Sweet Love
by caliberlove
Summary: Rukia se muda para Karakura, onde encontra Ichigo. Apesar das brigas, se apaixonam,mas há algo que os impede de ficar junto. E antigos amores. IchiRuki, KaiRuki. UA - odeio fazer resumos, '-'
1. Um Novo Começo

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

Bom, minha quarta fic, mas é a primeira que eu posto no fanfiction. Ela é UA, e bom, espero que vocês gostem dela.

-----------------------------------------------

Cap. 1º - Um novo começo.

O dia já estava amanhecendo. Tinha vários tons de amarelo e laranja por todo o céu, por causa do Sol, que estava já estava refletindo os primeiros raios solares.

E lá estava a pequena, enxugando os cabelos das raízes as pontas. Não estava nada ansiosa com o primeiro dia aula na de escola Karakura. A vida inteira, nunca tivera amigos verdadeiros. Aliás, nunca teve amigos. Por mais que quisesse ter, seu jeito nunca foi compreendido pelos outros. E agora, seria diferente? "Não! Eu não preciso de amigos... Afinal, resta pouco tempo! Só preciso agüentar um pouco mais." Esse era seu pensamento. Mas estava errada. Quer dizer, totalmente errada. No fundo sempre quis ter amigos. Só que pelo seu ponto de vista, sempre iria ser ignorada por ser uma garota riquinha. E isso não iria mudar... Nunca.

-Senhorita Kuchiki, está atrasada! – dizia o motorista batendo na porta do quarto.

-Ahn... – acordou de seus "devaneios" com o barulho da porta – Já estou indo. – levantou-se da cama e vestiu seu uniforme. Achou a saia curta, curta demais para seu gosto.

-Se cuida Chappie. – falou a menina dando um beijinho no coelho de pelúcia, se retirando em seguida.

-GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO! – gritava Isshin dando uma voadora em seu filho. Mas, acabou indo direto na parede. Seu filho estranhamente já estava acordado, andando por aí.

Na beira do rio, logo de manhã, era possível ver um menino de cabelos laranja sentado. A brisa da manhã agitava aqueles fios espetados. Tinha uma expressão estranha. Não estava nem bravo, e nem feliz. Para ser mais exata, ele apenas observava o rio. Parecia ter uma melancolia naqueles olhos castanhos. O porquê de ele estar ali, agora? Nem mesmo o garoto sabia. Lembrou-se de sua mãe e resolveu dar uma volta, e acabou parando justo ali. Justo naquele lugar onde sua mãe havia vivido os últimos segundos de vida. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Mas era impossível. Naquele dia, não parava de chover. As coisas aconteceram tão rápido. Segundos atrás estava sorrindo com sua mãe ao lado, e em um piscar de olhos, o sorriso transformou-se em pequenas e insolentes lágrimas. Não paravam de cair; uma após a outra, depois outra e outra. Só que não podia culpar-se a vida inteira. Deveria pensar em outras coisas. Coisas de um adolescente normal. Mas Ichigo não era igual aos outros meninos de sua idade. Digamos... Ele não era tão tarado. Sim, pensava em garotas, só que nunca quis aproximar-se dela. Era tímido demais. Quer dizer, o que o impedia de chegar perto delas, já não era mais a timidez. Ainda não havia achado a garota certa, que abalara seu coração. Definitivamente, quem iria se apaixonar por um ruivo chato, feio, bobo, bravo, azedo, mal humorado, baka e tapado? "Pare de pensar nessas coisas!". Consultou o relógio sem seu pulso, para ver que horas eram.

-Nossa, estou atrasado! – tomou um susto, estava atrasado. Levantou-se e pegou seu material. Começara a correr que nem um maluco pela rua.

-Chegamos senhorita Kuchiki. – anunciou o chofer abrindo a porta do carro.

-Obrigada. – de lá, saiu uma pequena garota. Olhou o colégio. Até que era grande. "Agüente firme Rukia!" falava para si mentalmente. Soltou um suspiro e começou a caminhar. As pessoas a olhavam torto. Algumas meninas cochichavam entre si, o que de certo, deixou-a irritada. "Só por alguns tempos... Tenho que agüentar até lá". Cerrou os punhos nervosa. Começara a subir a escada. De repente, sem querer, trombara com alguém, o que fizera com que caísse sentada no chão.

-Me desculpe... Eu... - o que era aquilo? A menina a sua frente. Tão pequena. Os olhos azuis como o mar e os cabelos negros. Aquela pele, que parecia de porcelana. O ruivo ficara de boca aberta. Nunca tivera visto algo assim... Delicado. Tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Estendeu a mão a ela, para que se levantasse.

-Eu que peço... Desculpas... – a última palavra saiu muito baixo, o que fez com que o menino a sua frente não escutasse. Aqueles fios espetados laranja. "Diferente". Foi essa a primeira impressão que teve. Ele parecia totalmente diferente dos outros meninos que já vira. Pegou aquela mão que estava estendida a sua frente e levantou-se com cuidado, sem tirar os olhos daqueles olhos castanhos claros. –O-obrigada. – falou quase que num sussurro. Não soube de onde arranjou forças para pronunciar aquela palavra.

-Não foi nada... – aquele toque em sua mão. Sentiu seu coração pulsar fortemente. Aquela sensação. Nunca tivera sentido antes. Era algo totalmente novo. Era uma sensação agradável. – Eu... Eu preciso ir. – disse igual a um robô. Estava totalmente perdido naqueles olhos azuis. Parecia até estar se afogando naquela imensidão azul.

-Eu também. – deu um pequeno aceno e virou-se em direção oposta ao garoto. Começou a caminhar pela escola sem rumo, totalmente perdida. "O que foi aquilo?". Levou sua mão até o coração. Batia totalmente acelerado. Conseguiu, pela primeira vez, dar um sorriso sincero, sem ao menos perceber.

Ichigo subia lentamente as escadas. Ainda estava perdido, pensando naquela garota. Nunca ninguém havia mexido tanto com seus... Hormônios?! Talvez, mas já não eram mais os hormônios, os sentimentos também estavam misturados. "Para de pensar naquela... Qual era o nome dela mesmo?" havia se esquecido de perguntar o nome dela. "Seu burro!". Xingava a si mentalmente. Havia ficado tão distraído naqueles olhos azuis lindos.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritava Keigo animadamente como sempre. O ruivo nada respondeu, estava totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos. Na verdade, estava ocupado demais pensando nela.

-Bom dia Kurosaki-kun! – falava Inoue alegre como sempre e ao lado de Tatsuki.

-Ahn... Bom dia. – acordou de sua 'pequena transe' e sentou-se em seu lugar. Estranhamente, deu um pequeno sorriso, de modo que a sala inteira não entendeu nada.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Keigo tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Que cara de lesado é essa? Já sei! Encontrou alguma garota bonita por aí, né? – disse dando um tapinha nas costas do 'amigo'.

-Hum... Não enche Keigo. – falou em um tom sereno. Até Inoue que é meio avoada percebeu alguma coisa de diferente.

-I-I-Ichigo! Você não me bateu! – tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Isso significa que-- nem terminou de falar e levou um soco.

-Estou um pouco distraído, só isso. – fechou o semblante, ficando com aquela expressão azeda e mal humorada de sempre.

-Alunos cretinos! Sentem em seus lugares agora, a menos que queiram repetir de ano! – dizia a professora normalmente – Felizmente temos uma notícia hoje.

Ichigo não estava nem ai para o que a professora dizia ou fazia. Simplesmente observava as coisas do lado de fora da janela. Queria ao menos, tentar pensar em outra, sem ser ela.

-Hoje temos uma aluna nova, para os alunos tarados darem em cima dela. – deu um sorrisinho e olhou para Keigo – Ela irá se juntar a nossa turma, até vocês, alunos cretinos, se formarem e forem embora me deixando em paz!

-Gota na cabeça de todos

-Pode entrar Kuchiki Rukia.

-Bom dia pessoal. – disse com uma voz falsa e enjoada. Nenhum menino piscava. Aquela garota era tão...

-"Droga! O que ela fez que até a voz dela eu estou escutando..." olhou para frente e se deparou com aquela garota. Ela tinha olhos azuis, pele parecida com porcelana, baixinha e cabelos negros. "Aqui...". Novamente, aquela sensação voltou e tomou conta do corpo do garoto. Não conseguia falar nada, estava em estado de choque. Por que, aquela simples menina mexia tanto com ele?

-Pode sentar-se ao lado do Kurosaki. – ao olhar para o garoto, sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Estava nervosa? Não! Com certeza não... Se conheceram a apenas alguns segundos atrás.

-"Kuchiki Rukia é? Diferente..." – pensou ele. Acompanhou com os olhos aquela menina sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Bom dia. – sussurrou para o menino.

-B-bom dia. – ele não soube de onde veio coragem para falar alguma coisa. Estava com uma cara de bobo. Lesado, para ser mais exata. Nos primeiros minutos, não acreditou que eles eram da mesma saca... Coincidência demais? Quem sabe. Mas, pela primeira vez, havia gostado de ter ido para a escola. Logo, Ichigo percebeu sua cara de lesado, e fechou o semblante, ficando mal humorado como sempre.

Durante a aula, ela não se atreveu a olhar para o lado, mas sabia que estava sendo olhada, de forma que sentiu suas bochechas queimarem levemente.

O ruivo sempre dizia que não iria olhá-la, mas sempre desviava seus olhos castanhos naquela pequena criatura "delicada". A cada minuto que passa os corações se afligem. Parecia que o tempo não passava o que os deixavam nervosos. Finalmente para alegrias de todos, quer dizer, indivíduos impacientes, o sinal do intervalo tocou.

-"Por que o Kurosaki-kun está assim? Será que eles..." – pensou a ruivinha, com uma certa melancolia nos olhos. Sabia que não era correspondida. Sabia exatamente disso, mas não queria acreditar. Ou pelo menos, fingir não acreditar.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOO! – disse Keigo rodopiando pela sala, com um lanche em suas mãos.

-O que? – perguntou mal humorado com sempre.

-Você viu a nova aluna?! – seus olhos brilhavam – Ela não é linda?

-Tanto faz. – virou o rosto.

-Como assim, 'tanto faz'? Hei... Espera Ichigo, não me deixe falando sozinho aqui! – começou a correr atrás do ruivo.

A pequena apenas seguia cada passo do garoto com aqueles imensos olhos azuis, sem sair do lugar. Por um momento pensou em falar com ele, mas... O que acharia dela? Provavelmente muito atirada. Resolveu então descer logo para o pátio. Na verdade, estava com medo. Medo daquelas pessoas esquisitas, olhando igualmente a ela. Respirou fundo e começou a caminhar. Pelos corredores só dava para ouvir risadinhas maliciosas, ou simples olhares de inveja, por parte das outras garotas. A cada passo que dava, pareia que seu corpo ficava mais pesado. Cerrou os punhos nervosa. Felizmente, para a alegria da garota chegou ao pátio. Quer dizer, infelizmente. O número de pessoas que a encaravam triplicou, para o desespero dela. Suas pernas começaram a tremer, elas não queriam se mover. Por sorte, avistou um grupinho de garotas sentadas que eram de sua sala. Uma daquelas garotas avistou Rukia, que deu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios e um aceno, mas a garota virou o rosto, deixando a pequena sem graça.

-Hunf – virou o rosto Michiru – Aquela aluna nova acha que já somos conhecidas. – comentou com o grupinho de garotas.

-Será que não deveríamos chamar a Kuchiki-san para lanchar conosco? – perguntou Inoue, sorrindo alegremente como sempre – Ela parece ser tão legal, e está sozinha. – lamentou.

-Não! – protestou uma das meninas – Não viram a pose dela de riquinha? Até parece que ela iria querer ser amiga da gente.

-Mas... – Inoue ainda insistia.

-Não se preocupe Orihime. – Tatsuki a acalmou – Acho que agora ela já tem com quem conversar. – apontou para a garota.

-Kurosaki-kun... – conseguiu murmurar. Por que daquele sentimento? "Será que..." – Quem bom que ela tem alguém para conversar! – forçou um sorriso e continuou a comer um de seus lanches malucos, porém, não tirava os olhos deles.

Depois de ser totalmente ignorada por uma das garotas, Rukia decidiu sentar-se na grama. Agora ela tinha mais certeza do que nunca, que nunca teria amigos. Lamentou-se por isso alguns minutos. "Eu não preciso delas... Afinal..." – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho. Não ousou olhar para trás, mas sabia quem era.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou seca.

-Rukia?! Como-

-Não deveria ser Kuchiki para você? – mais uma vez fora grossa. Não queria ter dito aquilo, mas saiu sem querer.

-Nossa... Eu venho aqui ver como você está e é assim que me responde, baixinha? – respondeu bravo. – Eu nem deveria me preocupar com você!

-Então... O que faz aqui ainda? – ainda estava sentada de costas para ele, com as pernas estendidas. Num movimento, encolheu-as encostando em suas coxas, fazendo com que sua saia se levantasse um pouco e quem visse, tivesse uma bela visão.

-Ora, sua... – olhou para a menina a sua frente e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem levemente. Agora tinha uma boa visão. Aquelas pernas. Aquela pele que parecia de porcelana. É tão... Dá vontade até de... Tocá-la. "Ichigo! Você não é igual ao seu pai e nem ao Keigo!" – gritava mentalmente consigo, mas não conseguia desviar seu olhar.

-Ainda está aí? – não ousou olhar para trás, para a sorte do garoto que estava corado.

-Por que você é assim? – perguntou se sentando ao lado dela.

-Assim como? – fitava os próprios pés.

-Parece que quer manter as pessoas afastadas de si. – encolheu as pernas e as abraçou.

-É... – estava sem respostas. Como ele sabia tantas coisas sobre si, apenas conversando alguns minutos? – É impressão sua.

-Deve ser isso, - suspirou – Você é só uma tampinha magrela e chata.

-Como é que é? – encarou o garoto cheia de raiva – Seu moranguinho azedo!

-Mo o que? – ficou irritado com aquele xingamento – Sua-

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritou uma garota que pulou nas costas do garoto, que caiu.

-O que foi Lumi?! – perguntou um pouco bravo se levantando.

-Você é muito mau, Ichigo! Eu só vim aqui falar oi para você, e é assim quem fala comigo?! – virou o rosto e fez bico.

-Desculpe... – falou um pouco sem jeito, colocando uma das mãos naqueles cabelos laranja.

-Hum... – olhou para o ruivo e viu uma criatura pequena ao seu lado – E quem é essa aí? – apontou para a pequena.

-É a nossa nova colega de classe, baka!

-Ah sim! – deu um sorriso meio sem graça – Eu sou Nekuzama Ayumi, mas pode me chamar de Lumi, Kuchiki-san! – disse a garota com as mãos atrás das costas e dando um sorriso amigável para Rukia.

-Prazer, Ayumi... Digo, Lumi-chan. – deu um sorriso para ela.

Lumi era um pouco mais alta que Rukia. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, um pouco mais compridos que os de Chizuru. Tinha duas mechas verdes que vinham da nuca, e na frente, duas enormes pontas. Seus olhos eram cinza marejado, bem claros. Estava sempre usando maquiagens de cores fortes. Hoje a cor de sua sombra de olho era verde, com lápis preto bem forte e rímel azul. Nos lábios, tinha apenas um gloss um pouco rosado. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de laranja e usava uma faixa de bolinhas no cabelo. Nas meias, invés de usar pretas ou brancas como todas as outras garota, usava meias listradas verde e rosa. Isso a diferenciava das demais garotas. Ela não era delicada. Estava sempre colorida e alegre. Mas ao mesmo tempo, poderia ser vingativa.

-E então, você tem quantos anos, Rukia? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado deles. Ou melhor, entre eles.

-Tenho 15, por quê? – estranhou.

-Por que parece que você tem 10 anos! – respondeu Ichigo sarcástico.

-Humpt! – cruzou os braços brava – Melhor do que aparentar ter 50 anos como você! – mostrou a língua.

-Ora, sua baixinha... – virou o rosto em direção oposta a ela.

-Morango azedo! – retrucou.

-Baixinha! – gritou.

-Morango! – também estava gritando.

-Gota.

-Acalmem-se, por favor! – pediu Lumi.

-Eu vou para a sala, já que o sinal tocou. – a pequena se levantou extremamente irritada e saiu andando.

-Eu também vou. – disse o ruivo se levantando e ajudando Lumi a fazer o mesmo. – O que foi? – perguntou olhando para a garota, que não parecia nada alegre.

-Estou de olho em você, baka! – disse brava.

-O que eu fiz? – não entendeu.

-Não pense que você está livre de mim tão cedo, hein? – dito isso, colocou suas mãos no rosto do ruivo e o aproximou do seu, fazendo seus lábios se tocarem.

-Lumi... – ruborizou levemente – Será que não entendeu? Eu gosto de você, mas-.

Nem conseguiu terminar de falar, foi interrompido por mais um beijo. Ichigo tentou resistir, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado. Não podia deixá-la mais iludida, mas não conseguiu resistir a aquele beijo. Colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, e abriu lentamente os lábios, dando abertura para algo mais profundo. Ficaram uns minutos alheios ao mundo e por fim, se separaram ofegantes.

-Acho melhor... Nós irmos para... A sala de aula. – disse o garoto, voltando ao controle de seu corpo e de suas ações.

-É mesmo. – concordou um pouco sem graça e saiu correndo, deixando o ruivo perplexo para trás.

-Essa garota. – murmurou para si. Enquanto caminhava d volta para a sala, lembrou-se de como conheceu aquela garota. Há mais ou menos um ano atrás, foi a uma festa de aniversário de Keigo. E se arrependeu profundamente por isso. Lá, os garotos o forçaram a beber vodka, deixando-o embriagado. Depois de um tempo, a garota apareceu na festa. Era prima de Keigo. Eles começaram a conversar, e como ele já estava bêbado, não conseguiu responder pelos seus atos e beijou a garota. Nos mês seguinte, ela havia se mudado para a sua escola. Não que ele fosse gay, mas não gostou de tê-la beijado. Além de quê, não sentia nada a mais por ela do que uma simples amizade.

Ao chegar a sua classe, percebeu que todos riam da sua cara, mas não sabia o por que.

-Alunos cretinos! Não riam do Kurosaki, só por que ele decidiu passar batom! – disse a professora séria, repreendendo os alunos.

Ichigo não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Rapidamente limpo os lábios. Ficou um bom tempo se perguntando como aquilo teria acontecido. Lembrou-se de ter beijado Lumi. Olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos, deixando-a sem graça.

Finalmente, o último sinal tocou, para a alegria do garoto que não agüentava mais ouvir risadinhas e piadinhas maldosas sobre o ocorrido mais cedo. Saiu apressado da sala, sem se despedir dos amigos e viu uma pequena andando solitária pelo corredor.

-Hei Kuchiki. – chamou a garota, correndo atrás dela.

-Ah, é você. – encarou o ruivo.

-Por que você saiu rápido da sala? – estranhou.

-Não sei... Tenho a impressão de que todos me olham de um jeito estranho. – cabisbaixa.

Não sei por que. – bufou – Você é uma garota igual a todas as outras.

-Hum... – "Igual a todas as outras... Isso que eu queria ser". – Obrigada.

-Pelo que? – não estava entendendo.

-Nada... Você nunca entenderia... – levantou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Kuchiki, você é maluca, sabia? – disse brincando. Aquele sorriso, mesmo sentindo que era falso, de alguma forma, confortou seu coração.

-Pode me chamar de Rukia se quiser.

-Hum. – terminaram de descer as escadas. A garota se sentou em um banco que tinha na frente da escola, esperando pelo seu carro.

-Até amanhã, Rukia. – continuou a caminhar, sem olhar para trás e pegou seu mp³.

-Até amanhã, Ichigo. – despediu-se do garoto e ficou esperando o chofer, que não demorou em chegar. No caminho inteiro ficara calada, apenas observando a paisagem e as pessoas pela janela.

-Chegamos senhorita Kuchiki. – disse o chofer abrindo a porta e ajudando a garota a descer.

-Obrigada. – agradeceu gentilmente e subiu correndo até seu quarto. Chegando lá, a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar os sapatos e se jogar na cama, abraçando o Chappie.

-Sabe Chappie – disse com um meio sorriso e aqueles olhinhos quase se fechando de sono – Acho que eu vou gostar dessa escola. – depois disso adormeceu, com a brisa da tarde entrando pela janela e agitando suas mechas de cabelos negros.

Continua...


	2. Por que eu?

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

-----------------------------------------------

Cap. 2º - Por que eu?

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Algo estava a incomodando. Levantou-se, ficando sentada na cama e viu o que era. Não podia acreditar. Era ele mesmo? Esfregou os olhos para ver se era verdade. E era. Seu coração disparou de felicidade.

-Renji! – deu um sorriso e correu até o garoto, dando-lhe um abraço bem forte. – Que bom te ver! – tinha lágrima nos olhos.

-Rukia! – correspondeu o abraço – Também estou feliz em te ver, boba.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou se afastando dele.

-Seu irmão me contou como você estava. – desfez o sorriso no rosto. Na mesma hora, o lindo e sincero sorriso de felicidade da garota também desaparecera. Não queria tocar NAQUELE assunto. Não agora. Percebendo que o que havia falado não tinha sido nada legal, resolveu mudar de assunto. – Mas, eu tenho uma novidade... E acho que você vai gostar.

-Sério? – forçou um sorriso.

-Eu vou me mudar para cá, e estudar na mesma escola que você! – disse alegremente.

-Você está brincando!?! – surpreendeu-se – Que bom! Agora vamos nos ver todos os dias, né?

-Pois é. – estava meio sem jeito – Nossa como você dorme hein?! Já são três horas da manhã!

-Já? – espantou-se – Estou com fome. – colocou a mão na barriga. –Vem. – puxou a mão do garoto e saiu andando pela casa até a cozinha. Renji ficou um pouco constrangido com aquilo, mas a sensação do toque da mão dela ali o confortava.

Chegando lá, a pequena preparou um café para os dois. Parecia animada, quer dizer, não parecia estar fazendo seu teatro. Pegou duas xícaras, uma era de coelho e a outra de ursinho, colocando aquele líquido escuro nas mesmas. Cada um pegou uma xícara e foram até aquele imenso jardim, sentando-se em um banco eu havia ali. Iriam esperar até o nascer do Sol.

-E então Renji... Até onde você está sabendo? – resolveu tocar naquele assunto incomodo. Não encarava o amigo, apenas olhava para o céu, que tinha várias tonalidades e algumas estrelas.

-Rukia... Eu sei de tudo. – olhou para a garota, que parecia não estar nada contente por ele saber. – Foi por isso que eu vim.

-Sabe... Eu não tenho medo do que vai acontecer. – olhou para o amigo ao lado. – De qualquer forma, eu tenho que agüentar não é? – deitou no colo do garoto. Seus imensos olhos azuis estavam marejados de lágrimas. – Mas, o que eu não entendo é... Por que eu? Por que eu fui escolhida por ELA? Essas coisas só acontecem comigo! – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer, uma por uma, pelos cantos dos olhos. – Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada e estou pagando por isso?!

-Rukia... – murmurou. O que podia fazer agora, era apenas escutá-la e talvez, confortá-la, caso fosse possível.

-Cada vez que ELA se aproxima, meu coração aperta. E agora... Começaram a aparecer coisas boas na minha vida. Isso não é justo... E... Sinto que ela... Está se aproximando cada vez mais, e mais rápido! O que eu faço? Fico esperando até eu... Simplesmente morrer? – disse entre soluços, por causa do choro. Seus olhos já estavam inchados. Agora se sentia um pouco mais leve. Precisa conversar com alguém. Aquilo a estava matando-a por dentro, se ela não contasse a ninguém um pouco do que estava sofrendo.

-Não pense nisso agora, Rukia. – tentou alegra-la. – Ainda resta muito tempo... Aproveite-os o máximo que puder... Sem pensar, ou pelo menos tentar, não pensar no que irá acontecer... E se acontecer.

-Será? – Não, claro que não. Ela não teria mais chances. O que ia fazer? Ficar calada, e esperar até o momento em que ela chegar? Não. E também, como iria aproveitar o tempo? Não tem amigos, namorado, família – quer dizer, família tem, mas dá na mesma pensar em Byakuya como irmão – tudo o que ele estava dizendo, são simples ilusões. – Você está sendo otimista de verdade não? – deu um meio sorriso.

-Você que é pessimista demais, baka. – continuaram assim por um bom tempo. Finalmente, os primeiros raios de Sol já refletiam nas plantas. Os amigos se levantaram e foram para a escola. Ao chegarem lá, Rukia não sentiu nenhum aperto no coração nem medo de entrar na mesma. Agora, não iria importar o que as pessoas iriam dizer a respeito dela, pois Renji estaria lá para protege-la de qualquer coisa que acontecesse. Foram conversando sobre vários assuntos aleatórios até a sala de aula. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas na sala.

-Bom dia, Kuchiki-san! – gritou Keigo indo em direção a ela. – Está tão bonita hoje!

-Ah, - colocou a mão na boca, fingindo estar envergonhada. – Está sendo gentil, Asano-kun. – disse com aquela voz melosa e fingida.

-Bom dia Kuchiki-san! – falou Inoue do outro lado da sala animadamente.

-Bom dia Inoue-san. – respondeu da mesma forma para a colega. Aos poucos os alunos iam chegando e acomodando-se em seus lugares. Até uma figura estranha chegar.

-Bom dia Kurosaki-kun! – deu um enorme sorriso.

-Bom dia. – respondeu com seu mau humor habitual. Foi até seu lugar e se sentou. Olhou para o lado e viu Rukia conversando com aquele garoto... Estranho. Mas a final, quem diabos era aquele menino? E por que o incomodava tanto?

-Bom dia morango. – provocou com sua voz falsa e melosa só para irritá-lo.

-Ora, sua fingida... – murmurou irritado. Virou o rosto em direção à janela. Queria que o tempo passasse o mais rápido possível. Por quê? Não agüentava ver aquela garota conversando e sorrindo com aquele... Aquele... "Espera aí! Eu estou com ciúme?" riu sozinho só de pensar nessa hipótese. "Há-há-há... Eu, Kurosaki Ichigo, com ciúme dessa... Garota?" bufou indignado com os próprios pensamentos. "Só de pensar nela eu fico com vontade de... ARGH! Aliás, por que eu estou pensando nela? A gente se conheceu ontem!" Definitivamente, não estava nada bem. Eram seus hormônios novamente descontrolados. Realmente, era a influência demais de Keigo e Isshin.

-Alunos cretinos, fiquem quietos, pois tenho um comunicado importante. – disse a professora séria. Os alunos imediatamente calaram as bocas, do jeito que essa professora é maluca, vai saber o que ela poderia fazer com eles.

-Como ia dizendo, nós estamos no mês de junho e a escola está começando os preparativos para o festival, que será no último dia de aula, antes das férias. Por isso, hoje faremos a troca de representantes de classes por meio de um sorteio. Será escolhido um menino e uma menina que irão trabalhar e estudar juntos até o fim do ano. Assim, eles decidiram o que a sala irá apresentar. – falou a professora, que estava segurando uma caixa preta. Lá havia papeizinhos com nome de todos os alunos. Ela mexia e mexia, para a curiosidade dos ali presentes. Olhos de expectativas.

-O nosso representante menino será... – fez suspense. O ruivo era o único que estava sem o mínimo de interesse naquela baboseira toda. – Kurosaki Ichigo.

O que? Ele tinha escutado bem? Até desviou sua atenção da janela. – O... Que? – conseguiu murmurar, ainda surpreso.

-Deixe de ser lerdo, Kurosaki! – repreendeu o aluno – Você é o novo representante, venha aqui!

-Ah sim. – levantou-se ainda com uma expressão incrédula. Suas pernas estavam bambas. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para o ruivo, o que o deixou corado.

-Muito bem. – concluiu a professora colocando a mão na caixa novamente. – E a representante é... Kuchiki Rukia.

Ela assustou-se a princípio. Se levantou e começou a caminhar até a frente. No caminho, ouviu algumas pessoas sussurrarem entre si, coisas do tipo "Ela está sendo privilegiada por que é rica", "Mas essa daí acabou de chegar à escola" ou "Ela é só uma patricinha mimada". Quanto mais andava, parecia que a professora se distanciava.

-Então... A partir de agora, vocês vão ter que estudar e trabalhar juntos pela classe. – continuou – Mas, que fique claro que são só estudos! Não quero nenhuma aluna minha grávida antes do tempo! – olhou diretamente para Ichigo, que estava mais envergonhado do que nunca. Poderiam até confundir ele com um tomate. Depois disso, nada mais de interessante aconteceu o dia inteiro. Exceto os olhares que os dois trocavam o tempo todo, e como sempre, acabavam desviando logo em seguida.

-"Será que vai ser agora, que eu vou perdê-lo?" – Lumi olhava para os dois atentamente. Ficara incrédula. Como aquilo foi acontecer? Quando foi que começou a "perder" ele e nem percebeu? Não podia acreditar. Afinal, eles se conheceram ontem, não é? "Deve ser apenas impressão minha... Apenas impressão". E não perderia "seu" Ichigo tão facilmente. Tocou o sinal de saída, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

-Rukia, você vai fazer alguma coisa à tarde? Sei lá, podíamos ir ao cinema... – convidou a garota, um pouco corado.

-Ah, obrigada, mas... Hoje eu não vou voltar para casa. – disse um pouco mais animada do que de manhã – Vou tentar me distrair por aí... Sei lá, preciso esfriar a cabeça.

-Isso é bom. – sorriu – Então, vou indo. – se despediu da garota e foi embora. Ela pegou seu material e saiu da escola. Tinha que pensar em várias coisas.

Ichigo não estava nem um pouco apressado. Hoje seu ai, infelizmente, iria ficar de folga. Então ele iria ficar o mais longe possível da sua casa. Pegou seu material e saiu andando tranquilamente. Da escola fora para uma lanchonete, onde não demorou muito. Ele saiu de lá tomando um refrigerante e com uma barra de chocolate em mãos. Foi até uma praça onde adorava ir quando pequeno. Sentou-se no primeiro banco que viu. Quer dizer, deitou-se no banco. Pegou seu mp3 e colocou os fones no ouvido, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Colocou uma das mãos em cima do tórax e a outra deixou caída. Subitamente a imagem de uma pequena garota com os mais belos olhos azuis, cabelos negros e a pele de porcelana lhe veio à mente. A idéia de pensar nela, já o deixou ruborizado. Não entendia o porquê de pensar nela agora. Lembrou-se de quando viu suas pernas. Elas pareciam tão... Convidativas... NÃO! No que ele estava pensando? Realmente, deveria ficar longe de Keigo. Mas... Rukia era tão... – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algo lambendo sua mão. Abriu os olhos e se sentou no banco. Olhou para baixo e viu um monte de pelos brancos.

-Um... Colho? – curvou-se para pegar o bichinho, mas este saiu correndo. – Que estranho. – suspirou, deitando-se no banco novamente.

Rukia estava andando pelos parques totalmente distraída. Será que estava mesmo preparada? No fundo, tinha medo do que iria acontecer, mas não queria preocupar ninguém com seus problemas, afinal, sempre os superou sozinha. Pensou um pouco na conversa que teve com seu amigo... Por que disse que começaram a aparecer coisas boas na sua vida? Resposta, uma imagem de Ichigo lhe veio à mente. "Hunf... Aquele morango" – bufou irritada. Viu uma lanchonete e entrou. Estava morrendo de sono, precisava de um café, afinal, já estava pensando naquele ruivo.

-Por favor, um cappucino. – pediu gentilmente. De novo, a imagem daquele garoto veio a sua mente. – Quer dizer, dois cappucinos. – "Preciso acordar e parar de pensar nessas coisas!".

-Pronto. – a moça entregou dois copos a ela. A garota pegou e saiu andando. De longe, viu algo peludinho e branco. Logo, definiu que era um...

-Coelho! – exclamou animada. Rapidamente, saiu correndo atrás dele que nem uma maluca. – Coelhinho... Espera aí! – já estava se cansando de correr. Até que parou de correr. Não acreditou quem estava ali. Seu coração começara a pulsar fortemente. Parecia que ele ia pular para fora de seu corpo. O pequenino coelho lambeu a mão de Ichigo, fazendo-o sentar-se e ver quem estava ali.

-Esse coelho é seu? – perguntaram em uníssemo.

-Não, pensei que fosse seu. – responderam juntos novamente. Olharam-se se estranhando.

-Será que dá para parar de me imitar? – falaram mais uma vez juntos, deixando-os nervosos. A pequena foi andando e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Toma. – estendeu o braço com um café em mãos.

-Não quero obri-

-Eu não estou perguntando! - disse estressada.

-Calma. – assustou-se.

Ficaram em um silêncio intenso, o que já estava deixando-s encabulados. Rukia então, deixou o ruivo de lado e começou a se distrair com o coelho.

-Que nome vamos dar a ele? – decidiu ela puxar assunto.

-Hum... – ficou pensando durante um bom tempo. – Que tal... Rex?

-gota

-Rex é nome de cachorro! – pegou o coelho e colocou em seu colo, acariciando- gentilmente – Que tal... Letie?

-Ele não é mulher! – abriu a barra de chocolate e deu ao coelho um pequeno pedaço. – E... Wood?

-Não... – mordeu o lábio inferior – Que tal... Fluffy?

-Fluffy? – fez uma careta. – Não-

-Vai ser Fluffy! – deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto.

Ichigo ficou no canto resmungando algo do tipo "Fluffy é nome de gay".

Uma gota de chuva caiu na testa da pequena.

-Está começando a chover. – olhou para o céu.

-É mesmo... Acho melhor ir embora antes que comece a chover... – a chuva começou a engrossas – Mais forte. – pegaram o coelhinho e seus materiais e saíram correndo. A morena tirou sua jaqueta e cobriu o coelho, ficando apenas com a blusa da escola, que era branca. A chuva piorava a cada segundo, molhando o corpo dos dois. Ichigo olhou para a garota, para ver se ela estava bem. Instantaneamente sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. O uniforme dela estava transparente, deixando suas curvas a mostra. Por mais que queria desviar seu olhar, não conseguia. Eram seus hormônios falando mais alto novamente. "Eu não posso olhar, eu não posso olhar, eu não posso olhar!" – fechava os olhos, mas logo em seguida abria um e espiava. Ela não tinha muito busto e nem muitas curvas, mas sua beleza era diferente das outras garotas. Rukia era perfeita do jeito dela.

-Acho melhor nós ficarmos naquela casa abandonada enquanto a chuva não para. – disse a menina inocentemente com o coelhinho em mãos.

-Claro. – respondeu e virou o rosto corado. Foram correndo até lá. E a chuva não dava sinais de trégua. A pequena largou então o coelhinho no chão. Iria usar aquela blusa, mas estava encharcada. Olhou para o garoto e viu que ele estava vermelho. A princípio não entendeu o porquê e o deixou de lado. Foi andando pela casa, que tinha um cômodo, e achou um espelho. Quando viu sua imagem refletida neste, entendeu o porquê de Ichigo estar vermelho. Lembrou-se de que havia pegado uma blusa e colocado na bolsa. Mais do que depressa pegou a peça. Só que não havia como ela se trocar no banheiro, por que este não tinha li. Só teve uma idéia.

-Ichigo... Você pode se virar para o outro lado para eu trocar de roupa? – disse um pouco corada.

-S-sim. – virou-se de costas para a menina. Devagar, a pequena ia desabotoando botão por botão, até ficar apenas com sua peça íntima. Ichigo olhou para trás naquele exato momento e ficou boquiaberto com o que via. Rukia cuidadosamente colocou a blusa. Ela era verde de alcinhas, com um decote V na frente e justa, deixando um pouco de sua barriga a mostra.

-Já me troquei... – nem disse que ele podia virar-se, pois percebeu que ele já havia visto tudo. Ficou um pouco encabulada com aquela situação.

-Hum. – voltou a ficar de frente para ela. Ficou observando-a por um bom tempo. E percebeu que ela estava tremendo de frio. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, caminhou até ela. Ajoelhou-se de frente para a garota e tirou sua blusa, ficando só com uma da escola. Colocou seus braços em volta a ela, e jogou sua blusa nos ombros dela. A pequena surpreendeu-se com o ato, mas gostou.

-O-obrigada. – deu um meio sorriso.

-Não foi nada. – após alguns segundos, um raio caiu ali perto. O estrondo fora tão alto, que a garota sentiu medo percorrer-lhe a espinha. Em um ato de medo, o abraçou, apertando sua camisa por entre seus dedos fortemente. O ruivo enrubesceu, mas pousou seus braços nas costas dela.

-Você tem medo de trovões? – perguntou olhando para ela.

-Eu... – um outro raio caiu, fazendo-a agarrar-se mais ao corpo dele. Apertou os olhos com medo. Ichigo, por alguns segundos, gostou de tê-la em seus braços. O perfume dela invadia seus pulmões, deixando-o enfeitiçado. Sua pele era tão macia. Dava até vontade de...

-Eu tinha medo quando eu era mais nova... – afastou-se dele por que aquilo já estava ficando estranho.

-Ah... – sentou-se ao lado dela. Já estava ficando de noite, e a chuva não passava. Rukia quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, até que não agüentou e se deitou no colo do garoto.

-Rukia? – estranhou.

-... - ninguém respondia. Abaixou a cabeça, para ver se estava tudo bem. Mas, arrependeu-se por fazê-lo. Seus rostos ficaram muito próximos, fazendo suas respirações ficarem unidas. A pequena, abrira os olhos naquele momento. Não sabiam o que fazer, e cada vez mais, ele ia se aproximando de seus lábios, atraído por seus imensos e intensos olhos azuis.

-Ichigo? – perguntou corada.

-Sim? – não cortou o contato visual.

-O que... Você está fazendo? – era quase um sussurro.

-Eu... Não sei. – respondeu da mesma forma. Quando estava prestes a beijá-la, ela desviou o rosto, fazendo-o tocar suas bochechas. Aquilo foi como um balde de água-fria em cima dele. O que iria fazer agora? Apenas se afastou, sem dizer exatamente nada. Pegou seu mp3 e começou a ouvi-lo. Rukia percebeu que o que havia feito não tinha sido nada legal. Mas, faz apenas dois dias que se conheceram. Murmurou um desculpe. Ele ainda não a encarava. Sentiu a pequena tocar seu braço. Olhou para baixo e a viu dando um sorriso. Ele desfez a cara feia e devolveu o sorriso. Logo, ela dormiu. Ichigo ficou a observá-la. Como uma garota delicada daquelas, podia ser tão brava? Afinal... O que ele pretendia fazer agora pouco? Desviou seus olhos castanhos para a janela. A chuva estava parando aos poucos. Fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede.

-Ichigo! – Rukia o cutucou – Ichigo! – berrou.

-Hum... – abriu os olhos lentamente. – O que foi?

-Acho que já podemos ir embora... A chuva já passou. – disse contente com Fluffy em mãos.

-Que horas são? – perguntou com a voz meio sonolenta e consultou o relógio. – Nossa já são nove horas da noite! Está tarde. – assustou-se – Vamos embora. – se levantou e depois ajudou a pequena.

-Obrigada, moranguinho... – provocou.

-Anã! – retrucou pegando seu material.

-M-o-r-a-n-g-u-i-n-h-o! – soletrou a palavra – Acho que não entendeu. – olhou para o garoto que estava com vários pontos de interrogação e murmurando uma "maluca". A morena pegou o coelho e saíram da casa. Até a metade do caminho ficaram calados. Estavam bem envergonhados.

-Rukia... Eu... – suspirou e levou uma das mãos até os cabelos, os agitando agressivamente. – Me desculpe por hoje mais cedo.

-N-não foi nada. – surpreendeu-se por ele estar dizendo aquilo. Fora a primeira vez que viu um garoto tentar beijá-la (e para variar, dar um fora) e depois, pedir desculpas. Ele era realmente diferente dos outros garotos. Mas, sabia que mesmo que acabasse gostando dele futuramente, não iriam poder ficar juntos e... Não tinha o direito de interferir assim na vida dele. E cada vez mais, sentia que ELA estava se aproximando de um jeito que poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Por isso, não poderia envolver-se com alguém e... "Melhor não pensar nisso agora" balançou a cabeça para evitar os maus pensamentos. – Eu até já tinha esquecido isso. – não, não havia esquecido aquilo, e com certeza, nunca esqueceria.

-Hum. – ele não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com isso. Bom, no pensamento dele, estava feliz, afinal, nem se conhecem direito. Só que o que não sabia, era que havia ficado triste por ter sido rejeitado. Mas, não estava triste pelo simples fato de ter sido rejeitado. Havia ficado triste por que havia sido rejeitado por aquela garota.

-Chegamos à minha casa. – disse por fim, a pequena, um pouco triste. – Obrigada. – deu um pequeno, quase que imperceptível sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

-Não foi nada. – caminhou até ela, e acariciou o coelhinho – Até amanhã, baixinha. – virou-se e começou a caminhar.

-Até amanhã, Ichigo. – disse entrando dentro de casa e com uma das mãos em seus lábios. – Baka. - ao entrar em casa, encontrou todas as luzes apagadas, então subiu diretamente para seu quarto. Chegando lá, despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro. Deixou a água cair sobre seu corpo, levando com esta, seus pensamentos até o ralo. Não demorou muito e saiu de lá, com pijama do Chappie e com os cabelos penteados. Ao deitar-se na cama, sentiu algo a incomodando. Pegou e viu o que era. Era a blusa de Ichigo. Sem perceber, levou-a até seu rosto. O único pensamento que teve foi "Como ele é cheiroso... E quentinho". Soltou um pequeno sorriso e adormeceu imersa aos seus pensamentos e abraçando a blusa. Com certeza, iria ter bons sonhos essa noite.

Continua...


	3. Ciúmes

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

----------------------------------------------

Cap. 3º - Ciúmes.

E lá estava o ruivo deitado em sua cama, todo desengonçado e com o cobertor jogado no chão. Parecia estar dormindo tranquilamente, o que não iria durar muito tempo.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOO! – gritou Isshin, entrando pela janela do quarto e dando uma voadora no ruivo.

-AHH! Como você se atreve a perturbar o sono de um jovem saudável? – Ichigo ficou louco e deu uma porrada na cara do pai.

-Muito bem meu filho, você já está aprendendo como se defender! – disse o pai, com um sorrisinho nos lábios, sem os dois dentes na frente e com um olho roxo.

-Por sua causa estou atrasado! – levantou-se irado e pegou seu uniforme, indo em direção ao banheiro. Lá não demorou muito para trocar-se. Só faltava lavar o rosto e arrumar (melhor dizendo, desarrumar) os cabelos laranja. Ligou a torneira e molhou as mãos, levando-as em seguida até o rosto. Por um momento, a cena de quando estava quase beijando a pequena veio à mente. O que estava pensando àquela hora? Melhor, por que não estava pensando àquela hora? Será que era por causa daqueles imensos olhos violetas? Ou sua pele branca, que parecia porcelana? Não, com certeza não era isso. Então, eram aqueles lábios rosados? Com certeza. Eles eram tão convidativos, que naquela hora, quis experimentá-los, por isso, não iria, quer dizer, não irá nunca, raciocinar direito. Enquanto pensava, a água não para de cair. Ichigo olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava com uma perfeita cara de otário. Uns segundos depois voltou a si e fechou a torneira. Por último, ajeitou os cabelos. Agora estava pronto. Então, o ruivo desceu para tomar café, o que não demorou muito. Pegou seu material e saiu de casa totalmente tranqüilo, mesmo com o fato de estar atrasado.

-Ichigo! – a garota correu até ele, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas, fazendo-o dar alguns passos a frente, por causa do impacto.

-Mas que merda! – bufou irritado – Você podia ser mais gentil, sabia Lumi?

-Que coisa! Logo de manhã e já está de mau humor! – disse travessa como sempre.

O garoto ficou resmungando algo indescritível aos ouvidos humanos.

-Sabe... Por que não saímos hoje à tarde? Faz um bom tempo que não saímos juntos desde a última vez. – Lumi ignorou totalmente o mau humor do rapaz.

-Hoje? – lembrou-se de algo.

-Sim... Nos outros dias eu vou estar ocupada. – deu um sorriso. Podia-se notar um tom de esperança em sua voz.

-É que... – levou uma de suas mãos a cabeça, bagunçando levemente seus cabelos.

Flash Back

Estavam lado a lado caminhando em silêncio, depois daquela cena mais cedo.

-Ichigo, por que amanhã, depois da aula, não saímos para pensar em alguma coisa para o festival, já que somo os representantes? – encarou-o séria, quebrando aquele silêncio desagradável.

-Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu ele por fim.

Fim do Flash Back

-É isso... – falou ele, um pouco com medo da reação da garota.

-Entendo. – começou a fitar os próprios pés. Parecia que Ichigo estava se afastando cada vez mais dela. E por causa de quem? Kuchiki Rukia, era a resposta. Pelo visto, ela não era como Inoue. Por isso, que talvez Ichigo a tivesse "trocado" por aquela baixinha. "Mas não vai ser tão fácil assim!" cerrou os punhos fortemente. Só que Lumi estava completamente enganada. Ichigo jamais a "trocaria" por outra, pois nunca "teve" Lumi. Não por falta de insistência dela, claro. Por que ele simplesmente a vê como uma voz amiga e nada a mais que isso, não mesmo. O próprio Ichigo já tentou falar isso inúmeras vezes, mas quem disse que ela dava ouvidos ao que ele dizia? – Vocês... Estão ficando muito próximos não é? – tentou conter a raiva que sentia em seu tom de voz.

-Lumi... – ele parou de andar. Pegou o queixo da garota, fazendo-a encarar aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar? Eu não consigo te ver mais do que uma amiga. Mas parece que você não consegue entender isso, - ou talvez, ela não quisesse entender – e acaba se machucando. – deu um meio sorriso. – Você tem que me esquecer... Há tantos garotos que dariam tudo para ficar com você!

-Será que... Será que você não entendeu? – sua voz estava embargada e algumas lágrimas percorriam seu rosto. – Eu não quero te esquecer! – gritou e tirou a mão do ruivo que estava segurando seu queixo e pôs-se a correr.

-Lumi... Espera! – gritou também – Droga! – suspirou nervoso e começou a caminhar novamente. Era aquele tipo de resposta que ele temia. – Pelo menos, espero que ela possa entender.

-Putz... Estou atrasada! – disse a pequena desesperada. Faltava ainda pentear os cabelos. Pegou a escova e passou entre as mechas negras. Por alguns minutos, si perdeu em seus pensamentos. Levou uma de suas mãos até seus lábios e sem perceber soltou um sorriso sincero. Os lábios dele encostando-se a sua pele era tão... Bom. O toque era suave, mais do que imaginava. Imaginou se naquele momento, não tivesse virado o rosto. Como seria sentir aqueles lábios macios roçarem os seus? Fechou os olhos. Estava imaginando como teria sido doce o beijo deles. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro do perfume do ruivo. Mas, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguma coisa lambendo seu pé.

-Fluffy! Já está acordado é? – curvou-se e pegou a pequena bolinha de pêlos brancos. – Não vai dar para eu brincar com você agora, por que eu estou atrasada... – deu um sorriso – Olha a hora! Eu tenho que ir. – deu um beijinho no coelho. Quando estava saindo do quarto, deu meia volta e pegou a blusa do garoto. Assim, desceu as escadas contente e foi até onde estava o motorista.

-Bom dia Kuchiki-san! – disse o mesmo.

-Bom dia, Tamaki-san. – sorriu gentilmente e entrou no carro.

Ichigo ainda estava andando tranqüilo a caminho da escola. Não se preocupou em ir atrás de Lumi, pois esta daqui a pouco já estava animada como sempre. Bom, foi o que ele pensou. Finalmente ele havia chegado à escola. Normalmente subiu as escadas e foi para sua sala.

-Bom dia Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue acenou de longe sorridente.

-Bom dia. – fora até seu lugar, mas antes percorreu a sala inteira com os olhos e viu que Ayumi ainda não havia chegado.

-ICHIGOOOOOO! – gritou Keigo com uma expressão triste – Por que sempre você que é o cara sortudo? Tem a Kuchiki-san como colega de representante de classe? Isso não é jus-

O ruivo nem deu chance do amigo terminar de falar a frase. Perdera a paciência primeiro e havia dado um soco diretamente no rosto de Keigo.

-Será que você não consegue ficar quieto um pouco? – voltou sua atenção ao livro de português. Realmente, ele não sabia como Keigo era chato. Alguns minutos depois, a pequena aparecera.

-Bom dia Kuchiki-san! – falou novamente Inoue.

-Bom dia, Inoue-san! – respondeu falsamente. A morena caminhou até seu lugar.

-Bom dia, moranguinho! – provocou costumeiramente.

-Bom dia, baixinha. – retrucou nervoso.

-Ah, obrigada por ter me emprestado a blusa ontem. – estendeu os braços em direção a ele, e nas mãos tinha a blusa.

-Não foi na-

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Você e a Kuchiki-san... Você e a Kuchiki-san... Não pode ser! – tinha lágrima nos olhos e berrava – Você mesmo sendo lerdo, perdeu a virgindade antes que eu! – não demorou muito e Keigo já estava sendo jogado pela janela. Os dois olharam-se muito vermelhos.

-Ora Ichigo... – disse Mizuiro que apareceu atrás dele. – Apenas assuma que os dois estão namorando!

-Mas eu-

-Não precisa ter vergonha, ainda mais, tendo a linda Kuchiki-san como namorada! – disse com um sorrisinho malicioso e alto o suficiente, para Lumi que estava voltando do banheiro ouvir. Paralisada. Era isso o que ela estava.

-N-namorada...? – conseguiu murmurar ainda surpresa.

-Lumi. – o ruivo e a pequena para ela – Não é o que você está pensando... – tarde demais. Lumi saiu correndo de volta ao banheiro.

-Mas que... – dito isso, Rukia saiu correndo atrás da garota. – Hei Lumi! Espere! – tentava inutilmente faze-la parar de correr.

Ayumi não conseguia, melhor, não suportava mais ouvir a voz de Rukia. Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, havia uma "rival" para ela. Tudo isso, toda essa cena que estava fazendo, era medo de "perder" ele? Sim. Não iria suportar, nunca, ver "seu" Ichigo com outra, sem ser ela. Muito menos com Rukia. Por quê? Por que talvez ele estivesse realmente gostando dela sem ser pela beleza. Empurrou a porta do banheiro com força e caminhou até o fundo, onde se sentou e encolheu as pernas, abraçando-as. Logo depois a pequena aparecera.

-Lumi... Você entendeu tudo errado... Eu e o Ichigo não temos nada... Foi só uma brincadeira do Asano-kun e Kojima-kun. – tentou falar, se abaixando na frente dela.

-Eu não quero saber! – gritou furiosa, de forma a assustar a pequena – Não venha tentar me consolar... Isso é falsidade! E também, não tenha dó de mim, por que no fundo deve estar rindo... Por que... Por que o Ichigo só ficou comigo por beleza! E com você é diferente! Ele gosta do que você é! – mais algumas lágrimas percorriam seu rosto. Rukia não disse nada, apenas deu um meio sorriso.

-Mesmo que ele me ame, eu não posso corresponder esse sentimento. E também, se eu corresponder a esse sentimento algum dia, nós não vamos ficar juntos, _nunca_ – pegou o queixo da garota – Eu te admiro muito. Você não tem medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos... Por isso, eu quero ser sua amiga.

Lumi deu tapa na mão de Rukia.

-Você é falsa! Quer se aproximar de mim para ficar com o MEU Ichigo! – limpou as lágrimas valente – as eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! Nunca, ouviu bem?! Agora... Deixe-me sozinha!

-Lumi... – murmurou antes de sair do banheiro.

-Kuchiki-san... – Inoue escutara tudo, dentro da cabine do banheiro. Ela havia ido antes dessa confusão toda acontecer.

Rukia caminhava incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir. Será que... Estava destruindo um casal? Sentiu um aperto no coração. "Ela tem toda a razão..." Ao chegar à sala, percebeu que todos os olhares estavam voltados a ela. Sorriu falsamente e foi para seu lugar.

-O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou o ruivo curioso.

-Ela... Me odeia. – foi só isso o que falou e pegou seu livro, começando a lê-lo intensamente.

-Daqui a pouco ela vai estar melhor. – não deu muita importância.

-Sabe... Ela realmente gosta de você. Acho que tinha que conversar com ela. – falou sem desviar os olhos do livro. – Lumi é uma garota muito especial e gosta muito de você.

-Hum. – o garoto sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Talvez devesse falar com ela. Para quê? Dar mais esperanças idiotas a ela? Mas... Tinha que desfazer esse mal entendido. Olhou para a garota ao lado. Parecia estar concentrada, mas... Parecia também, haver uma certa culpa em seu olhar. O que elas falaram no banheiro? O ruivo estava perdido em seus pensamentos e mordendo a ponta do lápis de curiosidade.

-Ela não vai ter o "meu" Ichigo tão facilmente assim! Eu não vou permitir! – repetia para si em voz alta, olhando-se no espelho, como se aquilo a tivesse encorajando.

-Lumi-chan... – Orihime escutava tudo atrás da porta. O que será que ela pretendia fazer? De qualquer maneira, tinha que alertar Rukia. Só que... Caso Lumi fizesse algo, talvez tivesse chances com Ichi... "Não! Eu não sou como a Lumi-chan! Não posso me aproveitar! E... Se eu quiser ficar com o Kurosaki-kun, quero que ele goste de mim, pelo o que eu sou!" tomou coragem e saiu da cabine. Lumi nem percebera, estava ocupada meais pensando em como destruir Rukia.

As aulas passaram arrastadas. Lumi tinha olhos fixos no morango e na estrela. Para a alegria da maioria, o sinal do intervalo tocara.

-Kuchiki-san! – acenou a ruivinha.

-Sim, Inoue-san? – respondeu com uma voz melosa.

-Não quer passar o intervalo com a gente hoje? – perguntou alegremente.

-Eu... Posso? – seus olhos estavam brilhando.

-Claro! – pegou a mão da pequena e sorriu. As outras garotas não disseram nada, apenas Chizuru ficara com ciúmes. Como sempre, fizeram uma rodinha e sentaram-se.

-Kuchiki-san... De onde você veio? – perguntou Michiru curiosa.

-Ah, eu vim de Saitama. – respondeu falsamente.

-Hum... Kuchiki-san, será que você pode vir comigo um instante? – perguntou Inoue se levantando.

-Claro. – se levantou também e caminharam até um lugar afastado das outras garotas.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! Minha Hime está me traindo! – gritou Chizuru.

-Cala a boca, pervertida! – Tatsuki deu um chute no estômago da garota.

-Sabe Kuchiki-san... Tome cuidado com a Lumi-chan, está bem? – tinha um tom de preocupação na voz. – Eu estava no banheiro àquela hora e acabei escutando tudo...

-Escutou é? – abaixou os olhos – Por que está falando isso?

-Por que, quando a Lumi-chan fica com ciúmes, ela vira outra pessoa – lamentou – É melhor... Não se aproximar dela... Não agora...

-Tudo bem. – cabisbaixa. Será que ela estava assim por sua causa? Como fora tão egoísta? Só pelo fato de se sentir um pouco mais feliz, fez duas pessoas brigarem.

Lumi estava no terraço da escola, afastada das outras garotas. Ichigo fora até ela. Pedir desculpas? Talvez. Pelo quê? Por não corresponder o amor dela? Quem sabe. Realmente, aquele ruivo era diferente dos outros.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ríspida e sem virar-se para encará-lo.

-Er... Hum... Como você está? – perguntou um pouco sem jeito.

-Poderia estar melhor. – seus olhos cinza estavam marejados de lágrimas. Bom, isso fazia parte do seu teatro. – Se eu estivesse com você.

-Lumi... – suspirou, já estava se cansando dessa história. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Será que quer se machucar mais? Eu quero ter você apenas como AMIGA... Sinto muito por não corresponder seus sentimentos. – abaixou o rosto, estava levemente corado.

-Você não tem culpa... – limpou as lágrimas e forçou um sorriso – Posso e dar um abraço? De amigos?

-Claro. – deu um meio sorriso e a garota o abraçou, afundando seu rosto no peito dele. Ichigo levou suas mãos até a cintura dela, correspondendo tal ato. Sentiu seu uniforme molhar, mas não ligou. Lumi apertou fortemente a blusa dele. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Talvez por ter escondido seu rosto no tórax dele, ou por que estava "chorando". Virou o rosto para o lado, sem largar o abraço. De longe avistou a pequena, que sem motivos, os observava. Tinha uma expressão triste. Lumi a encarou, levantando uma sobrancelha e com um sorrisinho estranho. Rukia sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo inteiro, fazendo suas pernas ficarem bambas. Virou-se em direção oposta aos dois, um pouco sem graça, ou simplesmente por que não agüentava ver aquilo. Para a sua alegria, o sinal tocara.

-Então... Vamos para a sala Kuchiki-san? – perguntou Inoue puxando-a pela mão.

-Ah... Claro. – apertou aquela mão tão segura e acolhedora. Realmente, Inoue parecia se alguém especial. Deu um discreto sorriso enquanto corriam para a sala de aula. Ichigo e Lumi fizeram o mesmo. Ao chegarem à sala, a pequena não encarava os dois. Por culpa, vergonha, ou... Ciúmes? O ruivo achou estranho, mas preferiu não comentar. Sentou-se em sua carteira e ficou olhando para janela. Não estava (quer dizer, algum dia esteve?) a fim de prestar atenção na aula. Num piscar de olhos, as aulas haviam acabado. Guardou seus materiais, melhor, jogou seus materiais na bolsa e olhou para a morena ao seu lado. Será que ela teria esquecido?

-Rukia? Está tudo certo para hoje né? – perguntou só para confirmar.

-Hoje? – "O que tinha... Há! Lembrei!" – Está sim. – colocou o caderno do Chappy e fechou a bolsa, colocando em seu ombro. – Vamos?

-Hum. – colocou uma das mãos no bolso da calça e acompanhou a garota. Afinal, onde diabos estavam indo?

-Rukia... Onde estamos indo? – parecia estar preocupado.

-Ah, em uma lanchonete aqui perto... – respondeu sem desviar os olhos do chão.

-Ah, sim. – tranqüilizou-se. Olhou para a pequena. Ela não estava normal, desde o começo do dia. O que estava acontecendo? Não a conhecia muito bem, mas o suficiente para ver que ela estava diferente. "Que porcaria a Lumi deve ter falado para ela?" bufou só de pensar nessa hipótese "E ela acreditou? AHHHHHHHHHH! Você está se preocupando demais com essa garota, droga!" virou o rosto tentando pensar em outra coisa. Se conseguisse, claro.

-Você está estranha, sabia? – resolveu pronunciar-se.

-Não é nada. – respondeu de qualquer jeito.

-Hunf. – virou o rosto bravo e entrou na lanchonete. Sentaram-se cada um em uma extremidade da mesa. Não se falavam tampouco se encaravam.

-Você não quer almoçar? – perecia preocupada.

-Não e você? – dava a impressão de que ele estava mais interessado nas pessoas lá fora do que nela.

-Não... Então vamos decidir logo o que iremos fazer para o festival. – estava perdendo a paciência.

-Ahn... – pegou seu caderno e uma caneta para fazer anotações. – Eu estava pensando, se nós não podíamos apresentar um musical. – olhou a garota a sua frente. Podia-se ver fumacinhas de raiva na cabeça do ruivo. Rukia apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, e o maxilar na mão. Parecia estar distantes... Ela não escutou nada do que o menino havia falado. Estava totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos. O que Lumi falara para ela mais cedo não saia de sua cabeça. "_Você é uma falsa! Quer se aproximar de mim para ficar com meu Ichigo! Mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! Nunca ouviu bem?..." _Por que aquelas palavras feriam tanto? _"Ele só ficou comigo por beleza! Com você é diferente! Ele gosta do que você é" _Não, definitivamente aquilo não era verdade, não podia ser verdade.

-Rukia...? – passava a mão na frente dela – Rukia! – ela não reagia. Pegou um papel e amassou, atacando nela – RUKIA!

-Ahn... – se tocou que algo havia sido jogado nela – O que foi? Será que não te-

-Qual o seu problema? – bateu as mãos na mesa, já nervoso. – Está estranha desde o começo do dia!

-Não é na-

-Mas que merda! O que a Lumi falou para você? – estava vermelho de raiva.

-Você é surdo ou o que? Eu disse que não aconteceu absolutamente nada! – também estava ficando nervosa.

-Seja lá o que a Lumi tenha falado, não dê ouvidos a ela! – por que estava falando isso?

-Cara... Eu não estou nem aí para os seus relacionamentos amorosos... Aliás, o que te faz entender que eu quero saber sobre sua vida? Eu não estou preocupada com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer! E eu não pedi em momento nenhum para fazer o mesmo comigo! – berrou tudo nervosa. Para que tanta raiva?

-Você tem razão... – aquelas palavras realmente não foram muito legais. – Pode deixar... Eu não vou me preocupar com você, Kuchiki Rukia! – pegou seu material e saiu de lá pisando duro. Rukia fez menção de impedi-lo, mas era tarde demais. A pequena guardou seu material de qualquer jeito e comprou dois cappucinos (:D) e saiu de lá apressada.

Ichigo saiu de lá xingando o mundo inteiro. Onde estava com a cabeça ao preocupar-se com ela? As vezes ela aparenta ser tão delicada que dá vontade de abraça-la. Mas quando tenta de aproximar acontece tudo ao contrário. Já começa a atirar pedras. Dá até a impressão de que ela não quer que as pessoas cheguem perto dela. Por que dela fazer isso? "Realmente, ela não passa de uma princesinha riquinha e mimada... Quem tudo o que quer!" bufou irritado e sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore. Pegou seu inseparável mp3 e começou a ouvi-lo. Fechou os olhos e encostou-se no tronco da árvore. Que raiva que ele sentia daquela garota! Dava vontade até de esganá-la e a triturá-la em pedacinhos. "AHHH! Puta merda, essa garota me perturba até em pensamentos, droga!".

Rukia procurava aquele maluco em tudo quanto é canto. Onde ele foi? Ele tinha razão de sair assim, fora muito grossa com ele. Também, que reação mais estúpida foi aquela afinal? Continuou procurando até vê-lo debaixo de uma árvore. Parecia tão sereno. Andou cuidadosamente atrás do tronco. O que iria falar para ele agora? Respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Devagar se sentou ao lado dele. Mas, ele parecia ter adormecido. A pequena deu um meio sorriso e tocou a mão do ruivo gentilmente, abrindo-a e colocando o copo em sua mão.

Ichigo a princípio levara um susto, mas sentiu o toque daquela pequena mão macia e quentinha na suam então relaxou e abriu os olhos. Ela estava ali, com seus imensos olhos violetas. Ficaram ditando-se por um bom tempo, até ele ter um estalo e virado a cabeça para o lado costumeiramente. –O-o o que você está fazendo aqui? – estava muito ruborizado. Talvez pela sensação da mão dela tocando a sua, ou simplesmente por estar hipnotizado por aqueles lindos olhos.

-Olha... Me desculpe... Eu só estava um pouco nervosa-

-Um pouco? – interrompeu-a – Totalmente nervosa.

-Deixa eu falar, ta legal? – suspirou olhando para o céu. – Não queria me entender... Apenas aceite minhas desculpas. – abaixou o rosto corado e pegou um caderno e seu estojo.

-Está... Desculpada. – fez o mesmo que ela – Olha... Àquela hora na lanchonete, eu disse que podíamos fazer um musical para o festival.

-Hum... Que música? – estava ficando interessada.

-Não sei... Nós podíamos pesquisar três músicas e fazer uma votação na sala.

-É... Até que para um lerdo como você tem boas idéias. – admitiu.

-Humpt! Minhas idéias são melhores que as suas anãzinha! – riu, abrindo a tampa do copo e levando este até os lábios. Nem reparou se estava quente ou não, dera um gole enorme. Mas depois, se arrependeu profundamente.

-AHHH! Minha boca! Puta merda, queimei minha boca inteira! – cuspiu todo o líquido do ar. No canto de seus olhos formavam-se pequeninas lágrimas de dor. Seu rosto estava vermelho. Rukia apenas riu. Não era todo dia que podia ver Ichigo assim, ele sempre estava com a cara fechada.

-Hei... Você só vai ficar rindo? Me ajude! – falava desesperado. – Droga! Aquilo estava muito quente!

-Quem mandou não prestar atenção, sua anta? – pegou um lencinho que tinha na bolsa. Olhou para o ruivo, parecia uma criancinha lambuzada. Levou sua mão até a face dele, limpando-a gentilmente. Graças a isso, seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. A pequena sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelha. Talvez pelas respirações estarem unidas, ou por que estava limpando o rosto dele.

-Eu só estou limpando... E-então fica quieto um pouco. – respondeu tentando se concentrar apenas no lencinho em sua mão.

-Hum. – Ichigo também ficara corado, mas gostava de sentir aquele toque macio. Por isso, deixara. Gostava... Tinha que admitir a si próprio. Mas é que as vezes, esses sentimentos não tinham como segurar, ficavam cada vez mais complexos e bons. Depois de algum tempinho se tocaram e voltaram suas atenções aos cadernos. Já estava ficando tarde. Esses dois haviam desperdiçado boa parte do dia brigando e trocando "elogios".

-Putz... Já está tarde... Tenho que voltar... – lamentou a pequena garota, guardando seu material. – Bom... Até amanhã então... – deu um meio sorriso e se levantou.

-Até amanhã, baixinha. – provocou.

-Sonha comigo viu? – virou-se e começou a caminhar – Moranguinho.

-Aí não seriam mais SONHOS não é? – respondeu baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para ela escutar. Se não seriam sonhos, o que seriam? Desejos.

Cointinua...


	4. Passado

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

----------------------------------------------

Cap. 4º - Passado.

"_Estava um dia ensolarado. Várias pessoas sorrindo e se divertindo. Naquele tempo, Rukia sabia muito bem o que era aquilo._

_-Hei Rukia! Você não vai fugir de mim! – gritava um garoto alto, cabelos pretos e um par de lindos olhos verde-água, enquanto corria pelo parque._

_-Nossa! Estou morrendo de medo! – desafiou o rapaz._

_-Ah! Maldita! – ele começara a correr mais rápido. Não era muito difícil alcançá-la. Kaien sempre deixara ela correr mais rápido que ele. A pequena já estava se cansando, então o garoto aproveitou-se disso e chegou até ela, abraçando-a por trás e parando de correr aos poucos._

_-Eu te disse que não ia conseguir fugir de mim. – sussurrou no ouvido dela, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço._

_-E o que você vai fazer comigo, hein? – virou-se para ele, colocando as duas mãos em sua nuca e sorrindo maliciosamente. Tinha um brilho de felicidade nos olhos._

_-Isso. – mais do que rápido, colou seus lábios ao dela. Suas mãos estavam em volta de sua cintura, enquanto brincavam com suas línguas, em perfeita sincronia. Quando Kaien encerrou o beijo, ouviu um gemido de protesto por parte da pequena._

_-Eu te amo, sabia? – uma mão estava em sua cintura, e a outra em seu rosto, acariciando suavemente._

_-Eu também. – respondeu risonha e abraçou o __namorado__ – Nós não vamos nos separar nunca!"._

-"Nunca! Nunca! Nunca! Nunca!" essa palavra estava ecoando na cabeça da garota. –AHH! – gritou assustada. Sentou-se na cama com a respiração ofegante. Subitamente se lembrara do sonho que tivera. Por que dessas lembranças dolorosas agora? Algumas lágrimas percorreram sua face. Kaien. A imagem dele não saia de sua mente. Justo agora, que já estava quase se esquecendo dele. Quer dizer, nunca se esqueceria dele, pois ele foi seu primeiro, e talvez seja o único, amor de sua vida. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Realmente, lembrar dele não era nada fácil. Olhou para o relógio e se levantou, já estava quase na hora de ir para a escola. Foi em direção ao banheiro, mas antes, parou no meio do caminho, onde tinha uma pequena estante. Lá, havia coisinhas pequenas e delicadas, como chaveirinhos de coelho, ursinhos de pelúcia, e algumas coisinhas simples, mas que para ela tinham um valor enorme. Ali, só tinha coisas que ganhara dele. Dentre essas coisas, tinha um porta-retrato. Era uma foto dela, com Kaien abraçando-a por trás. Tinham um sorriso lindo no rosto. Aqueles, sem dúvida alguma, foram os melhores de sua vida. A verdade é que queria estar com ele, mas não podia ser tão egoísta assim. Com certeza, Kaien merecia coisa melhor. Balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar tais pensamentos e foi para o banheiro. Tomar um banho era o melhor que tinha a fazer, pelo menos agora.

Abriu os olhos, mas ainda continuava deitado. Não sabia ao certo desde quando estava evitando a realidade. Algumas semanas atrás, a tinha em seus braços e aqueles beijos calorosos, cheios de vida e ternura. E só de pensar que tudo isso se resumiu a algumas e simples palavras como "desculpe, mas eu quero terminar". Sua ficha ainda não tinha caído. Eles eram felizes, não eram? Bom, pelo menos da parte dela, sim, eles eram. Kaien tinha certeza que, naquelas palavras tinham um tom de falsidade. De qualquer forma, não entendia o porquê dessa atitude. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que ter sua pequena de volta. Mas o que fazer? E se ela não o ama mais? Não tinha pensado nessa hipótese, ou pelo menos fingir que ela não existe. Levantou-se da cama em um pulo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando no que poderia fazer. A imagem de um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos lhe veio à mente.

-Renji! – abriu um sorriso. Talvez ele pudesse lhe auxiliar. Mas, lembrou-se de que ele havia se mudado também para o Japão. E Kaien morava em Londres. Só tinha uma alternativa. Ir para o Japão também. Pegou um papel e uma caneta, começando a escrever.

"Rukia..."

Uma semana já havia se passado. Os alunos do primeiro ano começaram os preparativos para o festival. Estava uma correria só.

-Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi wo mita no  
Isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo  
Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no  
Ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobetai kara

A classe cantava essa música, enquanto Rukia ia conduzindo as notas e o tom de voz. De fundo tinha um som de piano. Todos estavam cantando. Todos, com exceção de um ruivo, que estava com seu mp3. Para ele, tanto faz essa "porcaria" de festival e tudo mais. Ele só queria que aquela chatice toda acabasse logo. E para a alegria dele, o sinal do intervalo tocara.

-Por hoje é só. – disse a representante de classe indo em direção a sua mesa. Pegou sua bolsa e tirou de lá, um CD. Percorreu a sala inteira com os olhos, mas o que queria não estava lá. Saiu da sala, e o achou no corredor. – Ichigo! – correra até ele.

-Sim? – virou-se para ela, ainda escutando seu mp3.

-Você – o pequenino dedo indicador cutucava seu tórax – Como representante de classe tem que cantar também, viu?

-Que seja. – ele não estava nem um pouco interessado nessa "baboseira" toda. – Só?

-Ah, obrigada pelo CD. – devolveu ao ruivo. Ele havia lhe emprestado. – Boys Like Girls é mesmo uma banda legal... – comentou – Até que para um tapado como você, você entende de música.

-Pelo menos prefiro entender de música, do que ficar desenhando coelhinhos tenebrosos e achar que está bonitinho. – retrucou sarcástico. Não demorou muito e ele levou um chute na canela. – Ai! Sua baixinha irritante!

-Morango azedo! – mostrou a língua para o mesmo. Ficaram se encarando cheios de ódio. Até que a pequena lembrara que havia esquecido algo. – Ah, esqueci o outro CD! – bateu a mão na testa. – Vem comigo. – sem querer pegou na mão do ruivo e começou a correr de volta para a sala de aula. Graças a esse ato, as bochechas de Ichigo ficaram avermelhadas. Mas não fez menção alguma de soltá-la. Pelo contrário, apertou ainda mais aquela mão. Era bom sentir aquela pele macia tocando a sua. Como estavam correndo, passaram por Lumi sem perceber. A garota olhou aquilo pasma. Não podia acreditar. "Eles. Estavam. De. Mãos. Dadas!" a cada palavra tinha uma pausa. Balançou a cabeça para ver se não estava vendo coisas demais. E não estava. Respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso para as amigas. Não seria agora que iria perder a postura. "Só mais um pouco. Só até eu descobrir seus segredos, Kuchiki Rukia."

A pequena ainda continuava a correr, até chegar à sala de aula. Não havia soltado a mão dele ainda. Só quando pegou sua bolsa, tocou-se de que havia feito. Disfarçou o rosto corado procurando pelo tal do CD.

-A-aqui está. – falou um pouco sem jeito, estendendo o objeto à ele.

-O que é isso? – estranhou.

-É o CD com a música do festival, para você treinar.

-Eu não preciso disso! – falou irritado, aproximando-se demais da garota.

-É lógico que precisa idiota! – apoiou-se com as duas mãos na cadeira atrás, tentando se afastar dele.

-Eu já disse que não preciso. – respondeu com a voz mais doce que há tinha ouvido. Olhou diretamente naqueles lindos olhos violetas. Sem perceber estava sendo hipnotizado pelos mesmos. Colocou suas mãos na mesa dela, e aproximou-se mais do rosto da pequena. Rukia ficou assustada a princípio, mas não tinha como resistir a aquilo. Era totalmente impossível. Estavam em outra dimensão. Suas respirações estavam se chocando uma com a outra. Suas testas já estavam coladas, igualmente aos corpos de ambos. Fecharam os olhos. Não sabiam ao certo o que estavam fazendo, mas aquela sensação era boa. Os adolescentes estavam violentamente ruborizados. Em um ato de descuido, Rukia deixara sua bolsa cair no chão, fazendo um enorme barulho.

-O-o-olha o que você fez retardado! – estava tão desconcertada, que nem conseguia brigar direito. Empurrou o corpo do garoto e inclinou-se para pegar suas coisas.

-Eu? – indignou-se – Foi você que ficou toda boba aí, e derrubou suas coisas! – não tinha como ele ficar mais vermelho com aquela situação constrangedora.

-Ah! – agora ela ficara nervosa – Você também estava gostando!

-Eu... Esquece! – se agachou e ajudou-a guardar seus materiais. Pegou o caderno do Chappy e o entregou-o a ela. Depois reparou que tinha uma foto ali. Pegou-a e a observou por um tempo.

-Quem é esse aqui? – mostrou a foto a ela.

-Quem? – levantou o rosto para ver de quem ele perguntava. – Ele? – sua expressão mudou radicalmente. Havia se esquecido completamente que aquela foto estava ali. Não queria que ninguém fizesse essa pergunta a ela. Muito menos ele. Nesse momento, não tinha condições de responder algo tão delicado e doloroso. Não para Ichigo. Depois do que ia acontecer se não derrubasse seu material. Mas, foi bom isso ter acontecido. – Uma pessoa. – respondeu ríspida e seca, pegando a foto da mão do garoto e guardando no meio de suas coisas. Levantou-se e virou de costas para o ruivo. Não havia dado nenhum passo, e as coisas ao seu redor começaram a girar, outras diminuíam e aumentavam, junto com uma dor de cabeça e uma fraqueza que invadiu seu corpo. Apoiou-se em uma das carteiras ao seu lado.

-Rukia, você está bem? – preocupou-se.

-Claro, eu só... – não deu tempo para falar, desmaiara antes. Ichigo correu mais do que depressa até onde ela estava.

-Rukia?! Acorda! Hei Rukia?! – pegou o corpo dela em seus braços, acariciando seu rosto suavemente.

-Hum... – abriu os olhos lentamente. Não estava reconhecendo onde estava. –Mas que... – colocou a mão na cabeça, e se viu nos braços do garoto – Ichigo? O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou idiota. – disse ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Ah, agora eu me lembro. – realmente, lembrar daquelas coisas não fazia muito bem, não mesmo. – Eu vou para o pátio. – precisava de ar puro. Deu alguns passos a frente, mas acabou cambaleando. Parecia mesmo que ela estava próxima, muito próxima.

-Retardada! – foi até a pequena, agachando-se na frente dela.

-Hã? – não estava entendendo.

-É para você subir idiota! – falou o óbvio.

-Ah sim. – apoiou seus pequeninos braços em cima dos ombros dele. Estremecem o corpo inteiro ao sentir aquelas mãos quentes tocarem suas pernas, mas tentou pensar que ele não era tarado. Assim, apoiou o queixo no ombro dele, perto de sua orelha. Contraiu-se mais ao corpo do garoto.

Ichigo só de tocar as pernas dela, sentiu seu corpo inteiro queimar por dentro. Aquela pele tão delicada e macia. Eram seus hormônios novamente. "Ah, droga!". O ruivo não sabia qual era o melhor a fazer. Tocar as pernas delas, andar, respirar, raciocinar ou se controlar em levá-la até o pátio. Eram muitas informações para a cabeça do adolescente. Para piorar, sentiu Rukia apertar-se mais ao seu corpo e sua respiração levemente ofegante em sua orelha. Agora sim, a situação estava mais crítica, se é que era possível. "Por que ela é assim?". Tentava inutilmente controlar seu corpo. Só que era impossível em uma situação como essa. Ao descer os primeiros degraus da escada, sentiu suas pernas bambas. As pessoas olhavam para eles e cochichavam entre si, através de sinais, – alguns obscenos por parte dos tarados – murmurinhos, risinhos maliciosos e abafados. Isso só o deixou ainda mais nervoso com a situação.

Rukia nem ligou. Não importavam a ela, o quão estúpidas eram as pessoas que falavam. A verdade é que eles eram só amigos não é? Claro, se eles acreditassem então a opinião dos outros pouco importava.

De longe, Lumi avistara os dois. Não havia ficado brava por ele estar carregando ela. Mas sim, por que ele estava extremamente vermelho.

-"Porcaria! Ichigo maldito! Por que você nunca fez isso comigo? Será que é tão cego que nem percebeu que eu queria isso?" bufou irritada. Só que ela não pensou na hipótese de ele não querer fazer isso com ela.

Keigo, ao ver essa cena de longe, quase teve um ataque. Tinha um sorriso sinistro no rosto e o dedo polegar levantado.

-Enfim, meu Ichigo cresceu! – Keigo tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Quer dizer, nosso Ichigo. – completou Mizuiro com maquiagem e tudo mais. Sado apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e Ishida arrumou os óculos.

Orihime e as outras garotas também viram. A maioria estava incrédula. Acharam-na safada demais para uma nobre.

-Nossa! A Kuchiki-san não tem vergonha não? – perguntou Michiru com as mãos nas bochechas, levemente corada e com a boca aberta.

-Nããããããooooooooo! Minha amante também está me traindo! – gritou Chizuru inconformada – Pelo menos, eu ainda tenho a minha Hi- não demorou muito e foi parar do outro lado por causa do chute que Tatsuki havia dado nela.

-Pervertida. – começaram a brigar. A única que não comentara sobre esse assunto, havia sido a ruivinha. Parecia estar realmente concentrada em sua gelatina de uva com maionese, alguns pedacinhos de pepino e cobertura de chocolate. Ou simplesmente, queria evitar aquele sentimento ruim. Definitivamente não queria ficar como Lumi. Acima de tudo, Rukia era sua amiga, não ia ter coragem de fazer algo contra ela, nunca. Mas doía, ver aquela cara de bobo que o ruivo fazia ao estar ao lado dela. As vezes aquilo parecia tão patético, mas era bonito ver ele assim. Algum dia ou outro teria que suportar seus sentimentos.

-R-rukia? – chamava-a totalmente desconcertado.

-...- não respondeu.

-"Ótimo! Agora ela está dormindo! Tenho que colocar ela em algum lugar rápido! Se não minha imagem vai ser destruída!" ele paria estar aflito. Avistou uma árvore. Caminhou até ela e pegou cuidadosamente aquele pequeno corpinho, e encostou-o no tronco.

-Rukia! – falou sério, agitando-a de leve.

-Ah, eu dormi? – estava se cansando rápido demais. Daqui a pouco, já não ia ter mais forças. – Obrigada.

-Hum. – olhou para o céu durante um bom tempo. Realmente aquela garota não era normal. Vive o tempo toda cansada e dormindo. Será que...? Não pode ser! Mas, e aquele desmaio que teve agora pouco? Ela está... – V-você está grávida? – perguntou incrédulo, com os olhos arregalados.

-O que? – ruborizou levemente. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela afinal?

-Você desmaiou por que viu a foto daquele cara, que é o pai do seu filho, e abandonou vocês assim que soube que você estava grávida? – as palavras saiam inevitavelmente de sua boca.

-Que isso? – espantou-se. Definitivamente, aquele garoto viajava. Por que dessas perguntas? Achar que ela estava grávida. Ainda mais de Kaien. Baixou o olhar tristemente. O que aquele ruivo não sabia, era que só de pensar naquele garoto, já a deixava confusa.

-Então, é isso mesmo? – seus olhos cor de avelã estavam fixos nela. Não podia ser. Ela estava grávida! Mas não era uma grávida qualquer, era a Rukia grávida. Mas o que isso importava? Talvez nada. Mas significava que ela amava outro já. Não que aquilo fosse ruim, mas não pode deixar de sentir aquele sentimento. Afinal, que merda estava acontecendo com ele? Nem ele mesmo o entendia.

-Se meus problemas fossem só uma gravidez, eu estaria contente. Ainda mais se o Kaien fosse o pai. Mas não é nada disso. – explicou olhando diretamente para ele.

-Isso quer dizer que você não está grávida? – tinha um brilho misterioso nos olhos. Não sabia se estava feliz, ou triste. Feliz por saber que ela não estava grávida. E triste por saber que se ela estivesse grávida, adoraria se fosse esse tal de Kaien. Bom, isso não convém ao caso agora.

-Quem sabe. – parecia estar falando sério, mas ao mesmo tempo brincando. Não dava para saber pelo seu olhar. – Por que tanto interesse em saber isso?

-Ah... Você sabe... – levou uma mão na cabeça, agitando fortemente aqueles fios alaranjados. – Curiosidade.

-Hum. – fingiu acreditar. Era tão divertido ver ele assim. Pelo menos, enquanto ela não chegar, tinha ele para alegrar seus dias. Por mais que, na maioria das vezes estivessem brigando ou trocando "elogios". Ele sim, era um verdadeiro amigo. Só isso não é? Não tinha dúvidas dos seus sentimentos e por quem nutria. – Mas, eu não estou grávida não. – sorriu de canto.

-Então... – concluiu que aquele desmaio não havia sido isso. Queria pensar em outras coisas. Todas as possibilidades – possíveis ou impossíveis – que tinha, mas a resposta já sabia. Era aquele garoto. Tentava pensar em outras hipóteses, mas sempre resultava naquela que evitava. Aquela que não queria. – Ele foi muito importante para você?

-Quem? – será que Ichigo estava falando DELE novamente? Bom, tinha que dizer a verdade.

-O garoto da foto. – desviou o olhar costumeiramente, mas estava ouvindo perfeitamente. Não queria perder nenhum detalhe da vida dela, mesmo que seja doloroso para si.

-Kaien? – era realmente dele que o ruivo falava. – Ele tinha 12 anos quando o conheci, e eu tinha 11 anos. Nós tivemos uma infância complicada em Londres. Os garotos da escola implicavam comigo, e Kaien sempre me defendia deles. – olhava nostalgicamente para o nada enquanto falava – Quando ele completou 14 anos, a gente começou a namorar. Brigávamos muito, mas nos dávamos muito bem. Kaien era nervoso, azedo, idiota, mas ainda si, bastante carinhoso comigo. Lembro que no dia dos namorados nós brigamos. Era divertido o ver tentar se desculpar. – riu – Naquela noite, ele entrou no meu quarto e me arrastou de lá, me levando até uma praça que tinha ali. A gente fez as pazes, e ele me deu esse colar. – mostrou o objeto que estava pendurado em seu pescoço. – Nos divertíamos muito. Só que, no começo desse ano, algumas coisas aconteceram, e nós tivemos que terminar. – olhava o nada – Aí, eu me mudei para Saitama e depois eu vim para cá.

-Entendo. – disfarçadamente, olhou a pequena garota ao seu lado. Parecia que esse tal de Kaien fora realmente importante para ela. Sentiu um sentimento estranho ao ouvir tudo aquilo. Mas ainda sim, tinha uma dúvida que martelava sua cabeça – Você ainda gosta dele?

-Acho que... Eu sempre vou gostar dele. – após dizer isso, ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos. Álias, não tinha nada a dizer depois disso. O sinal do intervalo tocara, quebrando aquele clima tenso.

-Consegue andar sozinha? – perguntou sério;

-Sim, pode deixar que eu me viro sozinha. – forçou um sorriso e o avistou se afastar dela. Teve uma leve impressão de ter ouvido um tom triste em sua voz. Afinal, por que diabos ele ficaria assim, só de saber sobre Kaien? Devia ser só impressão sua mesmo.

Não fazia muito tempo desde que a aula havia acabado. Todos foram para suas casas. Mas a pequena ainda guardava seu material. Ichigo e Lumi também estavam. O clima estava pesado e tenso.

-Bom... Até amanhã para vocês. – disse educadamente, se retirando da sala, e fechando a porta.

-Hum.. – nem deu muita importância ao que ela estava falando. Estava concentrado lendo algo que achou em sua bolsa.

"_Ichigo,_

_Quando você ler isso, obviamente vai ficar bravos, mas... Garanto que depois, você a Lumi vão estar contentes, juntos e felizes._

_Rukia._

_PS: não seja lerdo e diga seus sentimentos a ela. E boa sorte."_

Olhou para a garota ao seu lado. Não estava entendo nada. Que carta era aquela? "Rukia deve ter ficado louca de vez" pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu a porta. Estranhamente, ela não estava abrindo. Estranhamente, estava começando a entender a carta.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – tentava inutilmente abrir a porta. – A porta... Está... Trancada?

-O que? – exclamou a garota. Se bem que, seria bom ficar trancada com ele na mesma sala.

-Foi você não foi? – apontou para ela furioso. – Você e a maluca da Rukia! Droga!

-Hã? – ela não estava mentindo.

-Não se faça de boba Lumi! – lançou um olhar frio para ela. Agora tinha que ter calma e pensar como iria sair dali. Talvez Rukia tivesse escrito algo que não lera. Pegou novamente o bilhete. Ele estava certo. Tinha algo que não havia lido.

"_Ps²: tem uma coisinha dentro da sua bolsa que pode ser útil"._

Pegou rapidamente a bolsa, achando que poderia ter uma chave ali. Entretanto, havia se enganado completamente. Tinha uma pequena caixa de chocolate em formato de coração. Se Rukia tivesse visto o estado do garoto, desejaria jamais ter feito aquele plano estúpido. Nunca.

-AHHH! Rukia maldita! – bateu fortemente sua mão na lousa. Parecia estar mais bravo do que de costume. Jogou os chocolates fora. Nunca iria dar chocolates a Lumi.

-O que está acontecendo? – ainda estava perdida.

-Espera que você vai ver. – tomou distância da porta. Esse era o único jeito de sair. Respirou fundo e encarou a porta mais uma vez. Era agora ou nunca. Então, pegou impulso e saiu correndo, jogando seu corpo contra a porta. Felizmente ela se abriu.

-Vem comigo. – pegou sua bolsa com uma mão, e o braço dela com a outra, e saiu correndo da sala.

-Hei, Ichigo! Você está me machucando! – reclamou, tentando soltar-se.

-Cadê você Rukia? – a procurava por toda escola. Para o azar dela, o garoto a tinha avistado.

-Rukia! Sua anã ridícula! Espera! – gritou.

-Ichigo? – estranhou. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Que merda que você estava pensando quando fez aquilo? – ele estava completamente descontrolado.

-Eu só pensei que... Vocês podiam ficar juntos, já que gosta um do outro! – parecia dizer o óbvio.

-Ah sim, muito obrigado pela sua gentileza. Mas você se enganou! Será que não entende? Eu não gosto dela e nunca vou gostar! Não é essa a garota que eu QUERO! – ops, acho que ele havia falado demais e esquecido de um pequeno detalhe.

-Ichi... go. – Lumi estava incrédula. Sabia que o ruivo não a correspondia, mas nunca pensou que ouviria aquilo tão claramente. Doía demais. E doía mais ainda de ver que ele não estava nem aí para seus sentimentos. Era como se eles fossem só uns brinquedinhos e quando quebrados, deixado de lado. Só que a culpa daquilo tudo estar acontecendo, não era dele. Mas sim de Rukia, que havia armado aquele plano idiota. – Tudo culpa sua! – gritou furiosa, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem e saiu correndo. "Maldita! Maldita! Maldita! Maldita!" repetia para si freneticamente. Há quanto tempo estava evitando ouvir aquilo tão sinceramente? Não sabia ao certo. Correu o mais distante possível daquelas pessoas. Sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore, onde descarregou todas as suas emoções. Por culpa dela mais uma vez, Ichigo havia falado coisas que não queria ouvir, mas já sabia. Era tão doloroso tudo aquilo. Encarar a realidade realmente, não era nada tão simples quanto parecia. Ficou ali, pensando e pensando. Rukia até que fora legal com ela, depois de tudo. Mas não sabia o que fazer. Acima de tudo, ela tentou-lhe ajudar. Foi uma atitude muito nobre por parte dela... NÃO! Ela com certeza quer roubar o SEU Ichigo para ela! Estava confusa demais para saber o que fazer. Se Lumi está confusa assim, deve ser por que talvez estivesse aceitando aos pouquinhos as coisas como são.

Ichigo e Rukia ficaram se olhando por um tempo. O que iriam dizer diante dos fatos? Na verdade, não tinha muito que dizer. Simples palavras não explicavam aquilo claramente. Porém, só os olhares podiam explicar coisas além do que o necessário.

-Você é um tapado! – parecia estar levemente brava – Como consegue falar coisas assim, na cara dela?

-Eu não percebi... – baixou o rosto. Sabia que o que havia feito não tinha sido nada legal. Mas naquela hora, estava possesso de raiva. Não tinha como controlar-se – Mas a culpa não foi só minha!

-O que eu fiz? Foi você quem falou tudo aquilo para ela! – indignou-se. Rukia sabia que no fundo tinha sido culpa dela, mas só queria ajudar.

-Foi você que teve essa idéia estúpida! – bufou irritado. Até parece que, mesmo que milhares de planos como aqueles fizessem para ele ficar com Lumi, jamais funcionaria. Não mesmo. Muito menos com ele.

-Você é um retardado! A Lumi é uma garota tão especial, e ela gosta de você! Será que não percebe? – aquelas palavras saíram sem nenhuma mágoa ou raiva. Gostava de Lumi, e até a admirava. Rukia também entende o ciúmes que ela tem pelo garoto. Um pouco exagerado, mas ela entende.

-Mas eu não! Não é ela quem eu quero! – disse por fim e virou em direção oposta a ela – Vê se tenta entender. – disse mais calmo e começou a caminhar.

-Me... Desculpe... Eu só-

-Tudo bem. – respondeu rapidamente. Aquela história já estava cansando.

A garota ficou ali um tempo pensando no que queria fazer. Depois de tantas vezes que teve a impressão de que Ichigo tentou beija-la, tinha que fazer ele ficar com outra menina. Somente pelo fato de não conseguir corresponder ele da mesma maneira. Seu coração já era de outro. Talvez, sempre irá pertencer a aquele menino. Em pensar que ela estava...

-Senhorita Kuchiki? Vamos? – o motorista loiro abriu a porta do carro para a pequena.

-Ah, obrigada, Tamaki-san. – sorriu forçadamente e entrou no carro. No caminho, não parava de pensar em algumas coisas que atormentavam sua mente. Precisava contar aquilo tudo para alguém. Alguém em quem cofiasse. Renji. Onde ele estará em uma hora dessas? Seus olhos estavam fixos na paisagem lá fora. Avistou um grupo de jovens sorrindo e rindo. Parecia tudo tão divertido. Baixou o olhar. Do que iria ficar se lamentando? Daqui a pouco, isso não iria importar mais.

O carro havia acabado de chagar em casa. Rukia abriu a porta do mesmo e saiu correndo até o imenso jardim. Lá, tinham algumas árvores gigantes. Foi até uma, que estava afastada das demais. Ela era especial. Tinha apenas algumas flores e o resto era tudo folhas. Aquela árvore era a sua preferida. Por ser simples, era a mais, se não, bonita que tinha. A baixinha correu até ela, onde se sentou e encostou-se no tronco desta. Ali era o único lugar onde podia realmente se esquecer de tudo. Seus problemas, seus pensamentos, suas dúvidas, evaporavam quando ficava ali. Não tinha lugar melhor que aquele. Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

"_O vento da tarde soprava sobre aqueles dois adolescentes. Tinham um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Estavam sentados sobre uma colina, vendo aquele lindo pôr-do-sol, deixando o céu em um tom levemente rosado que ia transformando-se em azul. Olhou para o garoto ao seu lado. Ele estava com uma expressão diferente. Talvez por que fosse aniversário dele._

_-Rukia... – sua voz saiu meio trêmula. Tinha que ser agora. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem. – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – finalmente encarou-a._

_-O que? – perguntou docemente enquanto a brisa agitava levemente seus cabelos negros._

_-Er... Hum... Ahn... – Kaien sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas – V-v-você quer n-namorar comigo? – saiu. Finalmente conseguiu perguntar. Não se sabia quem estava mais vermelho._

_-O... Que? – sussurrou ainda impressionada com aquela pergunta. Sorriu pequenamente. Por dentro estava transbordando de alegria. Quanto tempo sonhou com aquele dia? Quantas vezes se imaginou respondendo a aquela pergunta? E finalmente esse dia havia chegado. Abriu a boca para responder, mas por causa daquela emoção toda, as palavras não saíram de jeito nenhum. E agora? O que iria fazer? Só tinha um jeito de responder aquilo. _

_Diante da demora da pequena para responder, Kaien resolvera fazer algo, tomar uma atitude. Fechou os olhos e lentamente aproximou-se dela. Inclinou seu rosto, fazendo as respirações se tornar uma só. Levou uma de suas mãos até a face dela, acariciando-a gentilmente. Suas testas já estavam coladas. Então, ele pressionou seus lábios dele naqueles lábios macios e rosados da garota. Ambos estavam muito corados. Não sabiam o que fazer. Nunca tinham beijado alguém. Kaien roçou suavemente seus lábios no dela, que deram passagem para sua língua. Rukia surpreendeu-se um pouco, mas deixou levar-se. Timidamente, a língua dele explorou cada centímetro de sua boca, até encontrar a dela. As duas entrelaçaram-se apaixonadamente. Pediam ao seu subconsciente que os deixasse curtir mais aquele momento, mas tiveram que se separar por falta de ar._

_-Eu... Aceito. – respondeu um pouco ofegante e com as bochechas vermelhinhas._

_-Esse... Com certeza, é o meu melhor aniversário. – abriu um sorriso e a abraçou por trás. – Eu te amo, Rukia._

_-Eu também te amo, Kaien. – disse alegremente, contemplando aquela paisagem junto da pessoa que mais amava"_

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Novamente, mais uma daquelas lembranças dolorosas. Ultimamente estava tendo essas recordações. Alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Só não sabia o que era.

-Rukia! – o garoto de cabelos avermelhados acenou para ela, correndo até a mesma.

-Olá... – falou ainda sem muito entusiasmo.

-Quase nem nos vimos o dia todo! Você passou o tempo inteiro ao lado daquela cenoura-ambulante. – disse um pouco enciumado.

-Deixa de ser bobo. Aquele cabeça-de-cenoura é legal. – sorriu de canto. Fixou seus olhos na grama. Lembrou-se da pergunta que ele fizera. – Hoje ele me perguntou dele.

-E você... Respondeu? – estranhou.

-Respondi... Mas não sei... Eu ainda... Gosto muito dele... – cerrou o punho fortemente. Não queria gostar dele. Apenas... Apenas queria esquecê-lo. Seria pedir muito? Com certeza. Depois de todos aqueles momentos lindos que passaram juntos, não podiam simplesmente esquecê-los. Sua vista começara a ficar embaçada por causa de algumas lágrimas. Secou-as antes que pudessem cair.

-Hei... Não fica assim não. – chegou mais perto, envolvendo-a com seus braços calorosos.

-Será que ele tem raiva de mim? – olhou para o amigo.

-Ele não seria idiota. – sorriu pequenamente. Pegou a pequena nos braços e se levantou, saindo correndo.

-Renji! O que... – tarde demais. O garoto jogou-a na piscina. –Renji! Seu desgraçado! Eu te amo! – sorriu e saiu da piscina, correndo atrás do amigo. Por sorte, o mesmo escorregou e caiu sozinho. Rukia começou a gargalhar, mas não demorou muito e Renji a puxou de volta para a piscina. Nervosa, começou a atacar água nele. Ficaram brincando de guerrinha por muito tempo, até cansarem.

-Obrigada, Renji. – sorriu.

-Pelo quê? – não entendia.

-Por ser meu amigo. – olhou-o ternamente.

-Não tem de que, sua boba. – "Eu que agradeço"

Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, sorriu pequenamente. Aquele plano tinha sido tão estúpido. Agitou os cabelos levemente, ainda tentando descobrir o que sentia e por quem sentia. Uma imagem de Rukia veio-lhe à mente. Será que... Não podia estar apaixonado. Não queria. Não por ela. Bom, talvez não fosse uma simples paixão. Mas assim, um amor infinito. Isso com certeza ele queria.

Continua...


	5. A Carta

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

----------------------------------------------

Cap. 5º - A carta.

Ele já estava cansado. E muito impaciente. Não conseguia esperar. Ansiedade. Essa era a palavra certa. Aquele garoto não conseguia controlar aquele sentimento dentro si. Mal podia esperar, raciocinar, respirar, dormir ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Daqui a algumas horas. Daqui a algumas horas que não queriam passar, iria vê-la. Não só ver. A teria em seus braços calorosos. E lhe encheria de beijos apaixonados. Ah como ele queria isso. Tê-la de volta. Como ela fazia falta. As vinte e quatro horas do dia lamentava-se mentalmente por ter deixado-a escapar. Será que não era o suficiente para a pequena? Talvez não tivesse dado-lhe todo o amor que merecia. Foi um completo idiota. Perdeu a única coisa que mais lhe importava. Aquela pequena garota, com aquela pele pálida, que lembrava porcelana e os mais belos olhos violetas que já vira. Era tão linda e carinhosa. A coisa que mais lhe agradava nela, era seu jeito imponente de ser. Mas, só de pensar que a teve em seus braços, sentiu-se um tolo. Tentava pensar por que terminaram. Não acreditava naquelas palavras "Eu... Não te amo mais". Ou simplesmente ignorar o fato de que aquilo podia ser verdade. Para ele, Rukia estava mentindo. Eles não tinham motivos para terminarem, não é? Claro que não. Tentou inutilmente arrancá-la de seu coração, mas não conseguiu, ou não queria. Depois de tantos beijos, abraços, carinhos e amor, não podia ser jogado assim para o alto, como se aquelas lembranças fossem um lixo qualquer. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, de jeito nenhum. Por isso estava indo atrás dela, seu único e verdadeiro amor. Essa era sua chance. Quem sabe, sua última chance. Bom, era a única coisa que restava a fazer, depois de tantas cartas não respondidas ou telefonemas não retornados. Tinha que vê-la, de qualquer jeito.

-Shiba Kaien, você é um pato apaixonado. – murmurou para si, sentado na sala de embarque. Sim, ele era um pato apaixonado por Kuchiki Rukia.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Os primeiros raios solares batiam em seu rosto. Não queria acordar. Queria apenas dormir. Tinha uma leve impressão de que, aquele dia, seria um dia longo. E muito cansativo. Contou até dez para ver se criava coragem para levantar-se. Jogou seu cobertor longe e se sentou na cama. Sentiu uma tontura. Tudo estava girando e ficando escuro. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Seria mais um daqueles "ataques"?Não podia ser. Não agora. Apoiou-se na escrivaninha que havia ao lado de sua cama e se levantou. Tentou ao máximo ser forte. Mas, estranhamente suas pernas ficaram bambas. Não conseguia ao menos, sustentar o próprio corpo. Alguns segundos depois, caiu sentada no chão. Suas pernas estavam dormentes. Já não as sentia mais. Agora não estava mesmo entendendo o que estava acontecendo consigo. Inutilmente tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu. Um desespero bateu na pequena. Queria gritar, mas parecia que sua voz também havia "travado". O que iria fazer? Por sorte, um homem alto, com cabelos negros compridos e com uma expressão serena, mas com um ar de frieza bateu na porta.

-Rukia? – perguntou com a voz serena – Você já está acordada?

-Nii-sama... – sussurrou. Nem conseguia falar direito conseguia.

0Rukia? – chamou-a mais uma vez. Parecia que ninguém respondia. Diante a demora, o homem então, abriu a porta. – Rukia! – desesperou-se ao ver o estado da garota. Correu até ela rapidamente.

-Nii-sama... – repetiu com a voz mais fraca ainda. Sentiu aquele homem pegá-la no colo, e ajeitá-la na cama cuidadosamente.

-Você está bem? – sua expressão serena, tornou-se levemente preocupada.

-Sim... Eu só cai, sem perceber. – forçou um sorriso pálido. Por que mentia? Não queria transparecer uma garota frágil diante daquele homem ao seu lado. Mas no fundo, estava desesperada. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido, até agora. "Será que... Faz parte da...?" Quem sabe. Seu irmão escondia-lhe tudo.

-Não precisa ir à escola. Fique descansando. – retomou seu ar frio e virou-se para a porta. Aquela cena. Aquela cena já vira antes. Eram parecidas até nesse ponto. "Vai ter uma hora, que não dar mais para esconder..." – lembrou-se de algo. Queria ignorar aquele fato. Seria doloroso para ambos. Reviver aqueles tempos. Não queria. Simplesmente não iria suportar vê-la sofrer sozinha. Prometeu a Hisana que cuidaria de sua irmã. Só que cada vez mais estava ficando difícil.

-Eu não posso faltar. Eu sou representante da sala. E tem os preparativos para o festival. – disse retomando o controle das próprias pernas. No fundo, sentia-se orgulhosa em contar aquilo. Queria que ele também sentisse o mesmo dela.

-Não importa a mim o que você faz. Se não se importa consigo mesma, não vai ser eu quem vai fazê-lo. – respondeu ríspido e abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

-Me desculpe. – murmurou quase que derrotada, abaixando a cabeça. Byakuya saira de lá, sem dizer uma única e simples palavra.

"Renji,

Daqui a alguns dias, eu vou sair de Londres e ir para o Japão. Eu queria pedir que você me ajudasse com algumas coisas. Como somos amigos, você poderia fazer um favor? Junto com esta carta, tem uma outra. Será que você podia entregar a Rukia? Eu sei que ela vai ficar furiosa, por que estar me mudando para aí, mas... Eu preciso conversar com ela.

Kaien"

Ficou parado alguns segundos, tentando entender aquela carta. Kaien se mudaria para cá. E o único motivo que pensou por que ele viria, era Rukia. O amor dele era tão grande. Disso não tinha dúvidas. Mas Rukia... Ela não iria voltar com o garoto, mesmo gostando dele. E ele sabia muito bem o motivo. Ficou com dó de Kaien. Abriu o envelope, e achou outro. Aquela era a "tal" carta. Tinha que entregá-la para a pequena. Só que estava em dúvida. Aquela carta, a faria ficar triste. Pegou seu material e saiu de casa. No caminho iria decidir o que fazer.

Olhou o tempo lá fora, enquanto se trocava. Hoje com certeza seria um dia alegre. Bom, era o que esperava. Mas, não se sentia bem. Alguma coisa dentro de si. Pegou a foto de seu irmão. Ficara observando-a por um bom tempo. De alguma forma, vê-lo a fazia sentir-se melhor. Sorriu para a foto, como se ele estivesse vendo-a. Tentava mostrar ao seu irmão, que era feliz. Queria que alguém estivesse orgulhoso dela. Sem querer esbarrou em um pequeno caderno cor-de-rosa, abrindo-o em uma página cheia de coisas. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção, era um coração vermelho ocupando quase a folha inteira, escrito "Kurosaki-kun". Sim, aquilo tudo era totalmente patético. Só que, como todas as outras pessoas, ela tinha esperança. Mas, parecia que esse sonho um dia iria acabar. E não seria um final feliz. Talvez pelo fato de que ela começara a perceber que não é a menina certa para ele. De fato, nunca iria ser. Parecia que Ichigo já havia encontrado outra. E a outra, era sua amiga. Como aquilo doía. E muito. Já sabia que algum dia teria que aceitar aquilo, mas não sabia que esse dia iria chegar tão rápido.

-A quem eu estou querendo enganar? – sussurrou para si, saindo de casa.

Estava no banheiro fazendo sua maquiagem. Hoje iria com uma sombra laranja, rímel lilás e delineador preto. Nos lábios usava um gloss verde. Seus cabelos estavam mais solto, e pintou as mechas verdes que tinha, por rosa. Suas meias eram listradas azul e vermelho. Estava quase pronta. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Tocou seu rosto. Achava-se horrível. Talvez ficasse mais horrível com aquela maquiagem. Arranhou levemente sua face. Não era bonita. Nunca iria ser. Por isso, Ichigo não gostava dela. Fez menção de tirar toda aquela maquiagem, mas... Ela gostava. Saiu do banheiro e pegou seu material e uma blusa de bolinha vermelha e laranja. Antes de sair do quarto, pegou um porta-retrato amarelo. Nele, havia uma foto dela e Ichigo. Lumi parecia sorridente e Ichigo com sua cara azeda de sempre. Sorriu. Gostava dele daquele jeito. Explosivo, sério e briguento. Era isso o que ele era. Mas, ele também tinha um lado carinhoso. Talvez, ela fosse à única da faze da terra, na qual pudesse enxergar esse lado. Afinal, ele sempre está sendo ou agindo mal humorado com as outras pessoas. Animou-se mais um pouquinho e pegou seu material. Respirou calmamente e desejou ter um dia melhor. Sendo assim, saiu de seu quarto, com um pequeno sorriso otimista, mas sincero.

Estava preparada? Agora não tinha mais como voltar. Aquela pequena garota estava desesperada? E por que estaria? Encarou mais uma vez aquelas escadas. Será que iria conseguir subir? Com aquelas pernas. Sentiu até um calafrio percorrer o corpo. Não sabia o porquê daquele acidente logo de manhã. Aquilo não era normal. Aliás, foi a primeira vez que aquele desastre acontecera. Talvez... Talvez ela devesse... Não. Definitivamente, aquilo não tem nada a ver. Bom, pelo menos, desejou que não tivesse mesmo. Respirou profundamente, encarando aqueles degraus novamente. Tentou mover suas pernas. Um desespero bateu nela. "Elas... Não se movem!" De novo. Aquilo estava acontecendo. Apertou fortemente sua bolsa. Fechou os olhos tentando apenas concentra-se em suas pernas. As pessoas que passavam ao seu lado estranharam aquele comportamento. Ficar parada na frente de uma escada. E por um bom tempo. Realmente, aquilo era estranho. Aquelas risadinhas não estavam ajudando. Em outras palavras, a deixava mais nervosa. Muito mais do que estava. Em questão de segundos, sentiu algo estranho. Parecia dominar seu corpo, de tal maneira, deixando-a fraca. O que era aquilo? E por que tinha a sensação de que seu corpo podia cair a qualquer hora? Não teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido. Num piscar de olhos, aquela sensação estranha havia ido embora. Aliviada. Era isso o que Rukia estava. Finalmente, havia retomado o controle de seu corpo. Moveu a perna esquerda. Um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Conseguiu. Então, pôs-se a subir as escadas. Tentou fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Antes que aquilo volte a acontecer.

Ao chegar à sala de aula, só havia um assunto. Um único assunto no qual deixara a sala inteira (sem exceções) agitada. Todas as garotas sorriam estupidamente, junto aos outros garotos (tarados, para ser mais exata). Pareciam mesmo felizes. Tinha até alguns alunos babando em cima de seus materiais. Isso não era algo, digamos assim, legal de se ver. Finalmente, viu o centro das atenções. Era uma ruivinha, com duas presilhinhas azuis, e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Mas, nem deu muita importância ao que os outros faziam e diziam.

-Bom dia, Lumi-chan! – o centro das atenções hoje, disse mais animada do que nunca.

-Bom dia. – forçou um sorrisinho, e jogou sua bolsa vermelha, cheia de bottons e chaveiros na carteira, sentando-se uma atrás da mesma. Colocou os dois pés do assento da carteira. Pegou seu mp3 e começou a ouvi-lo.

"_Tinha uma grande roda de crianças do jardim. Todos riam descontroladamente. Pareciam felizes, olhando de perto. Mas, olhando mais de perto ainda, podia-se ver uma garota de cabelos claros sentada em um banquinho, um pouco afastada das outras crianças. Sua expressão não mudava. Estava com um sorriso no rosto. Se reparasse bem naquele sorriso, poderia perceber que aquele não era sincero. E nunca iria ser. O fato, é que aquela pequena garota, era excluída._

_-Você é muito burra! Sua loira oxigenada! – dizia uma garotinha gordinha, com suas amigas dando risadinhas e atacando ovos podres em cima dela._

_-Parem! Por favor! – tentava defender-se. Mas era impossível. Eram dez contra uma pequena e frágil menina. Era discriminada por ter cabelos claros. Eles eram lisos, e a cor deles era diferente. Bonito._

_-Fracassada! – gritou uma outra lá do fundo, e ainda atacando-lhe ovo"._

Acordou assustada. Respirou fundo. Aquelas cenas. Era tão doloroso. Levou as duas mãos aos cabelos, apoiando os antebraços nas pernas. "Fracassada... Será que é isso que eu sou?" Definitivamente, lembrar daquelas "adoráveis" lembranças não era muito legal.

-Lumi-chan? – a ruivinha chamou-a, sentando-se a sua frente. Tinha um sorriso bonito no rosto. A morena então, levantou seu rosto para poder encará-la.

-Sim? – disse ainda um pouco impressionada com o sonho que tivera.

-Está tudo bem? – inclinou o rosto para o lado, ainda com aquele sorrisinho, que justo agora, não queria sair de seu rosto.

-Ah, não se preocupe... Só não tive uma boa noite de sono. – desconversou. Não queria tocar naquele assunto, não agora.

-Que ruim. – fez uma careta, na qual arrancou o primeiro sorriso dela do dia. – Bom, será que você pode me encontrar no pátio na hora do intervalo? – abriu novamente aquele sorriso e entregou-lhe um envelope rosa claro, com algumas flores brancas.

-Claro, mas o que é isso? – perguntou curiosa e abriu aquele envelope.

"Nekuzawa Ayumi,

Inoue Orihime convida você e sua família, para a festa de debutante, que será realizada no dia 3 de setembro. A festa irá começar as 7:00 da noite.

Esperamos por sua vinda,

Atenciosamente, Inoue."

A garota mal terminou de ler e já tinha um sorriso tomando conta de seu rosto.

-Orihime! – seus olhos estavam brilhando.

-Espero que você possa ir, Lumi-chan! – maior sorriso que o dela, não exista – Eu descobri que tenho dois tios fora do país. Então eles querem me dar uma festa!

-Que bom! Mas é claro que eu vou! – sorriu igualmente a ela. Ficaram ali, conversando um bom tempo, até a pequena chegar.

-Bom dia Kuchiki-san! – e mais uma vez, a ruivinha falou animadamente.

-Bom dia Inoue-san! – forçou sua voz e foi andando até seu lugar. Olhou a carteira ao lado. Estranhamente, Ichigo ainda não havia chegado. Nem ligou muito. Quando Orihime veio até ela, e disse-lhe a mesma coisa que disse a Lumi. A essa altura, o ruivinho já estava no espaço.

Finalmente, a inesperada hora do intervalo viera. As meninas não conseguiam disfarçar suas curiosidade. Rapidamente, todas foram para o pátio. A vontade era tanta de saber, que até saíram correndo da sala de aula. Então, ao chegarem no pátio, sentaram-se na grama, esperando ansiosamente pela vinda de Inoue, que incrivelmente estava demorando para vir.

-Olha lá a Orihime! – apontou Michiru estérica, fazendo todas olharem-na. Rukia e Lumi eram as únicas garotas que estavam mais calmas.

-Bom... Como vocês sabem... Eu vou fazer minha festa de debutante – começou – E eu vou precisar de 14 garotas... Para que dancem junto comigo no dia da festa. – agora, ninguém mais piscava – E eu pensei... Que vocês poderiam dançar... – colocou as mãos atrás de si, entrelaçando-as, esperando pela resposta. Ninguém conseguia pronunciar um "a". Apenas piscavam. Foram pegas totalmente de surpresa.

-Se vocês não qui-

-É claro que queremos Inoue! – gritaram todas em uníssono e pulando em cima da ruivinha. Estavam entusiasmadas demais. Não paravam de pensar como seria a tal festa.

Alguns minutos depois do último sinal, restavam poucas pessoas na sala de aula. O garoto com cabelos cor de fogo, procurava pela pequena com os olhos. Percorreu a sala inteira, mas ela não estava lá. Mas, isso não era que lhe preocupava, ou tomava conta de sua mente. Estava em dúvida. Entregava ou não aquela carta. Faze-la sofrer e sentir-se mais culpada ainda? Não, claro que não. Não iria suportar vê-la assim. Entretanto, se entregasse a carta a ela, talvez não ficasse tão mau. Poderia até alegrar-se mais um pouco. Aquele lindo sorriso que não vê há muito tempo. Tinha que deixar tudo de lado, e tentar, ao menos, faze-la um pouco mais feliz. Então, pegou seu material e saiu correndo desesperado da sala de aula, atrás dela. Não achava em nenhum lugar. Desespero. Culpa. Tinha que acha-la de qualquer jeito. Correu pela escola inteira. "Merda!" Já estava quase desistindo de procurá-la. Até que a viu. Estava andando na rua calmamente. A essa altura, já nem tinha mais dúvidas. Sem nenhuma hesitação, correu até ela.

-Rukia! – chamou-a, ainda correndo.

-Renji? – virou-se para trás, sentindo o amigo tocar-lhe o ombro – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... É que... – tirou um pequenino envelope de seu bolso, estendendo-lhe – Isso.

-O que é? – parecia estar curiosa.

-Uma carta... Mas só leia quando estiver em casa. – ainda sim, temia por sua reação.

-Mas... É que hoje, eu não vou voltar para casa... Depois eu conto por que... – a verdade é que queria refletir um pouco sozinha. Mesmo assim, pegou a carta.

-Então... Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu vou estar sempre aqui viu? – ficou ainda mais preocupado. Se acontecesse algo com ela? Decidiu nem pensar nisso agora. Preferiu pensar que ela era forte.

-Eu sei disso. – sorriu de canto. – Obrigada.

-Sua boba. – soltou seu ombro e virou-se em direção oposta a ela.

Que horas eram? Havia perdido-se do tempo, do mundo e de tudo mais. Apenas queria ficar ali, escutando seu mp3 sem ninguém para incomodar-lhe. Estava furioso. Por que? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Talvez não estivesse muito a fim de encontrar Lumi, e muito menos Rukia. Tudo bem que matar aula não era muito aconselhável, mas manter-se longe das duas, valia tudo. Ao sabia desde quando essa aproximidade estava incomodando. E não que as duas fossem chatas, barulhentas e irritantes. Magina. Era apenas por que não queria mais ferir Lumi, estando perto de Rukia. E não queria ficar muito perto de Rukia por que... Espera. Ele estava com medo? Medo de quê? Apaixonar-se por ela? Talvez. Não há motivos para isso acontecer, não é? Claro que não. Afinal, ela gosta de outro. Não dele. E nunca vai gostar... Mas, por que pensava naquilo?

-Definitivamente, você é um patético! – murmurou para si, sentado em um banco, olhando a paisagem com seu mp3. A praça era enorme, com uma fonte igualmente. Era cheio de árvores em volta. Tinha uma bela vista da cidade. Pretendia ficar ali, até anoitecer.

A pequena caminhou serenamente pela praça. Encostou-se no corrimão que tinha ali. Respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos. Deixou a brisa passar pelo seu corpo. Ah, como adoraria que aquela brisa levasse todos os seus problemas. Abriu os olhos. Visivelmente, parecia observar aquela cidade, nos mínimos detalhes. Mas o que fazia mesmo era pensar e pensar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Aqueles dois "ataques" de manhã. Um desespero. Bem no fundo mesmo, bateu em seu coração. Não tinha por que ter medo não é? Depois que "perdeu" a pessoa que mais amava nada mais importava para si. Nem mesmo aquele ruivo desajeitado. Bom, por que pensar nessas pessoas, sendo que daqui a alguns meses irão esquecer-se dela? Só precisava agüentar mais um pouco. Suspirou. Lembrou-se de que Renji havia dado-lhe uma carta. Poderia ser importante. Mas, ele parecia estar meio estranho. Resolveu então abrir logo a carta. Tinha um envelope lilás, com alguns coelhinhos rosa claro em trono do mesmo. Ficou com dó de abrir. Quando abriu, desejou jamais tê-la pegado de Renji. Os olhos arregalaram O coração disparou. Paralisada. Não sabia o que fazer. Correr, chorar, gritar? Apertou fortemente aquela carta. Sua visão estava começando a ficar embaçada.

"_Rukia,_

_Eu sei que você vai ficar triste comigo, mas por favor, me entende. Desde que terminamos, eu não sei o que fazer. Junto com minha melhor amiga, perdi a garota que eu mais amava. E ainda sinto saudades de você. Não queria que as coisas acabassem daquele jeito. Eu não acredito em nenhuma daquelas palavras. No fundo, sei que ainda me ama. Por isso, estou me mudando para aí. Não vejo a hora de te encontrar novamente, baixinha._

_Eu não desistirei de você tão facilmente._

_Kaien."_

-O... Que? – balbuciou ainda muito impressionada. Algumas pequenas lágrimas percorriam sua face. Desesperada. Era isso o que ela estava. Podiam-se ver algumas marcas de lágrimas na carta. Aquilo... Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Era apenas uma piada sem graça de Renji, não era? Tinha que ser. Por quê? Não queria vê-lo. Quanto mais longe dele, seria menos sofrimento para ambos. As lágrimas rolavam soltas pelo seu rosto. "Kaien não pode...!" Pedia inutilmente em pensando que aquilo não fosse verdade. Não iria suportar vê-lo, e não poder tocá-lo. De repente, sentiu suas pernas bambas. Sentia que poderia cair a qualquer momento. Nem conseguir falar conseguia. O corpo inteiro começou a tremer. Tentou mover suas pernas, mas acabou caindo no chão. Não tinha como pedir ajuda. Apenas o que conseguia fazer era chorar.

Consultou o relógio. Já estava quase anoitecendo. O sol já estava se pondo, dando visibilidade a algumas estrelas no seu azulado. Levantou-se e pegou sua bolsa. Seria mais rápido se ele desse a volta na fonte e fosse para casa. Não pensou nem duas vezes e começou a caminhar, com as mãos na blusa, balançando para frente e para trás. Alguns passos a frente, viu uma pequena garota, de cabelos negros, lindos olhos violetas, caída no chão. Não entendia. Ela apenas chorava com uma carta na mão.

-Rukia? – correu até ela.

-... - a pequena olhou para cima e viu aquele ruivo. Fechou os olhos, deixando mais algumas lágrimas caírem. Forçou ao máximo para tentar dizer algo – Ichigo... Me... Ajuda... – falou baixinho e com muita dificuldade.

Ichigo nada respondeu, apenas pegou-a no colo e a colocou sentada no banco. Tinha uma expressão triste, mas ao mesmo tempo desesperadas. Sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando-a firmemente.

-O que houve? – perguntou carinhosamente, segurando suas mãos.

-Diz... Que... Não é verdade! – soltou suas mãos da dele, e o envolveu com seus braços. Parecia soluça. O ruivo pousou suas mãos nas costas delas, acariciando-as gentilmente, enquanto ela derramava suas lágrimas desesperadamente.

Não sabia-se quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas a sensação era ótima. Parando de soluçar, a pequena desfez o abraço.

-Está melhor? – perguntou preocupado.

-Acho que sim. – abaixou o rosto. Parecia estar derrotada. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela era uma menina frágil. E isso, definitivamente, ela nunca seria. Seus movimentos haviam voltado ao normal. Só que ainda estava em choque. – Kaien – murmurou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

-Hei... – levantou seu rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui... Só não quero de ver chorar, idiota. – levou uma de suas mãos até sua face, limpando aquelas lágrimas com seus dedos.

-Obrigada. – sorriu no canto dos lábios, abraçando-o mais uma vez. Nesse exato momento, a fonte ligou, deixando a água colorida. E os postes iluminando aquela bonita cena.

-Idiota. – sussurrou, e retribuiu o abraço. Era disso que Rukia necessitava. Um Kurosaki Ichigo em sua vida. Para sempre.

Continua...


	6. Contagem Regressiva

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

----------------------------------------------

Cap. 6 – Contagem Regressiva.

Parecia estar melhor. Bem, pelo menos aparentava. Já tinha parado de chorar. Só que estava calada. Eram tantas coisas para serem pensadas. Era tantos problemas em sua vida, que ficava difícil sorrir sinceramente. O que realmente queria, era ficar nesse abraço quentinho e cheiroso, o resto de sua vida. Se pudesse.

-Baixinha... O que aconteceu? – acariciou sua cabeça levemente.

-É que... – hesitou.

-Se não quiser me contar, tudo bem. – um sorriso formou-se no canto de seus lábios.

-É que... – segurou com força a blusa dele – Kaien vai vir morar aqui... – abaixou o rosto.

-Entendo... – então, não teria motivos para ela chorar, não é? Afinal, ele estava vindo atrás dela e os dois se amam. Isso era realmente bom? Claro que sim... Para eles. – Você... Não tinha que ficar feliz? Você não o ama?

-Não é tão fácil assim... Mesmo que eu goste dele... Não tem volta. – apertou mais forte a blusa do garoto. Ichigo desfez o abraço, e se agachou na frente da pequena.

-Sobe... – disse com um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios.

-O que você vai fazer? – perguntou passando os braços em cima de seus ombros, e as pernas sendo seguradas pelas mãos dele.

-Você vai ver... – segurou firme suas pernas e se levantou, começando a correr pelo parque.

-Ichigo! Para de correr idiota! – sorria.

-Está com medo, Kuchiki Rukia? – perguntou sarcástico.

-Não, mas pare de correr, seu bobo! – batia levemente em suas costas.

-Nem morto! – começou a descer uma colina, na qual fez com que corresse mais rápido – Está com medo agora?

-Nunca! – apertou seu corpo mais ao dele.

-Ops... – o ruivo, sem perceber, tropeçou em uma pedra, fazendo-o rolar colina abaixo. – Mas que... – quando deu por si, e abriu os olhos, percebeu que seu rosto estava em algo macio e quentinho. Mas essa sensação não durou muito tempo, até descobrir que seu rosto estava enterrado nos seios da garota. Tirou seu rosto de lá, totalmente vermelho. Sorte dele que, Rukia não havia percebido. Só que, quando viu como estava, conseguiu ficar mais vermelho. Suas mãos estavam ao lado daquela pequena cabeça, e os joelhos ao lado de sua cintura.

-Que dor... – murmurou, abrindo os olhos. Se pudesse, nunca teria feito. Ichigo estava próximo, próximo demais. Aqueles olhos cor de avelã estavam se afogando naquela imensidão violeta. Pouco a pouco, deixaram aquela sensação invadir-lhes os corpos, aproximando os rostos, faltando alguns centímetros para os lábios se tocarem. Antes de fazê-lo, a mão de Ichigo interveio entre os dois lábios. Rukia abriu os olhos espantada, mas morrendo de vergonha.

-Não vamos confundir os sentimentos, está bem? – tentava, tentava mesmo não confundir seus sentimentos. Ainda mais, sendo seus sentimentos por ela.

-Obrigada por existir, Ichigo. – sorriu de canto, e o abraçou ternamente. Instantaneamente, as maçãs do rosto do ruivo avermelharam-se. Não pelas palavras, que foram gentis. Mas sim, por aquele ato inesperado. Era tão quentinho aquele abraço, que deixava aquele laço cada vez mais forte. Apenas não se sabe se esse laço é de amizade. Ou simplesmente, um laço de amor eterno.

-Não tem que agradecer idiota. – "eu vou estar sempre aqui". E isso era verdade. Sem ao menos perceber, já nutria um sentimento muito além do que já nutriu por outra alguém. E não sabia explicar esse elo forte entre os dois.

Uma pequena e singela gota de chuva pingou na testa de Rukia.

-Está começando a chover. – disse desfazendo aquele abraço.

-Pois é. – olhou para cima, enquanto sentia as gotas pingarem em seu rosto.

-Eu gosto da chuva. Ela é fria, mas ao mesmo tempo, confortante. – fechou os olhos.

-Não gosto da chuva. Ela é triste. Me lembra o dia da morte... – cerrou o punho – Da minha mãe.

-Hei, - levou sua mão até o rosto de Ichigo, acariciando-o carinhosamente. – Não vamos falar de coisas tristes. Não agora.

-Okay. – fechou os olhos, sentindo aquele toque macio em seu rosto.

-Ichigo? – percebeu algo.

-Sim? – abriu os olhos e viu o rosto dela ficar vermelho.

-Será que você pode... Er... Sair de cima de mim? – parecia desconcertada.

-Ah! – ficou sem jeito, e num piscar de olhos saiu de cima dela. – Hum... Er... Tipo... Foi mal.

-Tudo bem baka. – sorriu e levantou-se.

-Não é melhor irmos para casa? Está chovendo e-

-Não agora... Vamos ficar mais um pouco? – pediu docemente, com o vento balançando sua saia e seus cabelos.

-Só mais um pouco. – concordou um pouco contrariado. Ao por seus olhos nela, sua boca secou totalmente. Aquele pequeno corpinho, com a blusa do uniforme colada ao mesmo. O vento agitando seus cabelos e a saia do uniforme. Era uma imagem inocente e ao mesmo tempo, provocativa e sedutora. Não sabia o quão vermelho estava. Apenas queria contemplar aquela imagem, e guarda-la em sua mente. Para sempre. "Você não é tarado! E mesmo assim, ela não tem corpo! É só uma tábua reta!" Sim, ele é um tarado. E era um pecado dizer que ela não tinha corpo. Podia não ter seios, mas era proporcional para seu tamanho. O que aquele ruivo não sabia, era que a beleza dela era diferente. Infantil e exótica.

-É tão bom tomar banho de chuva a noite. – fechou os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo aquela sensação. Queria poder esquecer de tudo, e tornar-se uma gota de chuva. A qual poderia dar essa sensação para outras pessoas.

-Hum... – colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, agitando os fios laranjas e úmidos fortemente, ainda contemplando aquela imagem. Se ela não tinha corpo, por que ainda estava olhando?

-Ichigo? – chamou-o, abrindo apenas um olho.

-Sim? – virou o rosto para encara-la.

-Pare de olhar para os meus seios... – disse travessa.

-E-e-e-eu n-não estou o-olhando na-nada! – corou violentamente, ficando desconcertado.

-Hahahahahaha! – riu descontroladamente com a expressão do garoto.

-Do que está rindo? Eu não sou nenhum palhaço! – a expressão envergonhada, tornou-se irritada costumeiramente.

-Estou rindo da sua cara de idiota! – riu mais ainda com a nova expressão do ruivo.

-I-isso não tem graça. – cruzou os braços irritado, virando o rosto em seguida – Hunf - por que mentir? Estava olhando mesmo, e... Adorando.

-Estou brincando, idiota... Eu sei que você nunca faria algo assim, não é? – sorriu inocentemente.

-É claro que não! – "Como se eu fosse fazer algo assim! Hunf!" Até mentia para seus pensamentos. Era realmente muito imaturo. Não conseguia nem assumir para si mesmo que estava REALMENTE olhando para lugares indevidos para menores de dezoito anos.

-Atchim! – espirrou a menina, com o corpo todo embarcado.

-É melhor voltarmos. Você vai acabar ficando gripada. – advertiu sério.

-Ta bom, senhor "eu sou chato e estraga-prazeres"! – encolheu-se por causa do frio.

-Retardada... – murmurou enquanto caminhavam sob a chuva. Nem um dos dois. Nenhum dos dois mesmo queriam correr e ir para casa. Apenas queriam curtir aquele comento. Por mais que fossem frias as gotas da chuva e a brisa, tinham um ao outro. E nada mais importava. Não mesmo.

Estava agitado. Muito agitado. Um sorriso enorme estava estampado em sua face. As mãos pareciam tremer. De medo ou felicidade? Qualquer um. Naquele momento nada mais importava. Não mesmo. Exceto uma pequena garota, com os mais belos olhos violetas que já vira. Que saudades sentia. Seu corpo estava cheio de sensações estranhas. Uma felicidade incontrolável. Talvez não tivesse dormido as ultimas horas. Estava com dois copos de café da mão. E por sinal, esses copos estavam amassados.

-É hoje! – apertou mais ainda o pobre copo de café. Não se importava com sua aparência. Se estava bonito ou não. Só o que bastava era vê-la, pelo menos mais uma vez.

Permanecia com aquela expressão calma, sentado em sua cadeira. Olhava aquela chuva lá fora. Tão fria. Igualmente a si. Não queria ser daquele jeito. Mas a vida tornou-o assim. Reparou que a pequena havia chegado e estava acompanhada de um garoto. A cor de seu cabelo era... Estranha. De longe, conseguiu perceber como trocavam olhares. Podia ver claramente aquele laço especial que os dois tinham Subitamente lembrou-se de sua juventude com Hisana. Eles eram tão felizes. Tinham uma vida perfeita. Perfeita? Essa era a palavra? Definitivamente não. Nos últimos dez anos, eles COM CERTEZA não foram perfeitos. Mas sim, muito sofridos. Tinha tanta agonia de vê-la daquele jeito. Queria poder ajudá-la. Mas o que podia fazer era apenas conforta-la com seu amor. Sentia-se inútil por vê-la daquele jeito, sem poder fazer mais nada. Quantas vezes culpou-se ao vê-la partir desse mundo? Tinha que... Tinha que ter feito mais. E agora... Rukia. Passar por todo esse sofrimento outra vez? Podia estar sendo egoísta, mas não iria suportar reviver tudo isso novamente.

-Bom dia Lumi-chan! – disse Inoue alegremente.

-Bom dia. – estava com uma cara péssima. Não havia tido uma noite muito boa. Lembranças e mais lembranças.

-Lumi-chan, hoje eu vou falar com os meninos para eles serem nossos pares... – cabisbaixa – E... Será que... Você não se importaria de... Hum... Eu chamar... O kurosaki-kun para ser meu par? – suas mãos tremiam de nervoso. Sabia, ou pelo menos estava se conformando de que Ichigo não gostava dela... Mas, será que ao menos, não merecia essa chance? Apenas dançar uma música com ele. O dia talvez, mais importante de sua vida.

-Claro! Você não precisa perguntar para mim. Pergunte a ele. – sorriu falsamente para a amiga.

-S-sério? – um brilho imenso surgiu em seus olhos. Seu coração batia fortemente. Mas ainda faltava a parte mais difícil.

-Sim e... – olhou para a porta e viu aquele ruivo mal humorado como sempre. – Pergunte a ele! – incentivou-a. No fundo estava tentando tirar essa impressão sua de "possessiva".

-Então... Eu vou indo. – sorriu sem graça, levantando-se em seguida. Olhou para o adolescente. Nervosa. Aquela expressão dele dava... Digamos assim, medo.

-Bom dia, Kurosaki-kun! – parecia estar com muito medo dele.

-Bom dia. – murmurou mal humorado. Apoiou o queixo em sua mão e viu o rosto para a janela, deixando Inoue mais nervosa.

-Hum... Sabe Kurosaki-kun, em setembro vai ser meu aniversário... E como eu vou fazer quinze anos, vai ter uma festa de debutante... Mas eu não tenho par... – cabisbaixa. Seus lábios tremiam. Suas pernas tremiam. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

-Então...? – desviou seu olhara para ela.

-Eu gostaria de saber se... Hum... Você não quer ser... Meu par? – pronto. Respirou fundo e olhou para o ruivo, que não tinha nenhuma expressão. Seu corpo começara a tremer mais, se aquilo era possível. – Mas... Se não quiser... Eu entendo! Eu já-

-Tudo bem. – concordou com um sorriso forçado no canto dos lábios.

-S-sério? – não conseguiu conter um enorme sorriso. Aquilo tudo parecia estar sendo um sonho. Iria dançar com seu amado. Era felicidade demais para uma simples garota.

-Obrigada. – sorriu gentilmente e se levantou saltitante e feliz até as outras garotas. Ichigo apenas olhou-a indo embora, e voltou sua atenção a janela. Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando. Tentou permanece-los aberto, mas não conseguiu. Logo, lembrou-se da sensação de sentir a chuva escorrer pelo seu corpo. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Sempre odiou a chuva. Mas, ontem, por um momento havia gostado. Não sabia se era por que havia esquecido seus problemas, ou simplesmente por que ela estava ao seu lado. Também se lembrou daquela imagem inocente e provocante de Rukia. Corou em seus pensamentos. Ela estava tão...

-Bom dia, morango azedo! – provocou-o, sentando-se em sua mesa.

-Bom dia, baixinha. – murmurou ainda corado.

-Você está vermelho. – constatou olhando para a cara dele. Logo um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios. – Já sei! Você está pensando em coisas pervertidas, não é?

-N-n-n-não é nada disso, idiota! – conseguiu ficar mais vermelho – E eu n-não estava pensando em nada! Deve ser o sol!

-Ah sim, claro. – fingiu que acreditou e sorriu de canto, concentrando-se em seu material. Não demorou muito e a professora entrou na sala, começando aquela "tortura", mais conhecida como aula. Essas "torturas" não demoraram a passar, e logo já era o intervalo.

-Kuchiki-san! – disse Inoue alegremente – Precisamos conversar sobre a festa! – parecia estar animada. Não deu nem chance da pequena responder, e puxou sua mão, descendo as escadas rapidamente, até chega ao pátio.

-E... Então, Inoue-san, sobre o que quer falar? – falou recuperando o fôlego.

-É que... Todas as meninas já têm par para a festa. A Lumi-chan vai dançar com o Ishida-kun, Michiru-chan com Kojima-kun, Tatsuki-chan com Abarai-kun, Chizuru-san com Asano-kun e... – continuou a dizer, contando nos dedos. – E só sobrou você Kuchiki-san. – fez biquinho – Mas, você pode chamar quem você quiser para ser seu par.

-Ah sim, não se preocupe com isso. – sorriu forçadamente. – A propósito, com quem você vai dançar Inoue-san?

-E-eu? Er... – cabisbaixa – Eu vou dançar com o... Kurosaki-kun. – fitava os próprios pés.

-Com o Ichi-, quer dizer, Kurosaki-kun? – surpreendeu-se.

-Sim. – disse em um fio de voz.

-Que bom! – quanto àquelas palavras eram falsas. Não estava nada bem. Por que diabos Ichigo iria dançar com ela? Por que diabos ele aceitou? Estava com ciúmes? "Claro que não!" gritou mentalmente consigo.

-Algum problema? – pareceu triste.

-Não, nenhum! – sorriu sem graça.

Lumi fora até o terraço da escola, onde se sentou no chão. Abraçou as pernas e apoiou o rosto nos joelhos. Esses últimos dias estavam sendo estressantes e cansativos. Aquelas lembranças. Aquelas malditas lembranças. Pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos. Ficou um tempo analisando-a. Agora era escuro. Não se orgulhava de tê-lo pintado. Mas não agüentava tantas provocações. Aquelas provocações dolorosas.

-Hei, por que está aqui sozinha? – perguntou um adolescente com cabelos laranjas. Levantou seu rosto e viu quem era. Um leve sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

-Ichigo... – desfez sua cara de boa e viu-o sentar-se ao seu lado – Só estou pesando.

-Você está estranha esses dias, sabia? – comentou olhando para o céu. – Não é mais aquela Lumi alegre e divertida.

-É? – sentiu um alivio. Um alivio que tomou conta de seu coração. Ele se preocupava com ela. – Deve ser impressão sua. – abaixou o olhar.

-Tem certeza? – virou o rosto, encarando-a – Pode me contar o que está acontecendo, se quiser.

-É que... – apertou fortemente a saia do uniforme – Você me imagina loira?

-Ah... Ficaria estranho. – pensou nessa possibilidade, e... Definitivamente não seria a mesma Lumi.

-Quando eu era pequena, eu era loira. – tinha um olhar nostálgico – Mas, eu era muito descriminada por aquelas criancinhas, então pintei meu cabelo.

-Meu cabelo também é de cor estranha, mas mesmo os outros arrumando brigas comigo por causa disso, não pintei meu cabelo. – disse com uma expressão séria.

-É por que você não viu como eram aquelas crianças... – cabisbaixa – Eu fiquei com tanto medo de me matarem que-

-Então não tenha mais medo! Deixe seus cabelos loiros de novo. Se alguém reclamar, que se danem! – levantou o rosto da garota – Se alguém mexer com você, eu posso te proteger.

-O-obrigada. – sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhinhas e sorriu. Só de ele ter se preocupado com ela, havia ganhado o dia. De agora em diante, não teria mais medo. Não, por que ele a protegeria.

Continua...

"Dear Jamie this envelope will represent my heart

Querido Jamie este envelope representa o meu coração  
I'll seal it, send it off and wish it luck with its depart.

Vou selá-lo, enviá-lo e esperar que ele chegue ao destino.  
This stamp will be every action that carry my affection

Este selo vai representar cada acção que acarrecta o meu carinho  
Across the air and land and sea

Através do ar e da terra e do mar  
Should I trust the postage due?

Devo confiar no respectivo porte?  
To deliver my heart to you?

Para entregar-te o meu coração?"

Continua...


	7. Fugir

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.  
Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

--------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7: Fugir.

Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Até que não tinha ficado tão mal quanto esperava. Sorriu lentamente enquanto arrumava o lacinho do uniforme. Olhou de quanto o estojinho de maquiagem. Fez menção de pegá-lo, mas... Não. Hoje iria "anormal". Mesmo que no fundo estivesse com medo, algo estaria ao seu lado. Ele. Ichigo a protegeria de qualquer idiota. Suspirou ao pensar no adolescente. Por que era tão apegada ao mesmo? Nem ela entendia o por que. Sabia. No fundo sabia que tinha que acabar com todas as suas inúteis esperanças infantis de um dia, poder tocar aqueles lábios novamente. Eram tão doces. Essa era a única lembrança que tinha. Levou a mão direita até os lábios, sorrindo de canto. Sentia um cantinho dentro do peito que dava vontade de sorrir para o nada. Como era boa essa sensação.

-Ah, estou atrasada... – olhou o relógio e pegou sua bolsa, saindo do quarto lentamente. – Ichigo... – sussurrou ao vento.

Cabelos chamativos. Alto. Irritado. Nervoso. Mal humorado. Ichigo. Iria dançar com ele. Suspirou pesadamente ao pensar no jovem. Imaginou-se com um vestido lindo. E ele ao seu lado. Ichigo fora até Inoue, convidando-a para dançar. A ruivinha sorriu em resposta, e levantou-se dando sua mão a ele, que a pegou gentilmente. Foram até o centro de todos e posicionaram-se frente a frente. O ruivo ergueu ambos os braços, e encaixou o outro braço na cintura de Inoue, colando mais seus corpos. A música começara a tocar. Era lenta. Começaram a se movimentar pelo salão, deixando todos boquiabertos. Não por estarem dançando bem. Mas sim por que exalavam uma enorme felicidade, que contagiavam a todos ao redor. Estranhamente, as faces sorridentes foram aproximando-se cada vez mais. Coração acelerado. Corpo tremulo. O que iria fazer? Apertou fortemente a blusa do rapaz, ao sentir os lábios do mesmo pressionarem os seus delicadamente.

Como queria que aquilo não fosse um sonho. Tantas vezes tinha sonhado com esse momento. Podia ter sido retardada de ter sonhado com esse tipo de coisa, mas... Era impossível ao vê-lo tão perto. E ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Sentia vontade de tocá-lo. Pelo menos uma vez. E guardar essa sensação consigo. Sim, ela era idiota. Mas uma idiota com esperanças. Sabia que eram tolas esperanças, mas seu coração insistia em dizer que, mesmo que ele não a amasse, tinha que continuar a nutrir seus sentimentos pelo mesmo. Um dia, ele iria enxergar tudo o que sente, mas até lá, ela ainda iria gostar de Ichigo?

-Inoue-san? – um garoto de cabelos um pouco comprido chamou-a. Sem resposta. – Inoue-san? – decidiu tentar mais uma vez.

-I-ishida-kun! – assustou-se ao ver o menino – Desculpa! Eu estava distraída! – balançava as mãos desesperada.

-Não se preocupe. – sorriu ajeitando os óculos.

-Então... O que o Ishida-kun veio falar comigo? – perguntou animadamente.

-É que... Depois das férias... Vai ter o concurso de costuras aqui na nossa escola e... – as maças de seu rosto começaram a queimar – Eu queria saber se... Você não quer ser minha dupla? – suspirou aliviado. Finalmente havia ido até ela e perguntado algo que estava sufocando-o há algum tempo.

-E-eu? – surpreendeu-se. Esses dias estava tão ocupada com os preparativos da festa, que havia se esquecido completamente desse concurso de costura – Claro! Ainda bem que Ishida-kun me perguntou, por que eu estava sem dupla! – sorriu alegremente.

-N-não foi nada. – arrumou os óculos desajeitado.

Respirou fundo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Aliás, NÃO era verdade. Renji só estava brincando não é? E uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Onde já se viu dizer que Rukia estava... Estava... Não. Definitivamente não. Sentou-se em um banco de uma praça. Apoiou os antebraços na perna, e a cabeça nas mãos. Tinha acabado de chegar e recebeu uma notícia dessas. Queria gritar. Nervoso e desesperado. Agora as coisas começaram a se encaixar. O porquê terminaram. O porquê dela não querer vê-lo. Simplesmente, ela apenas não queria feri-lo. E isso dava mais raiva ainda. Sentia-se um idiota. Inútil. Não podia tê-la deixado desistir de tudo. Não podia tê-la deixado desistir de sua família. De seus amigos. Dele. E o mais importante. Não podia tê-la deixado desistir de viver. Será que iria vê-la acabar com si própria, sem ao menos fazer algo para impedir? Definitivamente não. Ainda tinha tempo. O que faria nesse tempo, nem ele sabia ao certo. Apenas queria abraçá-la. E se pudesse ficar nesse abraço, daria tudo. Tudo mesmo. Nada mais importava agora. Só ela. Rukia. Isso tudo parecer patético, mas... Chama-se amor. Tudo isso se chama amor. Podia não ser o melhor, o mais bonito, o mais rico e legal... Mas de uma coisa ele tinha realmente certeza. Kaien amava Rukia com todas as suas forças.

-Já estou atrasado para o meu primeiro dia de aula. – sussurrou ao levantar-se e começar a caminhar.

Olhos abertos. Bocas caídas. Sussurros maldosos. Comentários desnecessários.

-"Você consegue Ayumi!" – disse para si ao entrar no colégio. Aquela sensação. Aquela mesma sensação de alguns anos atrás. Uma sensação desconfortável. Novamente, estava sendo o centro das atenções. Fechou os olhos ao ver um grupinho rir da sua cara. Parou de andar e virou-se. Iria embora. Era uma fraca. Nem deu um passo a frente, e uma mão quente impediu-a de sair dali.

-Não precisa ter medo. – aquela voz. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz. Levantou a cabeça e... Sim, era ele.

-Ichigo... – murmurou – Eu não consigo... É-

-Me dá sua mão. – disse mal humorado.

-Para quê? - parecia não entender.

-Apenas me dê a sua mão, idiota. – desviou o olhar costumeiramente. Lumi podia jurar que ele estava corado.

-Está bem. – colou sua mão a dele, e entrelaçaram os dedos. A garota surpreendeu-se com aquele ato. Ele nunca fora carinhoso. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. O por que nem ao menos sabia.

Começaram então a caminhar. As pessoas ainda continuavam olhando. Desde quando Kurosaki e Nekuzawa Ayumi eram namorados? Agora mesmo que ninguém entendia. Pior, alguns diziam que eles combinavam por causa da cor do cabelo. Era um comentário atrás do outro sem nexo. As pessoas realmente são patéticas. Mesmo assim, Lumi sentia-se mais confortável. Aquela mão era tão quente e segura. Sorriu de canto. Ichigo era mesmo seu protetor. Terminaram de subir as escadas e foram para a sala de aula. A reação das pessoas foi pior do que imaginavam. Onde estava aquela Lumi, toda colorida? Agora era apenas uma garota loira igual a todas as outras.

-Ichigo... – balbuciou Rukia. Chocada. O que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? Por que estão de... Mãos dadas? Eram tantas perguntas em sua cabeça que se sentiu tonta. Não entendia aquele garoto. Como não queria dar esperanças a Lumi, se age assim? Com certeza ele era um estúpido egoísta que não liga pra os sentimentos dos outros. E nesse outros, Rukia estava se referindo a Lumi ou... Ela? Desviou o olhar. Sentia uma sensação estranha. Uma vontade louca de bater naquele ruivo abusado. Como podia fazer isso? Afinal... O que estava acontecendo com ela?

-Bom dia, Rukia. – disse com a voz um pouco mais rouca, interrompendo os pensamentos da pequena.

-Bom dia Renji. – forçou um pequeno sorriso.

-Você está pronta? – perguntou sério.

-Não sei... Acho que não vou conseguir ver ele de novo. – lembrou-se de Kaien. Outro aperto em seu coração. Como iria encará-lo? Tinha uma vontade louca de chorar. Por que as coisas têm que ser tão difíceis? Será que, uma única vez em sua vida, poderia esquecer-se de tudo?

-Ontem... Eu conversei com ele? – disse com um sorriso triste.

-E... Como ele está? Mudou alguma coisa? – perguntou com lágrima nos olhos.

-Continua o mesmo Kaien. – Renji sentiu um aperto ao vê-la daquele jeito. Queria fazer algo. Não suportava vê-la daquele jeito. Se pudesse, queria trocar de lugar com ela.

-Quem bom. – sorriu de canto. Era bom mesmo?

Logo a professora chegou e todos ficaram quietos. Afinal, aquela maluca é capaz de fazer tudo. Durante a aula, Ichigo não conseguia desviar os olhos de Rukia. Notou a expressão triste da garota. Queria saber o porquê, mas... Talvez fosse ousadia demais de sua parte perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Então, o momento mais esperado havia chegado. O sinal do intervalo tocara. Todos saíram correndo. Apenas Rukia continuou sentada em sua carteira. Estava tentando criar coragem. Encolheu suas pernas, e abraçou-as. Na mão esquerda tinha a foto dele. Kaien.

FlashBack

Respirou fundo. Era tão difícil dizer aquilo. Principalmente a ele. Seu corpo tremia. Ainda tinha dúvidas se o que fosse fazer, seria o melhor. Afinal, ainda amava-o. Isso se podia ver claramente ao falar o nome dele. Seu coração batia mais forte. E, tinha um lindo e sincero sorriso. Mas... Não queria vê-lo sofrer. Por mais que o amasse com todas as suas forças, por mais que pudesse sorrir ao lado dele, por mais que se derretesse ao sentir os beijos e abraços calorosos dele... Não iria suportar vê-lo sofrer por sua causa.

-Rukia? – um arrepio percorreu o corpo inteiro da pequena. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-A-agente precisa conversar. – disse seriamente, apertando os punhos e afastando-se consideravelmente de Kaien.

-Sobre o que? – perguntou achando a garota um tanto quando estranha.

-Eu... Eu não... – os olhos violetas estavam um verdadeiro oceano de lágrimas. – Eu n-não te amo mais. – como aquelas palavras eram falsas.

-O-o que? – perguntou surpreso. Ele tinha ouvido bem? "Eu não te amo mais". Isso não era verdade. Não podia ser verdade. – Que merda que está acontecendo Rukia? – perguntou nervoso, segurando fortemente os pequeninos braços de Rukia.

-E-eu não te amo mais. – como doía dizer aquilo. Mas, era para o bem dele.

-Você está mentindo! – gritou. Aquilo não era verdade. Ela não o amava mais. Parecia que tinha perdido o chão. O coração estava apertado. Seu mundo havia se despedaçado – Isso não é verdade! Fala para mim Rukia, fala pra mim que isso é mentira!

-E-eu não posso-

-Eu sei que isso é mentira! Por que está fazendo isso? Se eu fiz alguma besteira, me fala! Se eu não te dei valor o suficiente, me fala! Eu quero concertar meus erros, mas eu não posso de perder! Tudo, menos isso! Por favor, não! – seis olhos começaram a pinicar. Eram as lágrimas. Apertou mais ainda o braço de Rukia. Olhava diretamente para ela. As lágrimas começaram a cair. O coração batia de um jeito lento e ferido. – E-eu sei que eu não sou o cara mais bonito, o cara mais rico e legal, mas... Fica comigo, por favor...

-Você acha realmente que eu ligo para isso? – que dor sentia ao fazê-lo derramar lágrimas. Isso era a única coisa que não queria. Levou sua mão direita até a face dele, secando suas lágrimas delicadamente. Kaien fechou os olhos sentindo aquele singelo toque. – Não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim. – apenas piscou uma vez, e as lágrimas percorreram sua face.

-Fica comigo... – sussurrou derrotado. Sabia. Naquele exato momento sabia que havia perdido-a.

-Me desculpa Kaien... – murmurou e saiu correndo, deixando-o sem reação.

Fim do FlashBack

Aquelas. Aquelas malditas lembranças. Por quê? Cada vez que lembrava dessa cena, sentia um aperto no coração. Culpa. Apertou a barra da saia fortemente, enquanto as lágrimas caíam.

Sentou-se afastada das outras garotas. Sentia-se um pouco desconfortável. Os olhares todos voltados a ela. Mesmo que tivesse Ichigo ao seu lado, ele não conseguia livrar-se de todas as coisas ruins que sentia.

FlashBack

Todos olhavam incrédulo para ela. Agora não podiam mais fazer gracinhas. De certo modo, Lumi sentiu-se melhor. Mas, agora não era mais natural. Sentou-se afastada de todos no intervalo. Encolheu as pernas e abraçou-as. No fundo, gostava de seu cabelo loiro. Mas... Não suportava aquelas brincadeiras e gozações todos os dias.

-Eu gostava do seu cabelo loiro. – disse um garotinho com as mãos no bolso da blusa. Lumi levantou o rosto e viu um garoto ao seu lado. Ele tinha cabelos pretos espetados e lindos olhos ver-água. Tinha uma expressão séria.

-Verdade? – sorriu. Ninguém nunca tinha dito isso a ela.

-Sim... Mas pena que você pintou ele... – olhou de canto para a garota ao seu lado – Você é uma retardada.

-Hã? – surpreendeu-se.

-Você é uma retardada que tem medo. – olhou diretamente para Lumi.

-H-hei! Você não sabe como era ruim ter um cabelo com cor diferente.

-Apenas admita que você tem medo. – desviou o olhar dela. Lumi abaixou o rosto em resposta. – Se você tiver medo, me deixa te proteger. – sentiu seu rosto ruborizar levemente.

-Você... Me protegeria? – voltou a olhar para o garoto.

-Sim. – sorriu e estendeu a mão a ela – Não precisa mais ter medo. Eu vou ficar ao seu lado de agora em diante. Para sempre.

-Obrigada. – entrelaçou sua mão a dele, com as bochechas vermelhinhas.

Fim do FlashBack

-Para sempre é? – sussurrou com o rosto escondido entre as pernas. Tinha uma vaga lembrança daquele garoto. Ele era tão seguro e protetor. Seu jeito e fisionomia lembravam Ichigo. Talvez por isso que fosse possessiva. Ele era a única lembrança que tinha daquele garotinho. Não queria perdê-lo por nada. – Por onde você anda garoto? – uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto.

Todos não paravam de falar. Ele tinha cabelos pretos espetados. Olhos verde água e alto. Tinha uma expressão séria e ao mesmo tempo calma. As garotas não paravam de jogar risinhos para o pobre. Seu nome era Shiba Kaien, e estava no segundo ano. Não tinha outro assunto a não ser ele. A nova sensação.

Kaien não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o que as pessoas falavam ou faziam ao seu respeito. Estava mais preocupado tentando encontra-la. Procurava-a por todos os lados. "Onde que está àquela baixinha?" colocou as mãos no bolso enquanto a procurava. Estava tão distraído que nem viu algumas garotas se jogarem a sua frente. Ou preferiu não perceber. Seu coração já pertencia à outra garota. E só tinha olhos para aquela pequena. Enquanto andava, algo chamou sua atenção. Uma menina loira, encolhida e afastada dos outros. Andou até a mesma. Não suportava ver alguém chorar. E ela parecia solitária.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou educadamente a garota loira.

-N-não foi nada. – levantou o rosto para encarar o garoto. Instantaneamente sentiu seu rosto queimar. Seria um sonho? Ele era... Não. Não era aquele garoto. Sentiu-se hipnotizada pelos olhos verdes do mesmo. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara olhando para o garoto com cara de boba, apenas queria que o tempo parasse.

-Você está bem? – perguntou, despertando-a de seus pensamentos.

-C-claro! – sorriu sem graça e escondeu o rosto corado. Até que percebera um lenço estendido a sua frente. Levantou o rosto e pegou o lencinho – O-obrigada.

-Não foi nada. – sorriu e virou-se para o outro lado.

-Hei! – chamou-o – Você não quer seu lencinho?

-Não precisa... Contanto que você não chore mais. – respondeu e começou a caminhar, deixando uma Lumi incrédula para trás.

A garota olhou para o lenço em suas mãos. Sem perceber, levou-o até sua face. Ele tinha um cheiro tão...

-Bom... – sussurrou, sorrindo em seguida. Depois de um tempo, se dera conta de algo – Ele parece tanto com o Ichi...

Ichigo estava andando despreocupado pelas escadas. Colocou as mãos no bolso para pegar seu mp3 e...

-Droga! Esqueci na sala de aula... – deu meia volta e voltou a subir as escadas correndo. Ao chegar à sala, se deparou com uma pequena sentada na carteira.

-Rukia? – chamou-a, andando até sua mesa.

-Vai embora... Me deixa sozinha... Por favor... – disse ainda com a foto em sua mão.

-Hei... Eu só quero ajudar baka. – falou com uma voz doce, sentando-se na carteira a frente da dela.

-Eu... Não sei o que fazer... – levantou o rosto todo avermelhado. – Ele está aqui...

-Kaien, não é? – perguntou com o punho fechado.

-Ichigo, eu não quero ver ele! - num ato inesperado, a pequena jogou-se nos braços dele – Por favor, não deixa ele me ver!

-Rukia... – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela. O que podia fazer? Interferir assim na vida dele? Não. Não tinha esse direito, mas... Não suportava vê-la chorar. Queria fazer algo. Mas o que? Definitivamente, vê-la chorar por outro dava mais raiva ainda. – Se você quiser você pode se esconder dele, mas... Vai ser sempre assim?

-Eu não sei... – soluçava – Eu não sei o que f-fazer... Estou com medo... Eu-

-Não vai adiantar você ficar fugindo dele... – alisava os cabelos negros dela – Vocês têm que conversar...

-Eu... Não dá! – apertou a blusa dele.

-Se você não tentar... – também era difícil para ele dizer algo assim. Não sabia o porquê, mas doía.

-Você acha que ele tem raiva de mim? – perguntou olhando diretamente para ele.

-Se ele tiver raiva, - levou sua mão esquerda até aquele delicado rosto, e enxugou-lhe as lágrimas – Ele seria um retardado... E eu teria que bater na cabeça dele, até ele mudar de idéia. – sorriu de canto.

-Baka. – pegou a mão do garoto, que estava em seu rosto, e entrelaçou na sua – Obrigada por ficar escutando essa idiota aqui...

-Não tem problema. – apertou mais sua mão na dela – Não quer lavar seu rosto?

-Acho melhor... – sorriu e se levantou, indo com ele até o banheiro. Sabiam que estavam de mãos dadas. E não fizeram menção nenhuma de desfazer aquele ato. As mãos unidas. Quentes. Seguras. Parecia o coração de ambos. Sentiam uma coisa inexplicável. Tinham uma vontade louca de sorrir o tempo todo. Era algo estranho, que ia e vinha mexendo com todos os seus sentidos e sentimentos. Aquela sensação era tão boa.

-Me espera aqui... –disse gentilmente entrando no banheiro feminino.

-Tudo bem... – olhou-a afastar-se. A quem estava querendo enganar. Sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo. Era um sentimento estranho. Sentia tanta raiva desse tal de Kaien. Não suportava vê-la chorar assim, por ele. Seus sentimentos estavam cada vez mais confusos. E complexos. Sentia-se um inútil. Queria poder ajudá-la, mas só o que podia fazer, era confortá-la. Isso tudo era patético. Por que ela não volta de vez com ele? Assim o sofrimento acabaria não é? Claro que sim. Esses dois são muito complicados. Quer dizer, esses três.

-Vamos voltar moranguinho? – perguntou com a aparência um pouco melhor, apesar da vermelhidão dos olhos.

-Vamos. – começaram a caminhar lado a lado. Sem palavras. Gestos. Apenas gostavam de ficar um ao lado do outro. A pequena olhou para o ruivo, que olhava para o nada. Andou mais rápido e parou na sua frente.

-O que foi? – parecia não entender.

-Esqueci de uma coisa. – sorriu travessa. Apoiou-se nas pontas dos pés e colocou as duas mãos na face do garoto. Aproximou os rostos e deu lhe um beijo na bochecha. O ruivo não sabia o que fazer. Apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo aquele contato macio. Seu corpo estava tremendo. Tão quanto o dela.

-Obrigada... Ichigo... – sussurrou no ouvido dele e saiu correndo corada para a sala de aula, deixando um ruivo petrificado para trás. Agora mesmo que ele não ia conseguir se mexer.

O sinal da saída tocou, e Kaien saiu correndo da sala de aula. Desceu até o andar do primeiro ano. Fora em cada sala e nada. Estava desesperado. Tinha que falar com ela. E seria hoje. E agora. Desceu até a portaria e não a achou. Saiu correndo de lá e fora em várias praças. Não iria desistir tão facilmente. Correu até um parque. Lá estava ela. Tão pequena. Aqueles lindos olhos violetas. Aquela pele branquinha. A brisa agitava seus cabelos negros. Não esperou mais nada e correu até ela, que estava de olhos fechados. Parecia que quanto mais corria, mais ela se afastava. Em um segundo tudo mudou. A pequena abrira aqueles enormes olhos.

-K-kaien? – balbuciou. Surpresa. O coração disparou. Sua respiração ficou ofegante, Desesperada. Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Medo. Não pensou em mais nada e pegou sua bolsa. Levantou-se do banco e começara a correr.

-Pare de fugir Rukia! – gritou decepcionado.

-Vai embora Kaien, por favor! – parou de correr e as lágrimas começaram a cair.

-Pare de fugir de mim! – gritou mais uma vez.

-Por favor... – sussurrou. Ele estava ali. Era só dar alguns passos para trás. Queria tanto abraça-lo, mas... Não! Tinha que ser forte. Seu corpo tremia. O coração pareia que iria saltar para fora. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas. O que fazer agora? Estava tão confusa. Virou-se para poder encará-lo. Ele ainda era o mesmo. Parecia até ter ficado mais bonito. Apertou o punho. Que vontade que tinha de dizer "eu senti sua falta". Na verdade, estava sendo egoísta.

-Pare de fugir... – disse com a voz mais calma. Olhou no fundo daqueles lindos olhos violetas. Como eram hipnotizantes. Começara a dar alguns passos até ela. Parecia tão frágil. Queria confortá-la. Tê-la para ele.

-Kaien... – as lágrimas ainda caiam. De novo aquela sensação. Parecia que algo estava tomando conta de seu corpo. As pernas não estavam se mexendo, assim como o resto do corpo. Não demorou, e caiu de joelho no chão.

-Rukia! – Kaien saiu correndo, jogando seus materiais escolares para o alto. Apenas queria tocá-la. Abraçá-la. E foi isso o que fez. Envolveu-a com seus braços calorosos. Ah, quanto tempo esperou por isso? Pareciam décadas.

-K-kaien... – estava recuperando o controle do corpo.

-Rukia... Pare de fugir... Me deixa te ajudar... Por favor... – sussurrou no ouvido da pequena. Como ele era quentinho. Dava-lhe uma sensação tão boa. Apertou a blusa dele por entre seus dedos. Era isso o que precisava. Só daquele abraço. Sem perceber, havia se esquecido do tempo e de tudo mais.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta... – apertava mais ainda aquele pequenino corpinho.

-Obrigada. – que alívio. Ele não tinha raiva. Uma felicidade tomou conta de seu coração. Agora seu mundo estava completo. E Kaien fazia parte dele.

Continua...

"Go cry, run away  
Comece a chorar, corra pra sempre  
Let your short legs carry you away  
Com suas pernas pequenas que carrega você ao correr  
With your big dress and your dirty hair  
Com seu grande vestido e seu cabelo sujo  
Your pen's waiting for you  
Seus lápis esperam por você  
Just get far, far away from me  
Apenas vá pra longe, bem longe de mim  
I don't want your disease"  
Eu não preciso da sua doença"


	8. Broken Man

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.  
Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

------------------------------

Capítulo 8 – Broken Man.

As lágrimas já estavam quase secas. Aquele abraço parecia ter durado a _eternidade. _  
- Eu só quero te ajudar... – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a ficar vermelha.  
Por favor, Kaien. – suspirou um pouco mais aliviada no tórax dele. Era tão quentinho e acolhedor. Gostava disso. Tinha que admitir, também sentia falta disso.  
-Eu senti tanta... Saudade – prosseguiu, depois de uma curta pausa – Mais do que você imagina.   
-Kaien... – levantou o rosto e seus, fazendo com que àqueles olhos violetas caíssem naquela imensidão verde. – Eu... Também senti sua falta, mas... – desviou o olhar. Não conseguia encará-lo. – As coisas mudaram... _Isso_ tem que mudar.  
-_Isso _o que?  
-Seus sentimentos.  
-Rukia... – riu – Meus sentimentos não podem mais mudar, eles já-  
-Mas ele têm que mudar! Será que não entende?  
-Entende o que? Que você é pessimista demais?  
-Não! – separou-se bruscamente dele – Assim, você está sendo infantil!  
-Infantil? – indignou-se e logo prosseguiu – O que é infantilidade para você Rukia? Vir atrás da pessoa que você ama, mesmo tendo levado um fora? E ainda querer ajudar essa pessoa por que ela está doente? Sinto muito, mas para mim isso não é infantilidade! É outra coisa!  
-Me desculpe... Eu não queria ter dito isso, foi sem pensar... É que... – colocou as mãos na cabeça – As coisas aconteceram tão rápidas...  
-Eu sei... Mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar. – sorriu de canto.  
-Obrigada.

-----------------------------------

-Já faz tanto tempo que eu não venho aqui né? – riu sem graça, agitando os cabelos alaranjados – Me desculpe. – abriu a bolsa, e de lá tirou algumas margaridas rosa bem clarinho, colocando-as em cima do túmulo – Trouxe isso para você... Achei que (1)  
-Tinha tantas coisas para falar, mas, nem sei por onde começar. – suspirou – Ela é tão parecida com você. Tudo bem que às vezes ela é chata, irritante, bobona, mas... É boa pessoa. Queria que conhecesse ela. – um vento cortante passou por ali, dando uma sensação estranha – Como queria que estivesse aqui agora. Mesmo que... Mesmo que fosse para me xingar ou me bater... Iria ser tão bom ter você do meu lado. – depois de um tempo, continuou – Lembra quando a gente brincava de pega-pega na sua casa e seu pai sempre brigava? Ou então, quando a gente corria na chuva de mãos dadas? Mesmo eu sempre ficando nervoso, eu gostava. – abaixou o rosto – Ainda lembro quando você disse que ia se casar comigo e a gente ia ter três filhos, quando tivéssemos vinte anos. – riu envergonhado – E sabe... Quando você morreu... Eu achei que... O mundo tinha acabado. Primeiro tinha sido a minha mãe, depois você... As coisas aconteceram tão rápido... Lembro como se fosse ontem... Mesmo eu sendo um completo idiota... Você sempre ficava do meu lado. Por mais que eu te xingasse, você estava ali não é? Então... Por que não está agora, huh? No momento que eu mais preciso... Mas também, eu não estive do _seu_ lado quando você precisou de mim. – lamentou – Por que você teve que brigar com aquele cara? Eu disse que ia te proteger, não disse? Então por que não deixou eu fazer isso? – a voz se tornava embargada cada vez mais – Nós íamos ter... Três filhos não é? Então, por que você foi embora? – nada mais tinha a ser dito. Sentia tantas emoções juntas. O passado e o presente naquele garoto estavam ficando mais complexos. Silêncio. Virou-se e começou a caminhar. Tinha que ser forte, afinal...  
-Eu não quebrei a nossa promessa. 

_Querida filha e amiga.  
Nozomi Yaguchi._

-----------------------------

Lumi tinha _quase_ certeza. Aquele garoto com quem conversou no intervalo. Era tão parecido com... _Shiba-kun_. Os olhos, o cabelo, a pele, o jeito, tudo. De certo, parecia um pouco com Ichigo, se não fosse pelo cabelo, claro. Sorriu otimista enquanto andava de volta para sua casa. Seria ele mesmo? Será que havia encontrado aquele menino?  
-Lumi, você é uma retardada! – riu.

--------------------------------------

_"-Você foi a culpada! – Byakuya gritava com a pequena garota.  
-Me perdoe! Eu sei que foi minha culpa... Se eu pudesse voltar ao passado...  
-Mas não pode! – pela primeira vez, Rukia havia visto Byakuya daquele jeito, e certamente, não gostou do que viu – Por causa da sua imprudência, sua irmã... Sua irmã... – hesitou, nem ele mesmo conseguia acreditar – Agora ela está morta! Por sua causa! – levantou a mão, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, uma mão segurou seu braço.  
-Já chega Byakuya! – Urahara segurou seu braço – Eu como seu amigo e médico, não vou permitir que bata nela! Não foi culpa dela!..."_

-Lembranças. – o nobre saiu de mais um de seus devaneios. Essas lembranças não paravam de vir desde que viu o estado de Rukia. Vê-la caída no chão. – Talvez... No fim tenha sido _minha_ culpa. – largou o que estava escrevendo, e virou-se para a janela que tinha atrás de si. – Me perdoe Hisana...

-------------------------------

-Renji não me contou tudo...  
-Tem certeza que quer saber?  
-Claro, afinal... Estou aqui para te ajuda não é?  
-Sim. – sorriu triste – Lembra quando a minha irmã morreu? – ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela continuou – Depois de uns dois meses, eu comecei a passar mal... Então nós fomos ao médico... E... Ele disse que eu estava com leucemia, mas... – desviou o olhar para o céu – Minha leucemia não é como a das outras pessoas... Ela está em um estágio mais avançado... – voltou a fitar aqueles olhos verdes – E não tem cura... Só se eu achasse algum doador de medula óssea, mas até agora nada...  
-Vai aparecer, eu te-  
-O médico disse que, eu só posso agüentar mais uns seis meses... Ainda acha que eu tenho chance?  
-Você é pessimista demais. – riu – Será que eu... Não posso ser? Podíamos ir ao médico essa semana e ver se somos compatíveis, huh?  
-Uhum... – sorriu de canto – Nas férias eu vou começar a fazer quimioterapia... – abraçou os joelhos – Será que eu vou ficar feia sem cabelo?  
-Você fica linda de qualquer jeito... – respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, fazendo-a corar.  
-Obrigada, Kaien...

-----------------------------------

Uma semana havia se passado. Muitas coisas não haviam mudado. Só o fato de que Rukia havia se afastado um pouco de Ichigo, consequentemente, ficando mais tempo com Kaien. Não que o ruivo se importasse, só... Nem mesmo ele sabia. Sentia algo estranho, mas não era ciúmes. Definitivamente não. Quem sentiria ciúmes daquela baixinha não é mesmo? Claro.  
-Ichigo! – Lumi chamou-o alegremente, sentada debaixo de uma árvore – Vem aqui!  
-Para que? – perguntou totalmente desinteressado, sentando-se ao lado dela.  
-Sabe qual o nome daquele menino que está andando com a Kuchiki-san? – apontou para a pequena, que tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, enquanto conversava com o garoto.  
-Aquele? Kaien, Shiba Kaien. – respondeu de qualquer jeito, olhando para a pequena. Nunca tinha visto um sorriso daqueles. Nunca tinha visto _ela_ sorridente.  
-K-kaien? – balbuciou impressionada.  
-Sim, por quê? Conhece-o?  
-Talvez... – sorriu.  
-Por que está com essa cara de boba? Já não bastava a Rukia que fica toda idiota quando está perto dele, agora tem você! Sinceramente, o que tem naquele cara? Ele é igual a todos os outros! – podia-se notar um tom de irritação na voz dele.

-Ichigo, está com ciúmes de mim e da Rukia? – riu – Não sabia que você era assim...  
-Eu não estou com ciúmes, ouviu? – cruzou os braços irritado.  
-Ta bom... Vou tentar acreditar... – apertou de leve a bochecha de Ichigo, deixando-o mais bravo – Eu já volto...  
-Espero que não volte. – bufou nervoso, se levantando e indo para a sala de aula, pois havia tocado o sinal.

----------------------------

Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Sora kakenuke tonde iku  
Donna ashita ga kite mo kono omoi ha tsuyoi  
Dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo

Ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni  
Anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru  
Ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru  
Sore wo kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yone to

Lumi tocava piano, enquanto Rukia conduzia os tons dos alunos. Ichigo olhava para a janela entediado escutando seu mp3. O último sinal havia tocado, e todos os alunos foram embora, restando apenas Rukia e Lumi.  
-Er... Kuchiki-san? – Lumi chamou-a com um pouco de medo.  
-Sim? – virou-se para a garota um pouco surpresa.  
-Sabe... Eu acho que... Eu não fui muito legal com você e... – era difícil. Sabia que estava errada, e que tinha que pedir desculpas, mas... Não podia evitar sentir uma pontada de ciúmes. Por Kaien ou Ichigo? Nem ela sabia – Me... Desculpa, eu estava errada agindo daquele jeito idiota com você, mas é que... Eu estava com ciúmes. – virou o rosto corado.  
-N-não precisa se desculpar! – sorriu – É normal sentir ciúmes quando se gosta de alguém.  
-E Kuchiki-san, se-  
-Pode me chamar de Rukia.   
-Está bem, Rukia, será que agora... Nós podíamos ser amigas? – estendeu sua mão.  
-Claro! – riu e apertou a mão dela. – Sem ressentimentos?  
-Sem ressentimentos!  
-Então, até amanhã, Lumi-chan. – acenou para a menina, saindo da sala logo em seguida. Desceu as escadas contente. Tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Saiu do colégio rodopiando. Hoje iria ter que voltar para casa a pé. De longe, avistou aquele ruivo. Apertou o passo e começou a andar até ele, quando viu algo cair do seu bolso. Imediatamente o pegou. Era um colar de ouro branco, com um pingente de estrela. Atrás da mesma, tinha algo escrito.  
-_Nozomi Yaguchi._ – leu baixinho. Sentiu algo estranho. E estava incomodando.

-------------------------------

Kaien estava saindo da escola um pouco mais animado. Essa semana havia sido perfeita. Tinha voltado a falar com Rukia. Parecia que o elo entre eles estava cada vez mais forte. Mais até do que antes.   
-Shiba-kun? – alguém o chamou.  
-Sim? – virou-se para ver quem era. Ela tinha um cabelo loiro e era um pouco mais baixa do que ele. De súbito, lembrou-se daquela garota chorando, a quem deu seu lenço. Depois, uma outra imagem veio a sua cabeça. Uma garotinha com um sorriso lindo no rosto, e estava segurando sua mão. Não podia ser. Largou sua mala no ímpeto de surpresa. Era ela? –L-lumi?  
-Quanto tempo... _Kaien._

-------------------------------

Ichigo parou para sentar em um banco. Não estava a fim de voltar para casa e ver seu pai maluco. Colocou a mão dentro do bolso para pegar algo, mas...  
-Será que eu esqueci na escola? – desesperou-se. Colocou a mão no outro bolso e nada. Estava quase pegando sua mala, quando viu algo em sua frente. Tentou pegá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Virou-se para trás para ver quem era que estava com aquele colar e teve uma surpresa. Era ela.  
-Perdeu isso aqui? – balançava o pobre para lá e para cá.  
-Me dá isso aqui Rukia! – tentou pegar mais uma vez furioso.  
-É tão importante assim, Kurosaki-kun? – perguntou com aquela voz fresca.

-Claro que é! – estava já ficando nervoso com aquilo tudo.   
-Nozomi Yaguchi... É esse o nome da sua namoradinha? – tinha um certo tom de irritação na voz dela. Parecia brava. Talvez estivesse com raiva, mas isso não importava.   
-Não é da sua conta! – tentou mais uma vez pegar o colar, em vão.  
-Então, você admite que é da sua namoradinha né? – sua voz mudou, tal como sua expressão.  
-Me devolve logo esse colar! – pegou o pulso de Rukia fortemente, empurrando-a contra uma árvore que tinha ali ao lado – Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida... E também, agora que esse tal de Kaien voltou, não vai fazer a mínima se eu tiver ou não uma namorada. – olhava seriamente para os olhos dela. Seus rostos estavam próximos, mas não era como antes. Estavam cheios de raiva um do outro.   
-Me solta Ichigo! – sussurrou, com a outra mão batendo no ombro dele de leve, mas arrependeu-se logo em seguida. O ruivo pressionou sua outra mão na árvore. Foi inevitável a aproximação. Provocou os lábios dela com os seus, mas antes que pudesse completamente toca-los...  
-Nem vale mais a pena. – soltou-a, pegando o colar logo em seguida, mas ainda estava muito próximo dela – Sabe o que tinha que acontecer com você? Ter uma doença e morrer!Ai sim vo- - antes mesmo de terminar de falar, levou um belo de um tapa no rosto. – Que merda é essa Rukia?  
-Fica... Longe de mim? Entendeu? – empurrou o corpo dele e saiu correndo.  
-Rukia, hei! Espera ai! – tentou correr atrás dela, mas parou e colocou a mão no rosto – Idiota. Você é um idiota, Ichigo!

Continua...


	9. Doença psicológica

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.  
Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

--------------------------

Capítulo 9 – Doença psicológica.

Corria sem parar. Que porcaria foi aquela que aconteceu alguns segundos atrás? Seria aquilo tudo... Ciúmes? Não. Talvez criancice, mas o que não importa mais. Sentia como se nada mais tivesse importância. Nem uma lágrima podia-se ver naqueles olhos. Afinal, por que chorar por aquele idiota? Apenas... Sentia algo estranho dentro de si. Uma sensação que incomodava. Só isso... E nada mais.

Quando seu por si, já estava bem distante da praça. Encostou-se em uma árvore. Estava ofegante e cansada.  
-Acho que o desejo dele já foi realizado há muito tempo. – murmurou para si, olhando o nada. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Cada uma para seu canto. Não queria vê-lo sofrer. Muito menos ele... 

-Que merda! – falou azedo como sempre, enquanto entrava em sua casa.  
-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO! – Isshin chegou dando uma pequena voadora do papai no garoto.  
-Sai daqui seu velho maluco. – desviou-se do pai e subiu para o quarto emburrado.  
-O que aconteceu com o oni-chan? – Yuzu parecia aflita.  
-Deve ter brigado com a namorada. – concluiu Isshin, seguindo seu instinto de "papai sabe de tudo".  
-Deixem ele. – Karin disse não desviando seus olhos do livro em suas mãos. – Ele precisa de tempo... Afinal... Já faz cinco anos que a Nozomi-chan... Bom... Morreu.  
-Será que ele vai ficar bem, Karin-chan?  
-Claro que sim... Ichi-ni é forte...  
-Espero. – suspirou, voltando aos seus deveres na cozinha. 

Ichigo jogou-se na cama, e afundou seu rosto no travesseiro. Ainda podia sentir uma parte de seu rosto queimar. Mas não era só seu rosto que estava doendo. Por que sentia aquilo? Uma coisa quente dentro do peito. Que parecia ficar cada vez mais densa e forte. O que não entendia era... Por que havia recebido um tapa no rosto? Não havia falado nada de mais não é? Claro que não. Então por que ela teve aquela reação estúpida? A mais estúpida que ela tivera em toda sua vida. O que não sabia é que tinha mexido no ponto fraco dela. Sabia que estava errado, mas não queria admitir. Colocou a mão dentro do bolso e pegou o colar, e uma foto.  
-Já faz cinco anos, hein? – fitava aquela foto com o maior carinho – Acho que eu queria estar no mesmo lugar que você agora... – suspirou pesadamente e longamente. Que ódio sentia agora. Nem menos sabia o por que. Quer dizer, saber sabia... Mas nunca iria admitir que estava com ciúmes. Aliás, o que estava sentindo não era ciúmes. Só não suportava ver aquela baixinha tão delica-, quer dizer, aquela baixinha irritante com aquele... Aquele... Cara. Sinceramente, o que ele tinha de tão especial que até a Lumi havia gostado dele? Nada. Então, por que estava tão inseguro? Talvez por saber que... – Ela ainda gosta dele...

-L-lumi? É você? – ainda estava boquiaberto. Nem pronunciar as palavras direito conseguia. – A _minha_ Lumi-chan?  
-C-claro que sim! – respondeu um pouco vermelha. Aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes não haviam mudado em nada. Ainda sentia calafrio só de olhá-los. Não esperou mais nada e correu até ele, abraçando-o fortemente, como não fazia há tempos.  
-Eu senti... Tantas saudades! – apertava a blusa dele, enquanto algumas lágrimas começavam a embaçar sua vista.  
-Baka! – acariciou levemente aqueles cabelos loiros – Você acha que eu não senti?  
-Então... Por que você foi embora hein? – levantou o rosto corado para encará-lo, sem desfazer o abraço – Você não ia me proteger?  
-Hei... Eu não me mudei por que eu quis... Tive que ir para Londres por que eu fui obrigado. Não foi culpa minha. – tentava se justificar – Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda vou te proteger, viu? – sorriu. Aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso definitivamente fez com que o corpo daquela garota estremecesse. Ainda mantinha uma cara de boba, quando sentiu a pressão dos lábios dele em sua testa, logo em seguida, envolvendo-a com seus braços. Lumi quase perdeu os sentidos. Parecia que estava no céu. Aliás, estava no céu. 

Já tinha anoitecido. Rukia tinha acabado de sair do banho. Penteava seus cabelos delicadamente, enquanto sorria vendo o coelhinho em sua cama. Colocou o pente na penteadeira e pegou Fluffy no colo, abrindo a porta do quarto. Desceu as escadas normalmente. Seu irmão "incrivelmente" estava no escritório. Aproveitou que já havia jantado, e foi até o frízer, pegando um pote enorme de sorvete de flocos. Foi até a sala e ligou a televisão, procurando por algo. Começou a assistir um filme qualquer, enquanto comia o sorvete. Precisava ocupar sua mente com outras coisas. Mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era... Kurosaki Ichigo, o idiota. Olhou com o canto do olho para o coelho, que tentava inutilmente "pular" do sofá para o chão.  
-Sabe Fluffy, - comentou – O Ichigo é um idiota... E _eu _também. – as últimas palavras foram quase que um sussurro. Estranhamente, deu uma vontade enorme de rir, e assim o fez. Não sabia o por que... Apenas queria sorrir e rir. O incrível era que, estava dando gargalhadas, que estava assustando o pobre coelho. O mais estranho, é que começaram a cair lágrimas... Não de felicidade, como as risadas... Era outra coisa... Estava rindo, mas ao mesmo tempo chorando. Não sabia o que queria.  
-Sua idiota... Está chorando por quê? – limpava as lágrimas. Colocou o pote de sorvete ao lado, e se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro. Mas, antes, parou para olhar a janela que estava aberta. Aproximou-se e viu a Lua e as estrelas. Estava tudo tão bonito. Aquilo tudo lembrava tanto aquele desgraçado. Sorriu antes de cair inconsciente no chão.

-Ela vai ficar bem Byakuya? – Renji perguntou sentado ao lado de uma cama de hospital.  
-Sim. – disse o nobre do outro lado da cama.  
Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda tentando se acostumar com a claridade da luz. Tudo estava girando. Ouvia um zumbido forte, dando uma enorme dor de cabeça.  
-Rukia! – Renji exclamou, levantando-se até ela.  
-Como está se sentindo Rukia? – Byakuya perguntou um pouco surpreso, mas ainda sim sentado.  
-Ah... O que aconteceu? Por que está tudo girando e com um barulho insuportável? – colocou as mãos na cabeça, como se adiantasse algo.  
-A gente encontrou você caída no chão da sala... Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – o ruivo parecia aflito.  
-Tenho... Só estou um pouco cansada e morrendo de sono.  
-Rukia. – Byakuya parecia sério – Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber.  
-O que? – estava curiosa.  
-Nós vamos ter que adiantas suas seções de quimioterapia.  
-C-como é que é? – ela havia ouvido bem?  
-Rukia... – Renji interveio – A sua leucemia está progredindo cada vez mais rápido... E... O doutor Urahara disse que é melhor você ficar aqui, pelo menos esse mês e as férias...  
-Mas-  
-Não tem "mas" Rukia. Você vai ficar aqui e pronto. – Byakuya disse, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.  
-Eu não posso ficar aqui o mês inteiro! Eu sou a representante de sala! Eu tenho que ensaiar para o-  
-Calma Rukia! – Renji colocou as mãos no ombro dela, empurrando seu corpo de volta para a cama – O Ichigo pode dar conta de tudo sozinho...  
-Aquele idiota? – riu nervosa – Ele não sabe nem a letra da música! E provavelmente, se depender dele para ensaiar a sala inteira, é melhor nem apresentar! Ele não sabe fazer nada direto! Além do que, ele com certeza, não deve saber nem como conduzir os tons de voz-  
-Vocês brigaram é? – Renji sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.  
-Ahn... – virou o rosto para o outro lado – Sim.  
-Por quê? 

No dia seguinte, estava tudo normal. Quer dizer, quase tudo. Ichigo chegou na escola com seu mau humor habitual. Depois de tantos "bom dia Ichigo!" "bom dia Kurosaki-kun" ele reparou que estava faltando alguém. Olhou para a mesa ao lado e reparou que Rukia não havia chegado. Percorreu a sala com os olhos. Devia desculpas a ela. Avistou Renji. Depois iria falar com ele. Talvez soubesse o que aconteceu com a pequena. 

-Renji! – o ruivo chamou-o.  
-O que você quer? – o garoto parecia estar bravo.  
-Por que a Rukia faltou? – perguntou meio sem jeito, bagunçando seus cabelos.  
-Ainda tem coragem de perguntar? Depois de tudo aquilo que você disse para ela! – estava segurando-se para não pegar aquele morango azedo e dar-lhe um belo soco na cara. – Agora, ela está no hospital!  
-H-hospital? – surpreendeu-se. – Por quê?  
-Ela não te falou?  
-Falou o que?  
-Que bom... – sentou-se na grama, vendo o ruivo fazer o mesmo – Se você não sabe... Ela tem leucemia.  
-E-ela o que? – não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. –Leucemia... Eu... – agora estava entendendo por que levara aquele tapa no rosto.  
-Mas a leucemia dela... Não é como as outras. – suspirou – Está em um estágio avançado... E o médico disse que... Talvez ela só tivesse mais alguns meses de vida. – silêncio. Nada a ser dito. Nada a ser pronunciado. – Só que... O problema não é só esse. – hesitou – Ela acha que... Foi a culpada pela morte da irmã dela, que tinha uma doença rara... E toda vez que a Rukia acha que está fazendo mal para alguém, ela começa a ter uns "ataques", e não consegue se movimentar. E a doença da irmã dela era assim, mas a dela era real... A da Rukia é psicológica...  
-... – ele ainda estava muito surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir. Seria aquilo verdade?  
-Agora entende o por que levou aquele tapa na cara? – Renji estava sério. Tal como Ichigo nunca imaginou ver.  
-S-sim. – cabisbaixa. Que merda que estava acontecendo com ele? Remorso?Culpa? Ciúmes? Infantilidade? Talvez tudo isso que está acontecendo, tenha sido culpa dele. Por que foi tão burro? Tão burro a ponto de ferir a pessoa que menos queria... – Será que ela quer me ver?  
-Não sei... Por que não tenta? Hoje tem horário de visita. – levantou-se, começando andar – E mais uma coisa. Ela não sabe dessa doença psicológica ainda, então... Não comenta nada com ela, está bem?  
-Pode deixar. – levantou-se também, pegando outro caminho.

Estava de tarde ainda. Ichigo olhou para o relógio. Ainda dava tempo. Tomou um banho demorado e logo saiu. Usava uma calça jeans preta, uma regata branca por baixo, e uma blusa um pouco mais leve de abotoar por cima. Passou um pouco e perfume e desceu as escadas. Ignorou os gritos do pai do tipo "para quem é a sortuda que meu filho está se perfumando?", e saiu de casa. Andava distraído em seus pensamentos pela rua, quando viu algo que realmente chamou sua atenção.

Kaien estava sentado ao lado da cama da pequena. Estava lendo um livro, e vezes ou outra, ele espiava Rukia. Ela era tão linda. Não entendia como ela conseguia, mesmo que dormindo, mexer com seus sentidos. Talvez fosse só a presença dela ali e nada mais. Fechou finalmente o livro que nem estava mais prestando atenção, e colocou-o de lado. Aproximou-se mais da morena, alisando suas mechas pretas. Sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal, mas continuava linda. Sem perceber, estava se aproximando cada vez mais daqueles lábios. Fechou os olhos e... Não. Não era certo fazer isso. Não com ela. Afastou-se e colocou as mãos no bolso, saindo do quarto logo em seguida. 

Ichigo chegou até o hospital um pouco sem jeito. Só viu um monte de pessoas vestindo branco. Estava totalmente perdido, até chegar à recepção.  
-Por favor, onde é o quarto da Ruki-, quer dizer... Kuchiki Rukia? – podia-se notar a distância que ele estava nervoso.  
-Espere um minuto. – a moça que estava ali, começou a procurar no computador, deixando o garoto mais nervoso ainda, pois estava demorando um pouco. – Senhor, o quarto é o número 248, no ultimo andar virando a esquerda. – a moça gentilmente sorriu e Ichigo pegou o elevador. Estava segurando algo, que parecia que ia quebrar a qualquer momento. O ruivo olhava para aqueles números que estavam demorando para mudar. Ele estava no segundo andar, e o quarto da pequena ficava no vigésimo terceiro andar.

Depois de um tempinho, o adolescente chegou até lá. Repetia o número 248 bem baixinho para si mesmo. Andou com as pernas bambas até o quarto. Estava ali. 248. Respirou fundo antes de entrar. Bateu uma. Bateu duas. Bateu três vezes na porta mais ninguém abriu. Estava quase perdendo a paciência, quando a porta se abriu sozinha. Lá estava ela. Encolhida na cama, com as bochechas rosadas. Tinha uma expressão tão serena. Cuidadosamente, colocou o presente em cima da mesa que tinha ao lado da cama. Estava quase saindo, quando deu meia volta. Aqueles lábios... Aqueles lábios estavam tão... Tão... Convidativos. Aproximou-se consideravelmente, sentindo a respiração dela contra a sua. Chegou a encostar de leve aqueles lábios, mas... Não. Não era o certo. Sorriu sem graça, agitando os cabelos.  
-Eu... – ela sussurrou – Eu te amo... Ichmmm – tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.  
Ichigo, que estava ali, quase caiu duro quando escutou. Seu coração disparou e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.  
-Eu... Te amo... Chappy! – virou-se para o outro lado, ainda dormindo. O ruivo, que estava corado, logo fez uma cara emburrada, e saiu dali. Mas antes, deu um beijinho no rosto da baixinha.

Continua...


	10. I'm Los Without You

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.  
Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

------------------

Capítulo 10 – I'm lost without you.

"_-Então... – a garotinha tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Quando você volta?  
-Eu... Eu... – desviou o olhar, um pouco corado – Não sei. – nem ele sabia se iria voltar. Mas não podia dizer uma coisa assim... Não para ela.  
-Sabe, quando você voltar, nós podíamos tomar sorvete na minha casa e comer bastante doce! – as lágrimas começaram a correr solta pelo rosto.  
-E depois a gente ia brincar na piscina né? – fazia força para não chorar naquele momento, mas era quase impossível.  
-Então até lá, - abaixou o rosto – Eu vou ficar esperando por você. – enxugou as pequenas e insolentes lágrimas.  
-E eu... – não agüentou mais, e envolveu-a com seus braços, escondendo o rosto vermelho nos cabelos dela, que agora eram castanhos – Um dia... Vou voltar..."_

Abriu os olhos assustada com tudo aquilo. De novo aquelas lembranças. Mas agora, não foi uma lembrança desagradável... Ao mesmo tempo, não gostou de lembrar-se _daquele_ dia. Sentia seu coração bater a mil. Ele tinha voltado. E nada naquele garoto tinha mudado... Muito menos o jeito dele... Igual a Ichigo.

----------------------

A pequena abriu os olhos lentamente, levantando os braços para se espreguiçar. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia uma sensação agradável. Um perfume masculino pairava sobre o ar. Sentou-se na cama, e reparou Kaien ao seu lado. Ele estava sentado na cadeira, com os braços cruzados e com os olhos fechados. Tinha uma expressão calma.  
Rukia saiu da cama de fininho, e foi até o garoto, dando-lhe um pequeno e singelo beijo na bochecha do moreno. Riu, envergonhada. _"Até parece que você nunca fez isso!"_, era seu pensamento enquanto ia para o banheiro. Lavou bem seu rosto. Ficou vendo sua imagem no espelho, perdida em seus pensamentos. Passou delicadamente as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Eram tão lisos e macios. Balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar tais pensamentos. Não podia ser tão negativa agora. Saiu do banheiro e voltou para sua cama, mas antes, pegando um livro que Renji havia trazido.  
Olhou para o lado para ver que horas eram, e viu um embrulho verde com bolinhas vermelhas em cima de uma mesinha que tinha ali ao seu lado. Imediatamente pegou o mesmo curiosa. Tinha um bilhete.

_Rukia, _

Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu...  
Talvez você esteja com raiva de mim agora, mas  
eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou do seu lado...  
Mesmo sendo um idiota.  
Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga, viu?  
E... Desculpas... 

Ichigo.

-Ichigo...? – sussurrou ainda muito surpresa com aquele bilhete. Sorriu de canto, abrindo o embrulho. O sorriso aumentou quando viu o que era. Uma caixa de chocolate com formato de estrela, e os chocolates em forma de coelhos.  
-Baka. 

------------------------------

-Ichigo! – Lumi acenou levemente com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Vem aqui!  
-O que é? – perguntou totalmente desinteressado, não queria perder seu precioso intervalo com a garota. Não que ela fosse chata, nada disso. Apenas queria ficar sozinho.  
-Sem querer... O Kaien me contou o que aconteceu com a Rukia-chan... Ela está bem? – tinha um tom de preocupação em sua voz, o que a princípio espantou o ruivo.  
-Por que você quer saber dela? Até um mês atrás não podia nem ouvir o nome dela. – colocou as mãos no bolso.  
-É que... – virou o rosto, um pouquinho vermelha – Eu pedi... D-desculpas para ela... E agora nós somos amigas! – levantou o rosto – É isso mesmo, agora somos amigas!

-Estranho... – riu.  
-Mas e aí? Ela está bem?  
-Ahn, por que você não vai lá? A Orihime também queria saber dela... Ai vocês podiam ir lá... – olhou para o céu – Ela precisa de você mais do que nunca...  
-Boa idéia! Mas... Será que ela não vai ficar brava?  
-Claro que não.  
-Então... Eu vou falar com as meninas! – sorriu e saiu correndo até as outras. Ichigo achou aquilo um pouco estranho. Afinal, Lumi não suportava Rukia... E agora já estavam amigas? Tudo bem, ele era desinformado. Sentou-se no banco, pegando seu mp3 e colocando os fones no ouvido.

I swear that I can go on forever again

_Eu juro que eu posso continuar para sempre dessa_

vez...

Please let me know that my one bad day will end

_Por Favor me deixe saber que meu único dia ruim_

_chegou ao fim_

I will go down as your lover, your friend

_Eu serei seu amante, seu amigo..._

Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin

_De-me seus lábios e com um beijo nós iremos_

_começar..._

Are you afraid of being alone

_Você está com medo de ficar sozinha?..._

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

_Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você..._

Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
_Você está com medo de acabar essa noite?_

Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
_Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você..._

I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
_Eu deixarei meu quarto aberto até o amanhecer, para_

_você..._

I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
_Eu colocarei pacientemente meus olhos focados em_

_você..._

Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
_Onde está você agora? __Eu posso ouvir seus passos... Eu_

_estou sonhando..._

And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this  
_E se você não me deixar acordar pra acreditar nisso..._

Are you afraid of being alone

_Você está com medo de ficar sozinha?..._

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

_Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você..._

Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
_Você está com medo de acabar essa noite?_

Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
_Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você...___

-------------------------------

-Kaien...? – a baixinha fechou o livro que estava lendo e pousou seus preciosos olhos no rapaz.  
-Sim?  
-Será que... Ahn... Eu posso dar uma volta no jardim do hospital?  
-Claro, eu vou com vo-  
-Não precisa! – balançava freneticamente suas mãos – Eu prefiro ir sozinha sabe? É melhor você ficar aqui, já que está cansado...  
-Mas eu não estou can-  
-Do mesmo jeito Kaien... – sorriu sem graça – É melhor você ficar aqui... Daqui a pouco eu volto, está bem? – colocou uma blusa por cima do pijama de coelhinho e um tênis (?).  
-Está bem... Mas se demorar muito, eu vou ter que atrás de você hein? – riu, bagunçando os cabelos.  
-Obrigada. – sussurrou, saindo do quarto logo em seguida, com as bochechas vermelhinhas.

Rukia saiu sorridente do quarto, descendo as escadas e indo até o imenso jardim do hospital. Tinha flores para todos os lados. As mais belas e que se destacavam mais eram as tulipas lilás. Tinham uma cor diferente. Rukia pegou uma e continuou andando. Avistou uma enorme árvore, indo até lá e sentando-se. Pegou seu celular. A mão tremia. O coração estava acelerado. Um sorriso bobo no rosto. Apertou a tecla "i" para buscar por nomes. Até que achou. A princípio hesitara, mas depois acabou apertando a tecla "discar". A cada "puu" que fazia, deixava a garota mais nervosa do que estava. Até que ouviu a voz dele.  
-Alô?  
-Ichigo?

-Eu... – ele não estava reconhecendo quem era.  
-É a Rukia...  
-R-rukia? – surpreendeu-se. Até a baixinha que estava na outra linha percebeu que o ruivo ficou todo desconcertado.   
-Tudo bem? – perguntou meio sem graça.  
-T-tudo sim e com você?  
-Também... – sorriu. Silêncio. Vergonha. Nervosismo. – Então... Você está na escola?  
-Estou voltando para casa...  
-Será que você pode... Vir aqui? – até para perguntar algo assim, suas bochechas rosaram levemente.  
-C-claro! Que horas?  
-A tarde?   
-Por mim tudo bem. – sorriu. Rukia conseguiu, mesmo que tivesse sido só sua imaginação mesmo, ouvir um risinho dele. Ficaram em silêncio. Era constrangedor. Mas ao mesmo tempo dava uma sensação boa. Era como se estivessem frente a frente e não precisassem dizer nada. Apenas o que bastava era olhar um para o outro...  
-Então... Até daqui a pouco.  
-Até. – desligou o telefone. Rukia pegou a flor que estava em sua mão e se levantou, começando a caminhar de volta para seu quarto. 

------------------------------

-Orihime! – Lumi chamava-a.  
-Já estou indo! – a ruivinha saiu de sua casa com um embrulho enorme nas mãos. Estava usando um vestido azul clarinho de alças, com algumas estampas de flores pelo mesmo. –Comprou o bolo?  
-Claro! – Lumi estava segurando um outro embrulho. A mesma estava vestindo uma calça jeans colada, e uma blusa simples, escrita "Starting Line". Atrás dela, estava Tatsuki e Chizuru.  
-Você está tão linda minha Hime-chan! – Chizuru já se preparava para abraçar Orihime, quando Tatsuki interveio com um enorme soco na barriga da coitada.  
-Fica longe dela sua tarada pervertida! – mostrou o punho fechado para a garota.

-Vamos logo! – Lumi estava quase perdendo a paciência, então decidiu que era melhor irem logo.  
-Vamos. – Orihime concordou com a mesma, com um sorriso no rosto. 

-------------------------

-Kaien...?  
-Sim?  
-Será que você pode... Ahn... – sentiu o sangue subir até as bochechas.  
-Ser o que?  
-É que... A Inoue-san vai fazer uma festa de debutante, e ela me chamou para dançar, só que... – entrelaçou as mãos – Eu não tenho par... E eu queria saber se você podia ser o meu...?  
-Claro. – sorriu, bagunçando levemente os cabelos negros da garota. – Nem precisava perguntar.  
-O-obrigada! – ficou vermelha. Ficou mais vermelha quando sentiu a pressão dos lábios dele em sua testa.  
-Eu já vou indo... Como amanhã é sábado eu posso ficar mais... – pegou sua blusa e mais alguns pertences.  
-Já? Não pode ficar mais? – fez bico.  
-Eu até iria... Mas eu tenho que fazer alguns trabalhos da escola... Desculpe.  
-Tudo bem! – forçou um sorriso – Então... Te vejo amanhã!  
-Tchau. – acenou, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.  
-Tchau... – sussurrou sentada em sua cama. Tinha um certo desânimo nos olhos. Tentava o tempo todo sorrir. Não podia ficar se lamentando. Tinha que ser forte não é? Então... Por que sentia uma vontade imensa de gritar? De chorar? De sair correndo e se atirar da janela? Estava com medo de aquelas crises estranhas voltarem. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta.   
-Rukia? – Ichigo entrou no quarto um pouco sem jeito.  
-Oi... –forçou um sorriso... Talvez nem tenha forçado.   
-Você está... Bem? – perguntou encostado na janela, de vez em quando a olhando, e depois desviando para o jardim.   
-Estou um pouco melhor... – arrumava disfarçadamente os cabelos bagunçados por Kaien.  
-Olha... Me desculpe... Aquele dia eu-

-Tudo bem. – interrompeu-o – Aquele dia eu também estava agindo feito uma idiota. – riu.  
-Talvez os dois... – suspirou pesadamente, agora fitando somente o céu. Outro silêncio entre eles, apenas a batida dos corações acelerados.   
-Desde quando você está sabendo? – resolveu tocar no assunto.  
-Faz alguns dias... – agora sim estava encarando-a.  
-Olha... Eu não quero que... – abaixou o rosto – Você fique com dó de mim... É única coisa que eu não quero de _você_ – então, o que ela iria querer dele, sem ser dó? Amor? Quem sabe.  
-Isso é a única coisa que você não tem de mim... – as ultimas palavras falou um pouco mais baixo, mas suficientemente para ela ouvir, deixando-a um pouco constrangida, com as maças do rosto vermelhinhas. Ichigo olhou para ela, e bagunçou os cabelos. _Ela fica tão linda quando ela está envergonha- Hei! Que porra é essa que eu to pensando?_

-E você está conseguindo ensaiar a sala para o festival?  
-Nem tentei...  
-Poxa Ichigo... Agora que eu não vou poder ir para escola, você tinha que se esforçar não é? – a expressão da pequena agora era de ravia.  
-É que... – _ela fica tão linda quando está bra- Puta merda! Eu, definitivamente, não devo estar bem!_ –Eu n-  
-Você é um preguiçoso Ichigo! Se você quiser, depois eu te ensino como faz para conduzir as notas e tu- ouviu-se batidas na porta.  
-Rukia-chan! – Orihime abriu a porta, correndo até a cama da pequena, nem reparando no ruivo que estava ao lado. – Nós ficamos preocupadas com você! Soubemos que não vai poder ir para escola esse mês...   
-Está melhor? – Lumi perguntou contente.  
-Um pouquinho... – sorriu sem graça.  
-Para você Rukia-chan! – Tatsuki entregou um embrulho, e o outro Orihime que entregou.  
-Abra e vê se você gosta! – Orihime estava animada, nem desconfiando de que Chizuru tentava agarra-la.

-Que lindo! – no embrulho de Orihime tinha um ursinho de pelúcia branco, e o outro embrulho tinha um bolo de chocolate com morango.

-Ichigo! Olha você aqui! – mostrou o bolo para o ruivo, indicando o enorme morango no centro.

-Desgraçada! – cruzou os braços enfezado.

-Ichigo? O que está fazendo aqui? – Lumi estava curiosa.

-Nós nem vimos você Kurosaki-kun!

-Já sei! O Kurosaki estava tentando agarrar a minha amante Rukia-chan escondido da gente! – Chizuru falou num tom de raiva, lançando um olhar oblíquo para o garoto.

-H-hei! Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! Eu só vim aqui ver como ela estava... Só isso!  
-Bom... – Lumi queria mudar de assunto – Vamos comer o bolo!

-Ah sim! – os olhos de Rukia começaram a brilhar. Logo cortaram o bolo e colocaram nos pratinhos. Depois, as meninas tiveram que ir embora, pois tinham dever de casa para fazer. Só restaram Ichigo e Rukia naquele quarto.

-Acho que eu vou indo também! – Ichigo levantou-se da cadeira.

-Sério? Não pode ficar mais um pouco? – tinha olhinhos pidões. – Por favor!

-Está bem... – sorriu de canto, sentando-se novamente.

-Nossa... Acho que eu estou ficando com sono. – acomodou-se na cama, fechando os olhos. Hoje tinha sido um dia cansativo, mas foi legal... Agora, não sabia o porquê, sentia-se segura para fechar os olhos e dormir... Afinal, ele estava ali para zelar pelo seu sono... E sonhos.


	11. Dreams

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

**Nyuu-neechan:** Ah! Obrigada pelo review, mas essa não é a minha primeira fic de Bleach, e sim a quarta. E eu já arrumei os capítulos 9 e 10.

Capítulo 11 – Dreams.

Finalmente. As férias haviam chegado. Como havia esperado por isso. Rapidamente levantou-se da cama e pegou uma toalha, indo em direção ao banheiro. Tirou cuidadosamente cada uma de suas peças, e entrou no chuveiro. Ligou-o e sentiu a água quente percorrer seu corpinho, arrepiando-a. O banho não demorou muito, e logo a loirinha saiu, enrolando-se em uma toalha de bolinhas. Enxugou os cabelos levemente e saiu do banheiro, colocado um roupão. Andou saltitante até seu enorme armário. Abriu todas as portas do mesmo. Tinha roupa de todas as cores. Colocou a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensativa, e andou até onde estavam as cores verdes. Passou a mão por todas as peças de roupas de havia ali, e começou a jogar em sua cama as que mais gostava. De ora em ora, se via no espelho, colocando uma roupa na frente do corpo, como se pudesse ver como ficaria. Até que achou a peça certa. Pegou uma saia xadrez e uma blusa de alças verde, com bolinhas vermelhas. Por fim, colocou uma bota sem salto. Agora só estava faltando arrumar os cabelos. Foi correndo até o banheiro e pegou o pente, passando-os pelas mechas, que agora eram loiras. Depois de um tempinho penteando-os, observou seu rosto. Estava faltando algo... Sem esperar mais nada, pegou seu estojo de maquiagem. Passou um lápis de olho preto bem forte, nos cílios passou um rímel, e depois, um pouco de delineador. Passou levemente uma sombra rosinha, e um gloss na boca. Estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Lumi... Você é uma idiota! – falou sozinha, pegando sua bolsa e saindo do quarto.

Estava acordada faz tempo. Esperava mais as horas pareciam não querer passar. Estralava os dedos um pouco nervosa. Fazia um bom tempo que estava pronta. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Sorriu. Estava na hora. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu de casa, usando um vestido branco, com algumas flores rosa bordadas pelo mesmo. Os cabelos ruivos estavam mais lisos, e com um brilho impecável.

Tinha acabado de sair do banho. Enxugava os cabelos negros de qualquer modo. Colocou uma meia e calçou seu tênis. Estava pronto. Usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa normal azul. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que esta acontecendo. Há alguns meses atrás estava em Londres e agora estava aqui. Perto dela. Perto de seus amigos. E havia reencontrado uma pessoa importante. Estava a caminho de um shopping se encontrar com ela. Não se sentia muito confortável deixando Rukia no hospital sozinha. Mas acabou aceitando o convite de Lumi por que a pequena havia insistido para que ele aceitasse. Riu sozinho sem perceber. Ela sempre pensava nos outros, e nunca nela. E por causa disso, eles não estavam mais juntos. Tinha orgulho dela. E tem mais orgulho quando diz que um dia já foi namorado da baixinha. Sim, ainda amava-a. Talvez até, mais que antes. Agora tinha completamente certeza que o que sentia não era mais aquela coisa bobinha de criança, mas sim... Uma coisa de verdade... A qual deseja que nunca acabe.

Tocou a campainha um pouco sem graça e com as bochechas coradas. Sentia que o corpo tremia, mas agora não tinha mais volta. Estava lá, e não iria embora... Quer dizer, não queria ir embora, mesmo que seu corpo e sua mente gritassem com ela... Nada a faria mudar de idéia... Não mesmo.

-Inoue-san! – o menino de cabelos compridos e de óculos disse animadamente, abrindo a porta.

-Ishida-kun! – sorriu timidamente. – Eu vim muito cedo?

-Não! – riu – Vamos entrar... – abriu mais a porta para que a princesinha entrasse. A garota a princípio ficara corada, mas nada disse, apenas fez o que ele disse.

-Sabe Inoue-san, eu andei desenhando alguns modelos... Não sei se você vai gostar... – disse entregando alguns papéis para a ruivinha, que estava sentada no sofá.

-Claro que eu vou gostar Ishida-kun! Seus desenhos são todos lindos...

-O-obrigado. – ajeitou os óculos, um pouco desajeitado.

-Então, esse vestido... – pegou seu estojinho azul claro e tirou de lá um lápis – Eu acho melhor a gente arrumar essa parte... – passou o lápis levemente na borda do vestido, acrescentando algumas coisinhas.

-É, acho que esse modelo ficou bom... – comentou, procurando os outros modelos – Nós precisamos de três...

-Sabe Ishida-kun, eu estive pensando...

-No que? – pousou seus olhos azuis na ruivinha.

-Nós vamos ter que ter alguém para usar nossos vestidos no dia, não é?

-É, eu estava pensando em chamar a-

-Podíamos chamar a Kuchiki-san! – interrompeu-o – Acho que seria perfeito para ela! – batia as mãos contentes.

-Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa... Mas, será que ela vai poder ir no dia?

-Eu vou falar com ela essa semana... – retomou sua atenção nos modelos.

-Então, vamos terminar de fazer os modelos.

-Está bem. – sorriu, pegando alguns papéis em sua bolsa. As vezes desviava o olhar dos desenhos e olhava para ele. Nem sabia o porquê, mas aqueles olhos azuis a enfeitiçavam.

"_-Eu... Vou ter que ir embora... – abaixou o rosto triste._

_-C-como é? – ela tinha ouvido bem?_

_-Eu... Vou me mudar de cidade. – apertava o punho nervoso._

_-Isso é mentira né? – seus olhos começaram a ficar embaçados. Seriam as lágrimas? – Você não disse que... Nós íamos ficar juntos... Para sempre? – corava ao dizer isso._

_-Mas-_

_-Você é um mentiroso! – as lágrimas começaram a cair pouco a pouco._

_-Eu não sou mentiroso! – finalmente levantou o rosto para poder encará-la. – Meu pai arrumou outro emprego em Londres, e a gente vai ter que se mudar!_

_-... – concentrava toda sua força no punho, o qual apertava fortemente._

_-Olha... – tentava animar as coisas – Eu vou voltar! Não sei quando... Mais eu vol- - não pode terminar de falar, havia levado um soco no rosto._

_-Eu não quero mais ouvir as suas mentiras! – empurrou o corpo dele, e saiu correndo."_

Que coisa. Tudo aquilo de novo. Riu sozinha. Como era estúpida naquele tempo. O estranho é que... Agora estava no shopping, esperando por ele. Até algumas semanas atrás nunca tinha pensado que algo assim iria acontecer. Encontrar-se com ele para ver um filme. Quantas vezes tinha esperado por isso? Quantas vezes tinha sonhado com isso? E agora, esse dia finalmente chegou.

-Lumi? – ouviu uma voz e algo tocando seu ombro.

-Kaien! – abriu um enorme sorriso, e deu um beijinho terno na bochecha dele.

-Demorei muito? – colocou uma de suas mãos no bolso.

-Não, cheguei quase agora. – riu – O que quer assistir?

-Ahn... – olhou para a placa que tinha em cima da bilheteria. "Chappy e a ordem secreta dos pirulitos falantes", "Jogos de felicidades III (wtf?)" e "Eurotrip". Kaien olhou para aquilo assustado.

-Ahn... Eurotrip parece ser o mais normal... – bagunçou os cabelos levemente.

-Pode ser. – sorriu. –Kaien, você pode ir comprando os ingressos? Eu acho que eu vi umas amigas minhas ali...

-Claro. – sorriu e foi até a bilheteria. Lumi saiu correndo até onde estavam umas meninas. Na bilheteria não demorou muito. Kaien ficou esperando ali. Observava cuidadosamente aquela menina. Continuava a mesma coisa de sempre, apesar de seus cabelos terem crescido mais um pouco. E seu corpo também estava diferente. Aquela saia deixava a mostra um pouco de suas pernas. A blusa justa mostrava mais ainda o corpinho delicado que ela tinha. Tinha crescido e tornado-se essa garota linda. _'Que porcaria é essa que eu estou pensando?'_ Virou o rosto corado para o outro lado. Onde estava com a cabeça? Lumi era uma amiga antiga que viu crescer! Era só uma menina ainda!

-Kaien? – Lumi chamou-o sorridente. – Vamos?

-V-vamos.

"_Estava sentado no corredor do hospital com a cabeça baixa. Parecia que seus olhos estavam marejados... Talvez fosse só impressão. Entrelaçou os dedos um pouco nervoso. Agora, tinha que ter paciência. Não sabia direito o que havia acontecido. Apenas que, um bandido atirou em uma garota por que ela tinha desobedecido ele. E essa menina era Nozomi. _

_-Ichigo, meu filho... – Isshin agaixou-se na frente dele – A Nozomi-chan quer ver você._

_-Sério? – levantou o rosto._

_-Vai lá... – forçou um sorriso e o garoto saiu correndo. Isshin levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Podia ter sido só impressão, mas tinha sentido algo na voz dele, algo como esperança. _

_Ichigo chegou à porta do quarto. Sem hesitar, abriu a mesma em um piscar de olhos. Lá estava ela. Deitada na cama, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade e com ajuda de aparelhos. Que cena triste. Ichigo aproximou-se lentamente da cama dela, pegando sua mão._

_-Ichi... Go?_

_-Nozomi! – riu – Não fale nada, está bem?_

_-Eu... Vou m... Morrer?_

_-N-não! Claro que não!_

_-Não... Pre... Precisa mentir..._

_-E-eu não estou mentindo! – apertou a mão dela mais forte. _

_-Então... Vai ficar... Tudo bem? – tossiu._

_-Shh... Não fale nada... _

_-Vai... Ficar tudo bem? – algumas lágrimas começaram a percorrer o rosto dela._

_-E-eu... Eu não sei..._

_-Ichigo... – apertou a mão dele – Me promete?_

_-O que? – se segurava para não chorar._

_-Que não... Importa o que... O que aconteça... Você vai ser sempre... – não estava conseguindo falar – Forte?_

_-P-prometo!_

_-O... Obrigada... – fechou os olhos – Por tudo... __Ichigo..._

_-H-hei! Nozomi? Nozomi? __Abre os olhos Nozomi! – Ichigo começou a sacudi-la - Você não pode morrer Nozomi! Lembra? A gente... Não ia casar... E ter três... Três filhos, huh? – a essa altura, todo o seu esforço havia ido embora... As lágrimas começaram a cair – Vai ficar tudo bem Nozomi! Acorda... Por favor... Nozomi... _

_-Me... Desculpe Ichigo... E... Obrigada por... Tudo. – murmurou, soltando a mão dele._

_-Não! Nozomi! – Ichigo começou a gritar desesperado ao ouvir o som do aparelho – Nozomi! Acorda! Isso não tem graça! Nozomi! Não! A gente... A g-ente... Vai casar, lembra? E ter... Três... Três filhos! Então, acorda Nozomi! Por favor! – Ichigo caiu de joelho no chão, ainda segurando a mão dela. _

_-Ichigo? – Isshin entrou no quarto desesperado. Logo, ouviu o barulho e os médicos começaram a chegar._

_-Vai ficar... T-tudo bem não é? – levantou o rosto vermelho e com as lágrimas percorrendo o mesmo. _

_-Temos que sair daqui Ichigo. – Isshin tentava a tirar Ichigo dali, mas ele não queria._

_-Me solta! – sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas não queria acreditar – Eu... Eu vou ficar com ela! Me solta! Por favor... Pai! Vai ficar tudo bem não é?_

_-Ichigo, meu filho... – partia o coração de Isshin ver aquela cena. _

_-Por favor! – ele soluçava enquanto dizia – Eu... Não quero que ela morra... Nozomi! – gritou, saindo do quarto – Nozomi!_

-Droga! – colocou uma mão na cabeça. De novo. Aquilo tudo... Ainda conseguia ouvir seus gritos desesperados. Podia se lembrar tão nitidamente daquele dia... Mesmo que quisesse esquecer, não tinha como. As imagens dela. Aqueles cabelos castanhos claros, e aqueles olhos verdes não tinham como esquecer. Fazia cinco anos desde que ela se fora, e mesmo assim, ela ainda tinha um lugar importante naquele garoto. Mesmo que naquele tempo eles ainda fossem crianças, ele já sabia o que sentia... E como era aquele sentimento estranho, que fazia o coração bater mais rápido, que dava um frio enorme na barriga só de ouvir um simples "olá", que o fazia querer abraçá-la e te-la com ele para sempre. Olhou para o relógio... Já eram três horas da tarde. Estava quase pronto, só precisava colocar uma camisa.

Olhou o tempo lá fora... Parecia que iria chover. Pegou uma blusa leve e saiu do quarto. Passou por um monte de enfermeiras e médicos. Todos sempre ocupados. Cruzou os braços enquanto descia as escadas. Já fazia um tempinho que estava ali. E só atrasava a vida dos outros. Alguns fios começaram a cair. A princípio, havia ficado desesperada, mas agora já estava lhe dando melhor com a situação. Tentava sempre manter um sorriso no rosto. Mesmo que ele fosse falso e quisesse chorar. Aquelas pessoas estavam ali para animá-la não é? Não queria decepcioná-las mostrando-se triste. Tinha que ser forte.

Tinha poucas pessoas andando pelo jardim. Como sempre, pegou uma tulipa lilás e sentou-se embaixo da árvore, fechando os olhos.

-Gostou do filme, Kaien? –Lumi perguntou um pouco corada e meio rindo.

-É engraçado... – sorriu, com as mãos no bolso. – Você quer comer alguma coisa?

-Pode ser. – então, começaram a andar até a praça de alimentação, comentando sobre a parte que mais gostaram do filme. Compraram um lanche e sentaram-se em uma mesa qualquer. Os dois tinham tanto para conversar. Tantos anos sem se ver. Pareciam estranhos um para o outro.

-Então, por que voltou? – perguntou curiosa.

-Por que, quando eu morava lá em Londres, eu conheci a Rukia... Depois a gente começou a namorar, mas... – desviou o olhar, tomando um pouco de refrigerante – Esse ano, depois de tanto tempo, ela terminou comigo... E eu vim atrás dela...

-S-sério? – estava surpresa com o que ouvia. –Ela tem sorte! – sorte até demais. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia seu coração batendo forte... De um jeito lento e doloroso. Forçou um sorriso – Então... Você gosta muito dela não é?

-C-como você sabe?

-Eu consigo ver nos seus olhos quando você fala dela... – entrelaçou as mãos – E isso é estranho...

-Estranho? – não entendeu.

-Não parece aquele Kaien birrento que eu conheci... – riu.

-Sua... – irritou-se – E você? Fica toda idiota quando está conversando com aquele cara de cabelos estranhos... Como é o nome dele mesmo? Morango?

-H-hei! Deixe ele fora disso viu? – cruzou os braços brava.

-Não agüenta ouvir a verdade huh? – debochou, jogando uma bolinha de papel na coitada.

-Rukia? – ele chamou-a, encostado no tronco da árvore.

-I-ichigo? – virou o rosto para vê-lo. – Que bom que você veio... – sorriu, levantando-se com a ajuda dele. – Quer começar agora?

-Pode ser...

-Então, vamos subir... Eu falei com o médico, e ele disse que a gente pode usar um quarto vazio. – cruzou os braços enquanto, tentando não olha-lo. Subiram até o último andar em silêncio. Não conseguiam dizer nada. Pareciam duas criancinhas. Chegaram até o quarto dela, onde a mesma deixou sua blusa e prendeu seu cabelo em forma de rabo-de-cavalo. Eles foram para a outra sala e ficaram frente a frente.

-Olha... – desviou o olhar costumeiramente – Eu não... Sou muito bom nisso...

-Tudo bem. – sorriu, pegando uma das mãos dele, e a outra apoiando no ombro dele. Ele por sua vez, estava com uma das mãos colada com a dela, e a outra na cintura da morena. – Eu só preciso treinar um pouquinho antes da festa. – riu, corada.

-Você que sabe. – começaram a mover as pernas. Os pés deslizavam pelo quarto inteiro. Sem a música era muito mais difícil. O silêncio, só com as respirações ofegantes e os corações batendo a mil. Até que aquilo era uma sensação boa.

Logo, as mãos se soltaram, e as pequeninas mãos da garota foram parar na nuca dele, e as dele, foi parar na cintura dela. As lágrimas daqueles olhos violetas começaram a cair. Juntou mais seu corpo ao dele, ainda dançando. O choro era silencioso. Ichigo não sabia o que fazer. Apenas acariciou os cabelos dela.

-Obrigada. – sussurrou, com o rosto enterrado no peito dele.

-Idiota. – riu, afastando-se um pouco. Uma de suas mãos levantou o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas. Ichigo sentia várias sensações ao tocar no rosto dela. Nunca havia sentido isso... Era uma sensação nova. E boa. Involuntariamente, os rostos foram se aproximando. Assim, as testas ficaram coladas e a respiração ofegante contra suas bocas. Ela estava um pouco surpresa e confusa, mas não podia negar. Esperava por esse momento faz tempo. Fechou os lindos olhos violetas e deixou-se levar, fazendo ele o mesmo. Os lábios dela provocavam levemente os dele, o fazendo ficar cheio de desejo. Já não estava agüentando mais aquele joguinho, e num ato rápido, colou seus lábios nos dela. Ao sentirem o toque, ficaram intactos. Como nenhum dos dois agia, ela começou a roçar seus lábios nos dele levemente. Logos, as línguas se encontraram e se tocaram. Acariciavam-se de um jeito lento e intenso. Ela estava com as mãos nos cabelos dele, e ele, com as mãos na cintura dela. Ele beijava de um jeito fofo. Mesmo não tendo muita experiência com aquilo. Esperaram tanto tempo por esse momento, que agora não queriam que acabassem. Era como se agora, eles estivessem completos. Poderiam acordar a qualquer momento daquele sonho, por que, já havia valido a pena.

Continua...


	12. Proteger e ser forte

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

Capítulo 12 – Proteger e ser forte.

Já fazia um mês. Um mês desde aquele toque. Aquele singelo toque. Que cada vez que se lembrava como aconteceu, seu corpinho inteiro começava a tremer. Um sentimento estranho. Parecia que ia e vinha toda hora, dando um friozinho na barriga. E toda vez que se lembrava, tinha o mesmo efeito retardado, que a fazia querer rir o tempo todo. Era bom sentir aquilo de vez em quando. Não sabia o porquê, mas só de tocar os lábios com seus pequeninos dedos, tinha uma vontade imensa de chorar. De gritar. Pular. Dançar. Abraça-lo de novo e repetir tudo de novo. Aquele jeitinho carinhoso dele de bagunçar levemente seus cabelos. Um jeitinho único. E que agora, estava ganhando um espaço muito maior naquela pequena. Sentia que seu coração podia saltar a qualquer momento. A qualquer hora. Queria sair dali e se atirar nos braços dele, mas... Não podia. Não era justo. Com nenhum dos dois. Ficar iludindo-o com coisas que talvez, poderiam nem _chegar_ a acontecer. O que ela deveria fazer? O pior era que... Ainda tinha Kaien. Sim, não era tão forte como antes, mas, sentia alguma coisa por ele... Sabia que ainda sentia, mesmo que pequena coisa, mas sentia... Isso às vezes a deixava mal. Como poderia ser tão egoísta? Conhecia Kaien há tanto tempo. Namorou com ele. Aqueles beijos. Aqueles abraços. Aquelas palavras doces. Tudo aquilo. Tudo aquilo mesmo. Ainda se lembrava. Como poderia esquecer-se disso? E ainda mais que agora, ele veio atrás dela... Só para ficar ao seu lado... E agora, como ela estava retribuindo? Estava se sentindo toda idiota só de ficar ao lado daquele ruivo idiota, resmungão, feio, bravo que conheceu há alguns meses atrás. Mas esse mesmo ruivo, provocava nela uma sensação que talvez, ela nunca tivesse sentindo. E era uma sensação boa. E o pior era que, ela estava pensando só nela. Sabia, tinha plena consciência de que... Talvez daqui há alguns meses... Não estivesse mais presente. Talvez não pudesse mais sorrir ao lado daqueles dois que, simplesmente, mudaram sua vida. Como isso foi acontecer afinal? Não podia ter acontecido de jeito nenhum... Não _queria_. Mas, como podia controlar seus sentimentos afinal, não é? Aquele idiota..._ Sempre _a deixando assim... _Desse_ jeito.

Já havia passado um mês. Estava um pouco decepcionada, tinha que admitir, mas até que tinha sido legal. Poder vê-lo assim... Lembrava-se dele desde pequeno. Aqueles olhos verdes afinal, nunca mudaram. E agora, havia se tornado um belo homem. O qual, não sabia o que sentia. E seus sentimentos pelo Ichigo? Será que aquilo tudo... Aquilo tudo o que sentia era só infantilidade? Ou realmente, gosta ou gostou dele? Não sabia muito bem o que pensar, nem o que sentir. Apenas sabia que queria ter os dois ao seu lado, talvez... Até a eternidade. Sabia que isso era pedir muito, afinal, não era correspondida por nenhum daqueles dois idiotas... Mas fazer o que, se sentia seu coração bater mais forte só de sentir o cheiro de cada um? O perfume. Quantas vezes ficou embriagada só de abraçar um deles. Ou então, quantas vezes sonhou acordada quando eles bagunçavam seus cabelos, como se fosse uma criancinha de cinco anos? Ah, como adorava aquilo.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Hei, olha para frente porra! – gritou sem ao menos olhar quem era. Parecia furiosa. Sorte que nem se virou para saber com quem estava gritando. Seria realmente sorte?

-Nossa... A Lumi às vezes é tão estranha. – suspirou Kaien, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros e sorriu.

-Rukia! Rukia! – Renji entrou eufórico no quarto. Tinha um imenso sorriso no rosto. Parecia feliz com algo.

-O que foi?

-Você... Já pode voltar para casa! – era quase um berro. Estava tão contente.

-Ah sim... – voltou sua atenção ao livro. Até que depois de um tempinho sua ficha caiu – O que? Eu... Já posso voltar para casa?

-Claro que sim, baka! Hoje mesmo! – abraçou a amiga fortemente.

-Nem acredito! Eu vou para a casa! – agora, era ela que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Que bom! – apertou ainda mais o abraço.

-Vamos arrumar logo suas coisas... Aposto que você quer brincar com aquele coelhinho chato não é?

-O Fluffy? – riu – Ele não é chato... Garanto que ele não deu trabalho para você não é?

-Claro... Que sim! – pegou a pequena mala da pequena, e colocou-a em cima de sua cama – Aquele coelho ficou mordendo minha perna, olha aqui. – puxou a calça, mostrando sua perna – Aquele desgraçado...

-Ah! Se ele fez isso é por que você mereceu, huh? – segurou-se para não rir da cara de Renji.

-Como é que é? – indignou-se – Eu cuido daquele... Daquele monstrinho e é assim que me agradece baka? – cruzou os braços – Hunf! Ingrata!

-Calma... – tocou gentilmente o braço dele – Me desculpe né? Sempre te dando trabalho e é assim que eu agradeço... – cabisbaixa – Sou uma baka mesmo...

-Hei. – ele descruzou os braços e ficou-se de frente para ela – Não precisa se preocupar com isso, está bem? Eu sou seu amigo, não é? E amigos servem para que? – tocou o queixo dela, levantando-o – Eles servem para ficar ao nosso lado quando nós mais precisamos, e agora... Você precisa mais dos amigos do que nunca. Principalmente agora.

-R-renji... – não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia pensar em algo além de "desculpe". – Eu... Me desculpe por falar tantas bobeiras.

-Idiota. – suspirou, voltando-se novamente para as coisas dela – Não precisa se desculpar.

-Obrigada... – sorriu – Por existir...

-B-boba! – agora mesmo, que ele não iria encará-la. Seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho. O coração acelerado. Seus pensamentos em outras coisas, ou melhor, no sorriso dela... Aquele sorriso que confortava seu coração.

-Ishida-kun! – Inoue falava demasiadamente alto dentro do auditório da escola. Ele estava decorado com algumas flores brancas e vermelhas, deixando aquele lugar um pouco mais vivo. As pessoas iam chegando aos poucos. Tinha pessoas de tudo quanto é idade. Alguns mais novos, outros mais velhos e por aí vai.

-I-inoue-san! – o garoto acabara de levar um susto. Ajeitou os óculos um pouco corado, afinal, com os "gritinhos" nada escandalosos de Inoue, estavam todos olhando para ele.

-Cadê o Kurosaki-kun? E a Kuchiki-san? E o resto? – tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Daqui a pouco eles estão a- - mal terminou de falar, e o ruivinho resmungão acabara de entrar, e como sempre, mal humorado com algo.

-Kurosaki-kun? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - virou-se para ele.

-Ah! Não aconteceu nada... – murmurou, passando reto por eles. Inoue abaixou os olhos um pouco triste.

-Kurosaki, você não deveria falar assim com as damas. – Ishida disse um pouco baixo, mas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. – Não sei se você sabia disso, mas- Ah, é claro que você não sabe disso não é? Afinal, é um grosso.

-Hei... Dá para calar a boca? – bufou irritado e continuou a caminhar.

-I-ishida-kun! – Inoue surpreendeu-se com o gesto dele – Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu não li-.

-Não Inoue-san! – sua voz tinha um tom gentil – Ele não pode falar assim com você...

POV Rukia;

É hoje... O "grande" dia... Não que eu quisesse estar ali lá na frente junto com eles, mas... Dói saber que eu não posso ficar lá... Igual a todo mundo... Bom, isso não importa agora não é? Melhor eu pentear meus cabelos antes de ir para escola os ver cantarem...

Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro e peguei a escova. Olhei para o meu reflexo.

-Sorria Rukia! Sorria... Um dia tudo isso vai acabar... – falei para mim mesma, como se isso me encorajasse – Isso! Hoje eu vou... Tentar me divertir bastante! – por fim, peguei a escova e passei nos meus cabelos. Parecia tudo normal... Quer dizer, quase tudo. Olhei para o pente, e vi que tinha cabelos e mais cabelos... Olhei para a pia, que também tinha vários fios de cabelos. Levei minha mão até a minha cabeça e puxei algumas mexas... Eu quase arranquei todos os meus cabelos agora... Mas, eu nem fiz força... Por quê? Eu só encostei neles e... O que está acontecendo? Eu... Será que... Estou ficando cada vez pior? Será que eu... Estou perdendo meus cabelos?

Eu não sei por que, mas... Estou com vontade de chorar... Eu não queria que... Os últimos meses passassem tão rápido... Afinal, eu ainda quero fazer muita coisa... Eu quero ainda poder comer sorvete de flocos com cobertura de morango e batata frita... Eu ainda quero ir para a minha formatura... Eu ainda quero... Não sei... Eu ainda quero brincar com os filhotes do Fluffy... Eu quero ir para vários lugares... Eu não quero que... Essas semanas passem rápido por que... Eu quero fazer tudo isso... Eu quero... Então... Por que as coisas são assim? Será que o tempo não pode atender ao meu pedido? Eu só quero... Tentar ser um pouco mais feliz...

-Vamos Rukia? – ouvi Renji me chamar quando entrou no quarto. Limpei as lágrimas que ainda não tinham caído e forcei um sorriso antes de sair do banheiro.

-Vamos.

Fim do POV de Rukia;

-Droga! Como eu vou falar com ela agora? – bateu sua mão na mesa, um "pouco" nervoso – Será que... Não! Ela não pode vir com aquele "Kaien-eu-sou-o-lindo-e-todas-gostam-de-mim"? – bagunçou freneticamente seus cabelos.

-Já está quase na hora, Kurosaki-san! – disse a professora, avisando-o.

-É agora... Puta merda! – suspirou, tentando acalmar-se.

-Estão prontos? – Inoue perguntou – Kurosaki-kun! A Kuchiki-san chegou! Vamos fazer aquilo mesmo?

-É... S-sim... – desviou o olhar sem graça.

-Então, vamos? – sorriu.

-Vamos.

Ao entrarem no palco, avistaram Rukia sentada mais ou menos na fileira no meio. Ichigo sorriu de canto ao vê-la, mas, esse pequeno sorriso, desapareceu logo após ele ver "Kaien-eu-sou-o-lindo-e-todas-gostam-de-mim". Mas, logo se acalmou ao ver o singelo sorriso que a pequena deu em direção a ele. Não sabia o porquê, mas desviou o olhar corado. Mas não estava corado por causa dela... Isso nunca! Estava só com vergonha de subir em um palco e todos ficarem olhando para sua cara. Finalmente, virou-se de costas e ficou de frente para turma. Discretamente, Inoue fez um pequeno sinal de "ok" e ele começou a movimentar os braços, ouvindo Lumi tocar o piano.

Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi wo mita no  
Isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo  
Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no  
Ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobetai kara

Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Sora kakenuke tonde iku  
Donna ashita ga kite mo kono omoi ha tsuyoi  
Dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo

Ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni  
Anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru  
Ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru  
Sore wo kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yone to

Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo  
Kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga  
Egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai

Anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru  
Soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni ha dekinai kedo

Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto  
Kanarazu todoku kono isshun no hikari de  
Anata no ima terashi sora wo megurou  
Atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Kitto soba ni ite ageru donna toki mo

Ichigo respirou fundo e finalmente virou-se novamente para a platéia. Estranhamente, ouviu várias palmas. Esperava mais era por vários tomates sendo jogados nele. Sorriu um pouco sem graça e fez reverencia, assim, como o resto dos alunos. Quando se levantava, Ichigo viu Rukia pronunciar algo.

-"P-A-R-A-B-É-N-S!" – riu. Ichigo sorriu de canto, tentando não transparecer contente com aquilo. Mas, seu rosto se fechou completamente, quando viu "Kaien-eu-sou-o-lindo-e-todas-gostam-de-mim" pegar delicadamente a mão de Rukia, e esta por sua vez, ficar toda vermelhinha e sem graça.

_. FlashBack; lol_

_Estava tão perdida naquele beijo, que nem sentiu quando estava sendo empurrada. Só sentiu quando percebeu o corpo dele prensado ao seu na parede. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, e empurrou o tórax dele._

_-N-Não! – colocou as mãos nos lábios._

_-C-como assim não? – ele estava sem graça também, mas não havia se arrependido de nada._

_-Só amigos... Lembra? – sua respiração estava ofegante. _

_-Mas-_

_-Eu... Eu vou para o meu quarto! – saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar alguma coisa. _

_-H-hei! Rukia! – suas pernas incrivelmente não se moviam... Talvez, elas não quisessem se mover..._

_. Fim do FlashBack; lol_

Desde então, não estavam se falando. Isso causava um certo desconforto... Respirou fundo e começou a caminhar de volta para dentro do auditório. Tinha que ser forte agora, não é? Ainda mais que, não quebrou a promessa com Nozomi.

"_-Quando você encontrar uma garota especial, sempre protege-a! E nunca deixe de estar ao seu lado, por que as coisas mais valiosas não é o dinheiro ou a beleza da pessoa, e sim os sentimentos dela. Então, Ichigo, proteja e seja forte sempre, para que a menina que você escolheu, faça o mesmo por você"._

Continua...


	13. Take My Hand

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo;

---------------------------

Capítulo 13 – Take my Hand.

-Kaien...? – suas bochechas estavam levemente vermelhas.

-Sim? – ele estava tão calmo, segurando sua mão.

-Er... Por que... Você está segurando minha mão? – perguntou ainda sem entender o porquê daquela atitude. Talvez ela fosse lerdinha mesmo para tão ter percebido.

-Por que... – hesitou em dizer – Euestoucomciúmes. – disse rapidamente, virando o rosto para outro lugar.

-Eu o que? – segurou-se para não rir. Já não estava mais constrangida.

-Você ouviu! – soltou a mão dela e cruzou os braços emburrado. Era realmente difícil para ele admitir que estava com ciúmes de um pirralho de quinze anos. Isso era humilhante.

-Mas-

-"Senhoras e senhores, agora vamos anunciar os vencedores do festival desse ano" – disse a professora, com um envelope dourado nas mãos.

-E os vencedores desse ano são... – olhares expectativos. Olhares curiosos. Olhares nervosos – A turma do Primeiro A!

-Nós... Ganhamos? – Ichigo perguntou olhando para seus colegas.

-Nós ganhamos! – exclamou Orihime, que pulou em cima de Ishida, deixando-o um pouco constrangido.

-Ganhamos! – Keigo abraçou Tatsuki, porém este acabou voando para o outro lado. –Ichigooooo! – correu até o ruivo – Nós ganhamos! – antes que pudesse abraçar o mesmo, levou um soco no rosto. –Mizuiru! Nós ganhamos! – depois do soco que levou de Ichigo, saiu correndo até o moreno, que se virou de costas para ele, começando a jogar um dos joguinhos de seu celular.

-Kurosaki-kun! – Orihime havia se afastado de Ishida, um pouco corada – Vamos subir? – perguntou puxando o braço dele, de Lumi e de Ishida. Os quatros iriam representar a sala.

-É agora Kurosaki-kun... – Orihime sussurrou baixinho para o ruivo, deixando-o corado.

-Parabéns! A apresentação de vocês foi realmente muito boa! – disse a professora, entregando um pequeno troféu para os mesmos. – Vocês querem falar alguma coisa?

-Não... – o ruivo pegou o troféu, quase saindo do palco, quando Lumi o puxou, deixando-o na frente do microfone que havia ali. Rukia ao ver aquilo riu sozinha, e Kaien, ficou um pouco bravo.

-Er... Oi. – Ichigo segurava o troféu totalmente nervoso. Estava morrendo de vergonha.

-Fala logo Kurosaki. – Ishida deu uma cotovelada em uma das costelas do garoto.

-Desgraçado... – sussurrou para o mesmo, voltando sua atenção para frente logo em seguida. – Bom... Como nós havíamos decidido, vamos dedicar esse troféu para uma amiga nossa que nos ensaiou e infelizmente não pode estar aqui com a gente. Enfim, dedicamos esse troféu a você, Rukia... – sorriu de canto, enquanto ouvia as palmas de todos ali presente.

-Para mim...? – ela ainda não acreditava. Eles estavam realmente dedicando esse troféu a ela? Sentiu seus olhos começarem a pinicar. Agora, sabia o que era ter amigos. Uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto sem que percebesse. Sentia vontade de gritar e sair correndo para poder abraçá-los. Eles eram tão importantes.

-Rukia...? – Kaien enxugou delicadamente a lágrima do rosto dela, fazendo-a voltar à realidade. – Está chorando?

-E-eu? Claro que não! – virou o rosto, um pouco envergonhada – É só alguma coisa que entrou no meu olho. – esfregou os olhos. Renji, que estava ao lado dela, apenas sorriu. Adorava vê-la assim. Sabia que aquelas lágrimas não eram de decepção. E sim, de felicidade.

-Nossas apresentações acabaram, porém, nossa escola vai ficar aberta até as 17:00, com várias exposições de outras salas. Obrigada pela atenção, e bom divertimento. – após dizer isso, a professora retirou-se. Todos começaram a se levantar e sair do auditório.

-Ichigo... – sussurrou, ao vê-lo com os outros perto do palco. Ele virou-se e seus olhares se encontraram. Aqueles imensos olhos violetas naqueles castanhos claros. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas trocando olhares. Ela começou a dar pequeninos passos até lá, mas uma mão segurando seu braço a impediu.

-Rukia, vamos ver as outras salas? – Kaien puxou o braço dela, antes que a mesma pudesse responder alguma coisa. Mesmo que ela estivesse sendo puxada, não desviou seus olhos dele. O ruivo tinha ficado um pouco bravo, queria ter ido até lá e dado um soco na cara daquele convencido. Só por que ele tinha olhos verdes, ele achava que todas gostavam dele. Mas só de ver os olhinhos dela, se acalmou um pouco. Ainda tinha tempo. Depois iria falar com ela, e claro, sem a presença do "Kaien-eu-sou-o-lindão-de-olhos-verdes".

--------

_FlashBack_

_-One-sama, posso entrar? – perguntou Rukia, abrindo a porta._

_-C... Claro. – respondeu com um pouco de dificuldade._

_-Será que eu posso... Ahn... Tomar sorvete com Kaien? – segurou uma das mãos de sua irmã. _

_-Vá... E divirta-se... – sua voz estava um pouco fraca. Esboçou um sorriso. _

_-Obrigada One-sama! Eu não vou demorar muito! – deu um beijinho no rosto da irmã e saiu do quarto saltitante. _

_---------_

_-Te vejo depois Rukia. – colou seus lábios ao dela rapidamente, e começou a caminhar._

_-Até mais Kaien. – acenou levemente e abriu o enorme portão de sua casa. Estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto, quando viu uma ambulância em frente à porta de sua casa. Correu o mais rápido que pode. Ao entrar em casa, viu o médico de sua irmã conversando com um de seus criados._

_-Urahara-san! – correu até ele – O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou aflita._

_-Eu... Não sei como dizer isso. – abaixou o rosto, e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela – Infelizmente... Sua irmã..._

_-Ela...? – as lágrimas começaram a brotar naqueles imensos olhos violetas. Urahara apenas assentiu, e ela levou uma de suas mãos até a boca, ainda assustada. As lágrimas caíam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. Uma por uma. _

_-Mas... Como? – perguntou com um fio de voz._

_-Um dos criados disse que depois que você saiu, ela estava chamando por algum dos empregados para pegar água para ela. Mas infelizmente nenhum deles ouviu e ela se levantou para pegar sozinha e... Acabou caindo da escada. Depois de um bom tempo, foram encontrá-la caída. Como você sabe, a degeneração espinocerebelar dela já estava avançada, e ela já não estava mais em condições de andar sozinha. _

_-... – abaixou o rosto, e o cobriu com as duas mãos. Sentia-se tão idiota. Culpada. Nunca deveria ter saído do lado da irmã. Por causa de um egoísmo seu agora ela estava... Morta... E por sua culpa._

_-Rukia. – Byakuya andou até ela, colocando uma mão no ombro do médico, e puxando-o para trás. – Onde você estava? – perguntou friamente._

_-E-eu... Estava com Kaien. – respondeu sem encará-lo._

_-Você estava com aquele pirralho? – alterou sua voz, deixando a pequena com medo. – Você sabe o que acabou de acontecer? Sua irmã agora está morta por causa de uma imprudência sua! _

_-Byakuya... – Urahara tentou interferir._

_-Não se intrometa Urahara. – voltou sua atenção para a baixinha. - Você foi a culpada! – Byakuya gritava com a pequena garota.  
-Me perdoe! Eu sei que foi minha culpa... Se eu pudesse voltar ao passado...  
-Mas não pode! – pela primeira vez, Rukia havia visto Byakuya daquele jeito, e certamente, não gostou do que viu – Por causa da sua imprudência, sua irmã... Sua irmã... – hesitou, nem ele mesmo conseguia acreditar – Agora ela está morta! Por sua causa! – levantou a mão, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, uma mão segurou seu braço.  
-Já chega Byakuya! – Urahara segurou seu braço – Eu como seu amigo e médico, não vou permitir que bata nela! Não foi culpa dela! E você sabe muito bem disso! – ele colocou-se entre a jovem e o nobre Kuchiki – Essas coisas acontecem. E infelizmente aconteceu com a Hisana-sama. Eu sinto muito pelo o que você está passando. Mas não vai adiantar nada você querer colocar a culpa em alguém. Muito menos nela, que é só uma garota. Tente se acalmar, por favor. _

_-... – o nobre retirou-se dali sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra. _

_-F-foi minha culpa... – Rukia disse ainda chocada com a atitude do irmão – Foi tudo a minha culpa! – começou a chorar desesperada, sentindo-se culpada._

_-Ele só estava nervoso Kuchiki-san. Tudo o que ele falou não é verdade. – abraçou a pequena._

_-Eu... Matei minha irmã... Se... Se eu tivesse ficado aqui... Ela não..._

_-Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem. – acariciou os cabelos dela. – Garanto que Hisana não gostaria de ver você assim. _

_-Eu... – já não tinha mais forças, apenas sentia as lágrimas rolarem soltas pelo seu rosto._

_Fim do FlashBack_

-Não foi culpa _dela_. – disse, olhando a paisagem lá fora.

----------

-Kaien! – um de seus amigos o chamou. Ele era careca e tinha junto com ele, um outro. Parecia meio... Er... Gay?

-Ah, Ikkaku, Yumichika! – acenou levemente para eles, indo até os mesmo, trazendo Rukia junto com ele.

-Oh, quem é essa admirável dama? – perguntou Yumichika, apontando para a pequena.

-Ahn, Rukia, esses são meus amigos. Ikkaku e Yumichika. E Ikkaku e Yumichika, essa é Rukia, minha... Amiga. – disse por fim.

-Entendo. Mas, você não quis dizer sua namorada? – perguntou, alfinetando o moreno.

-Claro que não! – cruzou os braços irritados. No fundo, tinha vontade de gritar para o mundo inteiro que ela era namorada dela, mesmo que não fosse verdade.

-Eu lembrei de uma coisinha. – disse a baixinha com sua voz enjoada e falsa – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês. – forçou um sorriso e começou a andar atrás de seus _amigos. _Kaien dessa vez não a impediu. Ficou ao lado dela o dia inteiro hoje. Ela tinha que se divertir. Não podia ser _sua _para sempre, né?

--------

_FlashBack_

_Já havia passado alguns meses desde a morte de Hisana. Na mansão Kuchiki ainda estava um clima tenso. Rukia não conseguia olhar para o irmão, tamanha frieza que ele lhe transmitia. E também, por que se achava culpada. _

_-Eu vou me retirar. – disse a baixinha, saindo da mesa. Sua aparência esses dias não estava muito boa. Estava pálida. Sem contar que também teve febre. Também havia algumas manchas roxas pela sua pele. Ao passar ao lado do irmão, sentiu as pernas se enfraquecerem, e uma tontura. A última coisa que viu foi Byakuya levantando-se da mesa, indo até ela._

_-Rukia? – chamou-a, mas não respondeu – Alguém chame a ambulância! – disse para os empregados, sem alterar o tom de voz. _

_Fim do FlashBack_

----------

Rukia estava andando em um dos corredores do colégio, quando avistou o grupo de alunos.

-Inoue! – chamou-a, fazendo todos se virarem em direção à ela.

-Kuchiki-san! – abraçou a amiga fortemente. – Que bom que você veio!

-Kuchiki-san! – Keigo pegou as mãos dela, afastando-a de Inoue – Você está tão linda hoje! Estava morrendo de saudades de você, e o Ichigo também! --- - não demorou muito, e o pobre estava no outro lado do corredor. Lumi abraçou Rukia e ficaram conversando. Apenas Ichigo estava de fora. Só observava aquela garota. Hoje ela estava especialmente boni- quer dizer, alegre.

-Ichigo... – chamou-o, quando todos estavam distraídos.

-Fala baixinha... – colocou as mãos no bolso e encostou-se na janela.

-Obrigada. – disse um pouco corada e com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto.

-Não foi nada. – desviou o olhar. Ele também estava envergonhado.

-Sabe... Até que para um Baka como você, você conseguiu ensaiar direito a sala. – resolveu alfineta-lo um pouco.

-Ora... Eu sou melhor que você, por isso que nós ganhamos! – mostrou a língua. Sorriu. Já fazia um bom tempo que eles não brigavam daquele jeito. – Você vai fazer o que a noite?

-Nada... Nem tinha pensado nisso. Talvez eu vá para casa comer um pouquinho de sorvete e brincar com o Fluffy.

-Ahn, entendo. – silêncio. Não sabia como dizer isso. Respirou fundo. – V-você quer... Ir a um lugar comigo? – perguntou com as bochechas levemente ruborizadas.

-Onde? – perguntou curiosa.

-Vem comigo que você vai saber. – começaram a caminhar, quando Orihime chamou-os.

-Ahn, Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! – correu até eles – Eu esqueci de avisar vocês, mas... Como amanhã é domingo, nós combinamos de ensaiar a dança para minha festa. Vai ser na casa do Ishida-kun, que ofereceu. Será que vocês vão poder ir? – perguntou sorridente.

-Ah, por mim tudo bem. – respondeu o morango, quase nem ligando.

-Por mim também. – a pequena sorriu.

-Então, vejo vocês depois! – despediu-se dos dois e saiu correndo em direção aos outros.

-Vamos? – perguntou o ruivo.

-Vamos. – concordou.

----------

Kaien estava conversando com Ikkaku e Yumichika, quando sentiu alguém cutucá-lo.

-Olá Kaien! – sorriu, dando um pequeno beijinho na bochecha dele. E claro, o deixou desconcertado e envergonhado na frente de seus amigos.

-O-oi Lumi.

-Então, não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos? – perguntou docemente, com as mãos atrás de si, entrelaçadas.

-Ah, claro. Lumi, esses são Ikkaku e Yumichika. E Ikkaku e Yumichika, essa é minha _amiga_.

-Shiba-kun está podendo hein? Primeiro a Rukia-chan, depois a Lumi-chan! – Yumichika disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-E as duas são bonitas. Não sei como ele consegue. – Ikkaku cruzou os braços emburrado.

-Ahn... Obrigada? – a garota sorriu um pouco sem graça.

-Bom, nós já vamos indo. – Yumichika disse, começando a caminhar com Ikkaku – Até mais Kaien, Lumi-chan. – acenou e foram embora.

-Ah, parabéns pela apresentação viu? – bagunçou levemente os cabelos dela, deixando-a um pouco corada.

-Obrigada. – sorriu pequenamente – Já são quase 17:00! Estou tão cansada.

-Você não quer... Tomar um sorvete? Sei lá, ai depois eu te deixo em casa. – propôs bagunçando os cabelos.

-Pode ser.

----------

-Onde nós estamos indo Ichigo? – perguntou curiosa, seguindo o garoto.

-Dá para ficar quieta? Daqui a pouco você vai saber onde nós estamos indo! – falou mal humorado como sempre.

-Eu já estou cansada de tanto andar. – resmungou de braços cruzados. Parou de andar quando o viu agaixando-se. – Está com dor nas costas Ichigo? Você ainda é muito novo para ter esse tipo de dor não é?

-Claro que não baka! É para você subir. – os olhos dela alargaram-se em surpresa. Mas logo voltaram ao normal, quando colocou seus braços sobre os ombros dele e ele, segurou suas pequeninas pernas. Encostou sua cabeça perto da nunca dele, e sua respiração quente estava perto do ouvido dele, deixando-o corado. Aquilo já estava virando costume. Ele sempre a carregava de cavalinho. E ela gostava daquilo. Senti-lo assim, tão próximo dela. E aquele quentinho lhe dava um conforto tão grande, que sentia vontade de dormir ali mesmo. Sem perceber fechou os olhos.

-Rukia? – chamou-a.

-Hmm? – perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

-Chegamos. – disse agaixando-se para ela poder descer. Ela desceu e esfregou os olhos. Não sabia ao certo onde estavam. Olhou a sua frente e viu um túmulo.

_Kurosaki Masaki,_

_Grande mãe, esposa e amiga. _

-Ela é... ? – olhou para o adolescente ao seu lado, que apenas ascentiu. – Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Não sei. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

-Entendo. – na verdade, não entendia. – Bom, já que estou aqui, será que posso conversar com ela sozinha?

-Ah, claro. Eu já volto. – começou a caminhar em direção contrária de onde haviam vindo.

-Ta legal, isso é estranho. – respirou fundo e encarou aquele túmulo – Olá... Masaki-san. Eu sou Rukia, amiga do Ichigo. – silêncio. Não sabia por onde deveria começar a falar – Pelo o que eu vejo você foi uma pessoa muito especial para ele não é? – riu um pouco envergonhada. – Agora eu o entendo. A senhora deve ter sido muito boa para ele. E tenho certeza que foi muito difícil quando a senhora... – cabisbaixa – Bom, mesmo seu filho sendo mal humorado, chato, rabugento, grosso... Ele é uma boa pessoa. Tem um coração muito bom. E... Eu sinto que... É uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Enfim... Não sei mais o que dizer. Apenas... Parabéns por ter um filho que nem ele. Então, até mais, Masaki-san. – deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a caminhar. Ichigo estava encostado em uma árvore ali perto, escutando cada palavra que ela havia dito.

-Eu sei que você escutou tudo. Não precisa fingir. – disse, sem olha-o.

-... – olhou para ela de rabo de olho. Parecia ter um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

----------

-Kaien... – Lumi terminou seu sorvete de uva e olhou para o _amigo_ – O que você sente por mim? – perguntou diretamente, mas sem olhar naqueles olhos verdes.

-C-como é que é? – engasgou com o próprio sorvete.

-Você sabe... O que sente por mim? – as bochechas dela começaram a queimar levemente.

-Ah, o que eu sinto por você? – começou a pensar. O que sentia por ela? Nem ele sabia o que sentia. Apenas gostava de estar ao lado dela. Conseguia ser ele mesmo, - com exceção da baixinha – pois confiava nela. Haviam sido amigos desde quando eram pequenos. Não podia negar que seu coração batia um pouco forte e acelerado quando a via, ou quando estavam juntos. Tinha uma sensação boa. Igual a quando ainda namorava com a pequena. E sinceramente, depois de tanto pensar, ele ainda não havia chegado a conclusão nenhuma. – Bom... Você sabe. Você é como uma menina que eu vi crescer... E considero você como se fosse minha _irmã_.

-... – seu rosto ainda estava baixo, então, ele não conseguia ver seu rosto. Seu coração estranhamente começou a bater lentamente. _Irmã_. Era isso o que ela significava para ele? Tentou conter as lágrimas e forçar um sorriso. Mesmo que estivesse passando por cima do seu orgulho. – Obrigada.

-Cada pergunta estranha que você faz viu? – jogou seu sorvete fora, pois já não estava mais com vontade de comê-lo. Viu a reação dela. E também pode ver naqueles olhos cinza, algumas lágrimas que não haviam caído. Sentiu-se culpado por deixá-la daquele jeito. Ele não era nenhum bobo nem nada. Apenas, lerdo. Para entender um sentimento como aquele que ela estava sentindo.

----------

-Tatsuki! – Renji chamou-a, dentro de uma sala de aula.

-Ah, você está aqui! – abraçou o garoto fortemente. – Por que não foi me ver depois da apresentação? – perguntou um pouco brava.

-É que tinhas os outros lá. Achei melhor não. – acariciou o rosto dela delicadamente. – Quer ir para outro lugar?

-Já está um pouco tarde. Eu estou um pouco cansada. Se quiser, podemos assistir alguma coisa lá em casa né?

-N-na sua casa? – perguntou corado.

-Não acredito que você pensou besteira! – cruzou os braços irritada – É só para assistir algum filme!

-Está bem. – sorriu. Ela ficava linda daquele jeito. – Mas não fica brava não viu? – aproximou-se e tocou os lábios dela. A mesma não sabia o que fazer. Estava com raiva, mas... Aqueles... Lábios... Eram tão... Colocou suas mãos na nuca dele e abriu os lábios, dando passagem para a língua dele encontrar com a sua, que não demorou muito. Ficaram ali trocando mais alguns beijos e depois foram para a casa dela.

-----------

Rukia estava sentada em um banquinho de uma praça, olhando o pôr-do-sol, esperando por aquele ruivinho.

-Toma. – entregou um copo de cappucino (:D) para ela, e sentou-se ao lado da mesma.

-Obrigada. – pegou o copo – Faz tempo que eu não tomo isso aqui. Já estava sentindo falta.

-Eu também. – fitava aquele céu um pouco alaranjado. Ficaram ali em silêncio, contemplando o pôr-do-sol. A brisa levemente fria passando por eles, que nem percebiam. Estavam tão distraídos com a paisagem. E com a companhia de ambos.

-Já está ficando tarde. Eu te levo para casa. – o adolescente levantou-se e começou a caminhar.

-H-hei! Espera um pouco! – correu até ele, pegando sua mão. O mesmo olhou para ela e depois para as mãos entrelaçadas. Ficou meio confuso e envergonhado, mas nada disse. Ela apenas ficou com as bochechinhas rosadas, e apertou a mão dele mais forte.

_A mão dos meus amigos são tão quentes. Eu nunca quero perdê-los... Até eu morrer. _

Continua...

Degeneração espinocerebelar – A doença não tem cura. A doença é progressiva, embora possa ser desacelerada com o uso de alguns medicamentos e fisioterapia. É alguma coisa que acontece com o sistema nervoso, que para de mandar comandos para o cérebro. Aos poucos a pessoa vai perdendo o controle de suas ações.


	14. Monsters

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo;

**Aviso**: Há um pouco de conteúdo sexual no final deste capítulo.

--------------------------

Capítulo 14 – Monsters.

Enquanto andavam, não conseguiam dizer nada um ao outro. Apenas... Mantinham as mãos entrelaçadas. Aquela mão era tão quentinha. E a pele dela tão macia.

Quando avistou a mansão dos Kuchiki, por impulso, soltou a mão dela. Não encarava-a. Estava um pouco vermelho, mas talvez fosse por causa do Sol. Tudo bem que o sol já havia desaparecido há um bom tempo, mas isso não convém ao caso.

-Sabe Ichigo... – ela fora a primeira a quebrar aquele silêncio. Já estavam em frente ao enorme portal da mansão – Você não quer ver o Fluffy? – perguntou ela.

-Ah... – levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos, agitando-os levemente – Pode ser. – respondeu por fim, para a alegria daquela baixinha.

-Eu já volto. – sorriu pequenamente, enquanto corria para dentro da mansão. Ichigo apenas observava aquele jeitinho dela. Parecia uma criancinha de cinco anos. Aquilo o fazia – sem perceber – sorrir.

Se recompôs ao vê-la chegar com o pequeno coelhinho em mãos.

-Lembra desse tio chato aqui? – disse a baixinha ao coelho, enquanto o entregava ao ruivo.

-Ora, sua... – pegou o coelhinho delicadamente – Essa bruxa está cuidando bem de você? – colocou-o no chão, acariciando seu pelos brancos. – E não está colocando veneno na sua comida? – não demorou muito e levou um soco na cabeça – Ai desgraçada! Eu só estava falando a verdade! – massageava o local atingido.

-Levou por que mereceu, não é Fluffy? – imitou o jovem Kurosaki, e também se agachou. Passou seus dedos suavemente por aqueles pelinhos macios.

-Quem é o seu par? – perguntou curioso, pegando uma pequena barra de chocolate do bolso.

-Ahn, a Inoue disse que eu podia chamar quem eu quisesse... Então eu chamei o Kaien... – acariciou a barriga do coelhinho.

-Hmm... – deu um pequeno pedaço de chocolate ao animal, que devorou rapidamente.

-E como você se sente, sendo o par da aniversariante? – perguntou abafando um risinho. Mas no fundo isso incomodava.

-Ah, eu nem sei por que diabos ela foi me chamar para ser o par dela... – disse emburrado, fazendo o coelhinho correr atrás do pedaço de chocolate que estava em suas mãos.

-V-você não sabe? – parecia incrédula. Sabia que ele era lerdo, mas não sabia que ele era TÃO lerdo assim.

-Não, por quê? – perguntou sem desviar os olhos de Fluffy.

-Er... Por nada. – balançou a cabeça. Riu ao ver Ichigo acariciando o coelho _deles_.

-Bom, já está ficando tarde. – pegou o animalzinho e levantou-se – Eu acho que já vou indo. – entregou-o para Rukia.

-Hmm... Está bem. – pegou o coelhinho – Então, te vejo amanhã no ensaio né? – repuxou os lábios para o canto, formando um pequenino sorriso.

-É... – colocou as mãos no bolso e virou-se, começando a caminhar. Rukia ficou ali, vendo-o desaparecer e logo entrou em casa. Enquanto passava pela enorme fonte que tinha ali, sorriu sem perceber. Aqueles dias estavam sendo melhores do que pensava. Será que merecia tudo isso? Entrou em casa cuidadosamente, subindo as escadas correndo. Ao chegar ao seu quarto, atirou-se na cama, com o coelhinho ao seu lado.

-Fluffy... – sussurrou, fechando os olhos – Você... Está com o cheiro dele. – respirou fundo, tentando guardar cada detalhe daquele cheiro masculino. Sentiu uma onde de emoções tomarem conta de seu próprio corpo. Sentia se bem, como não se sentia há tempos. Era uma sensação boa. Uma sensação acolhedora. Uma sensação... Que já sentira antes.

---------

Será que estava fazendo o certo? Ou estava sendo egoísta demais? Não sabia mais o que pensar. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava tendo um conflito de emoções. No fundo, desde _aquele_ dia, sabia que nunca poderia ser correspondida. Mas... Ainda tinha uma esperança, como todos. Lágrimas brotaram naqueles olhinhos castanhos.

_FlashBack_

_Olhou o tempo lá fora. Estava ensolarado. _

_-Eu vou visitar a Kuchiki-san! Coitadinha... Deve estar se sentindo solitária lá naquele hospital... – sorriu e saiu de casa alegremente. Enquanto caminhava, pensava em várias coisas para sua festa de aniversário. Pensava em como iria ser lindo dançar com Ichigo. Havia até sonhado com isso. Mal podia esperar pelo grande dia. _

_Entrou no hospital e pegou o elevador. Caminhou até o quarto de Rukia, mas a mesma não estava lá. Só tinha uma enfermeira, que estava anotando algumas coisas em sua prancheta._

_-Er... Com licença, mas... A senhora poderia me informar onde está a Kuchiki-san? – perguntou docemente._

_-Ah, ela está no quarto ao lado. Junto com um garoto. – respondeu da mesma forma para a ruivinha, logo voltando a atenção para o que fazia. _

_-Garoto? – parecia curiosa._

_-É... Ele tem um cabelo estranho... – terminou de escrever e olhou para a jovem – Se me der licença, eu tenho que cuidar de outros pacientes. Sabe como é né? Vida de enfermeira não é fácil. – sorriu e saiu do quarto, deixando Inoue sem reação. Seria ele...? Mas... O que estaria fazendo ali? Sentia seu coração bater forte. Estava com medo do que poderia estar __**acontecendo**__. Respirou fundo e foi até o quarto ao lado. Pode ver pela janelinha os dois dançando. Aproximou-se mais, tocando a maçaneta, quando a viu chorar. Observou também que ele ficara sem reação, apenas a abraçou. _

_-Obrigada. – ouviu-a dizer num sussurro._

_-Idiota. – ele se afastou dela e limpou suas lágrimas. Logo, seus rostos estavam próximos. Os lábios estavam quase se tocando e... Eles estavam se beijando. Orihime fechou os olhos e saiu dali correndo, sem ninguém perceber. Sentia-se uma otária derrotada. Queria sumir dali. Queria gritar. Queria... Já não sabia mais o que queria. Corria pela rua totalmente desnorteada. As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer pelo seu rosto. Sem querer, esbarrou em uma pessoa._

_-M-me Desculpe... – falou entre soluços._

_-Inoue-san? – perguntou incrédulo. – O que aconteceu? Por que você está assim?_

_-Ishida-kun... E... E-eu... – abraçou o garoto sem pensar duas vezes. – Eu... Ishida-kun... Eu já não agüento mais... E-eu... Sou uma otária... – dizia entre sussurros no peito dele, enquanto molhava a camisa do mesmo._

_-Shhh... – acariciou os cabelos dela delicadamente. Já até imaginava o motivo dela estar chorando. E isso lhe dava raiva. _

_Fim do FlashBack_

Só de lembrar daquela cena, tão nítida, sua respiração parecia ficar angustiada. O que deveria fazer agora? Fingir que não havia visto nada? Ou passar por cima de seu orgulho e continuar fingindo não saber de _nada_? Não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava confusa demais. O que ela queria era... Só dançar com ele. E tentar encaixar na própria cabeça que ele não lhe amava, de uma vez por todas. Não queria sofrer mais. Estava cansada. Sentia-se derrotada. Queria tanto que alguém lhe abraçasse. E dissesse a ela o que fazer. Como agir. Mas não tinha ninguém. Parecia estar sozinha. Queria tanto que alguém dissesse obrigada a ela. Pelo menos uma vez na vida. Ou então que dissesse "Eu te amo". Mas será que era tão impossível assim? Olhou para a foto que tinha do seu irmão. Limpou as lágrimas. Não queria que ele a visse daquele jeito. Respirou fundo e forçou u sorriso.

-Eu... Vou tentar ser útil, pelo menos uma vez na vida... – sussurrou ao vento.

------

-Chegamos. – disse com um ar de triste.

-Pois é... – colocou as mãos no bolso – Sabe Lumi... Eu preciso assistir alguns filmes para eu poder fazer um trabalho de português... Você não quer vir comigo? – perguntou com as bochechas levemente rosada.

-Ahn... Pode ser. – desviou o olhar. Não conseguia encará-lo desde quando estavam na sorveteria.

-Então, te vejo às 20:00 na pracinha, está bem? – perguntou virando-se.

-Uhum. – concordou, abrindo a porta de sua casa – Te vejo amanhã no ensaio. – fechou a porta atrás de si e subiu correndo para seu quarto.

--------

No dia seguinte estavam todos na casa de Ishida. Quer dizer, quase todos. Orihime conversava com as outras meninas quando ouviu a campainha tocar. O empregado de Ishida fora abrir.

-Desculpa a demora pessoal... – desculpou-se e juntou-se aos outros.

-Podemos começar então? – perguntou Orihime sorridente. Todos concordaram e tomaram suas posições. Orihime estava no meio, junto com Ichigo e os outros em volta deles.

O ruivo estava meio corado e sem graça. Nunca havia tocado em uma garota, – com exceção de Rukia, e claro, a _única_ que mexia com ele – por isso não sabia o que fazer. Colocou uma de umas mãos na cintura dela e entrelaçou a outra mão na mão da mesma. Orihime sentiu seu rosto queimar tamanha aproximidade. Começaram então a deslizar as pernas, tentando acompanhar o ritmo sem música. Todos os outros ali presente fizeram o mesmo. Lumi não ousava olhar para Kaien, pois sabia que se o fizesse, não ia se controlar.

O tempo parecia ter parado para a princesinha, que tentava guardar cada movimento em sua memória.

Enquanto o ruivo estava encabulado, Rukia não estava se preocupando tanto. Dançava com Kaien com um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios. O mesmo estava hipnotizado com aquela imagem. Renji e Tatsuki... Bom, esses dois já não estavam nem aí para os outros. Apenas dançavam, como se só existisse os dois ali.

Depois de umas três horas dançando, decidiram que por hoje já estava bom. Como já estava na hora do almoço, Ishida os convidou para almoçar na casa dele, e todos aceitaram.

Algum tempinho havia se passado e ficaram ali conversando e rindo. Kaien por algum motivo já havia ido embora.

-Eu já tenho que ir indo. – disse Rukia, pegando sua bolsa – Eu vejo vocês amanhã na escola. – forçou um sorrisinho e saiu da casa de Ishida.

-Eu também tenho que ir indo! – disse Ichigo rapidamente, colocando seus sapatos – Até amanhã. – despediu-se de todos e saiu da por aquela porta.

-Rukia! – chamou-a, correndo até ela. – Er... Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa? – perguntou ofegante.

-Ahn... Pode ser. – sorriu de canto e começaram a caminhar. Novamente, aquele silêncio incomodo entre eles.

-Sabe Rukia... – dessa vez, fora ele que quebrara o silêncio – Em maio do ano que vem, vai ter show do UVERworld aqui em Karakura... E como fui um dos primeiros a comprar o ingresso, eu ganhei um outro naquela promoção estúpida... E eu estava pensando se... – tirou um ingresso do bolso – Se... Bom... Er... Quando você melhorar... Se... V-você-

-É claro que eu ia querer ir! – pegou o ingresso da mão do ruivo, deixando-o incrédulo. – Obrigada!

-Quem disse que era para você? – perguntou com os braços cruzados, tentando fazer pose de durão.

-E não era? – olhou-o desafiadoramente.

-Bobona. – murmurou com a cara fechada. Ao ver isso, um sorriso curvou-se nos lábios da garota.

-Bom... Acho que eu posso ir sozinha até minha casa agora. – parou de andar e olhou para o garoto – Obrigada. – sorriu pequenamente.

-E eu já vou indo. – bagunçou os cabelos desconcertado – Até amanhã na escola. – despediu-se dela e começou a caminhar.

-Até... – sussurrou, enquanto subia a rua até a sua casa. Seus olhos alargaram-se quando viu quem a estava esperando. Começou a caminhar mais depressa até ele. O que estaria fazendo ali?

-Kaien? – chamou-o, o acordando de seus pensamentos. Tinha uma expressão séria. Estava assim desde quando estavam ensaiando.

-Rukia... Precisamos conversar.

--------

-Eu também já vou indo Ishida-kun! – Orihime levantou-se e pegou sua bolsa.

-Pode deixar que eu te acompanho até a porta. – esperou ela calçar sua sandália e foi com ela até o portão.

-Inoue-san, eu-

-Você vai me ajudar, não é Ishida-kun? – cortou-o com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

-Não sei se isso é o certo... Interferir assim... E se não der certo?

-Mas vai dar certo! – disse confiante – Espero que dê... – sussurrou.

-Bom, eu vou te ajudar. – sorriu.

-Obrigada Ishida-kun! – deu um beijinho na bochecha dele, deixando-o todo arrepiado e corado.

-N-não é nada. Te vejo amanhã na escola, está bem? – despediu-se da ruivinha e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-----------

-O que quer conversar? – perguntou curiosa, enquanto caminhava até o enorme portal de sua casa, quando ele pegou seu pulso e puxou-a para si. Plantou suas mãos na cintura dela, como se aquilo não a deixasse fugir mais. –K-kaien! O que está fazendo? – perguntou num sussurro. Aqueles olhos violetas estavam arregalados com a atitude dele. Aquelas mãos em sua cintura. Estava ficando tudo tão estranho. Desde quando começou a não gostar do toque dele?

-Eu preciso saber Rukia... – aproximou seu rosto do dela – Você... Ainda me ama? – perguntou hesitante. Estava com um pouco de medo de ouvir a resposta, mesmo não parecendo.

-Eu... – não sabia o que responder. Estava se sentindo mal. Sentia um peso enorme tomar conta de seu corpo.

-Eu só quero... Ficar do seu lado. – sussurrou docemente. Lançou-lhe um olhar forte, que a mesma percebeu e tentou não encara-lo mais. – Não me importo se você está doente... Não me importo se... Você já não me ama mais. Eu só quero ficar com você. Te _proteger_. Te _amar._ - apertou mais o corpo dela ao seu. – Eu só quero saber... Se acabou tudo entre nós dois. Se acabou as minhas chances.

-Eu... – estava emocionada. Sem que tivesse percebido, as lágrimas já rolavam pela sua pele alva. Já não estava conseguindo mentir para si mesma. Afundou seu rosto no tórax dele, apertando a blusa dele por entre seus dedos. – M-me... Desculpe... Kaien... – murmurou entre soluços. Kaien fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Parecia que seu bonequinho de porcelana havia quebrado em pedaços. – Mas... A... Acabou. – balbuciou as últimas palavras. Sentiu um alívio tomar conta daquela baixinha. Kaien apenas sorriu derrotado.

-Obrigado por tudo... Rukia. – sussurrou, alisando os cabelos dela – Meu coração agora está em paz. – ao ouvir isso, mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da baixinha, fazendo-a sentir-se mais culpada. – Bom... Agora eu tenho que ir. – afastou-se dela – Se cuida Rukia. – plantou um beijo terno na testa dela e começou a caminhar. Rukia ergue o rosto e ele já não estava mais ali. Correu então para dentro de casa, como se agora, estivesse _livre_.

----------

Tocou a campainha.

-Boa tarde Senhor Abarai. – disse o mordomo, enquanto abria o enorme portão.

-Boa tarde. – respondeu educadamente – Onde está a Rukia?

-Kuchiki-sama está no jardim. Quer que eu o acompanhe?

-Ah, não precisa obrigado. Eu já sei o caminho. – sorriu e colocou as mãos no bolso, indo até o jardim. Chegando lá, avistou uma pequena sentada na grama, tomando um pouco de chá, enquanto olhava o pôr-do-sol. Andou até ela, sentando-se ao lado da mesma.

-R-renji! – assustou-se – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim aqui ver como você estava. – sorriu, pegando uma bolacha de chocolate e levando a boca. – Eu encontrei com o Kaien no meio do caminho e bom... Ele me contou.

-Contou é? – os olhinhos dela estavam vermelhos de tanto que havia chorado.

-Você está bem? – ficou sério, mas não mudou a expressão calma.

-Estou sim... – colocou a xícara ao lado das bolachas. – Sabe... Eu me sinto melhor assim... Agora ele não está mais preso a mim... – abraçou os joelhos. – Acho que foi melhor assim.

-Foi o melhor para os dois. – o tatuado bagunçou os cabelos da baixinha. – Sabe, você teve muita coragem... Eu te admiro por isso.

-P-para com isso! – as lágrimas estavam brotando em seus olhos novamente. Estava chorando com tanta facilidade esses dias – Você quer me fazer chorar é? – riu, quando o telefone dele tocou.

-Sim? – sorriu – Me desculpe por não ter te acompanhado até em casa. Eu achei que você quisesse ficar conversando com a Inoue. – parou de falar e soltou um pequeno riso – Mas não fica bravinha não viu? Amanhã eu te vejo depois da aula. Se cuida. Eu também. – desligou o celular e voltou sua atenção para a pequena novamente.

-Era sua namorada Renji? – perguntou sarcástica.

-Era. – afirmou sério.

-Ah... – silêncio, até Rukia se tocar do que havia escutado – VOCÊ TEM UMA NAMORADA? – gritou espantada.

-Tenho. – riu.

-E por que não me contou? Eu não sou sua melhor amiga? – fez biquinho e cruzou os braços.

-Eu não te contei por que você não me perguntou. – disse, fazendo Rukia se tocar.

-Ai, me desculpa Renji! Eu sou uma idiota! Esses dias eu só fiquei pensando em mim mesma e fui egoísta! Me desculpa! – sentiu-se culpada. Renji sempre estava ali para ajudá-la, e ela em compensação, só pensava em si mesma! Que espécie de amiga ela era?

-Sem problemas. – riu – Você não foi egoísta. Eu não queria te falar nada por que você já tinha muitos problemas.

-Me desculpe. – murmurou mais uma vez – Mas... Me conta sobre ela! Como ela é? Bonita? Feia? Eu conheço? Ela é legal?

-Calma... – riu novamente – Ela é ela... Linda... Alegre... Gentil... Carinhosa... – falava tudo aquilo com cara de bobo – E você conhece ela.

-Conheço? Me conta quem é! – estava aflita de tanta curiosidade.

-Tatsuki. – disse um pouco corado.

-T, a, t, s, u, k, i? – soletrou o nome dela ainda incrédula. Renji apenas ascentiu com a cabeça – Eu não acredito nisso! Eu sempre achei que ela... Bom... Que ela não gostasse de ninguém! Mas, quando vocês começaram a namorar?

-Bom... Já faz um tempinho. – colocou a mão no pescoço envergonhado. – Logo depois de um mês no colégio, eu chamei ela para sair e...

-Eu não acredito nisso! – cruzou os braços – E eu nem suspeitava que vocês... Bom... Que vocês estavam namorando!

-Mas não conta para ninguém viu? Ela não quer que ninguém saiba...

-Está bem. Eu não vou contar para ninguém! – sorriu.

-Você fica melhor sorrindo, sabia? – abraçou a amiga.

-Bobo.

---------

Lumi estava sentada na pracinha, esperando por Kaien. Não estava com um de seus lindos sorrisos, mas também não estava triste. Não havia mais ninguém ali, e a rua estava mal iluminada. Aquela sensação de estar sendo vigiada estava aumentando cada vez mais. '_Por favor, Kaien'._

---------

Kaien estava deitado em sua cama. Não tinha condições de pensar em mais nada. Estava derrotado. Mas, talvez tivesse sido melhor para os dois não é? Queria apenas que aquilo tudo passasse. Que aquilo tudo o que estava sentindo desaparecesse. Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em alguma coisa, mas tinha apenas Rukia em sua mente. Havia perdido-a, _definitivamente_. Sem perceber, acabou dormindo, esquecendo-se de tudo. Do mundo. De Lumi.

----------

Já estava ficando tarde. Olhou para o relógio novamente. Dez horas. Ele já não viria mais não é? Bom, deve ter tido algum motivo para não vir.

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar de volta para casa, quando ouviu alguém chama-la.

-Mocinha? – era um homem. Ela apenas ignorou e começou a andar mais rápido – Mocinha? – a voz parecia estar cada vez mais perto. Estava com medo. Não sabia o que fazer. Apenas começou a correr.

-Mocinha! – conseguiu pegar o braço da garota – Sabia que é feio ignorar os outros?

-Me solta! – disse brava.

-Ora ora, também é bravinha. – afundou seu rosto no pescoço dela – E também é cheirosa.

-M-me solta! – deu um tapa no rosto dele com sua mão livre.

-Sabe que eu... – passou os dedos pelo rosto dela – Adoro as difíceis? – sussurrou, lambendo o pescoço dela e arrastando-a para uma rua sem saída.

-Por f-favor! Me deixa... Ir... Embora... – a essa altura já tinha perdido suas forças e havia começado a chorar. E implorar.

-Ah, mas por que? Ainda está cedo não é? – riu, passando a mão pelos seios dela. – Você é muito bonita sabia? – beijou seus lábios rapidamente.

Hanabira no you ni chiriyuku naka de  
Yume mitai ni kimi ni deaeta kiseki  
Ai shiatte kenka shite  
Iron na kabe futari de norikoete  
Umarekawattemo anata no soba de hana ni narou

Sentiu-o desabotoar sua blusa, e lamber seu colo. Tentava se livrar dele, mas infelizmente este era mais forte que ela. Aquelas mãos tocando seu corpo. Chorava desesperada. Não queria que ninguém tocasse seu corpo, a não ser... Kaien.

-P... Pare... Por favor. – as lágrimas rolavam.

Itsumademo aru no darou ka  
Ore no maue ni aru taiyou wa  
Itsumademo mamorikireru darou ka  
Naki warai okoru kimi no hyoujou wo  
Izure subete nakunaru no naraba  
Futari no deai ni motto kansha shiyou  
Ano hi ano toki ano basho no kiseki wa  
Mata atarashii kiseki wo umu darou

Ele começou a lamber seus seios, e abrir o zíper de sua calça.

-Shh... Você fica melhor calada. – apertava o corpo dela fortemente, deixando algumas marcas vermelhas. Pressionou-a na parede e começou a abrir sua calça.

-N-não... Por f-favor... – pedia quase que inutilmente.

-Eu já disse para ficar calada! – alterou sua voz.

Ai suru koto de tsuyoku naru koto  
Shinjiru koto de norikireru koto  
Kimi ga nokoshita mono wa ima mo mune ni  
Hora kagayaki ushiwazu ni  
Shiawase ni omou meguriaeta koto wa  
Ore no egao torimodoseta koto wa  
"arigatou" de afureru kimochi daki susumu michinori

Segurou a cintura dela, e penetrou-a, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

-AHHH! Por favor! P... Pare com... Isso! – mais lágrimas brotavam.

-Shh... – o homem tinha um sorriso nos lábios – Calada...

-N... N-não! – gritava desesperada – Alguém me ajuda! Por... favor... – finalmente, o homem havia saído de dentro dela e agora arrumava suas calças. Lumi caiu no chão em estado de choque. Não conseguia fazer mais nada. O homem então, tirou uma arma de sua cintura. Agachou-se e passou os dedos pelos lábios da menina.

-Dá até dó de fazer isso sabia? – um barulho. Um grito. Foi tudo tão rápido. Estava jogada no chão, com sangue para tudo quanto é lado.

-Alguém... Me ajuda. – sussurrou, com os olhos quase se fechando.

-Hei, garota! Você está bem? – perguntou um jovem de cabelos pretos.

-M... Me ajuda... – parecia estar soluçando. A última coisa que viu foi um 69 no rosto do rapaz.

-Agüenta firme... Eu vou te levar para minha casa... Meu tio é médico, e eu acho que eu posso cuidar disso.

Ameagari niji kakari aoarashi ni umare shirihikari  
Koko ni yuruginai taisetsu na mono  
Kidzuiteru "ai suru" to iu koto  
Mada arukeru darou? mieteru n' da mou  
"omoi" toki wo koe towa ni hibike  
Kimi no yorokobi kimi no itami kimi no subete yo  
Saa sakihokore motto motto motto

-----------

O telefone tocava sem parar. Aquilo já estava irritando. Olhou para o relógio. Eram três horas da manhã. Quem em plena consciência iria ligar para alguém a esta hora? Levantou-se da cama e pegou o celular que estava na escrivaninha.

-Com quem eu falo? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

-Ichigo... – disse sonolento.

-Desculpe estar ligando essa hora, mas foi o primeiro número que eu achei. – começou a explicar as coisas.

-A Lumi o que? – gritou furioso e surpreso – Eu já estou indo para aí.

Continua...


	15. Don't Hesitate to hate

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo;

----------------------------

Capítulo 15 – Don't hesitate to hate.

Aqueles olhinhos cinza abriam lentamente. Tentavam se acostumar com a claridade daquela luz. Olhou para os lados, ainda com os olhos semi-cerrados. Não sabia dizer onde estava. Não se lembrava de muita coisa. Apenas sentia-se muito cansada. O corpo parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão. Tudo em sua volta girava. Parecia estar bêbada. Estava vendo as coisas em dobro. Sentou-se na cama com muito esforço.

-O que... – levou uma de suas mãos a cabeça – Hospital...? – olhou a sua volta. Tinha alguns aparelhos ao lado de sua cama. Olhou para seu braço e viu uma agulha enfiada em sua veia. Levantou a coberta e pode ver sua perna enfaixada. Como foi que... Agora estava se lembrando. Aquele homem... Tocando sua pele... Aqueles lábios imundos beijando seu corpo inteiro... As mãos sujas passando pelo seu corpo... Não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa, mas, conseguiu lembrar-se da dor que sentira naquele momento. Havia sido violentada no meio da noite. O coração apertado. A respiração sufocada. As lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que... Toda sua pureza... Toda sua inocência... Havia sido perdida de uma forma tão... Inexplicável. De uma forma tão... Desumana. Era como se naquele momento, todos os seus sonhos tivessem sido... Quebrados. Queria tanto apagar aquela lembrança. Aquele cheiro que contaminava sua pele tão macia. Tão pura.

Aquela sensação ruim parecia ter impreguinado-se em seu corpo. Ainda sentia algumas marcas arderem. Mas isso era o de menos. Não conseguia nem olhar-se no espelho. Sentia-se imunda. Mesmo que... Mesmo que ela tomasse um banho bem demorado, aquilo parecia não querer sair. Por dentro, estava destruída. Estava com medo. Podia ouvir a voz dele. Bem perto de seu ouvido. Podia sentir o cheiro de álcool que emanava da boca dele. Queria abraçar alguém. Queria que alguém a confortasse. Mesmo que já não fosse mais uma pessoa _pura_.

-Vejo que já acordou. – ouviu uma voz masculina vindo da porta. Levantou o olhar um pouco assustada. Era _aquele_ cara. – Está melhor? – perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando até ela.

-... – não conseguia responder. Mesmo que ela tentasse, nenhum fio de voz saia. Estava com medo. O que aquele homem estava fazendo ali? Nem ao menos o conhecia. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante, e meio que sem pensar, encolheu-se na cama.

-Hei, - tinha um sorrisinho no rosto – Eu não vou fazer nada. Eu só quero te ajudar, está bem? – sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. – É melhor você não se mexer muito, sua perna ainda está com alguns cortes. – tentou tocar na perna da garota, mas a mesma afastou-se.

-Não... E-encoste... – murmurou um pouco fraca. Sua pele estava pálida. Os lábios rosados sem cor. Os olhos acinzentados sem brilho. – Por... F-favor...

-Está bem, Ayumi-chan! – disse, afastando-se um pouco – Meu nome é Hisagi, Hisagi Shuuhei. – sorriu, e se levantou – Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar. – girou os calcanhares e saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

------------

Ainda não acreditava no que tinha escutado. Desligou o telefone e foi correndo até seu quarto. Apenas trocou de roupa e deixou um bilhete na porta da geladeira, avisando que havia saído e que não precisavam se preocupar com ele. Pegou seu celular e saiu de casa, quase que correndo. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Eram 3:50 da manhã. Nenhum ônibus estava em circulação. Muito menos o metrô.

-Droga! – bufou irritado. Olhou para os lados e viu apenas um táxi. Apalpou os bolsos da calça, mas havia esquecido de pegar sua carteira. – Seu burro! – bateu com a mão na própria testa. Como iria fazer agora?

-Ichigo? – ouviu uma voz atrás de si. – O que está fazendo ai? No meio da madrugada? – perguntou com a janela do carro aberta.

-Renji? – surpreendeu-se – Eu é que pergunto! O que está fazendo por ai? – reparou mais um pouco, e viu uma baixinha encostada no ombro do garoto – Com a Rukia?

-É que ela queria ver um filme que só passava de madrugada... Mas, e você?

-É que, aconteceu um problema... – olhou para o carro – Renji será que você podia me dar uma carona? É importante!

-Claro, entra ai. – Afastou um pouco o corpo da pequena, e abriu a porta do carro. – Mas, o que aconteceu?

-No meio do caminho eu te explico. – sentou-se no carro, e fechou a porta.

----------

Estavam quase chegando ao hospital, quando a pequena abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no ombro de Renji. Podia ouvir vozes. Levantou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. Não podia ser. Estava sonhando não é? Esfregou os olhos bem forte, mas não era sonho. Ele estava ali, dentro do carro, conversando com Renji.

-Ichigo? – perguntou surpresa, fazendo os dois olharem-na. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, você já acordou é? – colocou as mãos no bolso.

-Hmm... Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui? – passou a mão pelos cabelos delicadamente, arrumando-os.

-É uma longa história... – Renji interveio por Ichigo. – Nós estamos indo ao hospital agora... Parece que bem, a Lumi foi...

-Foi...? – tentava ajuda-lo.

-Você sabe... – Ichigo estava sério – Ela foi... Violentada.

-Ela... – os olhos violetas alargaram-se. Levou uma de suas mãos até a boca. – Mas, como? – não conseguia entender.

-Eu também não sei, mas eu vou descobrir isso agora. – o carro estava em frente ao hospital. Sem pensar duas vezes o ruivo abriu a porta do carro, e saiu correndo para dentro do edifício. Renji e Rukia fizeram o mesmo e foram atrás do jovem.

-Boa noite senhor, o que deseja? – perguntou a recepcionista.

-Boa noite... Er... Onde eu posso encontrar o Hisagi? – perguntou ofegante.

-O senhor Hisagi está no último andar, no quarto 536. – sorriu.

-Obrigado. – agora mais calmamente, foi até o elevador. Renji e Rukia conseguiram alcança-lo e juntaram-se a ele no elevador. Não demorou muito e eles já estavam no último andar. Ichigo procurava o tal de Hisagi por todos os lados, mas não o via. Aquele hospital era enorme. No final do corredor, pode ver um jovem de cabelos negros encostado na porta. Tinha um 69 em seu rosto.

-Ichigo-san? – perguntou meio indeciso. – Que bom que veio!

-Ah, você que é o Hisagi...

-Pode me chamar de Shuuhei. – sorriu – E vocês são?

-Abarai Renji e Kuchiki Rukia. – responderam.

-Muito prazer. – colocou as mãos no bolso.

-Onde está a Lumi? – perguntou impaciente.

-Ela está nesse quarto aqui. – apontou para a porta atrás de si.

-Nós podemos entrar? – perguntaram.

-Pode, mas... Antes é melhor vocês saberem. – sua expressão tornou-se séria – O homem que fez isso com ela, bom... Acertou um tiro de raspão na perna dela, então tivemos que enfaixa-la... Eu ia levar ela para minha casa, mas como a Ayumi-chan estava sangrando demais, achei melhor trazer ela para o hospital do meu tio. Eu achei melhor não falar com ela sobre isso, então... Quando ela estiver um pouco melhor, conversem com ela para que ela faça alguns exames... Tem perigo de ela pegar alguma doença ou mesmo... – hesitou.

-Ou...? – Rukia tentava acompanhar o raciocínio do rapaz.

-Ou até mesmo engravidar. – disse por fim. – Se vocês quiserem vê-la... Podem entrar. Acho que ela precisa dos amigos. – sorriu.

-Obrigado. – Ichigo abriu a porta cuidadosamente. Lumi estava sentada na cama, com as mãos na barriga. Parecia desnorteada. – Lumi? – chamou-a com uma voz doce.

-I-ichigo! – levantou o olhar cheio de lágrimas. Queria levantar-se da cama e correr até ele, mas não conseguia. – V... Você... Eu... – Ichigo caminhou até ela, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

-Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem... – alisava os cabelos dela delicadamente.

-F-foi tudo tão... Horrível! – apertou a blusa dele. As lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto dela. Era uma cena de dar dó. Rukia e Renji ficaram parados perto da porta vendo aquilo tudo.

-Eu... Quero esquecer isso! – soluçava – Me ajuda Ichigo! Por f-favor!

-Eu vou te ajudar... Shh... – afastou-se um pouco – Mas agora você precisa ficar calma, huh? – limpou as lágrimas dela.

-Fica aqui... Por favor! – Lumi parecia uma criancinha que estava com medo de dormir sozinha. Medo de o bicho papão vir pega-la. Mas de fato, estava.

-Eu vou ficar... – afagou os cabelos dela – Eu, Renji e Rukia.

-Eles... – inclinou a cabeça para o lado e os viu. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Eles estavam ali. Por causa dela. Sentiu seu peito bater mais forte. Parecia um pouquinho mais confiante. – O-obrigada... – sussurrou com a voz totalmente embargada.

-Lumi... – Rukia caminhou até ela, pegando sua mão – Quando quiser contar o que aconteceu, nós vamos estar aqui viu? Não vamos te pressionar, apenas... Conte quando você se sentir bem. – sorriu.

-Obrigada... – apertou a mão da pequena levemente, mostrando que confiava nela. – Vocês... Sabem onde está o Kaien?

-A última vez que eu vi ele, ele estava indo para casa. – Renji disse, sentando-se perto delas.

-E-então... Não aconteceu nada com ele? – a voz estava trêmula. Não queria que aquele pensamento que estava tendo fosse verdade.

-Não, por quê? – a baixinha estava curiosa.

-E... E-eu... – não conseguia falar direito. Passava tantas coisas pela sua cabeça. De fato, não havia acontecido nada com ele. Então, era o que estava pensando. Ele havia se esquecido dela. – Q-quando ele foi embora... Ele... – as lágrimas brotavam de desespero – Disse q... Que queria ir ao cinema... E que... Era para eu encontrar com ele... Na pracinha... M-mas... Como ele tava demorando muito... Eu... A-aquele homem... – já não tinha mais forças para terminar de falar. As lágrimas caiam uma por uma. Nunca tinha imaginado que ele poderia fazer algo assim. Esquece-la.

-Shh... Tenta dormir um pouco Lumi... – Rukia ajudava a menina a ajeitar-se na cama – Nós vamos tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com o Kaien, mas agora você precisa descansar está bem? – acariciou os cabelos dela levemente.

-O... Obrigada... – murmurou fechando os olhinhos. Rukia deu alguns passos para trás, e os três saíram do quarto em silêncio.

-Então... Aquele tal de Kaien esqueceu ela lá? Sozinha? – Ichigo estava nervoso. Já não se simpatizava com Kaien por... Er... Alguns motivos, mas agora, odiava esse cara.

-Eu não me conformo... – Rukia estava pasma – O Kaien... Ele nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas...

Ichigo olhou para o relógio. Já eram cinco horas da manhã.

As horas passaram voando. O ruivinho sentou-se no chão, e encolheu as pernas, abraçando-as logo em seguida.

-O que... – murmurou – Nós vamos fazer?

-Ichigo? – uma voz masculina surgiu perto deles. – Eu falei com meu tio, e ele disse que a Ayumi-chan já pode ter alta daqui a algumas horas.

-Ah, obrigado. – forçou um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Eu já ia esquecendo - colocou a mão em seu bolso – O celular dela. – entregou-o ao ruivo.

-Hmm... – pegou o pequeno aparelho. Nenhuma chamada. Nenhuma mensagem. Aquele idiota nem ao menos se lembrou dela. Sentia mais raiva ainda. Tinha que fazer algo.

------------

Já fazia um tempinho que Lumi estava dormindo. Ichigo, Rukia e Renji estavam sentados em algumas cadeiras velando o sono da loirinha. Ichigo olhou para o relógio novamente. Já eram 7:00 horas da manhã. Sem o menor cuidado levantou-se da cadeira, fazendo o maior barulho.

-Shh... – Rukia chamou a atenção dele. Aos poucos os olhos acinzentados estavam se abrindo.

-Ah, foi mal. – bagunçou os cabelos meio sem graça.

-Hmm... Tudo bem. – sua voz estava sonolenta – Aonde vocês vão? – reparou que os dois ruivos estavam de pé, perto da porta.

-Er... Dar uma volta! – Renji riu um pouco sem graça.

-Vocês podem me fazer um favor? – perguntou com a voz embargada. – Se vocês encontrarem _ele_, não digam nada, está bem? – forçou um sorriso.

-... – Ichigo apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saíram do quarto.

-Lumi, você não vai ligar para seus pais? Eles devem estar preocupados... – Rukia alertou.

-Eu... – abaixou o rosto – C-como eu vou encarar eles, depois disso? – as mãos pareciam começar a tremer – Eu não... Queria que eles me vissem desse jeito... Eu sinto tanta... Vergonha... – sussurrou a ultima palavra.

-Hei... – levantou o rosto da menina – Se quiser você pode ficar na minha casa... Até quando você achar melhor... Que tal? Além do mais, lá em casa eu fico muito sozinha... E seria bom ter companhia para comer sorvete, assistir filmes, conversar até tarde, brincar com meu coelho... – sorriu confortantemente.

-E-eu nem sei como agradecer! – mais lágrimas brotavam naqueles olhos lindos.

-Bom, agora é melhor você ligar para sua mãe... Inventa uma desculpa, e depois os meninos passam na sua casa para pegar suas roupas, está bem? – entregou o celular à ela.

-... – Lumi assentiu e pegou o aparelho.

-Alo? – a voz da mulher parecia aflita – Lumi? Filha é você?

-M-mãe... – disse com a voz um pouco trêmula.

-Graças a Deus! – podia ouvir-se alguns soluços do outro lado da linha – Onde você está minha filha? Nós ficamos tão preocupados com você! Como você está?

-Eu... Estou na casa de uma amiga... Não se preocupe, eu estou bem...

-Filha, venha pa-

-Mãe... É que... – tentava pensar em alguma desculpa – O avô da minha _amiga_ faleceu... Ela está muito mal. E eu queria ficar aqui um tempo, para consolar ela...

-Mas...

-Por favor, mãe! Ela está muito mal, coitadinha...

-Está bem.

-Obrigada! Mas, será que você pode fazer uma malinha com minhas roupas? Depois meus amigos passam ai para pegar.

-Mas, se precisar de alguma coisa, liga para casa, está bem? Se cuida...

-Você também mãe... – desligou o telefone.

-Bom, agora precisamos avisar os dois para pegarem suas coisas né? – a pequena sorriu – Mas agora, vamos para casa.

-------

Andavam cada vez mais depressa. Renji tentava acompanhar o ritmo do ruivo, que dava passos largos. Estavam perto da entrada. Havia poucos alunos passando por ali. Ainda estava cedo.

-Agora, é só esperar aquele idiota passar... – Ichigo encostou-se na parede da escola.

-O que você vai fazer? – o tatuado tentava recuperar o fôlego.

-Espera que você vai ver. – colocou as mãos no bolso. Tentava manter a calma, mas era difícil. Só de pensar que por causa daquele cara, Lumi tinha sido... Apertou o punho. Mesmo que Lumi fosse daquele jeitinho, ele gostava dela como uma irmãzinha. E os irmãos, protegem os irmãos mais novos. E era isso o que ele estava fazendo ai. Olhou para o lado e não podia crer no que estava vendo. Vários alunos, e um certo garoto de cabelos negros espetados. Com aqueles olhos verdes. Sem pensar duas vezes, girou os calcanhares e começou a andar até ele.

-Droga! – Renji seguiu o ruivo, que passava por vários alunos, sem se importar. – Desculpe! Ele está de mau humor sabe? – o tatuado desculpava-se com cada aluno que Ichigo esbarrava.

-Hei... – Ichigo parou de andar e ficou de frente com aquele adolescente.

-Hei... – o sorriso que Kaien tinha no rosto desapareceu. – O que vo- - não conseguiu terminar de falar. Ichigo concentrou toda sua força no braço direito e acertou-lhe em cheio na bochecha. – Qual o seu problema, porra? – gritou furioso. O soco tinha sido tão forte, que tinha caído no chão.

-Eu é que pergunto! Qual o seu problema? – a calma do morango já havia se evaporado. Pegou Kaien pela blusa e prensou-o na parede.

-Ichigo! Para com isso! – Renji tentava apartar a briga. Vários alunos estavam em volta deles. Podia-se ouvir alguns sussurros maldosos, como: _"Eles estão brigando por causa da Kuchiki-san..."_.

-Não Renji! – Ichigo gritou furioso. – Esse cara tem que-

-O que foi que eu fiz para você hein? – Kaien tentava se soltar, mas aquele ruivo era forte. – Eu não fiz nada!

-Exatamente! O que você _não_ fez! – gritou.

-Como assim? – agora é que ele estava confuso.

-Não sei se você se lembra, mas... Acho que a Lumi ficou te esperando no meio da noite na pracinha... E você não apareceu!

-Lumi... Merda! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente! Mas, ela está bem? – preocupou-se.

-Ela estaria bem se você tivesse aparecido infeliz! – soltou-o. – Agora ela está de repouso por SUA causa! – exaltou bem o "sua".

-O que aconteceu? – os olhos verdes arregalaram-se.

-Não passa pela sua cabeça o que pode ter acontecido não? Uma garota sozinha no parque, de noite... O que pode ter acontecido? – seu rosto estava vermelho, de tanto que estava gritando. - Espero que agora, você tenha se lembrado de tudo. E o que aconteceu com ela, foi pela sua "falta de memória". – girou os calcanhares para ir embora – Não sei se ela está com raiva de você, mas... Se quiser falar com ela... Ela vai estar na casa da Rukia.

-Obrigado... – murmurou ainda impressionado com tudo o que havia escutado. – Renji... O que ele disse era verdade?

-Kaien... O que está acontecendo com você? – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – O que _você_ fez com o _Kaien_? – virou-se e acompanhou o ruivo.

--------

Lumi estava sentada numa cadeira de rodas, enquanto a pequena a levava até onde estava seu carro.

-Oh, Ayumi-chan! – o garoto de cabelos negros aproximou-se delas.

-Ah... Oi... – puxou o canto dos lábios pálidos, forçando um sorriso.

-Shuuhei, será que você pode levar ela até o carro? Eu vou chamar meu chofer... – soltou a cadeira de rodas e começou a andar mais rápido, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Então... Se sente melhor? – perguntou educadamente, enquanto a levava até a saída.

-Ah sim... – continuava com o rosto baixo. – Qual o seu nome?

-Hisagi Shuuhei, mas pode me chamar de Shuuhei. – sorriu.

-Muito prazer, Shuuhei. – sentiu as bochechas corarem, dando vida ao seu rosto – Meu nome é-

-Nekuzawa Ayumi. – completou. – Antes que pergunte como sei seu nome, eu vi no seu celular. – a porta do hospital de abrira.

-Ah, claro. – respirou fundo – Hisa-, digo, Shuuhei, eu queria agradecer por ter... Bom... Me salvado. S-se não fosse por você... Eu...

-Não foi nada. – parou a cadeira de rodas, e ficou ao lado dela – Eu fico feliz que tenha ajudado alguém. – sorriu.

-Lumi! – Rukia chegou junto com o chofer – Vamos?

-Sim... - assentiu.

-Tamaki-san, ajude a Lumi, por favor? – pediu educadamente ao motorista loiro. Depois que colocou a garota dentro do carro, a mesma abriu a janela.

-Te vejo algum dia, Ayumi-chan. – sorriu.

-Obrigada... – acenou levemente para o rapaz.

---------

Ao chegar à mansão Kuchiki, o motorista ajudou Lumi a se levantar.

-Pode deixar que eu ajudo ela Tamaki-san. – colocou o braço de Lumi por cima de seus pequeninos ombros – Ah, aproveita para sair com a Haruhi-chan, está bem? – sorriu.

-S-sim. – o motorista assentiu totalmente vermelho.

Rukia foi com Lumi até seu quarto, onde a colocou sentada na cama.

-Lumi, se quiser, você pode dormir em outro quarto-

-Eu... Não sei se ia incomodar, mas... Será que eu posso dormir com você? Eu... Estou com medo...

-Claro que sim! Assim vai ser mais divertido! – riu – Eu vou pedir para trazerem o almoço aqui... Assim você evita de fazer esforço né?

-Não precisa se preocupar...

-Não tem problema. – colocou suas pantufas – Eu vou providenciar o almoço. Já volto...

----------

Depois que elas almoçaram, Rukia achou melhor deixar Lumi descansar um pouco. Ficou um tempinho zelando pelo sono da garota. Mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Não entendia o porquê de Kaien ter esquecido-a. Talvez no fundo soubesse o motivo, mas não queria pensar que foi por causa... Dela que tudo isso estava acontecendo. Se não tivesse falado a verdade para ele, talvez Kaien tivesse ido encontrá-la, e nada disso estaria acontecendo. Agora estava se tocando. Talvez... Tudo isso fosse culpa _dela_. Sentiu-se mal. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, e viu vários fios negros enrolados nos dedos. Eles estavam caindo com mais freqüência... Talvez... Já estivesse chegando a hora... Talvez...

-Não vou pensar nisso... Não agora... – murmurou, levantando-se. Olhou o tempo lá fora. Estava um lindo sol, o céu azul, sem nuvens. Pegou seu livro e foi até o jardim. Mas antes, colocou duas xícaras de chá com leite em uma bandeja, e alguns biscoitos. Tinha uma leve impressão de que alguém iria se juntar a ela.

----------

Agora estava mais calmo. Nem acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. Tinha dado um soco na cara daquele convencido. Tinha colocado toda sua raiva naquele soco. Suspirou aliviado e tocou a campainha.

-Boa tarde senhor. – o mordomo abriu a porta.

-Boa tarde. – levantou uma pequena malinha – Será que você pode colocar no quarto da Ru-, Kuchiki-san? – pediu educadamente.

-Mais alguma coisa senhor? – pegou a mala.

-Onde ela está? – perguntou um pouco corado e sem jeito.

-No jardim.

-Obrigado. – colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a caminhar até lá. Seus olhos estavam quase fechando. Estava exausto. Não havia dormido nada essa noite. Ao longe, avistou a pequena sentada debaixo de uma árvore, lendo um livro e com duas xícaras ao seu lado. Apressou o passo, e chegou até ela.

-Hei. – sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Hei... – sorriu de canto, fechando o livro. – Quer chá?

-Ah, obrigado. – pegou uma xícara. – A Lumi está bem?

-Ela está dormindo agora... – encolheu um pouco as pernas, mas não tudo. Fechou os olhos. De novo aquela sensação de culpa.

Ichigo colocou a xícara de lado. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Deitou sua cabeça no colo dela, passando por cima de sua vergonha. Sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando e o que estava sentindo.

Olhos violetas alargaram-se. Sentiu sua bochecha ficar vermelha. O coração bater mais forte. E aquele friozinho na barriga.

-Sabe... O Renji me contou. – tentava controlar a vergonha.

-C-contou o que? – parecia curiosa.

-Sobre você... Kaien... – suspirou fundo, mas sem abrir os olhos – Sobre a conversa de vocês dois...

-Ah, isso? – abaixou os olhos, levando suas mãos até os cabelos dele.

-Eu sei o que você está pensando. – corou ao sentir aquela mão macia acariciando seus cabelos – Não foi sua culpa. Foi culpa dele... Foi ele que ficou tendo os ataques emuxinhos dele e não foi encontrar a Lumi. Você não tem culpa dele ser um tapado.

-Mas... Se eu não tivesse dito para ele nada do que eu disse, a Lumi podia estar perfeitamente bem hoje.

-Mas se você não tivesse dito, ele não ia se tocar que você não pertence mais a ele. – _'e sim a mim'_ – Ou... Você se arrependeu?

-N-não! Claro que não... – riu um pouco nervosa. – Mas... Eu não queria machucar os sentimentos dele... E nem que ele ficasse tão mal...

-Ele ficaria pior se você não tivesse contado a ele. – finalmente abriu os olhos. Aqueles olhos violetas olhando diretamente para os castanhos. Eram tão lindos...

---------

Lumi já estava acordada fazia um tempinho. Olhou ao seu redor e não achou a pequena. Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e caminhou até as escadas. Desceu-as com ajuda de alguns empregados e foi até a cozinha. Estava com sede. Pegou uma xícara e colocou um pouco de chá. Isso, chá era a melhor opção. Apesar do Sol, o vento estava um pouco frio. Colocou algumas colheres de açúcar e começou a mexer o líquido. Riu. Tudo naquela casa era de coelhos. Até os talheres. Lembravam tanto a pequena. Levou a xícara até os lábios, mas estava muito quente. Assoprou o chá, e virou-se para... Voltar... Para... Cama... Isso foi a última coisa que pensou, quando deixou a xícara cair, e espatifar-se no chão.

--------

-Acho que foi melhor para ele... – disse Ichigo por fim, tentando não desviar seus olhos.

-É... – sem perceber, sua mão acabou indo até a face dele, acariciando-a delicadamente. Aquela mãozinha quente e macia tocando na pele dele. Na cabeça do ruivo passavam tantas coisas. Queria envolvê-la com seus braços. Queria apertá-la contra seu corpo. Queria... Beijá-la.

Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, colocou sua mão no pescoço dela, puxando-a mais para si. Ah, que saudades que tinha que senti-la assim, tão perto. Aquela respiração quente contra a sua. Aqueles lábios rosados mexiam tanto com os... Hormônios dele.

-Ichi... – foi a última coisa que murmurou, quando sentiu os lábios dele provocarem o seu de um jeito doce e tímido. Deixou-se levar e fechou os olhos. Ichigo, que estava deitado no colo dela, apoiou-se no outro braço, e seu rosto ficou mais próximo do dela.

-Há quanto tempo eu quero fazer isso... – sussurrou contra a respiração ofegante dela, sem se tocar do que estava dizendo. Quando seus lábios iam se tocar, ouviram um barulho. E parecia a voz de Lumi.

Continua...


	16. Please, Take Care Of Me

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 16 – Please, take care of me.

Os olhos acinzentados alargaram-se e sem querer, deixou a xícara que segurava cair e espatifar-se no chão. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Não queria acreditar. Pensou estar tendo apenas um delírio, e que estava vendo coisas por causa dos remédios que estava tomando, mas... Não. Era verdade. Até havia esfregado, na esperança de que aquilo fosse apenas um delírio...

-O... O que... Está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com a voz bem fraca, e com seu corpo trêmulo. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os verde-água, desviou-os e passou a fitar os copos de coelhos que haviam por toda a cozinha. Não conseguia encara-lo. Sentia vergonha. Vergonha por não ser mais uma menina pura. Vergonha de olhar para aquela pessoa a sua frente. Vergonha de não possuir mais o olhar e o corpo inocente.

-Eu... Vim ver como estava... – apertava o punho dentro do bolso. Sabia que ela estava mal, mas não imaginou que estava tão abalada. – Está... Se sentindo melhor? – perguntou tentando quebrar aquele silêncio estranho entre eles.

-Hmm. – assentiu levemente com a cabeça, apertando suas mãos entrelaçadas. Tentava conter as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos. Inutilmente.

-Lumi eu... – hesitou. Queria desculpar-se olhando naqueles olhos acinzentados. – Hei, olha para mim. – deu alguns passos à frente e segurou-lhe o queixo, levantando-o logo em seguida – Não precisa fingir que você está bem. Se quiser, você pode chorar. Eu vou estar aqui para te consolar. Não importa o que acontece, lembra? Eu... Vou sempre estar ao seu lado... Para te proteger. – seu semblante estava sério. Até ouvir um pequeno riso.

-Quando você esteve ao meu lado, hein? – riu, estava nervosa – Quando foi que você me protegeu? – pousou seus olhos sobre ele, fazendo-o gelar. Aqueles olhos marejados de lágrimas. Elas estavam se acumulando cada vez mais. – Por que você diz sempre isso Kaien? Por quê? Sempre dizendo que vai me proteger... E que... Sempre vai ficar ao meu lado, mas... Nunca está lá quando eu preciso! – afastou a mão dele de seu rosto.

-Lumi, eu-

-Chega! – tampou os ouvidos – Por que insiste em dizer coisas que nem ao menos consegue cumprir, hein? Desde que... Nós nos conhecemos... Você disse que... Você... Ia... Disse... Que... – a essa altura já não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Suas lágrimas caíam silenciosamente. Uma por uma. – E-eu não te entendo! Sempre dizendo que ia me proteger, mas... Onde você estava esse tempo todo? Todos esses anos? Eu acreditei em você Kaien! Todos esses anos... Todos os dias... Eu sempre pensava em você! E... Eu sempre pensava como você estava... Se estava bem... Se estava... V-vivo... E-eu sempre pensava se você tinha alguém para te proteger... Talvez eu não seja a melhor pessoa desse mundo, mas... Eu me preocupava com você... Mesmo depois de todos esses anos separados... V-você nunca saiu da minha cabeça...

-... – não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se existia uma palavra que a confortasse. Estava certa. Nunca estivera presente esse tempo todo. Apenas prometia coisas em vão.

-Sabe... N-não é culpa sua você... Não me proteger, ou ao menos se lembrar de mim... Afinal, não é obrigação sua certo? Eu apenas... A... Achava que podia contar com você... M-mesmo que eu fosse um peso... Na sua vida... – soluçava algumas palavras que nem ela mesma compreendia.

-Lumi... Você não é um peso na minha vida, você-

-Não precisa mentir! – soltou um grito abafado – E-eu... Esse tempo todo... – deu alguns passos para trás. – Você não tem culpa de não corresponder ao meu a-amor... N-ninguém tem culpa... Só e-eu... – girou os calcanhares e saiu correndo, deixando Kaien para trás. O garoto ainda estava abismado com o que havia acabado de ouvir. Ela o amava. Ela o amava. Ela o amava. Lumi o amava. Tá, isso era difícil de acreditar. Desde quando? Para ele, Lumi sempre foi como uma irmã menor. Gostava de protegê-la dos outros. Gostava de tê-la por perto. Apenas... Gostava de sua presença.

Ouviu alguns passos atrás de si, mas não conseguiu virar sua cabeça a tempo de ver quem era. Aquela voz era inconfundível.

-Lumi! – a baixinha gritava, chegando a cozinha ao lado do ruivinho. – Kaien... – murmurou ao vê-lo parado bem no meio da cozinha, feito uma estátua. – A Lumi estava aqui? – perguntou ofegante.

-Ela... – tinha uma cara de bobo.

-Fala logo desgraçado! O que você fez com ela hein? – Ichigo começou a gritar, porém Rukia interveio entre os dois.

-Ichigo... Vai procurar a Lumi. Eu vou ficar aqui. – deu alguns empurrões do ruivo que não demorou muito saiu correndo.

-Kaien...? – chamou-o, mas ele não respondeu. Suspirou pesadamente. Hoje o dia iria ser longo.

--------

-Lumi! – Ichigo caminha a passos largos por toda aquela mansão. Por algum motivo, sentiu um frio na espinha quando passou pelo escritório de Byakuya. Ainda não entendia o porquê de aquela baixinha admirar tanto assim seu irmão. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a procurar pela loirinha. Subiu as escadas pulando dois degraus de uma para outra. Estava com pressa. Parecia ter ouvido o grito de Lumi. Tinha receio de que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa sem pensar. E isso o deixava preocupado.

---------

Urahara estava sentado em sua cadeira, com vários exames em cima de sua mesa. Eram tantos pacientes, que às vezes chegava a ser cansativo. Estava ficando velho. Já estava precisando tirar umas férias. Nem ao menos se lembra quando foi a sua última. Fazia tanto tempo.

-Com licença, Dr. Urahara. – uma enfermeira entrou em sua sala, com alguns papéis em suas mãos.

-Sim? – levantou o rosto.

-Aqui estão os exames da Kuchiki-san que o senhor me pediu hoje mais cedo. – entregou os papéis a ele.

-Ah, obrigado. – sorriu pequenamente e pegou o envelope. Logo a enfermeira havia se retirado.

Abriu cuidadosamente aquele envelope, retirando de dentro alguns papéis. Encostou-se em sua cadeira e começou a Lê-los.

--------

Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Não queria ser convencida, mas... Aquele vestido havia ficado perfeito nela. Estava fazendo os retoques finais. Afinal, a festa era daqui a algumas semanas. Sorriu para si mesma. Não parecia aquela Orihime de uns tempos atrás. Tinha algo diferente nela. Um novo brilho no olhar? Ou esse sorriso sincero estampado em seus lábios? Não sabia por que estava tão feliz daquele jeito.

-S-se... Permite-me dizer, esse vestido ficou muito b... Bonito em você, Inoue-san. – ajeitou seus óculos, um pouco envergonhado.

-Verdade? – virou-se para o garoto – Que bom! – sorriu contente. – Graças a você, Ishida-kun! Que fez esse vestido para mim!

-I-imagina... – sentiu seu rosto em brasa.

-Hmm... Acho que o vestido está pronto! – deu uma voltinha. – Vou trocar de roupa.

-O... – apertou fortemente o punho, tentando criar coragem – Inoue-san... Sabe... Você n-não quer... Tomar um sorvete? – perguntou com o rosto baixo.

-Ishida-kun! – parecia estar brava.

-M-mas se não quiser... N... Não-

-Como adivinhou que eu queria tomar sorvete? – logo o sorriso voltou aos seus lábios. – Só vou me trocar, está bem?

-S... Sim... – uma onde de alívio invadiu o nerd. Sua barriga estava fazendo reviravoltas estranhas e engraçadas. Mas aquela sensação não era tão ruim... Pelo contrário.

-------

Ichigo abriu a primeira porta que viu pela frente, e a viu. Estava lá, sentada. Encolhida no canto do quarto. As lágrimas pareciam que já haviam secado. Cuidadosamente, caminhou até ela.

-Lumi? – chamou-a com uma voz mansa, enquanto se aproximava.

-... – nada.

-Hei... – sentou-se de frente para ela. – Quer conversar sobre isso?

-... – apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Se quiser conversar, eu vou estar aqui do seu lado está bem? – acariciou levemente aqueles cabelos loiros.

-I-isso é verdade? – levantou o rosto para encará-lo. – Você vai estar do meu lado? – seus olhos estavam vermelhos. – É verdade... Ichigo?

-Que pergunta besta... É claro que sim. – fez uma pausa – Por que está perguntando isso?

-Eu... Só queria saber... Se eu podia acreditar em alguém. – mordeu seu lábio inferior e envolveu a cintura dele com suas mãozinhas, pousando sua cabeça no tórax dele.

-... – não disse nada, apenas envolveu-a com seus braços fortes. Sentiu sua camiseta ficar molhada, mas... Quem se importa.

-Ichigo... Eu... Não quero que ele saiba... Que eu fui...

-Shh... Eu não vou contar nada, está bem? – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Obrigada... Ichigo.

----------

-Eu... – sentou-se em uma cadeira ali perto. Seu rosto estava um pouco pálido. E sua boca estava entreaberta. Sua mão tremia levemente. – Sou um péssimo amigo né? – murmurou quase que para si mesmo, com uma mão em sua testa. Sentia-se horrível. Até aquele momento, não havia parado para pensar em tudo o que a loirinha dissera. E era verdade. Sempre prometia coisas. Sempre dizia que iria proteger todos de tudo o que pudesse acontecer. Sempre dizia que iria ficar ao lado de todos, não importasse o que. Mas... Apenas prometia. Nem ao menos conseguia cumprir o que dizia. Era um idiota. Não conseguia ao menos se proteger direito, quanto mais aos outros. Ele só queria... Que acreditassem nele... Mesmo que em vão.

-C-claro que não! – a branquinha agitou as mãos, fazendo um sinal negativo. Queria tentar fingir, mas... Tinha um sentimento estranho dentro do peito. Vê-lo daquele jeito. Não queria sentir o que estava sentimento. Parecia um sentimento ruim. Um sentimento sujo, dentro de uma coisa tão pura.

-Não precisa fingir Rukia... – forçou um sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Estava contente. Parecia que Rukia não estava brava com ele, pois o resto, pareciam querer lhe fuzilar apenas com o olhar. Mas a verdade, era que merecia tudo aquilo... E muito mais. Sua consciência estava pesada, mas estava um pouco melhor por não ter acontecido nada de tão grave com a garota. Bom, nem ele sabia o que faria se descobrisse que Lumi havia sido... Melhor nem pensar.

-Eu... – disse, depois de um bom tempo – Sempre prometo coisas que não posso cumprir... Sempre falo coisas que nem sei se eu mesmo consigo fazer... Talvez eu apenas tenha falado essas coisas para confortar todo mundo... Por que na verdade, eu nunca estive presente quando as pessoas precisavam de mim. – concluiu olhando para as próprias mãos.

-Kaien... – ela simplesmente não sabia o que falar num momento como aquele. Quem olhasse para ele neste momento, diria que ele estava dando uma de emo, mas... A verdade era que Kaien sempre fora desse jeito. Gostava de querer dar uma de herói. De proteger todos. Isso era o que mais gostava nele. Esse jeito tão... Generoso de ser. – Sabe... Você sempre me protegia daqueles caras do colégio, lá em Londres lembra? Nunca deixava eles encostarem em mim, e sempre batendo neles. – tinha um sorriso nostálgico no rosto – Eu sempre te vi como meu herói, mesmo que parecesse coisa de criança. Mas, a verdade era que você sempre estava lá para me proteger, sem se preocupar com nada. E o mais importante, sempre estava ao meu lado quando eu mais precisava. Você foi o único com quem eu pude chorar, sem me importar com meu Nii-sama. E... Agora não é diferente... – fitava o céu lá fora, pelo vidro da janelinha – Você apenas cometeu um erro, e... Acho que errar é humano não é? – voltou seus olhos para ele – Mas... O que realmente importa é que você prometeu essas coisas com seu coração... Mesmo que estivesse quilômetros à distância... Eu sabia que se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo, sua alma sempre estaria ao meu lado... Me protegendo. – um pequeno e singelo sorriso brotou em seus lábios rosados – Dê um tempo a ela. Talvez a Lumi esteja um pouco confusa com tudo isso, mas... Tudo se resolve com o tempo, não é? – riu.

-É... – tinha seus olhos fixados naquela coisinha tão pura e delicada. Apertou o punho fortemente. Tinha raiva de si mesmo. Não entendia como a deixara escapar. Mas... Vendo por outro lado, isso era a melhor decisão. Talvez não fosse mesmo para eles ficarem juntos. Talvez... Seu destino fosse ao lado de outra pessoa que conhecia muito bem. –Obrigado... Rukia. Eu acho que... Eu já tomei minha decisão. – levantou-se na cadeira quase que em um pulo.

-Boa sorte. – desejou com o coração batendo de um jeito diferente. Estava finalmente liberta daquele sentimento ruim... E deu seu amor.

-----------

-Kishimoto-san, ligue para Kuchiki Byakuya e passe a ligação para mim, por favor. E mais uma coisa, não me interrompa, está bem? – pediu Urahara pelo telefone. Respirou fundo e encostou-se na cadeira, tentando achar uma posição confortável. Vendo os exames, parecia que agora que não iria tirar umas férias. Fechou os olhos e logo veio a imagem de uma amiga sua. Seu nome era Yoruichi. Amigos de infância. Sempre teve um amor por ela, mas a mesma parecia não perceber nada... Quer dizer, as vezes tinha a impressão de que ela o provocava de propósito, mas... Era só impressão. Tinha que se declarar logo, antes que ela arranjasse outro. Foi quando o telefone começou a tocar que retomou sua seriedade.

-Byakuya falando. – esse dai não mudava mesmo. Sempre frio.

-Kuchiki! E aí? Como andam as coisas? – perguntou, tentando descontraí-lo.

-Kisuke, diga logo para que ligou. Não tenho tempo para perder, e nem para ficar conversando com você. Se eu quisesse, iria a uma psiquiatra para ficar escutando sobre a minha vida. – disparou sem hesitar.

-Como sempre bravinho, né Bya-kun? – riu, e logo retomou a seriedade.

-Não foi para isso que você ligou não é?

-Bom... Da última vez que a Kuchiki-san esteve aqui, pedi para fazer uns exames de rotina e...

-----------

Já fazia um tempinho que Lumi tinha se acalmado. Estava escurecendo e por causa do remédio, acabou caindo no sono. Ichigo colocou-a na cama e ficou um tempo contemplando seu sono.

-Ichigo... Posso entrar? – perguntou a pequena, com a cabeça na porta.

-Hmm. – assentiu o ruivo. Seu semblante era calmo, até ver quem estava junto com a baixinha – O que esse cara está fazendo aqui? – perguntou apontando para Kaien, e elevando um pouco seu tom de voz.

-Fala baixo seu idiota! – Rukia sussurrou com as mãos na cintura, e com o semblante fechado – Quer acordar a Lumi é? Humph. Sai logo daqui e deixa eles sozinhos. – ordenou brava.

-O que? – sussurrou de volta – O que você tá pedindo é impossível! Eu não posso deixar eles sozinhos! Esse-

-Ichigo, - interrompeu-o – Eu não estou pedindo... Estou _mandando_. – encostou-se na porta e começou a contar – 1... 2... 3...

-Se eu fosse você, eu ia... Acho que não ia gostar nada de ver ela brava. – Kaien alertou o ruivo.

-É tem razão. – concordou com o adolescente a sua frente e caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair do quarto, falou por cima do ombro:

-Se você fizer alguma coisa para ela-

-Para de falar e vamos logo seu imbecil! – a pequena deu um soco na cabeça dele e saiu puxando-o para fora do quarto. – Até mais Kaien!

-Hmm... – acenou levemente com a mão e voltou sua atenção para Lumi, que dormia profundamente. Hesitantemente deu alguns passos até a cama onde ela estava dormindo e sentou-se no banquinho ali ao lado. Não conseguia ao menos encara-la. Mesmo que ela estivesse dormindo. Não tinha coragem. Estava morrendo de vergonha de si mesmo.

-Sabe Lumi... – murmurou – De agora em diante... Eu... – apertou seu punho – Vou tentar fazer de tudo para te proteger... E estar sempre ao seu lado, quando você precisar de mim... – levantou o olhar – Mesmo que eu já tenha prometido essas coisas antes, acho que... Não foram o suficiente. Eu nunca consegui te proteger desde o jardim de infância... Quer dizer, eu nem consigo me proteger direito. – riu de si mesmo – Sinto... Muito por ficar vago na sua vida por tanto tempo... E deixar que uma promessa idiota ficasse no meu lugar... – depois de uma pausa continuou – Talvez... Eu nunca estive presente por que... Eu tinha medo de não conseguir te proteger e você acabasse sendo machucada... Eu não queria que você ficasse com a impressão de que eu sou um fraco. Ou então eu achava que só as minhas palavras valiam... Sinto muito. – hesitou um pouco, mas acabou tocando-lhe a face gentilmente – Não queria que tudo isso tivesse acontecendo... Não queria que estivesse passando por isso. Mesmo que eu pudesse voltar ao passado, não compensaria todos os anos que eu fiquei ausente na sua vida, né? – fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela pele macia. Tinha uma sensação tão boa. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, pode ver uma pequena lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto delicado da loirinha. Surpreendeu-se mais, quando sentiu a mão dela tocar a sua. – Lumi... Eu não sabia que estava acordada... E que estava ouvido tudo isso... – sentiu um pouco de vergonha, e suas bochechas começaram a ficar coradas. Ela não dizia nada, apenas ficava com aquela carinha de choro e com narizinho vermelho.

Ficaram um bom tempo olhando um para o outro, sem precisar dizer mais palavras.

-Lumi... Eu tomei uma decisão. – finalmente quebrou o silêncio – De agora em diante... Eu vou me esforçar para te proteger, ficar ao seu lado e...

-E? – seus olhinhos estavam cheios de expectativas.

-E... – bagunçou levemente seus cabelos negros – Também quero me esforçar ao máximo para... Retribuir seus sentimentos da mesma forma. – sorriu envergonhado. – Mas... Só se você quiser...

-É claro que eu... – mordeu seu lábio inferior – Q-quero... – sua voz saiu um pouco embargada, fazendo um sorriso sincero se formasse no canto dos lábios dele. – É a coisa... Que eu mais quero...

-... – inclinou-se e plantou um beijo terno na testa da loirinha a sua frente. A mesma ficou paralisada e ao mesmo tempo com as bochechinhas vermelhinhas. Aquilo tudo parecia até um sonho. E com certeza, não queria ser acordada por ninguém.

---------

-Entendo... – respondeu Byakuya do outro lado da linha. Silêncio. Mesmo que ele parecesse àquele cara frio, sem coração, chato, arrogante, metido e... É melhor parar se não ele ficaria bravo. Continuando... Mesmo que ele parecesse isso tudo, ele se importava com a pequena. Mesmo que não parecesse. E acho que estaria sendo difícil de ouvir uma notícia dessas pelo telefone. – Mas, não tem outro jeito?

-Sim, mas... – Urahara hesitou em dizer – Teríamos que fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Estaria disposto a fazer qualquer coisa?

-Se for para salvar a vida dela... Sim.

---------

Ichigo já estava indo embora. Estava ficando tarde.

-Então... Eu já vou indo. – ele disse, com as mãos no bolso da calça. Estavam parados em frente ao enorme portão da casa dos Kuchiki.

-Hmm... – Rukia assentiu e abriu a porta – Eu te vejo amanhã na escola? – perguntou.

-Pode apostar que sim. – deu um passo fora da casa e logo virou-se para a pequena.

-Esqueceu alguma coisa? – perguntou inocente, olhando para ele.

-Er... Acho que sim. – disse um pouco encabulado.

-O que?

-Isso. – respirou fundo e inclinou-se, encostando seus lábios na bochecha dela levemente. – Até amanhã, baixinha. – virou-se o mais rápido que pode, parecia um morango. Não queria ficar ali para ver a reação dela.

-Até... – sussurrou imersa aos seus pensamentos, e com uma mão no lugar onde ele havia lhe dado um beijo. Seu coração batia tão forte. Estava feliz. A tempos que não se sentia daquele jeito. Seu rosto estava corado. As mãos tremiam. Tudo tremia. E só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido mais cedo. Ele tão perto... Não que estivesse culpado Kaien, mas... Ele tinha que ter aparecido aquela hora? E afinal... O que ela estava pensando?

-Sua boba. – riu de si mesma e fechou o portão. Por que diabos ele fazia aquilo hein? Parecia gostar de brincar com ela... Daquele jeitinho que só ele tinha. Girou os calcanhares e começou a caminhar de volta para a mansão. No caminho tocou novamente em sua bochecha. Ainda estava quentinho. Sentiu um frio na barriga.

"_Só de pensar que tudo isso um dia vai ter fim..."_


	17. Blame Yourself

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

**Daianelm: **Ahh! Obrigadaaa;

:D

E eu não sabia que tinha que desativar para postarem reviews anônimos. AUSHAUHSAUHSUHSA;

Enfim, obrigada.

**Filippe – Nakam: **Caraaaaa;

Obrigadaa mesmo;

Fico feliz que goste da minha fic;

AHSUAHSUAHUHSAHU;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 17 – Blame yourself.

Estava sentado em seu escritório como sempre, olhando para aquele retrato que ficava em cima de sua mesa. Aquela foto. Aquela pessoa. Significavam tanto para ele. Mesmo que fossem só lembranças. Aqueles dias, mesmo que não fossem muito, já havia valido a pena ter vivido. Não se importaria se morresse junto dela. Estava feliz, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Bebeu mais um gole de seu chá e voltou a fita-la. Parecia tão serena naquela foto. Respirou fundo. O que fazer agora, Deus?

Olhou a sua volta. Do que adiantava ter aquele dinheiro todo, mas não conseguindo cumprir uma simples promessa?

------

Suspirou. Kaien já tinha ido embora faz um tempo. Só estavam as duas no quarto. Olhou de rabo de olho para a branquinha ao seu lado. Não entendia o porquê ela estava sendo tão gentil consigo, sendo que no começo do ano não tinha feito nada, além de xingá-la e de odia-la. Talvez não merecesse todo esse conforto. Todo esse carinho. Já havia pedido desculpas, mas isso não era o suficiente para ela.

-R... Rukia-chan... – murmurou seu nome, um pouco nervosa.

-Sim? – pousou seus olhos azuis na loirinha e sorriu levemente de canto – Está faltando alguma coisa? Está se sentindo bem? – preocupou-se e escorregou para a cama dela, que ficava embaixo da sua.

-Ah! Não se preocupe com isso! – balançou as mãos no ar, tentando mostrar que estava bem. – É que... Bom, já tem um tempinho que eu quero falar isso para você. – respirou fundo, procurando as palavras certas que iria dizer.

-O que é? – parecia curiosa com o que a amiga tinha a dizer.

-Bom... – sorriu sem graça, desviando o olhar para o céu estrelado lá fora. – Eu... Queria pedir desculpas a você, Rukia-chan...

-Pelo o que? – não entendia.

-P... Por tudo. – riu, um pouco nervosa – Desde o começo, eu nunca fui uma pessoa boa para Rukia-chan. Para falar a verdade, eu não te suportava. Você tinha a atenção do Ichigo só de conhecer ele em uma semana. Já eu, que fiquei um ano ao lado dele, não consegui a metade da atenção que ele tinha em você. – corou ao lembrar-se do seu "pseudo-amor" pelo ruivinho – Mas... Eu acho que estava errada em relação a você, Rukia-chan. Sempre achei que fosse uma patricinha riquinha e esnobe. Que não se importava com os outros.

-Lumi...

-Só que agora... V-você provou que não é nada disso. A-acho que no fundo eu sempre tive inveja de você. Mas agora... É tudo tão diferente. P-pra mim, Rukia-chan... – sentiu a voz começar a ficar embargada – Você está sendo como uma irmã e amiga... Q-que eu não tive. Então... – pousou seus olhos acinzentados cheios de lágrimas na pequena – M-me perdoe por tudo, Rukia-chan! – curvou-se diante da baixinha, como se estivesse ajoelhada diante dela. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela lentamente. Uma por uma.

-L-lumi... – espantou-se com a reação da garota, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um quentinho dentro do peito. Nunca se imaginou ouvindo isso, principalmente de Lumi. Durante todo esse ano, não conseguiu sentir raiva dela. Por mais que fosse maltratada pela mesma, não conseguia nutrir dentro de si, um sentimento tão sujo quanto o ódio.

Também ficara surpresa. Um pedido de perdão daquele jeito... Tão carinhoso. Tão sincero. Sem perceber, sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados. – Hei... – levantou o queixo da loirinha, e a mesma, fez o mesmo com o corpo – Sabe... Acho que odiar uma pessoa não é nenhum pecado. E nem sentir inveja. Mas, nenhum ser humano é perfeito. Cometem erros, um atrás do outro. E só depois elas vão perceber o que fizeram, e tentam corrigi-los para nunca mais fazer o mesmo. Então... Eu não posso aceitar seu pedido de perdão se não se sentir desse jeito.

-O... O-obrigada, - jogou-se nos braços da pequena, afundando o rosto cheio de lágrimas no ombro dela. – Rukia-chan... – murmurou, emocionada, molhando a blusa da baixinha. A mesma apenas envolveu Lumi com seus braços finos e sorriu pequenamente. Gostava daquela sensação de carinho. Daquela sensação acolhedora. Deixou uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos. Mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

-------

No dia seguinte acordou bem cedo. Tomou um banho longo e relaxante, para poder despertar. Penteou seus cabelos levemente e vestiu seu uniforme. Atravessou seu quarto em pequenos passos, nas pontas dos pés, para não fazer barulho.

-Rukia-chan? – chamou-a, quando a viu de costas e de uniforme – Já está indo para escola? Por que não me avisou! – fez bico – Eu vou me arrumar rapidinho, e-

-Nada disso. – voltou-se para ela, segurando sua bolsa – O médico disse que você tem de ficar em repouso. E sua perna ainda está enfaixada. Melhor ficar em casa.

-Ah, isso não é justo! – cruzou os braços brava – Ele só me deu um tiro de raspão na perna e não está doendo nada.

-Está bem, está bem. – deu-se por vencida – Se arruma logo que eu vou ficar esperando lá embaixo. Mas se sua perna doer, você vai ter que me avisar. – fechou o rosto, fingindo estar brava e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas e ficou no hall da casa, esperando pela loirinha. Olhou ao seu redor, mas não tinha visto seu Nii-sama o dia inteiro. Estranhou. Fora até a cozinha, onde viu apenas seu motorista, Tamaki-san, conversando com Haruhi-chan, sua cozinheira.

-Oh, bom dia, Kuchiki-sama. – disse o loirinho, limpando a boca dos farelos de bolo que havia comido um tempinho atrás.

-Bom dia, e o que eu disse sobre "Kuchiki-sama"? Rukia, ou Kuchiki-san já está bom para mim. – sorriu.

-Ah, me desculpe, Kuchiki-san. – sorriu sem graça.

-Hmm... Tamaki-san, por um acaso meu Nii-sama saiu cedo hoje de casa? – perguntou, guardando uma maça em sua bolsa.

-... – apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando não olhar naqueles olhos violetas penetrantes.

-E você Haruhi-chan? – estranhou a atitude de seu motorista e dirigiu-se a menina ao lado dele.

-Também não. – desviou o olhar para o chão.

-Vocês estão estranhos hoje. O que estão escondendo de mim? – estava desconfiada.

-É que... Kuchiki-san... Hoje é [i_aquele_[/i dia. – sussurrou a menina, de cabeça baixa.

-... – seus olhos se alargaram, e quase deixara sua bolsa cair no chão. [i_Aquele_[/i dia. Como podia ter se esquecido desse dia? Todos os anos nunca havia deixado um dia se quer passar. Sentiu-se mal por isso. O que seu Nii-sama iria dizer a ela? Como sempre, que era apenas uma pirralha sem responsabilidade alguma. Suspirou e tentou forçar um sorriso – Obrigada. – girou os calcanhares e fora até o hall, onde Lumi já estava esperando.

-Vamos? – perguntou a loirinha animada, apesar de a perna estar enfaixada.

-Hmm. – assentiu e seguiu a menina a sua frente, mas com os pensamentos em outro lugar.

------

Chegaram à escola em um piscar de olhos. Mas uma pequena parecia nem ter percebido isso. Estava imersa em seus pensamentos até ser tocada gentilmente pela mão de Lumi em seu braço.

-Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou estranhando a atitude dela.

-Não é nada demais. – sorriu forçadamente.

-Sabe Rukia-chan, esse sorriso não me engana mais. Se não quiser me contar o que está acontecendo, tudo bem. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo. – apertou suavemente o braço fino dela.

-Obrigada, Lumi. – desfez o sorriso dos lábios rosados, já que não tinham mais o mesmo efeito nas pessoas. Abriu a porta do carro e pediu que o motorista ajudasse Lumi a descer do mesmo.

-Ah, não precisa. Eu ajudo ela. – disse uma voz masculina, abrindo a porta do carro. – Bom dia, Lumi. – sorriu, e pegou a mão dela.

-B-bom dia, Kaien. – sorriu pequenamente e apertou a mão dele, para poder sair do carro.

-Tamaki-san, hoje não me espere para voltar para casa, está bem? Apenas a Lumi vai voltar. – agradeceu ao motorista e voltou-se para Kaien. – Bom dia.

-Bom dia Rukia. – sorriu e depois reparou – Está tudo bem?

-Ah sim. Só estou um pouco cansada. – mentiu.

-Hmm. – Kaien fingiu que acreditou, e pegou a bolsa de Lumi, segurando a sua mão com o outro braço. Aquela proximidade estava deixando-a corada e sem jeito diante dos outros alunos. Todos os olhos estavam presos neles. Por que ela estava com a perna enfaixada? Por que aquela proximidade do Shiba? – Não liga para eles. – sussurrou para a loirinha e abriu aquele sorriso que ela adorava.

-Está bem. – sorriu e continuou a caminhar.

----------

Tocou o sinal do intervalo e todos saíram da sala. A pequena ficara parada, olhando as folhas caírem uma por uma no gramado da escola.

-Hei baixinha... – chamou-a, e nada. A princípio espantou-se por não ter levado um chute ou um soco – Rukia... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nem me bateu, como costuma fazer todos os dias e-, hei! Você está me escutando? – perguntou um pouco bravo e caminhou até ela. – Rukia...?

-Desculpa... Está falando alguma coisa? – pousou seus olhos violetas no garoto.

-Eu estava dizendo que... – parou de falar, e estranhou – Está tudo bem? Você não respondeu a chamada duas vezes. E nem me bateu quando eu te chamei de baixinha.

-Está sim. – respondeu com uma voz fraca – Eu só não estou me sentindo bem. – colocou seus cadernos dentro da bolsa e voltou-se para Ichigo – Pode fazer um favor? Fala para a professora que eu estava passando mal, e tive que ir embora? E avisa a Lumi que o motorista vai vim pegar ela. – colocou sua bolsa no ombro e deu alguns passos.

-Espera. – segurou o braço dela, sem ao menos levantar o tom de voz calmo.

-O que foi? – suspirou, com os braços cruzados.

-Renji me contou por que está assim hoje. – apertou o braço dela levemente – Fugir adianta alguma coisa?

-E... Eu não estou fugindo. – virou-se para ele – Será que pode me soltar?

-Rukia... – puxou o braço da pequena, e envolveu-a com seus braços. – Por que insiste em ficar se machucando a toa? Sabe que a culpa não foi sua! – apertou-a mais contra o seu corpo – Não precisa se culpar por tudo-

-Chega! –colocou suas mãos no peito dele, fazendo-o afastar-se – C-chega! Eu não quero mais ouvir isso! – seu coração estava em pânico – Todo mundo sabe que a culpa foi minha por ela ter morrido! – seus olhos estavam marejados, e a voz embargada – S... S-se eu tivesse ficado lá aquele dia, hoje não seria o aniversário de morte dela! – uma lágrima escorreu o rosto alvo da garota – Você não entende o que eu sinto aqui dentro! – bateu a mão em seu peito – Todos os dias, eu fico escutando "você foi a culpada por ela ter morrido"! Eu já não agüento mais ouvir isso martelando na minha cabeça! Todos dizem que não foi a minha culpa, mas no fundo sabem que estão mentindo! – respirou fundo e continuou – E-eu já não agüento mais isso, Ichigo... Eu- - foi impedida de terminar de falar, ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Arregalou os olhos e pode ver que ele tinha feito o mesmo. Não esperava por uma reação daquela.

Tocou a cintura dela, trazendo-a para si novamente, e a outra mão estava acariciando levemente a face da garota. Fechou os olhos, seguida dela. Passou a língua pelos lábios dela, forçando-a abrir a boca. O ruivinho não perdeu a oportunidade de explorar cada canto da boca dela, até encontrar com a língua da baixinha. Cada vez que se tocavam, forçava mais ainda seus lábios sobre os dela.

Enquanto a beijava, sorriu. Ela estava retribuindo seu beijo sem ao menos protestar. Seus lábios roçaram os dela levemente e afastou-se um pouco por falta de ar.

-Então... Deixa eu te ajudar. – sussurrou ofegante.

-N-não! Eu... – afastou-se dele corada e girou os calcanhares – Não preciso da sua ajuda! – disse antes de sair da sala de aula correndo.

-----

[i_Uma semana depois_[/i.

Ichigo estava sentado em sua carteira. Já fazia uma semana, desde que ela estava em seus braços. Ou mesmo, uma semana desde que ela não estava mais indo à escola. Nem ela, nem Lumi. Não devia te-la beijado aquela hora. Mas não pode evitar. Aqueles lábios rosados estavam tão convidativos. Estava tão distraído que nem ouviu a professora perguntar-lhe algo.

-Kurosaki, eu sei que você está distraído pensando na sua amada Kuchiki-san, mas se continuar desse jeito, você não vai passar de ano. – disse a professora, chamando a atenção do ruivo.

-Ah, me desculpe. – corou levemente e virou o rosto emburrado.

-Está bem. Continuando... Quem responde agora é o aluno gay lá no fundo, sentado com o carequinha. Aliás, vocês não são do segundo ano não?

-Primeiramente professora, meu nome é Ayasegawa Yumichika. E segundo, eu não sou gay. Apenas um ser assexuado com leves tendências bissexuais. – respondeu por fim.

-gota

-Er... Continuando o que eu estava dizendo, estamos aqui por que fomos expulsos da aula de educação física e o professor nos mandou para essa sala.

-Ah, se for assim, está bem. – sorriu e voltou a fazer o questionário para a sala.

"Essa professora não é normal", pensaram todos.

-------

Desde aquele dia que saiu correndo, Rukia acabou passando mal e fora levada para o hospital. Lumi havia ido junto para fazer companhia. Como Urahara havia dito, a doença estava progredindo cada vez mais rápido. A quimioterapia estava mais forte, e Rukia estava tendo dias agonizantes naquele quarto. Passava mal o dia inteiro. Não conseguia se concentrar em um livro. Nem se quer em seus pensamentos, já que o enjôo era constante.

Abriu os olhos aos poucos e viu o brilho do sol, que já refletia. Sorriu pequenamente. Os enjôos pareciam ter dado uma trégua. Levantou-se cuidadosamente e foi para o banheiro. Lavou bem seu rosto e enxugou-o numa toalha ali perto. Abriu a gaveta e pegou sua escova, passando por seus cabelos negros vibrantes.

-... – olhou para o pente e viu quase um chumaço de seu cabelo na escova, e no chão. Largou a escova na pia e passou suas mãos pelos mesmos. Quando seus dedos foram se abrindo, revelavam vários fios em sua mão.

Respirou fundo. Sabia que um dia esse dia iria chegar. Mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Saber que a quimioterapia dela estava mais forte, a ponto de fazer seus preciosos cabelos caírem, parecia que já não tinha mais jeito. Ou mesmo um sinal. Um sinal de que e [i_ela_[/i estava cada vez mais perto. Abriu a tampa do lixo e jogou seus fios fora.

Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Não tinha mais jeito.

---------

Trinta minutos depois, Lumi estava sentada na poltrona, olhando para Rukia, que estava sentada em uma cadeira, no meio do quarto, e uma moça, colocando uma capa por cima dos ombros dela. Byakuya estava ao lado de Lumi, um pouco surpreso pela atitude da branquinha.

-Rukia-chan! Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso mesmo? Você ainda pode desistir, não é? – olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-E-eu... Não quero desistir agora, Lumi. – mentira. A qualquer momento poderia tirar aquela capa e sair correndo.

-Posso começar? – perguntou a cabeleleira, com a tesoura na mão.

-P... Pode. – disse por fim. Então a moça assim o fez. Começou a cortar as mechas pouco a pouco. Quando se olhou no espelho, viu que o comprimento estava na altura no queixo. – E-eu quero que corte tudo. – pediu gentilmente a moça. A cada minuto que se passava, seu cabelo ia diminuindo.

Agora não tinha mais volta. Cortar o cabelo era o melhor que tinha a fazer? Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Podia-se ver seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. Era tão estranho. Aquele sentimento dentro do peito. Parecia que cada uma daquelas mechas representasse uma parte de sua vida. E que agora, estavam indo embora. Será que ela logo ela também iria embora? Fechou os olhos por um momento. Tinha sonhos que ainda não havia conseguido cumprir. Queria se formar na faculdade. Queria sair com seus amigos, sem se preocupar se no dia seguinte estaria bem. Queria um dia poder casar e ter filhos. Queria que seu Nii-sama tivesse orgulho dela, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Mas... O tempo estava passando tão rápido. E a sua doença progredindo cada vez mais.

Será que ficaria muito feia daquele jeito? E se não olhassem mais para ela? E se... Todos rissem da cara dela? Seria realmente melhor viver? Como seria sua vida agora? Iriam olhá-la com dó. Teriam pena dela. E vergonha. Isso era tudo o que menos queria.

Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Não havia mais nenhum cabelo. E com eles, sua esperança também havia ido embora. Queria viver, mas... Estava difícil de acreditar nisso. De acreditar que um dia iria ser uma pessoa normal.

Talvez em pouco tempo, poderia estar ao lado de sua irmã. Pelo menos no céu, teria paz. E a certeza de que aquele ruivinho seria feliz sem ela por perto. Pensando bem, merecia isso. Não devia ter se apaixonado por ele, sabendo que partiria em pouco tempo. Mas... Seu peito doía. Se ela morresse, quem iria bater nele? Ou então, chama-lo de morango? Quem iria apoiá-lo quando precisasse? Quem iria dizer "Eu te amo" todas as noites antes de dormir? Como iria viver em paz, sem aquele idiota?

-R-rukia-chan! – disse Lumi com a voz embargada e o rosto cheio de lágrimas. A moça havia tirado a capa de Rukia e agora ela já podia andar.

-E-eu... N-não desisti. – sorriu pequenamente no canto dos lábios e deixou as lágrimas escorrem pela sua face. E aquelas, seriam suas últimas lágrimas.

--------

-Rukia-chan, seu vestido já ficou pronto! – trouxe uma caixa enorme nas mãos e pousou no colo dela. – O meu já está guardado.

-Hmm... – abriu a caixa cuidadosamente e pegou o vestido em suas mãos. O vestido havia ficado tão lindo. Tão puro. Mas... Seria um pecado se vestisse ele. Ficaria uma coisa tão linda, em uma pessoa tão feia.

-Ah, Rukia-chan! Tenho uma surpresa para você! – imediatamente a pequena guardou o vestido na caixa e colocou-o do lado de sua cama.

-O que é? – perguntou com a expressão um pouquinho melhor. Os dias anteriores haviam sido horríveis.

-Espera um pouquinho – girou os calcanhares e saiu do quarto. Não demorou muito e a loirinha voltara.

-Tem uma pessoa que quer te ver... – disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Q-quem? Eu não quero que me vejam desse jeito! Inventa uma desculpa, por favor! Não quero que-

-Olá... Baixinha. – acenou levemente, parado na porta e com Lumi ao seu lado.

-Não! – enfiou-se debaixo nas cobertas. Estava desesperada. Não esperava que ele viesse até o hospital. Não esperava vê-lo depois de ter sido tão grossa com ele. Não esperava que ele não tivesse desistido dela.

-R-rukia! – deu alguns passos até a cama dela. Tentava a todo custo tirar o cobertor de cima da baixinha, mas a mesma o segurava com força – Hei sua nanica! Para de frescura e deixa eu te ver, droga!

-Não! Eu estou feia... N-não quero que me veja assim. – disse manhosa.

-Deixa de ser chata! Eu prometo que eu não vou sair correndo daqui! Não confia em mim? – Ah! Agora ele estava partindo para chantagem emocional. Como ele ousa fazer tal coisa, sabendo que ela não iria resistir?

-Está bem... – soltou o cobertor, e o ruivinho puxou-o. Seus olhos não se alargaram como ela pensou. O contrário, ele sorriu e inclinou-se, plantando um beijo terno em sua testa. – Está linda... – sussurrou corado.

[i_Não quero mais derramar lágrimas. Chorar e me lamentar não vai mudar o meu destino. Não quero ser fraca._[/i

Continua...


	18. A Love So Pure

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

**Rita:** Ah, obrigada cara! AUSHSAHUSAUH, eu parei de postar aqui no capítulo 12 por que eu estava com preguiça [podem me bater, se quiserem. Mas no orkut, eu já tinha postado até o 14. Só que ai eu parei por que eu tive uns probleminhas pessoais, não conseguia escrever e pensar em nada. Fiquei mais ou menos um mês com a fic parada, mãããs enfim, desculpe pela demora. E esse último cap. eu também demorei para escrever por que minhas aulas tinham começado e talz. Obrigada por ler a fic.

**Akai:** Ahn, obrigada! Realmente, "o dia em que ele tocou o céu" também é uma das minhas preferidas. Nana-san escreve muito bem! USAHASUHSAUHSAHU, fico feliz em saber que a minha também é uma de suas favoritas. Obrigada pelos elogios, SUHASUSAUHA.

**Artemys Ichihara: **Pois é, eu tento misturar bastante coisa para não ficar concentrado em uma coisa só, SUAHASUHSA, apesar de eu achar que eu não consigo escrever comédia, SAUHASUHSAUHSAHU, enfimm, continua lendo! E obrigada!

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 18 – A Love so Pure.

-Está linda. – sussurrou ao ver _sua_ branquinha encolhida entre os lençóis e cobertas. Sua face estava levemente avermelhada. Sabia disso, mas talvez fosse por causa do sol que havia tomado agora pouco. Percebeu sua cara de bobo e logo se recompôs – Quer dizer... Não ficou feio. – coçou o pescoço um pouco nervoso e se sentou numa cadeira próxima.

-Oh... O-obrigada. – ajeitou-se na cama, e tentou disfarçar que sua face também estava corada. – Então... O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou um pouco hesitante. Desde que havia entrando naquele quarto desconfiava por que ele tinha vindo até o hospital. Sentiu ainda mais sua face esquentar.

-R-rukia... Sobre, er... Aquele dia, eu... - tentava encontrar as palavras certas para dizer. Tinha vindo para pedir desculpas pelo outro dia, mas a verdade era que não queria se desculpar pelo o que aconteceu. Não havia se arrependido nem um minuto do que tinha feito. Pelo contrário. Tinha até gostado, mesmo não querendo admitir para si mesmo. Pobre morango, tão inocente. Se havia criado coragem para beijá-la, - duas vezes, diga-se de passagem - por que insistir em relutar contra seus próprios sentimentos?

-Você? – tentava ajudá-lo com as palavras. Aqueles olhos violetas tinham um leve desapontamento. Não queria ouvir "me desculpe, Rukia, não foi minha intenção". Não queria ouvir que ele estava arrependido de ter feito o que fez.

-Sabe, não queria ter... Me aproveitado no seu momento de fraqueza... – coçou a nuca timidamente – Realmente não queria... – apertou suas mãos – Sinto muito. – disse por fim e fechou seus olhos, esperando uma reação dela.

-Ah. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer de imediato. Abaixou a cabeça e entrelaçou seus dedos uns nos outros – Ninguém tem culpa do que aconteceu. Nem eu nem você. Aquilo aconteceu por que...

-Quer realmente saber por que eu fiz aquilo? – encarou-a por uns instantes tentando criar coragem. Aqueles olhos não o deixavam pensar direito. Aqueles olhos não o deixavam calmo. Aqueles olhos fixos nele não o deixavam respirar. Respirou fundo e então continuou – Já tem um bom tempo que eu to querendo falar isso para você Rukia, mas... Eu nunca tive coragem. – desviou o olhar para a janela. Não que as nuvens fossem interessantes, mas não iria conseguir dizer aquilo que estava entalado em seu pescoço se continuasse a encarar aqueles olhos violetas.

-Ichigo, eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer. – sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados de lágrimas. – Você sabe por que eu terminei com Kaien, não sabe?

-... – voltou a encará-la e assentiu com a cabeça.

-E-eu estou morrendo Ichigo. – riu com a visão totalmente embaçada – Quando eu soube que eu tinha leucemia... A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi terminar com ele. Doeu fazer aquilo, mas... Era para o bem dele. Kaien é novo, bonito, saudável... Se eu terminasse com ele antes, poderia até arrumar uma namorada. – sentiu sua voz começar a ficar embargada – N-não queria que ele ficasse sofrendo quando eu não estivesse mais aqui... Kaien tinha uma vida para viver. – levantou seu queixo para poder fitar aqueles olhos caramelos – E você também, Ichigo.

-Rukia, eu não-

-Eu vou embora Ichigo. Nii-sama não quer me falar, mas eu sei que... – deixou escapar uma lágrima – Meu médico disse que ainda há uma possibilidade de eu continuar a viver. Se eu fizer a cirurgia de transplante de medula óssea. – respirou fundo – Quanto tempo acha que eu ainda tenho de vida? – o morango continuou calado, olhando para as nuvens – No máximo, três meses... Até lá, eu ainda preciso encontrar um doador compatível... E eu estou na fila de espera. Quantas pessoas estão na minha frente? Nem eu sei... Talvez cinqüenta... Não sei. Mas... Provavelmente, quando chegar minha vez, eu já não esteja mais aqui.

-Eu não me importo. – respondeu com o semblante sério.

-O-o que?

-----------------------------------------

Sorriu contente pelo seu trabalho. Agora os dois estavam lá no quarto, juntos. Girou os calcanhares e começou a caminhar até a recepção, onde encontrou uma surpresa.

-Kaien? – espantou-se e logo seus lábios se formaram em um sorriso – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, soube que a Rukia está no hospital. Vim ver como ela estava. – esperou ela aproximar-se mais e deu-lhe um beijo leve nas têmporas. Riu ao constatar o leve avermelhado na face dela – Ela está ocupada?

-Hmm... – inclinou um pouco sua cabeça para o lado e logo um riso travesso saiu de sua boca – Digamos que agora ela está... Se divertindo.

-Se divertindo? – não entendeu.

-Ichigo agora está lá com ela. – pegou a mão do moreno e começaram a dar passos para fora do hospital – Melhor nós não atrapalharmos eles, né? – riu.

-Por que eu acho que tem um dedo seu nessa história? – olhou-a de relance e continuaram a andar.

-Eu só acho que... De alguma forma eu tenho que ajudá-los, depois de tudo o que fizeram por mim. Acho que isso é o mínimo. – suspirou com sua consciência leve, certa de que aquilo era realmente o certo a fazer.

-Isso é uma das coisas que eu admiro em você. – abriu um largo sorriso, deixando-a totalmente desconcertada. Fez menção de tocá-la, mas esta se esquivou. – Hmm? O que há de errado?

-N-nada. – afastou-se mais um pouco do jovem, deixando-o confuso. De certo, nem ela sabia o que se passava dentro de si. Depois de tudo, conseguia sorrir. Mas, seus sentimentos ainda estavam machucados. No fundo, sentia um pouco de medo. Esses dias estava tendo uma sensação tão estranha. Um aperto dentro do peito. Uma agonia inexplicável, como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer.

-Então por que não me deixa de tocar? – perguntou com um semblante sério, jamais visto por ela. Lumi ainda não conseguia todos os lados de Kaien, mas tinha certeza que desse, ela não iria gostar.

-Eu já disse, não é nada demais. – forçou um sorriso nos lábios pálidos. A verdade era que não queria que Kaien a tocasse, pois ainda tinha a sensação de que não estava _limpa_ o suficiente. Já não era uma pessoa tão pura quanto parecesse. E não tinha coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas para ele. Kaien mal sabia do que tinha acontecido aquela noite. Contaram apenas a metade. Não queria que ele soubesse que já não possuía mais um corpo inocente, igual ao de uma menininha.

-Lumi, já faz um tempo que você está estranha. – parou de andar e fitou suas costas – Sabe que pode me contar o que quiser.

'_Tudo mesmo?'_, pensou. Talvez não. Existem coisas que não precisam ser ditas. Pequenos detalhes não iriam mudar nada não é?

-Eu... Não precisa se preocupar comigo a toa. – riu, e logo voltou a encará-lo. Kaien nada respondeu, apenas olhava naqueles olhos cinzentos – Eu já disse, não precisa se preocupar a toa, huh? – aproximou-se dele e tentou mudar de assunto – Quer tomar um sorvete?

-Lumi, fugir do assunto não- - foi interrompido pelo celular do moreno – Sim?

_-Kaien?_ – era uma voz masculina, parecia desesperada.

-Renji? O que aconteceu? – preocupou-se.

-_E-eu preciso conversar com você. Será que tem como a gente se encontrar na sorveteria perto da escola? Se não tiver muito ocupado._

-Huh, claro. Mas, a Lumi tá comigo e-

-_Ela pode vim também_. – deu um longo suspiro – _Estou te esperando_. – desligou o celular.

-Quem era? – perguntou a loirinha curiosa.

-Renji... – estranhou – Ele parecia agitado. – guardou o aparelho e deu de ombros – Vamos encontrar ele lá. – sem hesitar pegou a mãozinha dela e assim foram até onde Renji os aguardava.

-----------------------------------------------------

Pegou mais uma pilha de relatórios que estava em cima de sua mesa e suspirou pesada e longamente. Esses dias estavam sendo terríveis. Não paravam de chegar documentos e mais documentos. Ajeitou seus óculos e começou a examinar aqueles relatórios.

-Kuchiki-sama, tem uma ligação na outra linha. – disse a secretária pelo telefone. – Posso passar a ligação?

-Por favor. – largou os papéis em cima da mesa e acomodou-se um pouco mais na cadeira. Foi questão de segundos e o telefone começou a tocar.

-Kuchiki Byakuya falando. – apertou o botão piscando.

-Byakuya-sama! Quanto tempo! – conhecia aquela voz.

-Ukitake? – surpreendeu-se com aquela repentina ligação, porém nada demonstrou.

-Soube que a Kuchiki-san está na fila de espera, não é? – perguntou com a voz fraca, mas alegre. – Eu só liguei para dizer que...

-------------------------------------------------

-O-o que? – tinha escutado bem.

-Eu disse que... – voltou a encará-la. – Eu não me importo.

-Como assim não se importa? – tirou o lençol de cima de seu corpo e escorregou para fora da cama. Sentiu que sua voz tremia levemente, temendo o que ainda estava por vir.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir para você que eu não escuto nada do que você fala? – colocou suas mãos no bolso, vendo-a aproximar-se de si. Tentava a todo custo parecer calmo, mas por dentro estava enfrentando um conflito estranho de emoções e sentimentos. Não sabia realmente o que estava fazendo nesse exato momento. Mas se não dissesse tudo o que queria agora, talvez amanhã não consiga mais. – Eu não me importo se você vai morrer hoje ou amanhã. Não vai mudar o que eu sinto. – suas bochechas começaram a corar. E o nervosismo aumentar.

-E-eu não quero ouvir. – tampou os ouvidos, numa tentativa desesperada.

-Eu não sei explicar desde quando eu sinto isso, mas... Depois de tanto tempo, eu comecei a sentir uma coisa estranha... Toda vez que eu te vejo eu fico nervoso e... – riu totalmente tímido – Acabo te xingando e brigando com você por causa do meu nervosismo. – procurou os olhos dela – Quando Nozomi morreu, achei que nunca mais ia sentir esse negócio no peito. Mesmo que fosse um a... A... Amor de infância, eu gostava dela... Mas foi _você_ quem fez a chuva parar. – pode ver as lágrimas se formando naqueles olhos – Como eu disse... Eu não me importo se você vai morrer hoje ou amanhã. Se eu puder ficar ao seu lado... Nada disso realmente importa para mim, Rukia. – sua face estava vermelha, e o coração palpitando cada vez mais forte. – E-eu te _amo_.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lá estava ele, sentando em uma mesa daquela enorme sorveteria. Os braços apoiados na mesma, e as mãos cobrindo o rosto pálido e preocupado do jovem.

Estava confuso demais. Não sabia o que fazer. Como agir. Que decisão tomar. Como puderam ser tão irresponsáveis assim? Eles ainda eram crianças.

-Renji. – tocou seu ombro amigavelmente enquanto se aproximavam no amigo.

-Oh, Kaien. Lumi. – cumprimentou-os assentindo levemente com a cabeleira vermelha. Sua aparência estava horrível, tinha olheiras fundas e escuras. Estava um verdadeiro trapo.

_Não diga. _

-Cadê a Tatsuki? – estranhou a ausência da menina ao seu lado. Depois que tinham assumido publicamente a relação deles, não se desgrudavam mais. – E por que está com essa cara?

_Por que eu não tenho outra, imbecil_. Limitou-se a dizer aquilo para o amigo. Seu humor não era um dos melhores.

-T-tasuki... – sua voz tremeu só de pronunciar seu nome, e só de pensar nela – Está em casa... Descansando. – mexeu em seu sorvete derretido, que agora parecia mais uma meleca.

-Descansando? – agora era a loirinha que se pronunciava. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Tatsuki-chan? Está doente?

_Se ela soubesse o que a Tatsuki tem, não diria isso_. Suspirou pesada e longamente, tentando se acalmar. Aquilo estava entalado em seu pescoço. Precisava contar para alguém. Tivera sido um irresponsável, e dos piores.

-Se... Ela só estivesse doente, estaria bom demais. – colocou seu cotovelo em cima da pesa, e apoiou o queixo em uma de suas mãos. Estava claro para os dois a sua frente que ele estava nervoso. Riu. Um riso de preocupação. Culpa. Felicidade e desespero.

Kaien fitou o amigo, estranhando seu comportamento. Conhecia-o muito bem para saber que algo havia acontecido, e muito grave. Renji era sempre tão amigável com as pessoas e sempre tinha uma expressão de felicidade no rosto.

-O que aconteceu? – disparou o moreno, cruzando seus braços e olhando diretamente para ele – Você não age assim desde quando seu cachorro morreu. – sua voz era um certo misto de nostalgia e ao mesmo tempo dura.

-Está tão na cara assim é? – um leve e pequeno sorriso formou-se no canto de seus lábios. Um sorriso triste – Queria não ser tão transparente assim.

-Renji-kun, - Lumi tocou gentilmente seu braço – Pode confiar em nós. É melhor contar o que está acontecendo e ver se nós podemos te ajudar em alguma coisa, huh? – sorriu para ele.

-Obrigado, Lumi. – colocou sua mão livre por cima da dela, acariciando-a gentilmente.

_Ca-ham. Ela já tem dono, Renji_. Lançou um olhar nada amigável para o ruivo, que ainda não havia soltado a mão dela.

-É. – Kaien murmurou ainda um pouco bravo. Desde quando estava com aquele sentimento de posse? Nunca fora assim. Será que...? Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando Renji começou a falar.

Flashback;

"_Já estava pronta, apesar daquele enjoou. Mas, hoje iria para o hospital e descobrir por que estava assim. Graças a Deus. Desceu as escadas de sua casa e pegou uma maçã. _

_-Já vai, filha? – perguntou uma senhora de cabelos na altura do queixo, e com o mesmo rosto de Tatsuki. – Não quer tomar café antes de ir?_

_-Ah, valeu mãe, mas eu to atrasada. – riu e abriu a porta da casa. _

_Pegou um ônibus ali perto e logo estava no hospital onde tinha feito o tal exame. Estava um pouco ansiosa. Será que era algo grave? _

_Foi até a recepcionista, que estava comendo alguns biscoitos e tomando um belo café. _

_-Por favor, eu queria um exame que eu fiz semana passada. – pediu educadamente, olhando para aquele café e os biscoitos. Estavam com uma cara ótima. _

_-Qual seu nome senhorita? – perguntou educadamente, limpando os restos de farelos em seu queixo e em seus lábios rosados. _

_-Arisawa... Arisawa Tatsuki. – voltou a concentrar-se na moça que estava ocupada demais procurando o exame em um daqueles enormes armários. Corou levemente ao ouvir sua barriga roncar. Tinha que ter escutado sua mãe e tomado seu café. _

_-Aqui está! – tirou o enorme envelope da gaveta e entregou para a menina – O senhor Nakamura já está te esperando na sala dele. _

_-Ah, obrigada. – sorriu gentilmente e foi até a sala de seu médico. Se não tivesse namorado, - que por sinal, amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo – podia até considerar que Nakamura fosse bonitinho. Riu consigo, Renji era melhor do que qualquer um. Bateu na porta e logo a mandou entrar._

_-Bom dia Arisawa-san! – apertou levemente sua mão e fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse na cadeira a sua frente._

_-Bom dia. – entregou o enorme envelope branco para o médico e esperou ansiosamente._

_-Vamos ver o que você tem. – pegou o monte de papéis dentro no envelope e começou a lê-los. A medida que lia, sua expressão ia tornando-se séria. _

_-Estou doente, doutor? – preocupou-se – É grave?_

_-Bom. – fechou o envelope e entregou-o para Tatsuki – Você não está doente, está saudável. Quer dizer, vocês._

_-Como assim? – não entendeu?_

_-Parabéns, você está grávida. – sorriu para ela, apertando sua mãozinha – De cinco semanas. _

_-G-g-grávida? – gaguejou quando o ouviu dizer. O médico apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo-a se desesperar. Grávida? Ela estava grávida? Engoliu seco, olhando para o nada. Como podiam ter sido tão irresponsáveis daquela forma? Ela ainda era apenas uma menina! Uma criança grávida de outra criança! Deus! Apertou o punho e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Sentia-se mal. Sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Não lembrava mais quando foi a última vez que chorou. _

_O que iriam fazer agora? O que seus pais iriam dizer? E Renji? _

_-Agora a senhorita tem que se cuidar bem, ficar de repouso nesse começo de gravidez. É normal que enjoe fácil nos primeiros meses, mas depois eles vão parando. Depois eu lhe passo a dieta, afinal, tem que comer por dois agora. – riu – Pense nessa criança que está aqui. – apontou para o ventre dela – Provavelmente deve estar desesperada, mas, não pense em abortar. Seria o maior erro a fazer."_

-Depois que ela me contou, decidimos morar juntos no meu apartamento. – respirou fundo e encarou seus amigos.

_Grávida?_

-E-eu... Nem sei o que dizer. – Lumi foi a primeira a manifestar-se. Seus olhos acinzentados estavam alargados e sua boca aberta, assim como a de Kaien.

-G-g-g-grávida? – gaguejou, ainda tentando processar aquela informação. Renji iria ser pai! Kami-sama, aquilo era impossível! Como eles puderam...?

-Parabéns, Renji-kun! – a loirinha se levantou e envolveu o amigo com seus bracinhos finos e delicados – Apesar de terem sido muito irresponsáveis, espero que sejam muito felizes. – riu, deixando-o corado.

-E... Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. – apertou a mão do ruivo e o abraçou, dando leve tapas em suas costas – Renji vai ser pai! – riu, fazendo-o rir com ele – Cara, Rukia não vai acreditar se eu contar para ela!

_É claro que ela não iria acreditar, se nem ele mesmo estava acreditando_.

-E-eu ainda tenho que falar com ela. – Renji enrubesceu, e logo sua expressão começou a tornar-se séria. – Falando nela, como está? Lumi me disse que ela tinha sido internada.

-Com licença, eu vou ao banheiro. – disse a loirinha, se retirando da mesa, enquanto conversavam sobre a baixinha. Atravessou aquele monte de mesas e entrou em uma portinha com uma mulher de vestidinho rosa. Estranhamente, esses dias não estava se sentindo muito bem. Qualquer coisa que comia vomitava. Já estava ficando preocupada. Desde... Aquele diz infeliz, sabia do que podia acontecer. Rukia a alertou para fazer alguns exames semanas atrás, mas do jeito que era teimosa, disse que estava tudo bem. Mas será que estava mesmo? Sentia medo que... No fundo... Ela também pudesse...

-Chega! – lavou suas mãos e enxugou-as no papel. Saiu do banheiro e avistou aquela cabeleira vermelha, conversando com Kaien, que estava de costas. Sorriu e continuou a andar até eles, quando alguém se pôs na sua frente.

-Hei, lembra de mim? – perguntou um rapaz de aparência de uns 25 anos. – Nekuzawa Ayumi. – tinha um sorriso nada inocente em seus lábios.

-Desculpe, mas quem é você? – estranhamente, seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Sentia uma coisa ruim dentro do peito. Medo? Talvez.

-Não acredito que se esqueceu daquele _memorável_ dia... À noite... No parque? – seu hálito cheirava a álcool, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e seu olhar percorria o corpo dela. Aquele cheiro de pinga... Onde já tinha... Seus olhos alargaram-se e instantaneamente deu dois passos para trás. Deus, aquilo não estava acontecendo, estava?

-V-você...! – cobriu o corpo com seus braços, tentando se proteger.

-Vem comigo agora. – pegou seu braço, apertando-o. É claro que era ele... Aquelas mãos ásperas... Ainda podia senti-las percorrendo seu corpo.

-N-não! – bateu no braço dele, tentando se afastar. Mas ele era mais forte. – Por favor... – sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, e aquela sensação de impureza e nojo em seu corpo. – _Alguém... Me ajuda._

-------------------------------------------------

-E-eu te amo. – sussurrou corado, enquanto sentia aquela pele pura e inocente em seus dedos.

-A-amor? – sua voz gaguejou, sentindo-se totalmente insensível – O que _você_ sabe sobre amor hein? – gritou corada, tentando se livrar da mão dele em seu braço – V-você não sabe o que é amor! O que sente por mim é... Um amor infantil, que daqui a alguns dias você nem vai se lembrar mais! – enxugou uma lágrima que percorria sua bochecha direita – V-você não sabe o que é amor, Ichigo. – sussurrou mais uma vez, sentindo nojo de si mesma. Tinha esperado tanto tempo por aquela declaração e agora... Simplesmente parecia não ligar.

A coisa mais pura parecia não ter sentimento e nem emoções. A branquinha por quem havia se apaixonado parecia não ligar para seus sentimentos. Doía. Doía dentro do peito escutar aquilo. _Amor de infância?_

-Agora que você já disse o que queria, por favor- - sentiu-se sendo puxada mais para perto dele, enquanto o ruivinho a envolvia pela cintura, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro alvo dela.

-Rukia... – inalou aquele cheirinho de lírios do campo que só ela tinha – Namora comigo. – aquilo não era uma pergunta. Ela sabia disso. Sentiu seu coração bater tão forte quanto o dele. Aos poucos, seu rosto pálido ia tornando-se corado. Deus, por que as coisas sempre ficavam mais complicadas?

-Eu... N-não quero. – sussurrou, com o rosto enterrado no ombro dele.

-Eu não estou perguntando. – apertou-a mais forte, como se não quisesse que sua branquinha sumisse – Depois de cinco anos, você foi a única coisa boa que aconteceu na minha vida. Não posso simplesmente ficar parado ver você morrer e não fazer nada. Quero ficar ao seu lado. _Sempre_.

"_Existem tantas pessoas nesse mundo doentes e que morrem por não poderem fazer nada, além de assistir sua própria morte de perto. Enquanto pessoas saudáveis se matam por vontade própria. Um desperdício. Ainda tento entender por que elas se matam. Se estivem no meu lugar, pensariam duas vezes antes de cometer a própria morte"_.

Continua...

-----------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado! SAUASHUSAUHSAHU, deixem reviews, por favor:D


	19. Memories That Fade Like Photographs

Capítulo 19 – Memories That Fade Like Photographs

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertecem, e mimimi...

**Nana's-chan: **Ohh! Que lindinha! Obrigada cara! USAUHSAUH, tipo, eu não acho que eu escreva tãããão bem, :P HUASHUSAUHA, enfimm, obrigada pelo seu incentivo!

**Artemys Ichihara: **Realmente, safados eles, :X HSAHUSAUH, A Lumi parecia com a Matsumoto? :O Dá onde você tirou isso migs? UHSAHUSAHUSAHUSA, Hihihi, realmente, o Ichi é malvado, está praticamente obrigando a Rukia namorar com ele. Quem dera se eu arranjasse um desses para mim, UHASUHSAHU, mentirinha, eu já arranjei um, 3 USAHUSA, Obrigada pelo se comentárioo cara, HASHUSAUHSAUH;

**nununununununununununununununu**

Capítulo 19 – Memories That Fade Like Photographs.

Já estava acordado fazia um bom tempo. Apenas queria ficar ali, deitado em sua cama fitando aquele teto tão interessante. Em alguns anos, sua vida tinha mudado completamente. Agora já não tinha mais ninguém para lhe acordar com um belo chute, pois havia saído de casa assim que tinha completado dezoito anos. Tinha conseguido um emprego como enfermeiro num hospital ali perto. Não era grande coisa, mas se orgulhava por não depender mais de seu pai ou de suas irmãs. Apesar de sentir falta delas.

Estava no primeiro ano da faculdade de medicina e era um dos melhores alunos da classe. Ishida também estava fazendo medicina, porém em outra sala.

Olhou para o relógio ao seu lado. Não estava com a mínima vontade de se levantar da cama. Queria ficar ali, fitando o teto. Durante esses três anos muitas coisas haviam se passado. Tantas coisas.

Esse tempo todo, a imagem daquela pequena não saia de sua cabeça. Como iria esquecer aqueles olhos? Ou aqueles lábios tão doces? Até hoje podia sentir o gosto deles em sua boca, como se a tivesse beijado segundos atrás.

Quem dera se isso fosse verdade. Os dias que se passaram foram provas que nunca iria esquecê-la assim, tão facilmente. E nem tinha como. Sonhava com ela em seus braços, enquanto dançavam aquela valsa melancólica.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Não gostava de pensar nessas coisas. Não gostava daquelas lembranças tão dolorosas. Um tempo atrás havia pensado ter conseguido enterrado aqueles sentimentos bem lá no fundo do peito. Mas, só de lembrar que agora ela não está mais... Imaginava todos os dias se ela sentia orgulho do homem que havia se tornado. Queria tanto que estivesse presente em sua vida. Queria ver o sorriso naqueles lábios quando ele contasse que havia conseguido um emprego. Queria ouvi-la dizer que estava orgulhosa dele por conseguir comprar um apartamento. Queria poder abraçá-la quando havia se formado no colégio. Queria comemorar junto dela quando conseguiu passar na faculdade. Apenas... Queria.

Isso não passavam de desejos que nunca iria acontecer. Pois ainda conseguia ouvir claramente aquele sussurro:

"_Sayonara... Ichigo"._

**nunununununununununu**

_Três anos atrás..._

_-Alguém... Me ajuda. – sussurrou tão desesperada que foi capaz de ser escutada pelo homem a sua frente._

_-Hmm, melhor ficar quietinha. – passou seus dedos imundos naquela face tão branquinha e limpa – Ou as conseqüências vão ser bem piores. – riu ao ver a expressão de nojo que a loirinha fazia. Apertou o fino braço dela, e com certeza, amanhã estaria uma marca vermelha._

_-C... Co-como conseguiu me achar aqui? – sentia um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo. Estava se sentindo enojada com aquele toque nada agradável. Queria sair dali, gritar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Suas pernas pareciam não querer se mover._

_-Com isso. – tirou uma carteira vermelha de seu bolso, agitando-a no ar, como se aquilo fosse um bilhete premiado. – Não tinha muito dinheiro aqui, mas dava para o gasto. – riu desdenhoso. Além de tudo tinha roubado sua carteira e gastado todo o dinheiro que tinha! Era realmente um ser desprezível. – Bom, agora que já sabe como eu te achei melhor irmos, er... Digamos assim... Brincar um pouquinho. – riu mais uma vez como uma raposa e puxou aquele braço fino. _

_-M-me solta! – tentou ficar parada ali, mas sua força era mínima compara a dele. – Por favor! – com toda sua coragem tinha conseguido aumentar o tom de sua voz, fazendo com que algumas pessoas ficassem voltadas para eles._

_-Acho melhor ficar calada. – alertou, apertando ainda mais seu braço, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor. Voltou o rosto para frente e continuou andando, puxando Lumi consigo, sem se importar quem poderia estar a sua frente. Pobre coitado. – Hei, sai da minha frente! – tentou empurrar um adolescente para o lado, mas o mesmo ficou parado ali – Não ouviu o que eu falei? – colocou-se na frente da loirinha, tentando esconde-la._

_-Quem é você? E por que está segurando a Lumi? – aquela voz. Ainda com o rosto trêmulo levantou-o para ver se era ele mesmo. E era. Kaien estava bem ali, com os braços cruzados e incrivelmente sem aquele sorriso nos lábios. Sem contar Renji que estava ali atrás. A respiração estava começando a ficar mais ofegante. O controle das pernas parecia estar retornando e o desespero ido embora. _

_-Isso não é da sua conta. – rebateu o homem sem paciência. Virou o rosto para encarar Lumi, e ficou um bom tempo o fazendo. Estava encurralado. Não tinha mais escolha. Soltou seu braço relutantemente e sem esperar, passou pelos dois adolescentes bufando. _

_-Você tá bem? – desfez a cara de bravo e aproximou-se mais da loirinha, apoiando um braço em seu ombro. – De onde conhece esse cara? – perguntou desconfiado._

_-E... – desviou os olhos. Não queria contar o que realmente tinha acontecido naquele dia para ele. Kaien não merecia saber que... Já não era mais tão inocente. Tão pura. Aliás, não queria contar que... Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar sua respiração e o corpo trêmulo. Levantou os olhos, pousando-os em Renji. O tatuado apenas assentia com a cabeça, tentando encorajá-la a contar toda a verdade. Mais uma vez desviou o olhar. Não conseguia. Não queria. Sentia medo. Sentia que se contasse Kaien provavelmente não iria querer mais saber dela. – E-ele é só um conhecido... Isso. Um conhecido. – forçou um sorriso naqueles lábios pálidos, tentando parecer normal. _

_-Lumi... – agora era Renji quem se pronunciava – Era ele, não era?_

_-Ele quem? – Kaien estava totalmente perdido na conversa._

_-Eu conto, ou você? – o ruivo mantinha sua voz suave, porém séria. Ignorou o moreno a sua frente e continuou – E então?_

_-Contar o que? – riu, estranhando aquilo tudo – Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa, não é? – encarou Renji e Lumi logo em seguida. _

_-N-não é nada. – agitou a cabeça e num ato rápido, segurou a mão de Kaien – V... Vamos-_

_-Kaien... – Renji suspirou pesadamente – Aquele cara era-_

_-Não! – exclamou desesperada, soltando a mão do adolescente – P-por favor! – pediu com aqueles olhos acinzentados – Não._

_-O que está acontecendo aqui? – os olhos voltados para Kaien – O que é que vocês estão me escondendo hein? – sua calma já tinha ido embora. Os dois apenas se encaravam e ficaram em silêncio. Aquilo já estava o irritando. _

_-Kaien... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – seu lábio inferior estava trêmulo, igualmente ao corpo. Entrelaçou suas mãos, apertando-as. Os olhos já marejados de lágrimas e o coração batendo num ritmo lento e doloroso – N... Naquele dia, eu... N-não fui só assaltada... – engoliu seco e prosseguiu – Muitas coisas aconteceram... Naquele dia e-eu... E-eu fui... – perdeu a voz só de lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. Tentou achar ar para continuar, mas foi interrompida._

_-O... O que? – riu, tentando entender se aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira. Apertou o punho e fechou o semblante – Isso é verdade? – perguntou retomando a seriedade. Novamente, nenhum dos dois respondeu a pergunta. Girou a cabeça e encarou Renji por alguns segundos. O mesmo apenas desviou os olhos. Era apenas disso que Kaien precisava para confirmar o que estava pensando. – Eu já volto. – girou os calcanhares e começou a correr para fora da sorveteria, empurrando Renji e os demais que estavam a sua frente. _

_-K-kaien! – tentou chamá-lo, mas já era tarde demais. _

_Tirou do bolso um maço de cigarros e enfiou um na boca, acendendo-o logo em seguida. Deu uma longa tragada e repuxou os lábios de canto, formando um sorriso sinistro. Realmente, aparecer aquele cara agora a pouco foi tão frustrante. Quando pensou que finalmente podia divertir-se, um palhaço feito aquele o impede. Seu dia seria mais frustrante se por um acaso aquela loirinha abrisse a boca e contasse toda a verdade e chamasse a polícia. Bom, o pobre coitado, - ou não – não sabia que Kaien poderia ser dez vezes pior que ir para a cadeia. _

_-Hei! – ouviu a voz daquele rapaz de pouco tempo atrás. Deu mais uma tragada no cigarro e tirou-o da boca logo em seguida, ignorando completamente o menino. – Não ouviu o que eu disse? – continuou dizendo, enquanto se aproximava._

_-O que quer comigo? – riu baixinho. Aquele fracote devia estar de brincadeira, não é? Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e virou-se para poder ver quem era. Mas mal conseguiu o fazer. Um soco certeiro havia o atingido em cheio. A força do soco havia sido tão forte, que com o impacto acabou cambaleando entre as próprias pernas e caiu de costas no chão. – Que porra foi-_

_-Cala a boca! – Kaien ordenou, enquanto se inclinava e pegava o colarinho da blusa do homem – Como teve coragem? – não esperou por mais, e mais um outro soco havia dado naquela face medonha – Você é um desgraçado! – jogou-o no chão, ficando por cima do mesmo – Não tinha o direito de ter feito aquilo! Não tinha o direito de tê-la machucado daquele jeito! Ela era importante para mim seu covarde! – ignorou completamente as pessoas a sua volta e continuou socando o homem, sem pensar em nada. Estava com tanto ódio. Precisava descontar em alguém. Precisava sentir aquele sentimento dentro do peito, de poder estar protegendo quem amava. Como podia ter sido tão tolo e ter achado que Lumi tinha apenas sido assaltada aquele dia? _

_-Kaien! – gritou desesperada, enquanto empurrava algumas pessoas para o lado e via aquela cena. – Kaien! – gritou mais uma vez desesperada. Alguma coisa naquele adolescente não estava certa. Aquele não era Kaien. __Seu__ Kaien. – Renji! Faz alguma coisa! P-por favor! – implorou aflita, com os olhos marejados. _

_-Kaien! – reprimiu o amigo bravo – Para com isso, você-_

_-Me deixa Renji! – gritou de volta – Sabe que isso é uma questão de honra para mim! _

_-K-kaien...! Eu não me importo se isso é uma questão de honra para você, mas se não parar agora... Você vai acabar matando ele! – aproximou-se dele cuidadosamente – N-não quero que vá preso por minha culpa! Não quero que suje suas mãos com esse cara! Você sabe que isso não vale a pena! – deixou escapar uma pequena e singela lágrima pelo canto de seus olhos – Você não é assim Kaien. O Kaien que eu conheço nunca faria uma coisa dessas... Por favor... – pediu silenciosamente, com os olhos fechados. De repente, um silêncio profundo. Apenas podia-se ouvir a respiração ofegante do adolescente e alguns gemidos de dor no homem caído no chão. Estava com tanto medo. Aos poucos abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Kaien bem a sua frente. Estava com o mesmo semblante sério, porém algo havia mudado. Voltara a ser o antigo Kaien. _

_-Por que não me contou a verdade? – quebrou o silêncio entre eles. – Não confia em mim?_

_-N-não é isso! – agitou as mãos e a cabeça – Eu só... Não queria te contar por que eu... Estava com medo. – sussurrou a ultima palavra. _

_-Medo do que? – deu um passo a frente, mas a loirinha se afastou consideravelmente. _

_-M-medo que... Ficasse com nojo de mim como eu mesma fiquei... Que tivesse vergonha de mim... Medo que não quisesse mais falar comigo... E... Eu... – deu mais alguns passos para trás. Estava novamente com medo. Medo de encarar aquela realidade. Mas antes que pudesse sair dali correndo, Kaien fora mais rápido e pegara sua mão, puxando-a logo em seguida. _

_-Sabe que eu nunca faria isso... – apoiou o queixo no ombro nu dela. – Pensei que soubesse disso... – afundou a face nos cabelos macios dela. _

_-E-eu... – enterrou os dedos na blusa dele, escondendo seu rosto do peito dele. De novo aquela sensação de inutilidade estava matando-a por dentro. Era tão inútil. Tão indefesa. Sempre precisava de alguém para defendê-la. Sempre arranjava problema para os outros. Era sempre um estorvo. Mas... – O-obrigada. Por tudo. – acabou desabando no choro. Mesmo assim, estava tão feliz por ter essas pessoas para protegê-la ao seu lado. _

_-Boba... – continuaram assim, abraçados sem importar-se com o mundo. Apenas se separaram quando a polícia chegou e Lumi teve de ir junto com eles para depor. Agora sim, podia sentir uma sensação de alívio inexplicável. _

_**nununununununununun**_

_E assim, os dias haviam se passado sem muito ânimo. A chuva parecia ter se fixado naquela semana. Ou simplesmente se fixado no coração do ruivinho. Aquela semana estava assim, monótona e sem graça. A escola parecia ser o lugar mais desinteressante, sem ela ali por perto. _

_Jogou a bolsa da escola em cima de sua escrivaninha e se atirou na cama, todo ensopado. Talvez ainda não tivesse se acostumado com a dor da rejeição. Talvez nem quisesse. Ainda tinha esperanças não é? _

_Desviou os olhos castanhos para o terno pendurado no cabide ali na frente de seu armário. Amanhã era a festa de Orihime e com certeza não perderia a chance de tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia. Claro que não. _

_**nunununununununununu**_

_Arrumou os últimos detalhes do vestido, escutando o barulho da chuva que não parava de cair. Amanhã seria o grande dia. Sua festa de debutante com certeza iria ser linda. Desfez o sorriso nos lábios ao lembrar-se de Ichigo. Talvez amanhã tivesse certeza do que sentia. Talvez amanhã fizesse algo bom. Talvez... Sua vida resumir-se-ia apenas em talvez. Ela era algo incerto. Parecia uma montanha russa, que não parava. Mordeu o lábio inferior preocupada. Estava realmente preparada para desistir de tudo o que mais queria nessa vida? Estava preparada para desistir de seu único sonho? _

_-Ah! Como eu sou distraída! – sentiu a agulha espetar na ponta de seu dedo indicador e rapidamente soltou o vestido para que não o sujasse. – É só passar o Super-Anti-Desinfectante-Especial-Hime que a dor já vai passar. – a ruivinha riu consigo mesma. – Hmm... Será que o Ishida-kun está ocupado? – olhou distraidamente para o telefone ao seu lado. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se focalizar em terminar seu vestido. – Bom, espero que amanhã dê tudo certo! – disse em voz alta, como se aquilo a encorajasse que sim, tudo definitivamente sairia como planejara. _

_**nunununununununu**_

_-Hei, por que está aqui sozinha? – sentiu uma mão quentinha pousar sobre seu ombro e sorriu._

_-Nada demais. Lá dentro estava muito quente. – voltou a concentrar-se na chuva. Os enormes olhos violetas observavam cuidadosamente cair gosta por gota, como se conhece bem aquela chuva. – E você? – examinou o tatuado, notando sua expressão – Aconteceu alguma coisa? _

_-Huh... Bom, aconteceu. – agitou os cabelos um pouco sem graça – Eu queria te contar antes, mas aconteceu tanta coisa que eu nem consegui vim aqui te visitar. – sorriu um pouco culpado. _

_-Mas agora que está aqui, o que é que aconteceu? – animou-se um pouquinho mais. Renji realmente lhe fazia bem. _

_-Er... O que eu queria te contar era que... A... Tatsukiestágrávidaeeuvouserpai. – disse rapidamente e em um sussurro._

_-O QUE? – exclamou surpresa – V-você... Vai ser... P... Pai? – gaguejou, ainda não conseguindo acreditar. Aquele adolescente a sua frente seria... Meu Deus! – C-como...?_

_-Como assim "como"? Não sabe como se fazem bebês? – espantou-se com a ingenuidade amiga._

_-É claro que eu sei baka! Mas...! – deu um tapa na cabeça do ruivo – Como vocês puderam ser tão irresponsáveis? Tatsuki e você ainda estão no segundo colegial e já vão ter um filho? – repreendeu-o séria – E o que seus pais disseram?_

_-E... Eu ainda não contei para eles. – desviou o olhar constrangido – Mas pretendo contar logo para eles... _

_-Hei... – aproximou-se do amigo com um pouco de dificuldade e segurou seu queixo. – Mesmo vocês terem sido irresponsáveis... Eu estou muito feliz por vocês, viu? – abriu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. _

_-Rukia... – surpreendeu-se com a reação dela, mas não pode evitar se soltar um pequeno sorriso. _

_-E podem contar comigo para tudo o que precisarem, viu? – soltou seu queixo – Espero que sejam muito felizes... De verdade._

_-Obrigado. – riu e abraçou a amiga ternamente, respirando aquele cheirinho de rosas natural que só ela tinha. – Eu te amo. _

_-Eu também te amo, Renji. – apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, como sempre fizera todos esses anos. Com certeza, iria sentir saudades desses momentos de carinho e conforto que apenas ele conseguia lhe proporcionar. _

_**nununununununu**_

_Abriu o envelope branco de exames. Havia os pegado hoje na clínica e estava impaciente. Preferiu ela mesma conferir em casa. Cuidadosamente, quase que num ritmo lento, tirou os papéis de dentro do mesmo. O coração palpitava forte dentro do peito. Respirou fundo. _

_Não podia temer a vida inteira por ver esse resultado. Tinha que deixar de ser fraca e descobrir logo o que era. Com as mãos trêmulas, começou a ler o exame. Nas primeiras folhas não havia nada demais, além de abobrinhas que não importavam. _

_Os olhos acinzentados alargaram-se quando achou o que procurava. No mesmo instante, deixou com que os papéis caíssem de suas mãos e se espalhassem pelo chão. Então era isso... _

_Teste de gravidez: positivo._

**nununununununu**

_2010_

Abriu as janelas de seu quarto, sentindo o cheiro de lírios do campo invadir seus pulmões. Deus, fazia tanto tempo que não sentia uma sensação assim, tão boa. Depois de meses, parecia que nada havia mudado. As casas, as pessoas... Os sentimentos. Era tudo a mesma coisa.

_I said I'd never forget your face  
vaulted away inside my head  
and memories never seem to fade  
you were the best part of my life:my last regret_

Mas de alguma forma, não se sentia bem. Algo martelava dentro do peito, como se aquilo fosse um sentimento de culpa. Culpa. Esse sentimento tão amargo dentro daquela coisinha mais pura. Todos esses meses, não conseguia deixar de se amaldiçoar por ter feito o que fez.

Será que sentiam raiva dela? Será que... Haviam-na esquecido? Abaixou os olhinhos melancólicos e suspirou. O dia hoje estava tão belo. O céu azul, nem nenhuma presença de nuvem indicando que iria chover. Os lírios balançando conforme o vento passava por elas.

Mesmo assim, não conseguia sentir-se bem. Depois de tudo, depois de ter arriscado praticamente todas as coisas que havia conquistado nesses últimos meses para poder _viver_, havia mesmo valido a pena todo esse esforço?

_Now I've walked this line a thousand times before  
it hurts too much to bear  
FOR YOU  
I'd tear out my own hear__t  
and write our names together_

Logo, seus olhos desviaram para aquela foto ao lado de sua cama, em cima da cabeceira. Sentiu as lágrimas brotarem, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O que não era. Kuchiki Rukia não chorava a toa. Até esse momento.

_Your love is the barrel of a gun  
so tell me am I on the right end_

Sem hesitar, pegou aquele porta-retrato tão precioso e ergueu-o bem em frente aos seus olhos. Estavam todos ali. Sorriam felizes, um ao lado do outro. Passou seu delicado dedo por todas as faces naquela foto, como se pudesse acariciá-los de verdade. O coração bateu mais forte quando viu ele cabelo alaranjado. Era inconfundível. Será que sentia raiva dela? Ou simplesmente, havia a esquecido?

_Your love is the barrel of a gun  
so tell me am I on the right end  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away_

"_Será que lembrariam de mim?_"

Continua...


	20. You Talk Way Too Much

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem e mimimi

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem e mimimi.

Postado de novo, '-' por que não tinha divisas, .-.

**nununununununun**

Capítulo 20 – You Talk Way Too Much

Seus dedos finos enrolavam-se naquele encaracolado castanho escuro vibrante, enquanto sua mão lentamente deslizava por aquela pele alva e macia, sentindo um nó na garganta se formar. Podia sentir o gosto do suco que havia tomado algumas horas atrás se misturando com o gosto amargo de sua saliva.

Tocou suavemente seus lábios, que estavam curvados em um semi-sorriso. Ele realmente era lindo, não? Mesmo que ainda fosse um garotinho, podia sentir que daqui para frente, garotinhas histéricas iriam correr atrás de Eichi.

Riu calmamente, fechando os olhos acinzentados, tão vivos. Aquela tranqüilidade, aquela paz que sentia agora. Era tão bom. Talvez compensassem a falta do amor que estivera ausente nesses três anos. Deixou escapar um suspiro culpado de sua boca pálida, sem vida.

Deus! Quem estava tentando enganar com essa pose de mãe perfeita? Se soubessem que havia sido–Não! Não queria pensar nessas coisas agora... Não queria sentir-se culpada pela milésima vez. Não queria pensar naqueles olhos. Naquele sorriso... Tudo aquilo era tão nostálgico. Até mesmo seu filho o lembrava. Mesmo que... Kaien não fosse nada dele.

Talvez a culpa que sentisse dentro do peito não a deixasse esquece-lo. Não como queria.

...

...

...

Tentou proteger seus cabelos do vento forte que passava, mas era quase impossível. Acelerou os passinhos em direção ao enorme portão que havia ali mais a frente, com os livros em sua mão, e uma bolsa pequena rosa em seu ombro.

Hoje não era mesmo seu dia. Havia acordado atrasada, e sem querer, deixou todo o café cair em sua saia novinha. Agora rezava para não manchar.

-Ufa! – suspirou um pouco mais calma, ao ouvir os portões da faculdade fechar atrás de si. Por sorte, conseguiu subir todas as escadas até o terceiro andar e encontrado sua sala. Pelo visto, o professor ainda não tinha chegado.

Um sorriso pequeno formou-se no canto de seus lábios rosados, e sentou na primeira carteira que havia achado. Pendurou sua bolsa no ferrinho da cadeira a sua frente e deixou os livros em cima da mesa. Pegou um espelhinho jogado entre suas coisas e levou um susto ao ver sua imagem refletida neste.

-Ai, ai, ai, ai! Olha só o meu cabelo! – tentou arrumar as mechas espalhadas e bagunçadas, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia as estar desajeitando. Os cabelos ruivos vibrantes continuavam o mesmo. Apenas o cumprimento havia diminuído. Eles estavam até a altura do queixo, bem curtos.

-Inoue-san? Inoue Orihime? – ouviu alguém pronunciar seu nome, e abaixou o espelhinho, dando de cara com aquele garoto. Sentiu algo estranho dentro do peito. E parecia se acelerar cada vez mais. Era o coração? Impossível! Não sabia que ele podia bater tão forte assim. Mas... Depois de todos esses anos. Ele... – Ishida-kun! – disse um pouco surpresa, mas era a única coisa que neste momento conseguia proferir.

-Quanto tempo! – ajeitou os óculos costumeiramente. Pelo visto, ainda tinha essa mania. Toda vez que sentia-se nervoso, arrumar os óculos era a única opção. – Mas... Não sabia que fazia faculdade de medicina. – riu um pouco sem graça, tentando puxar algum assunto. Se é que tinham, claro.

-Ahn! Eu tinha achado que as aulas começavam só semana que vem... Mas, como sempre, a Tatsuki-chan teve que me avisar. – riu, tentando ainda mais ajeitar os cabelos ruivos.

-Hmm, entendo. – desviou o olhar, sentindo as mãos começarem a tremer. Será possível que, depois de todos esses anos, ainda conseguia nutrir aqueles sentimentos? Sentimentos tão... _Estranhos_. Tão incontroláveis.

-Inoue-san, você está diferente. – reparou, apontando casualmente para seu cabelo ruivo vibrante, que lhe caia sobre os ombros finos.

-Oh! É verdade, - riu sem graça – resolvi mudar um pouquinho.

-Se me permite dizer, você ficou muito bonita desse jeito Inoue-san. – sentindo-se corar, virou lentamente o rosto para o lado contrário.

-M–muito obrigada Ishida-kun. – tentava conter o coração acelerado no lugar, mas não conseguia. Sentia o rubor subir a sua face tão rapidamente. Suspirou, aquela sensação era tão boa.

-Hmm... Kurosaki também faz faculdade aqui. – comentou, tentando mudar de assunto. Porém, talvez aquele não fosse um tema legal para se discutir com a ruivinha.

-Kurosaki-kun? – arregalou os olhos. Kurosaki Ichigo. Esse era um nome que não ouvia um bom tempo. Depois de todos esses anos... – Então, ele está bem? – preocupou-se.

-A mesma coisa de sempre. Ele sempre diz que está bem, se faz de forte, mas no fundo, ainda não se recuperou pela ausência da Kuchiki-san todos esses anos. – seus olhos estranhamente se encontraram com os da menina, ficando assim por um bom tempo. Falar sobre coisas assim era realmente importante nesse momento? Depois de tanto tempo, tinham coisas pendentes.

-Inoue-san, eu gostaria de-

-Bom dia pessoal. – disse um eufórico senhor, entrando na sala de aula. – Entreguem os trabalhos na minha mesa por gentileza. – sorriu para os alunos, enquanto escrevia algo sem muita importância na lousa.

...

...

...

_Três anos atrás..._

_Penteou seus cabelos sem muito ânimo, olhando seu reflexo naquele espelho enorme. Os lábios pálidos. Aquela sensação de enjôo constante. Aquele cansaço. Os olhos inchados e avermelhados da noite passada. Todas as lágrimas que possuía, haviam ido embora. _

_-Só mais um pouco. – murmurou para si, tentando criar forças. Apoiou-se na penteadeira de seu quarto e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar-se. De novo não. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ouviu-se batidas na porta, quando estava deitada na cama, vendo um pouco de desenho animado e tomava seu café da manhã tranquilamente. _

_-Pode entrar. – limpou os lábios gentilmente._

_-Com licença, Rukia. – seus olhos violetas arregalaram-se ao ver quem havia entrado em seu quarto. Era ele. Os cabelos negros compridos e escorridos. Aquele ar de arrogância, e aquela pinta de nobre. – Espero não estar te atrapalhando._

_-Nii-sama... – balbuciou ainda um pouco perplexa – De jeito nenhum. – forçou um sorriso, sentindo-se envergonhar. Desde que havia raspado seus cabelos, Byakuya ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de vê-la assim, tão... Simples. _

_-Eu tenho notícias. – deu alguns passos lentamente até a janela, observando as nuvens nubladas que se formavam._

_-São sobre seus negócios no exterior, Nii-sama? – revirou os olhos visivelmente decepcionada. _

_-Creio que não. – disparou com frieza – É sobre sua saúde._

_-V-verdade? – voltou a encarar as costas do irmão, que parecia submerso na paisagem. – E... O que é? – perguntou receosa._

_-Recebi uma ligação de um primo que mora em Londres. E ele disse que..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Encostou-se na cabeceira de sua cama, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável. Fechou os olhos castanhos claros, e colocou os fones de ouvido. A música alta para Ichigo era a melhor coisa para se fazer quando estava de bobeira por ai. Ou quando queria desligar-se do mundo completamente, sem preocupações, problemas, memórias, tristezas, Rukia... _

_-Ah... – imediatamente lembrou-se de algo, e olhou para o relógio no pulso. Ainda eram dez horas da manhã. E daqui a algumas horas seria a festa de debutante de Orihime, e ele, Kurosaki Ichigo, seria seu par. Deus, onde estava com a cabeça para ter esquecido-se disso? A única resposta que veio a sua mente foi uma imagem da pequena. _

_-Droga... – murmurou baixinho, e voltou a fechar os olhos. Com quem ela iria dançar mesmo? Aliás, será que naquelas condições Rukia ainda iria à festa? _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Caminhou lentamente até a porta do hospital, e pode ver da janelinha que havia ali ao lado, uma baixinha sentada. Cabisbaixa. Uma expressão indescritível no rosto. Sem mais delongas, bateu levemente na porta e logo em seguida abriu-a, deixando apenas sua cabeça à mostra._

_-Boa tarde, Rukia-chan... – disse baixinho, para não assusta-la, e alto o suficiente para Rukia escutar. _

_-Ah, é você Lumi! – levantou o rosto rapidamente e logo um sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios sem vida. _

_-Aconteceu algo? – estranhou, e fechou a porta atrás de si cuidadosamente. – Você parece tristinha, - franziu o cenho – ainda mais hoje..._

_-Não se preocupe com isso! – agitou sua mãozinha, tentando amenizar o clima – Mas... Tem alguma coisa em especial hoje? – estranhou._

_-Ué! Você não esqueceu né? A festa da Orihime-chan é hoje! – surpreendeu-se pela amiga._

_-É hoje? – arregalou os olhos assustada – Mas... Por que está aqui? Não deveria estar se arrumando?_

_-Eu vim aqui para nós nos arrumarmos juntas... – rapidamente percebeu o que se passava – Rukia-chan! Não acredito que está pensando em não ir! – cruzou os braços diante da amiga, mostrando-se levemente irritada._

_-Não tem condições de eu ir à festa... Olha o meu estado. – desviou o olhar levemente desapontado para o chão, tentando não encarar aqueles olhos acinzentados. _

_-O que há com você Rukia-chan? – suspirou lentamente, e se sentou na cama, colocando uma mão sobre o pequenino joelho da morena – Você está normal._

_-Para você, e algumas pessoas... Mas, lá vão ter dezenas de pessoas e elas vão me olhar estranho... Eu sei disso... Elas vão rir de mim. E eu não quero fingir que eu não estou vendo nada... Não vou conseguir._

_-Rukia-chan, como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando pensar em algo – Não acredito que você, que me deu tantos conselhos, pense assim. Por mais idiotas que as pessoas sejam, se elas vão dar risada, isso é por que elas não sabem como você é. E eu realmente acho que você também deveria rir da cara das pessoas se elas rirem de você. Isso é justo. – riu um pouquinho, tentando amenizar o clima... E o que sentia por dentro. _

_A baixinha também riu, e acabou percebendo o olhar vago da amiga. _

_-Está tudo bem com você? – tocou gentilmente a mão da loirinha._

_-Ahn, hmm, tudo sim, não se preocupe. – forçou um sorriso nos lábios. – Mas estamos aqui para falar de você e não de mim! _

_-Mas-_

_-Chega de tanto pessimismo Rukia-chan! – deu um pulo para frente e logo se pôs de pé – Vamos. – estendeu sua mão a ela._

_-Lumi... Não vai ser uma boa idéia isso... Eu não vou me sentir bem. – tentou argumentar._

_-Se não se sentir bem, eu vou estar lá. Mas pense pelo outro lado também. Orihime-chan vai esperar por você. Faça isso por ela. E por mim... – acrescentou baixinho._

_-Eu... – estendeu sua mão, mas hesitou. Era certo fazer isso? Mas, tinha que aproveitar o tempo com os amigos antes que... – Está bem! – apertou levemente a mão de Lumi e deixou escapar um suspiro de sua boca._

_-Está tomando a decisão certa Rukia-chan... Eu sei que está. – piscou para a branquinha, como se soubesse de algo. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-Orihime! Está atrasada, daqui a pouco os convidados já vão começar a chegar. – Tatsuki apressou-a, batendo na porta de seu quarto. – Está me ouvindo? Precisa de alguma ajuda?_

_-Huh, eu já estou quase pronta. – tentou afirmar com uma voz trêmula, porém, incerta. _

_Encostou-se na parede, sentindo-se escorregar aos poucos, até sentar-se no chão gelado. Abraçou as pernas, afundando seu rosto entre elas. As lágrimas começavam a se formar aos poucos, mesmo que não quisesse. Aquele sentimento dentro do peito não deixava. Aquela angústia. _

_-Orihime... – ouviu a voz da amiga do outro lado da porta – Eu sei que está com medo. – podia-se ouvir uma pequena risada._

_-E-eu... Não sei o que fazer Tatsuki-chan. – murmurou com uma voz fraca – Eu... Eu sempre quis uma festa assim, grande, com vestidos enormes, maquiagens... – riu, entrelaçando as mãos – E também sempre quis dançar com meu "príncipe encantado"... M-mas... O Príncipe supostamente deveria gostar da princesa, não é? – mordeu o lábio inferior. _

_-Com certeza. – apoiou-a._

_-Mas eu não quero que o Kurosaki-kun-_

_-E quem falou do Ichigo por aqui? – Tatsuki encostou-se na porta levemente. – Achei que soubesse que Ichigo e "príncipe encantado" não fariam sentindo na mesma frase._

_-Então... Quem é o meu "príncipe"? – perguntou receosa._

_-Isso... É você quem tem que descobrir "Princesa". – girou cuidadosamente a maçaneta da porta, puxando-a logo em seguida. – Há tantas pessoas que sempre estão ao seu lado. – seus lábios abriram-se em um sorriso – Vem, você está atrasada. E a Yumi está ficando impaciente com a madrinha dela, claro, se você aceitar. – com uma mão acariciava seu ventre, e a outra estava estendida. – Então, o que me diz?_

_-V-v-você está grávida Tatsuki-chan? – tapou a boca com as mãos e os olhos arregalaram-se com a surpresa – Sugoi! E eu vou ser a madrinha? – imediatamente abriu um sorriso naqueles lábios tristes e abraçou a amiga – Não acredito nisso! – ria contente. – Mas... Como?_

_-Vem que no caminho eu te explico. – entrelaçou sua mão a dela e saíram do apartamento da ruivinha. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_2010_

Suspirou cansadamente, encostando-se na cadeira, tentando relaxar um pouco. A aula estava tampouco interessante quanto o tempo lá fora. Não tinha onde fixar seus pensamentos. Quer dizer, ter tinha, mas, pensar nela neste momento não ajudaria em nada.

Por sorte, o sinal da terceira aula havia tocado alguns segundos atrás e poderia aproveitar o tempo de seu intervalo descansando um pouco.

-Ah! Kurosaki, finalmente consegui te encontrar. – ouviu uma voz masculina pronunciar-se ao seu lado enquanto descia as escadas até o imenso jardim (?) da faculdade. Girou o rosto para poder ver quem era e pode-se ver seus olhos alargarem-se um pouco.

-Ahn, Ishida... – estranhou – Para que estava tentando me achar? Algo importante? – já fazia um bom tempo desde que havia conversado pela última vez com o jovem. Mesmo estando na mesma faculdade, Ichigo não estava habituado a vê-lo e cumprimentá-lo todos os dias.

Sentaram-se na primeira mesa que encontraram, e o silêncio mortal começava a incomodar.

-E então... – tentou quebrar aquele clima chato – Não vai me dizer por que estava me procurando?

-Impaciente como sempre, Kurosaki... Você não muda nunca. – meneou levemente a cabeça – Tsk, tsk, tsk.

-Isso é problema meu. – disparou totalmente ríspido, e desviou os olhos castanhos para outra direção.

-E também continua mal educado. – ajeitou os óculos calmamente, observando atentamente à expressão do ruivinho, que não mudara. Continuava com o semblante fechado. Não importa quantos anos se passassem, Ichigo continuava o mesmo de sempre.

-Ishida, - girou a cabeça para poder retrucar, porém algo como cabelos ruivos vibrantes e seios enormes chamaram-lhe a atenção rapidamente, o que o fez corar, pois havia dado de cara com os, er... Digamos belos atributos da moça.

-Olá, Kurosaki-kun! – acenou levemente, com o mesmo avermelhado nas maças do rosto.

-H-huh, oi... Inoue. – desviou o rosto enrubescido para outro lado, tentando controlar seus hormônios. Deus, já não era mais uma criancinha de três anos atrás para envergonhar-se por qualquer coisa, certo? Respirou fundo e resolveu encará-la.

-Quanto tempo – sorriu gentilmente, alternando em olhar de Ishida para Ichigo, e de Ichigo para Ishida. Estava um clima pesado ali. – AH! Lembrei! Nesse fim de semana é aniversário da Rika-chan! – bateu as duas mãozinhas juntas, feliz ao lembrar-se da afilhada, filha de Renji e Tatsuki – E a Tatsuki-chan me pediu para convidar vocês dois!

-Nesse fim de semana não vai dar, vou estar ocupado. – respondeu sem muito ânimo o ruivo.

-Ocupado com o que Kurosaki? – Ishida cruzou os braços, e podia-se ver um sorriso de desafio em seus lábios.

-Estudando, algum problema? – encarou-o por alguns segundos.

-Nada demais. Só acho que usar a desculpa de estar estudando muita criancice, por que o que na verdade você vai fazer é ficar deitado no seu quarto, pesando na sua amada Kuchiki-san, não é mesmo? – agora havia conseguido o que queria.

-Escuta aqui o quatro-olhos, - bateu a mão na mesa com força, fazendo com que algumas pessoas olhassem para eles. – Você não tem o direito de dizer essas coisas para mim. Se quiser me provocar, procure argumentos melhores em vez de usar Rukia como um deles. – empurrou sua cadeira para trás e de imediato se pôs de pé.

-Kurosaki, sabe que só de ouvir o nome dela você não tem como se defender. – Orihime olhava espantada para toda aquela discussão. Seu subconsciente dizia para fazer algo, parar aquela briga estúpida, porém seu corpo não agia como queria. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo ficar quieta. Então Ishida prosseguira – Por que sabe que não há defesas contra o _amor_.

-Você não sabe o que está falando. Você não entende. – girou os calcanhares e sumiu por entre as árvores enormes que ali havia.

...

...

...

Procurou uma camiseta velha qualquer por entre suas coisas em seu armário, mas achara algo diferente do que procurava.

Um porta-retrato pequeno, com alguns detalhes em verde escuro, o que dava a impressão de ser bem velho. Gentilmente, passou seus dedos sobre o vidro, tirando todo o pó que tinha se acumulado durante todo esse tempo jogado no fundo de seu armário.

Bagunçou aquele mar de cabelos negros se sentiu um calafrio ao percorrer com seus olhos verdes todas aquelas pessoas. Antes amigos, agora apenas desconhecidos.

-Lumi... – murmurou seu nome, com um tom de angústia e melancolia em sua voz rouca. Aquela loirinha. Por onde havia se enfiado? Durante todos esses anos... Não tinha dado sinal de vida, o que o deixava mais preocupado. E Rukia também. Realmente, essas duas malucas o deixavam de cabelos em pé.

O som do telefone tocando o tirou de seus pensamentos nada interessantes e correu até a sala para atendê-lo.

-Shiba falando. – andou até a cozinha, com o telefone sem fio entre seu ombro e sua orelha.

-Yo, Kaien! – ouviu-se uma voz animada do outro lado – Espero não ter te acordado. – riu.

-Não me acordou não, - "que bela hora para lembrar-se disso" – então, para que está ligando Renji?

-Esse fim de semana vai ser aniversário da Rika, - sorriu mais uma vez ao lembrar-se do lindo sorriso da afilhada – E eu, mais a Tatsuki queríamos juntar o pessoal. Você vem né?

-Hmm, vou tentar. Mas sabe como é né? Faculdade de advocacia não é fácil. – despejou um pouco de chá em sua xícara.

-Bom, de qualquer forma, nós vamos ficar esperando por você. Até mais. – ouviu-se um "click" do outro lado da linha e desligou o próprio telefone.

...

...

...

Tirou as últimas peças de roupa da mala de Eichi e colocou-a dentro da gaveta. Logo após, jogou-se na enorme cama e suspirou longamente. Estava cansada. Tinha chegado hoje em Karakura e desfeito as malas de seu filho e sua.

-Lumi, você está ai? – ouviu a voz da baixinha se expandir pelo apartamento e sorriu levemente.

-Estou no primeiro quarto à direita, Rukia-chan. – endireitou-se, e arrumou os cabelos bagunçados sobre seus olhos claros.

-Não sei por que não quis ficar na mansão até tudo se resolver. – aquela voz firme chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com seus lábios rosados formassem um sorriso – Foi muito difícil te achar, sabia? – cruzou os braços sobre o vestido de tecido fino lilás, com algumas flores bordadas na barra.

-Você sabe que eu não posso viver assim para sempre, nem Eichi. – olhou de relance para o pequeno ser ali presente, ou talvez não, deitado e esparramado no chão, como se fosse o lugar mais confortável do mundo. Os olhinhos fechados, e a respiração tranqüila. – Além do mais, esse tempo que estivemos em Londres consegui juntar um bom dinheiro trabalhando naquela loja. – sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma a loirinha. Já não era mais uma adolescente. Nem suas atitudes eram infantis iguais as de tempos atrás.

-É a sua vida né? – por fim, deixou escapar um suspiro e logo se pôs a sentar na beira da cama, perto da loirinha. – Bom, eu estou indo ver eles agora. Você vem comigo? – olhos violetas tentaram encoraja-la. Mas, os acinzentados apenas fugiram, como sempre.

-Hmm, melhor você ir sozinha, sabe? – ajeitou uma mecha loira, colocando-a atrás da orelha e logo se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro, tentando desviar do assunto – Eichi está dormindo, e que tipo de mãe seria eu se o deixasse aqui sozinho? – forçou uma risada.

-Bom, sabe que não pode fugir para sempre, não é? – deu alguns passinhos até seu "sobrinho" e gentilmente beijou-lhe a testa, deixando uma pequena marquinha rosada. Eichi apenas se revirou em seu soninho e resmungou algo, fazendo a branquinha rir. – Então, eu vou indo. Mais tarde eu tento vir aqui e fazer companhia para o meu afilhado. – abriu os lábios em um semi-sorriso, e dirigiu-se para fora do quarto, sem antes ouvir um "está bem, vou ficar te esperando" e um beijo na bochecha.

...

...

...

Pela última vez, pressionou seus lábios nos dela, permitindo-se ficar por algum tempo, imerso em seus pensamentos perdidos. Sentiu uma vontade louca de deslizar seus lábios molhados por todo aquele corpo, porém as roupas o impediam de fazer qualquer coisa neste momento de pura loucura. E puro desejo.

-Renji, agora não... – alertou com sua voz rouca, porém, perdida naqueles beijos cheios de carinho – Rika está na sala...

-Está bem, está bem. – deu-se por vencido e afastou-se com a respiração ofegante. Precisava de um bom banho gelado para colocar seus hormônios no devido lugar. E seus pensamentos também. – Vou beber... Água. – ajeitou os cabelos ruivos que estavam presos e fora até a cozinha pegar algo para beber, porém a campainha o fez desviar o caminho.

-Quem será essa hora? – estranhou, mas mesmo assim, não hesitou em abrir a porta.

-Olá, Renji. – um sorriso formou-se nos lábios da pequena.

"_Give me sometime__, I Just need a little time"_

Continua...


	21. Can You Read My Mind?

Capítulo 21 –

Disclaimer: Bleach os personagens não me pertencem, e mimimi.

Awn, posteii novamente o capítulo 20 por que não tinha divisas, e sim, ficaria complicado demais para entender,

**Rita: **respondendo ao comentário anterior, eu só tinha percebido que estava sem divisas mês passado, mas eu demoreii para mudar por que estava sem tempo. E não, não teria como a Rukia estar grávida, ;

**Arthemys: **Obrigada! Você comenta aquii e na comunidade, -- obrigada mesmo.

**Nana's-chan: **Awn, sério mesmo? Ler 10 vezes, -- que emoção cara! Quando vicio em alguma fic também leio mais de 10 vezes! Obrigadaaa, (:

**- Saki Shirosaki: **HAHAHAHA, sim, a Lumi tinha que ficar grávida com o Kaien, concordo... Mas aii seria tão gay e o final seria tão óbvio, (: E obrigadaa, o/

**Krol-yoru:** SAHUASHUASUH, bom, eu acho o Kaien mais bonito que o Ichi, mas prefiro o Ichiii, -- Awn, e obrigada pela informação, o/ Enfimm, obrigada por ler minha fic e mimimi, :D

Sério, obrigada pelos comentários, -- eu fico tão mais feliz e motivada!  
UHASAHSUUHASuh, enfim, tá aii o capítulo 21,  
e para quem não sabe, postei dois capítulos hoje, o/

**Agradecimentos:** A minha Beta-reader, que eu só fui arranjar agora, qq- UHSAUSAHUHAS, enfim, obrigada Samih!

**nunununununununu**

Capítulo 21 – Can you read my mind?

_1999_

_Debaixo daquela chuva intensa, podiam-se ouvir pequenos soluços. Tais estes, vindo daquele pequeno menino com cabelos tão chamativos. As lágrimas misturavam-se com as gotas de chuva. Chamava pela sua mãe, que ali estava estirada ao chão. Mas a mesma não respondia. Os lábios estavam pálidos. O corpo ainda mais frio._

_Minutos antes, Kurosaki Ichigo voltava para casa ao lado de sua mãe. Tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. As pequenas mãozinhas estavam coladas ao braço da mulher. Adorava o cheirinho que só ela tinha. Adorava aquele quentinho quando a abraçava. Adorava escutar sua risada. Sentia seu coração palpitar ao vê-la todos os dias, sorrindo para si, e um quentinho que envolvia o mesmo._

_Todas as tardes eram assim, perfeitas. Por mais que dissessem que a perfeição não existisse, era mentira. Pois sua mãe era prova disso. E sempre iria ser._

_Subitamente, pararam de andar. Olhou para cima, e aquele sorriso terno desapareceu do rosto de sua mãe. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas algo chamou ainda mais a sua atenção. Os olhos enfim, pousaram sobre o homem que estava a sua frente, segurando uma "pistolinha". Será que esse homem já não estava velho demais para brincar com uma coisa dessas?_

_-Moça, passe tudo para cá, e agora. – podia-se ver que a mão do homem tremia levemente, parecia nervoso. _

_-E-está bem. – relutantemente entregou sua bolsa para o homem. O pequeno olhava curioso para os dois. Quem era aquele homem afinal? E antes que pudesse pensar em algo, o homem já estava correndo. _

_-Mamãe? – sua mão deslizou para a barra da saia da mãe, e puxava-a levemente. Mas Masaki não respondeu. – O que aconteceu? Por que está tremendo? – indagou um pouco nervoso. – Mamãe?_

_Sem resposta. A moça apenas olhou para baixo, com um sorriso fraco em seus lábios pálidos. Mas o ruivinho pode perceber que no cantinho dos olhos havia pequenas lágrimas. _

_A raiva começou a despertar em si. Não era bobo. Pelo menos não quanto parecia ser. Ninguém iria fazer sua mãe chorar e sair dessa impune. Voltou seus olhos novamente para o homem, que continuava a correr. Não estava tão longe. _

_Do outro lado, Masaki não sabia o que fazer. O corpo trêmulo a impedia de pensar em algo. Nem ao menos sentia as mãozinhas de seu filho em seu braço. Muito menos, ouvir o que o mesmo dizia. Sem perceber, as lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos, mas não. Não podia chorar em frente à Ichigo. Ele não merecia saber o que havia se passado ali. Se soubesse que haviam sido assaltados, sabia muito bem que seu filho iria querer correr atrás daquele homem. E só de pensar no que poderia acontecer, sentia o coração apertar dentro do peito. _

_Com toda a força que restava, forçou um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Queria que Ichigo pensasse que estava tudo bem. Mas as lágrimas não ajudavam em nada. _

_-Por que está chorando, mamãe? – ouviu seu filho dizer. Imediatamente soltou uma risada, tentando enganá-lo. _

_-Chorando? Meu filho, eu não-_

_-Foi aquele homem, não foi? O que ele fez? – fechou o semblante. Sem perceber, o sorriso fraco havia se desmanchado. Era, definitivamente, uma terrível atriz, não?_

_Ficou atônita por segundos, até perceber que Ichigo já não estava mais ao seu lado. Olhou para frente, e ali estava ele. Correndo contra a chuva, e com toda a sua força, atrás do homem, que incrivelmente, havia caído no chão, devido a grama escorregadia. _

_-ICHIGO! - se pos a correr atrás do ruivinho, antes que fosse tarde demais. Aquela sensação de medo tomava aos poucos seu corpo. Sentia-se a pior mãe do mundo. Por ser tão transparente, estava levando seu filho a forca. _

_-Ninguém faz minha mãe chorar! Não na minha frente! – não deu ouvidos ao que dizia. Pelo contrário, aquilo o motivou a correr mais e mais._

_O homem ali na frente estava desnorteado. Não sabia o que fazer. Se continuasse ali parado, aquele pivete conseguiria alcança-lo. E se corresse, poderia cair novamente. Algo então chamou sua atenção. Ali estava, sua arma. Talvez se apenas apontasse para o garotinho, o mesmo iria desistir de vir até ele. Com a mão trêmula, pegou a arma e virou-se para o pequeno, que corria com tudo. _

_-S-se afaste, ou... Ou... – apontou-a em direção ao ruivinho, com sua mão trêmula. Maldita chuva, que não o deixava enxergar direito. _

_Mesmo assim, ele parecia não desistir. Ainda corria determinado, surpreendendo cada vez mais o homem. Não queria atirar. Não o queria fazê-lo novamente. Apenas fechou os olhos e um estrondo enorme fora a única coisa que pode ouvir. _

_O... O que havia acontecido? Segundos atrás estava correndo atrás do homem quando viu alguém se opondo a sua frente, e agora... Por que estava caído no chão, com um enorme peso sobre o corpo? Sentiu aquele cheirinho. Era sua mãe, que estava debruçada sobre si? Lentamente, empurrou aquele peso para o lado cuidadosamente. O terror nos olhos do pequeno era incapaz de descrever. _

_-M... – tentou chama-la, mas a voz não saia. Parecia entalada na garganta. Mesmo que, com toda sua força, tentasse gritar, a traria de volta? Aliás, tinha como fazê-lo? _

_-M-mamãe... – ela não respondia. E cada vez mais o corpo parecia ficar gelado. Fez então, a única coisa que veio-lhe a mente. Enlaçou a cintura da mãe com seus pequeninos braços, afundando a cabeça em seu peito. Talvez se... Talvez se a mantivesse aquecida, a temperatura do corpo voltaria né? Tinha que voltar! _

_-P-por que... Por que n-não responde? – inalou mais uma vez aquele cheirinho que só ela tinha... Que aos poucos ia se perdendo misturando com o sangue. - Você... Não pode ir embora agora... – fungou – Senão... Q-quem vai cuidar das minhas irmãs? Quem q-que... Que... Vai aturar meu p-pai? – porém não queria admitir o mais importante. Se ela não abrisse mais os olhos, quem iria sorrir para ele? _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Caminhava de um lado para o outro na margem do rio. Não tinha pressa, e o tempo tampouco lhe importava. O sol já estava se pondo, mas... Não tinha pressa. Iria esperar ali o tempo que fosse. _

_Já fazia uma semana desde o incidente daquela tarde chuvosa. As nuvens negras ainda estavam espalhadas pelo céu, porém, o sol conseguia uma brechinha entre elas. _

_Bufou, sentando-se naquela grama verdinha e seca. Afinal, o que diabos estava fazendo ali? No fundo, sabia que ela não iria voltar. Não iria ver mais aquele sorriso. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais profundos... Estava tudo acabado. _

_E a culpa era sua. Mesmo que tentassem prova-lo o contrário, a culpa era sua, de alguma forma ou de outra. Ele apenas queria que aquele homem devolvesse a coisa mais preciosa em sua mãe... Seu sorriso._

_Abraçou os joelhos e ali ficou, durante um bom tempo, apenas observando os peixes brincarem uns com os outros dentro do rio. Peixe sortudo esse, pensou, pelo menos aí embaixo eles estão seguros. _

_-Hei. – ouviu uma voz feminina dizer, porém, continuou fitando o rio. Talvez não fosse com ele. Alguns passinhos agitados aproximavam-se de si, com uma respiração ofegante. – Hei! – parou ao lado dele, com suas mãozinhas na cintura. A bochecha levemente corada pelo exercício, e o tom de autoritária em sua voz – Aqui é o meu lugar! _

_Olhou para cima com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos semi-cerrados. Ela, definitivamente, não estava falando sério, estava? Conteve a impaciência e voltou a concentrar-se no rio._

_-Não tem seu nome aqui. – não desviou os olhos do mesmo. _

_-E daí? Esse é o meu lugar e pronto! Mamãe sempre disse que eu poderia ficar onde eu quisesse, então, eu quero ficar aqui! – esperneou a garotinha, mantendo sua mão na pequena cintura. O cenho franzido e o pezinho batendo no chão impacientemente. _

_-E eu cheguei aqui primeiro! – retrucou o pequeno ruivinho, já perdendo a paciência. – Então por que não vai atrás da sua mãe, em vez de ficar aqui, me enchendo?_

_-Por que ela está no céu. – a resposta ouvida foi um disparo. Levou os olhos castanhos na altura dos esmeraldas e sentiu um estranho aperto na garganta. Estes tão opacos. Talvez o brilho daqueles olhos fossem o sorriso de sua mãe também. Assim como ele. Um estranho sentimento de culpa ia crescendo dentro do peito cada vez que aqueles olhos lutavam contra as lágrimas. _

_-Pode se sentar aqui se quiser. – ofereceu um tanto envergonhado, afastando-se. _

_-Bom mesmo. – ajeitou gentilmente a barra do vestido verde claro e se pos a sentar ao lado do garoto. _

_Ele nada respondeu, apenas ficou ali, quieto. Era melhor nada dizer, pelo menos não agora. Aquela sensação de culpa ainda o corroia por dentro. _

_-Nozomi Yaguchi. – girou a cabeça para poder encará-lo. _

_-Ah. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Aqueles olhos penetrantes em cima de si o deixavam sem reação. O sufocavam. E nem ao menos sabia o motivo. – Kurosaki Ichigo._

_-Oh. – viu um pequeno sorriso repuxar-se no canto daqueles lábios finos e levemente rosados. – Por que está aqui sozinho? _

_-Eu... – "estou esperando minha mãe voltar". Não, essa não era bem a verdade, mas como queria que fosse. Que ela estivesse atrasada com os afazeres em casa, mas que daqui a pouco estaria aqui para buscá-lo e irem para casa, de mãos dadas, com o sorriso dela. – Na verdade, nada. – suspirou e logo deu um jeito de ficar em pé – Preciso ir agora, já está ficando tarde. _

_-Hmm. – assentiu levemente com a cabeça e abriu-lhe um outro sorriso. Não era verdadeiro, sabia disso. Talvez estivesse ali pelo mesmo motivo que ele. Talvez... Fosse melhor deixar isso de lado._

_-Amanhã... – a voz embargada – Você volta, não é? – concluiu a frase um pouco ofegante, enquanto ele já estava um pouco distante. _

_Ichigo apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmando um sim. Por sorte, estava de costas. Pois se visse o opaco daqueles olhos desmanchando-se em lágrimas, não sabia se iria conseguir apenas olhá-la. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_2010_

-Olá... – foi tudo o que conseguiu ouvir.

O resto da frase realmente importava naquele momento? Deixou seu queixo consideravelmente cair no ímpeto de surpresa. _Rukia_. Era ela! Estava ali, bem na sua frente. Sorrindo, e ajeitando os cabelos, que haviam crescido, do vento forte que passava e balança seu vestidinho. E um daqueles vestidos de criança que ela sempre usava, e pelo jeito, continuava a usar, dando-lhe cada vez mais um ar de adolescente, que agora, já não era mais.

-Renji? – ouvi-a dizer, com aquela voz grossa que não ouvia há tempos. E que sentia saudades.

-R... Rukia. – sem perceber, levou sua mão trêmula até aquela face delicada, pousando-a em seu queixo. Era real. Tudo aquilo era real. Nada mais precisava ser dito.

-Tadaima, Renji. – colocou sua mãozinha por cima da dele, aquecendo-a. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por um tempo. E recordar aquele calor amigo que mais lhe fazia falta.

-Okaeri, Rukia. – sem mais espera, puxou seu fino braço, e envolveu-a com os seus, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Aquele cheirinho. Tão nostálgico.

-Baka. – soltou um riso aliviado e afastou-se um pouco do amigo. Deixou sua mão ir até o rosto dele e os olhos falaram tudo o que não poderia expressar com as palavras.

-Papai, quem é que ta ai? – sentiu uma mãozinha minúscula puxar a barra de sua blusa e pousou seus olhos sobre a pequena que estava lhe chamando a atenção. Apenas viu a cabecinha, pois o resto do corpo estava escondido atrás das pernas do pai, envergonhada. As bochechas estavam levemente rosadas e tinha um dedo na boca.

-Hei, - a morena olhou para a pequena e depois para o amigo. Sem dúvidas era filha de Renji. Ajoelhou-se a altura da menina e sorriu – Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. E você é...?

-... – hesitou em dizer, ainda mais envergonhada, mas não desviando os olhos daqueles violetas intrigantes. Os mais belos que havia visto. – R-rika... Abarai Rika.

-Que nome bonito, igual a você. – acariciou o rostinho da menina, tão delicado e macio. E tinha o mesmo quentinho do pai.

-Obligada. – riu pequenamente, segurando a barra se seu vestidinho, balançando-o pra lá e pra cá.

-Bom, vamos entrando, Rukia. Você também coisinha. – pegou sua filha no colo e deu passagem para a morena passar. – Tatsuki não vai acreditar quando te ver aqui. Nem eu estou acreditando direito. – riu, brincalhão como sempre. Ainda bem. Não havia mudado em nada. E nem havia feito perguntas persistentes de o porquê tinha ido embora. Ele a entendia. Pelo menos isso.

...

...

...

Olhou para cima. Apenas viu uma estrela, naquela imensidão escura. A lua estava escondida atrás das nuvens e quase não refletia seu brilho, o qual não via faz tempo.

Suspirou um tanto entediado. Colocou as mãos no bolso, protegendo as mãos do frio que agora estava. Tinha tantas coisas para fazer, tantos trabalhos da faculdade, que agora já não sabia mais o que era ficar de bobeira por aí. Havia se acostumado a trabalhar e ir para a faculdade. Nem com os amigos mais tinha contato. Apenas com Renji e olhe lá.

Talvez tenha se tornado sério demais. Antigamente achava que seria impossível transformar-se nisso que era agora. Uma vida monótona e chata.

Pensou em pegar um cigarro em seu bolso e colocar na boca, porém, duas mãozinhas tampando seus olhos o impediram.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não pode. Não conseguiu. Conhecia muito bem aquele toque singelo, e os dedinhos finos de porcelana. E aquele cheirinho inconfundível. Era ela.

-R-rukia...

...

...

...

Olhou para o relógio enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Karakura. Sozinha. A brisa da noite era realmente agradável, ou simplesmente, tudo ali era perfeito. Achou que daria tempo de voltar para a casa de Lumi e jantar com ela, mas apenas enganou-se.

Quando estava com Renji o tempo passava tão rápido. E continuava sendo assim, tanto que nem tinha percebido que estava tão tarde. Tatsuki e ele tinham se casado logo após Rika nascer. Renji lamentou por ela não ter estado lá, como amiga e madrinha.

No começo, estranhou não terem lhe feito nenhuma pergunta sobre ter estado afastada por tanto tempo. Mas depois, o ruivo lhe explicou que sabia de tudo. Esperou um sermão do amigo, que nunca ouviu. Este apenas disse que não julgaria o que havia feito, pelo contrário, estaria ao seu lado, sempre. Junto de Tatsuki e Rika.

Olhou a sua volta e percebeu onde havia ido parar. Depois de tanto tempo, estava ela ali, em frente à casa dele. Sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Parecia até que aqueles olhos a observavam, mesmo sabendo que não.

Em seu íntimo, sentiu vontade de entrar por aquela janela e dizer-lhe um "oi". Mas não era bem assim. Tão simples como queria que fosse. Sabia muito bem disso.

As coisas não voltariam ao normal com aquele ruivo cabeça-dura. Mesmo que quisesse. Lhe devia explicações. O que vinha evitando faz um tempo. Evitava falar dele. Ou deixar seus pensamentos tornar-se desejos e vir até aqui, dizer-lhe a resposta que ele mais esperou. Talvez ainda esteja esperando...

Girou os calcanhares e continuou sua trajetória sem rumo. Envolveu os bracinhos e arrepiou-se ao sentir as pontas geladas de seus dedos. Havia se arrependido de não ter trazido uma blusa, ou qualquer coisa que a aquecesse.

Lembrou-se de Eichi. Tinha dito-lhe que iria voltar para passar um tempo com o mesmo, mas agora estava um pouco tarde. Provavelmente, estaria chateado agora.

Abaixou os olhos, um tanto culpada e logo se lembrou que o afilhado gostava de algodão doce. Mesmo sabendo que já não estariam mais vendendo, foi até o parque mais próximo.

E não pode evitar o desapontamento em seus olhos.

-Droga. – soltou um suspiro desanimado – Melhor comprar outro dia. – estava quase fazendo seu caminho de volta para casa, porém parou ao vê-lo.

Continuava o mesmo, tirando o fato de agora transparecer um tanto mais sério. Frio... Talvez. Os cabelos negros estavam um pouco mais compridos, desde a última vez que o vira. Os olhos... Continuavam tão verdes. E tão chamativos.

Imaginava se guardava mágoas por ter sumido, sem avisá-lo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, em dúvida se iria até lá ou não. Fechou os olhos e fez apenas aquilo o que achava certo. E quando os abriu, estava encarando suas costas. Respirou fundo e apoiou-se nas pontas dos pés, tampando seus olhos com suas pequenas mãozinhas. Viu que ele preparava para tirar algo do bolso, mas desistiu, ao senti-la.

Percebeu como o corpo dele havia se tornado tenso. Novamente, fechou os olhos, desfrutando daquele momento único. O cheiro dele era o de sempre, tão agradável quanto lembrava. E tão seguro.

-R-rukia... – ouviu-o dizer e seus olhos alargaram-se. Conheciam um ao outro melhor que ninguém. Principalmente o toque. E sabia que ele logo adivinharia quem era. Mesmo querendo o contrário.

-Não tem graça brincar com você, Kaien. Continua sendo o mesmo chato de sempre. – antes que suas mãos pudessem deixar os olhos dele, Kaien conseguiu segurar seu pulso. Tão forte. E parecia não querer soltar. Mas aos poucos foi abaixando as mãos dela, o que facilitou para a pequena, que já quase não agüentava mais ficar na ponta dos pés.

Por outro lado, ele não sabia o que fazer. Aquela pele, tão macia... Deixou a hesitação de lado e virou-se, quase que em câmera lenta, para poder fitá-la. E seus olhos não se alargaram. Pelo contrário. Continuaram o mesmo, apenas... Um pequeno brilho podia-se ver refletindo destes.

Agradeceu a Deus por deixá-la a mesma. Simples e infantil. Tão jeitinho de Rukia ser. E que sentia saudades.

Mesmo que... Seus sentimentos por ela haviam sido enterrados no fundo do peito, sentia o coração pulsar de um jeito acelerado. Pensou por um momento se ela sentia-o bater.

-É tão bom te ver de novo. – riu um tanto abobado. Rir. Faz tempo que não o fazia e só de ver aqueles olhos...

-Você também. – deu-lhe um tapinha do ombro e ficaram assim, durante segundos ou minutos, sentindo o calor de ambos. Era tão bom. Sentiu saudades disso também.

-Wow... Está diferente. – afastou-se um pouco do amigo – Parece mais sério... – comentou, estranhando-o um pouco.

-Impressão sua... – desviou o rosto por um instante e logo tirou um maço de cigarros no bolso da calça. Hesitou em pegar um, mas acabou o fazendo.

-Não sabia que fumava. – o brilho dos olhos violetas começava a desaparecer, e o sorriso naqueles lábios também.

-E eu não fumo. – colocou-o na boca e antes de acendê-lo, percebeu dois olhos em cima de si – Só alguns, para distrair.

-Mas para você se distrair não precisa fumar. – aproximou-se, com os braços cruzados, e as sobrancelhas fechadas, indicando sua indignação.

-Não precisa ficar brava por causa disso também. – tirou o cigarro da boca e devolveu-o a caixinha.

-Kaien, se quiser fumar, fuma. Só achei que depois de tanto tempo... Continuaria o mesmo. Que não seria fraco o suficiente para se viciar em alguma coisa. Mesmo que... Ela tenha sumido sem avisar, garanto que os motivos certos, ou errados, ela tinha... – acariciou gentilmente o rosto dele – Sei que por trás desse Kaien de agora, sempre vai existir aquele outro Kaien por quem eu me apaixonei uma vez... E Lumi também. – corou levemente e colocou um papelzinho na mão dele, fechando-a logo em seguida. – Espero que faça a coisa certa.

Não precisou dizer mais nada. No fundo, sentia falta daqueles sermões... E sabia que sempre iria depender de Rukia, pois só ela tinha um efeito dominante sobre ele que ninguém mais tinha.

-Espero que possa abrir os olhos de outras pessoas também. – disse para a pequena, que já estava lá na frente. Esta apenas assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a andar.

-Se você a encontrar, leve um algodão doce. – riu. Rukia estava sempre o ajudando, mesmo não merecendo.

...

...

...

_2007_

_A ruivinha andava de um lado para o outro, um tanto impaciente. Daqui a pouco estaria lá, dançando na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Mas e se, de repente tropeçasse e caísse? Não, melhor não pensar nessas coisas. Pelo menos não agora. _

_-Inoue-san, - ouviu batidas na porta e logo a abriu, dando de cara com o adolescente de óculos. _

_Não soube explicar o porquê, mas sentiu as pernas bambas ao sentir-se observada dos pés a cabeça. O rubor ia espalhando-se por toda sua face. – E-está muito bonita. _

_-O... Obrigada, Ishida-kun. – riu, um pouco constrangida. Talvez tanto quanto ele. _

_-Não precisa agradecer, Inoue-san. – ajeitou os óculos, tentando disfarçar suas bochechas vermelhas. – Mas... Eu vim lhe perguntar se você vai querer mesmo trocar os pares. _

_-E-eu... – hesitou por um momento. Seu sonho estava minutos de ser alcançado, mas... Não se sentia bem. De alguma forma, o coração já não batia da mesma forma toda vez que via aqueles cabelos ruivos. E sim, quando via os olhos azuis escondidos atrás dos óculos. Sentiu a face queimar ainda mais com esse pensamento um tanto... Estranho. _

_-Sim, vamos trocar os pares... – abriu um sorriso iluminado para o garoto que se sentiu tão contente em seu íntimo. Aquele sorriso não era falso. Sabia disso muito bem. _

_-Então, vamos. – estendeu sua mão a ela. A mesma hesitou por um tempo. Sabia que se segurasse a mão dele, iria deixar tudo para trás... E era isso o que iria fazer. Deixar tudo para trás. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Estavam todos os pares juntos, esperando apenas Orihime sair do quarto com Ishida, mas espera, estava faltando duas pessoas. _

_-Hei Kurosaki, viu a Rukia ou a Lumi por aí? – perguntou-lhe o moreno, preocupado. _

_-Ainda não as vi em lugar nenhum. – passou os olhos novamente por aquelas pessoas, tentando encontrar sua pequena, mas uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. – Será que... Ela vem? _

_-Isso responde sua pergunta, Ichigo? – ouviu a voz de Lumi e quase que no mesmo segundo virou-se para olhá-la. Mas deparou-se com uma pessoa totalmente diferente. _

_Um minúsculo sorriso apareceu nos lábios do ruivo. Ela estava simplesmente linda naquele vestido tomara-que-caia cinza que caia na altura dos joelhos. Os brilhos espalhados pelo mesmo realçavam ainda mais o brilho daqueles olhos violetas, que falavam por si só. Parecia uma boneca, tão intocável e ao mesmo tempo, sentia vontade de brincar com ela. E não largar mais. _

_Fez menção de tocá-la, mas não deu tempo. A dança iria começar agora. E ele não era seu par. Como queria. _

_-Kurosaki-kun... – desviou seu olhar relutantemente para a ruivinha, que lhe chamava. _

_-O... Oi. – balançou os cabelos laranja desconcertado. _

_-E-eu vou dançar com o Ishida-kun... – desviou o olhar corado ao perceber que os olhos do ruivinho alargavam-se. – E eu queria muito que você dançasse com a Kuchiki-san. – sorriu para ele, causando-lhe um impacto. Dançar... Com Rukia?_

_-Shiba-kun vai dançar com a Lumi-chan, já que o par dela era o Ishida-kun... Então, só sobraram vocês dois. _

...

...

...

_2010_

Despejou um pouco mais de café em sua xícara, para ver de despertava.

Quase não conseguira dormir essa noite, e as olheiras começaram a aparecer. Para piorar, ainda tinha toda aquela bagunça que havia deixado para arrumar depois. E novamente deixaria para arrumar outra hora.

Foi até a sala, e praticamente teve que ir pulando, desviando de vários objetos no chão, para chegar onde seu telefone estava. Apertou um pequeno botão e esperou pacientemente a gravação começar a rodar.

-_Não me pergunte por que estou ligando para você agora, por que nem eu mesmo sei a resposta... Talvez só quisesse dizer um "oi", mesmo sabendo que não é isso... – hesitou – Lumi, não tente fugir novamente, por que dessa vez eu vou atrás de você. _

...

...

...

_2007_

_Ainda não acreditava naquilo. Ali estava ele, Kurosaki Ichigo, com uma de suas mãos na cintura de Kuchiki Rukia, e a outra segurando seus delicados dedos. E ela com uma mão em seu ombro. _

_Ambos evitavam olhar um para o outro. Disfarçando rubores que não paravam que se espalhar pelo rosto. _

_O morango sentia o coração bater tão forte, que não sabia se ele ainda estava dentro do peito. Aliás, ele já não sabia de mais nada. Estava perdido numa outra dimensão com aquela pequena em seus braços. Aquela pele tão macia... _

_Do outro lado, a baixinha apenas tentava se concentrar na dança, evitando os olhares que o ruivo lhe mandava sem parar. Mas eram olhares gentis, diferentes de outros olhares que recebia. As pessoas comentavam, e não faziam a mínima questão de esconder isso. Diziam "pobrezinha, tem câncer" e "tsc, tão novinha e com uma doença dessas". Não que fossem comentários maldosos, apenas... Tinham dó dela. Única coisa que queria. Que sentissem dó dela. _

_-Tenta escutar só a música. – ouviu-o dizer e voltou seus olhos nele. Sentiu o coração tremer, e um quentinho o envolver. – Não liga para o que as pessoas disserem...__**Eu **__não sinto dó de você... – disse um pouquinho mais baixo, porém, um tanto tímido. As pernas dela tremiam. E não sabia como até agora não havia caído... Aliás, sabia muito bem. Por mais que estivesse a ponto de cair, ele sempre estava ali, sempre a ajudando a se manter em pé. Não importa o meio. Como um Sol, que dá luz as flores, para que elas nunca murchem. _

_-Obrigada... – murmurou, sentindo a barreira de gelo dentro do coração despedaçar-se em vários pedaços. _

_-Hunf... Não vai se acostumando não... – advertiu com as sobrancelhas franzidas, tentando fazer pose de sério, mas o efeito na pequena era totalmente diferente. A fazia rir. E adorava escutar aquele riso... Parecia uma criancinha de cinco anos... Talvez por que no fundo, ainda fosse uma. _

_-Está bem, senhor-eu-sou-muito-bravo-e-tenham-medo-de-mim. – antes que ele pudesse retrucar algo, Orihime havia aparecido, apagando sua vela. E pararam ali, um nos braços do outro. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Não ouviram o começo da música. Nem o meio. Apenas o fim, onde foram tirados de sua transe apenas pela breve passagem de Orihime, assoprando a vela que segurava._

_Durante a dança havia tropeçado tantas vezes. Estava distraída. Talvez mais que isso. _

_Evitava ao máximo olhar naqueles olhos verde-água. Sabia que se o fizesse, não teria coragem de fazer o que pretendia... Ou que apenas achava correto. _

_-Lumi... O que houve? Está distraída. – comentou o moreno, parando a dança, já que a vela havia sido assoprada. _

_A loira apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e fingiu que não havia escutado absolutamente nada do que ele havia dito. _

_-Precisamos conversar... – pegou o queixo dela, obrigando-a olhar para ele._

_-S-sobre o que? – deixou sem querer transparecer o medo que tinha. _

_-Sobre você... Esse bebê que você carrega... E... – então era isso. Estava tentando o tempo todo fugir dessa conversa, desde que havia lhe contado que estava grávida. Não iria abortar. Por mais que não quisesse engravidar agora, não era culpa da criança. Aliás, a culpa não era de ninguém. E se tinha algum culpado nessa história, era do homem que agora está atrás das grades. Além disso, era uma vida que estava carregando dentro de seu ventre agora._

_-E...? – incentivou-o a continuar. _

_-E eu... – disse por fim, pigarreando logo em seguida. – Bom, é sobre isso o que quero falar... E sobre uma nova vida que poderíamos levar... Nós três... __**Juntos**__... – não ouviu a última palavra. Pelo menos, não quis. Sabia que não deveria ter lhe contado sobre isso... Deveria ter ficado quieta..._

_-E-eu... – disfarçou o pânico em seus olhos acinzentado olhando para a ruivinha, que terminara de apagar a última vela. E para sua sorte, talvez, todos tinham os olhos na ruivinha, que estava com os lábios colados nos de Ishida. Até mesmo Kaien virou-se para ver isso. E melhor, Lumi não precisou dar uma resposta... Aliás, não tinha outra resposta a não ser "não". E não sabia se suportaria ver a decepção nos olhos dele... _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Assoprou a última vela com o corpo totalmente trêmulo, e voltou ao centro do salão, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, de orelha a orelha. Os lábios rosados pelo batom chamavam tanto a atenção de um adolescente que era impossível não notar isso. _

_Talvez nem ela tenha notado. Talvez estivesse ocupada demais aproveitando aquele quentinho que sentia envolver seu corpo. E aquele perfume penetrando em sua roupa. Em sua pele... Em seus cabelos... _

_Voltou a olhá-lo e para sua incrível surpresa, deparou-se com a boca dele colada sobre a sua. Não teve tempo de nada. Nem fechar os olhos. Nem de dizer algo. Muito menos protestar... Aliás, para que iria protestar, se aqueles lábios movendo-se sobre os seus eram as melhores sensações que havia sentido? Talvez a melhor. _

_Sim, estava deixado seu sonho para trás... E vivendo a realidade._

"_Abrir os olhos das pessoas que estão sonhando é fácil, mas o difícil é fazê-las enxergarem a realidade que eu quero". _

**nununununununun**

**N/A: **Enfim, desculpem a demora para postar. Estava sem tempo, aliás, ainda estou sem tempo por causa de trabalhos, provas e afins. Peço desculpas do fundo do meu kokoro, e infelizmente, não sei quando posto o último capítulo. Que é o próximo. E essa é a minha última fic, tirando a "I Miss You", que eu faço com a Samih. Enfim, deixem reviews, por favor! Espero que gostem! o/


	22. Reinventing Your Exit

Heeei pessoal, aqui está o último capítulo da fic, infelizmente

Heeei pessoal, aqui está o último capítulo da fic, infelizmente.  
Desculpem a demora na atualização, mas é que eu estava com alguns probleminhas pessoais... Enfim, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Arthemys: **Awn, nem precisa se preocupar com os comentários linda. Eu também demoro em atualizar, UHASUHSAHUAS. Mas enfim, esse é o último capítulo sim, infelizmente... E awn, obrigada por vir comentar nessa fic ainda, UHASUHA.

**-Saki: **USAUHASUHASUHA, awn, não é o Ukitake não, na verdade é um primo deles, que mora em Londres, e acabou de ter um filhinho, Espero que eu tenha respondido suas dúvidas. Hmm, que bom que você também lê "I miss you", HSAHUAS, enfim, obrigada pelos comentários, ok? Vou guardá-los sempre comigo.

**Chibi's-Chan: **Awn, você leu minha fic 12 vezes? Caraa, eu fico tão feliz e emocionada só de saber isso, HUASUHSA, por que eu nem leio a minha fic, HUSAUHASUH, por incrível que pareça... Mas eu vou ler uma fic sua também, quando tiver tempo, 'kay? Obrigada linda.

**Juliana: **Ahn, obrigada Juu-chan, . Espero que continue lendo.

**Rita: **Ahn, sim, esse é o último cap. TTTT. Bom, eu ainda tenho que terminar a minha outra fic com a Samm, por isso, não vou parar de escrever fics tão cedo. Mas eu já comecei um trabalho meu, se quiser posso te passar meu blog, HASHUAS. Enfimm, obrigada pelo seus comentários... Eles me motivaram bastante, como todos os outros.

**K-rol-yoru: **Ah, desculpaa! Não queria confundi-la, mas espero que consiga entender o andamento da fic, ' UHASUHSAUH, e bom, o final está aii... Espero que goste, obrigada por todos os comentários, 'kay? -

**Marina:** Uiaa, você também é Marina, igual eu, UHASUHSA, awn, jura que você chorou lendo minha fic? Oh my F god! Nem eu choro quando escrevo, UHSAUHSAUHa, fiqueii emocionada, de verdade. Obrigada por ler a minha fic, espero que goste do finaal.

**Kuchiki Hikara: **Hikara-chan, te juro, fiquei emocionada com seu comentário. Me deixa feliz por pensar que gosta tanto assim da minha fic, e da estrutura dela... Sem palavras para lhe agradecer, me faz muito feliz. Obrigada mesmo, espero que goste do final.

**Laryhhh: **Awn, tá aii a continuação, espero que goste. E obrigada, o/

**Chibis's-Chan:** Siim, sou viciada em café, meninë, UHSAUHASUHSA, e cappucino tambéem. Aliás, qualquer coisa que tenha café, ou morangos... E meu Deus, você leu 15 vezes? UHASHUSAUH, obrigada por tudo, 3

...  
...

Capítulo 22 – Reinventing Your Exit.

_2007_

_A festa já estava perto de seu fim, assim como a noite. Os convidados iam esvaziando o grande salão aos poucos, e permaneceram apenas alguns acordados. E outros desmaiados no chão, de tanto que haviam bebido. _

_Suspirou e voltou-se para o rapaz ao lado, e não pode evitar que seus lábios rosados desmanchassem-se em um sorriso. Depois de tudo... Não era esse o final que havia esperado. Não mesmo. Mas... De certa forma, os finais inesperados são os que sempre dão certo, não é? Pelo menos, nos filmes sim, pensou. _

_Talvez demorasse um tempo até descobrir o que estava sentindo, e aquele friozinho na barriga. Pareciam até borboletas..._

_-Orihime... – disse o jovem, um tanto sem jeito, despertando-a de seus pensamentos. _

_-Sim? – o tom de voz calmo dele a fez corar. E um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Parecia tão concentrado. Tão diferente de minutos atrás._

_-Existem coisas que... Eu preciso lhe dizer. – desviou o olhar vago para qualquer ponto daquele salão. Só não podia olhar para o lado. Não queria. Iria partir-lhe o coração. De Orihime, ou o seu? Talvez os dois._

_-Que coisas, Ishi-, digo, Uryuu-kun? – não entendia. Que coisas que precisava lhe dizer? Ele parecia tão sério... Evitava olhá-la. Mesmo estando tão perto... Ao mesmo tempo, estava tão longe. Parecia tão triste..._

_-Não é nada tão importante assim. – afirmou-lhe. Talvez estivesse falando mais para ele, do que para a própria. _

_-Se não é nada de importante, por que está tão distante? – tocou-lhe o ombro e apertou-o levemente, fazendo o coitado tremer o corpo inteiro por dentro. Aquilo definitivamente não estava ajudando em nada. Queria ajudá-lo, mas só estava piorando as coisas. O corpo tenso já não sabia mais o que fazer. _

_-Meu pai... Abriu um novo hospital na Espanha... – disse com um pouco de dificuldade, dando grandes espaços em cada palavra que pronunciava. Deus, estava sendo mais __difícil do que havia pensando... Se não tivesse tomado aquela atitude inesperada mais cedo, não estaria tremendo todo agora... Mas, e daí? Não tinha se arrependido de ter beijado-a, apesar de corar só de pensar nisso. _

_-Que bom, Uryuu-kun! – largou seu ombro e juntou suas mãozinhas, tamanha felicidade que sentia por eles._

_-Mas... Nós vamos ter que ir para lá também. – segurou as mãos da adolescente, tirando-as cuidadosamente de cima de seu ombro._

_-É? E quando vocês voltam? – espero que logo, pensou um tanto desanimada._

_-Não sei... Talvez em um ano... Ou dois... – e cada vez foi falando mais baixo... Não queria que Orihime escutasse que a grande verdade é que... Não sabia quando voltaria. Muito menos se voltaria algum dia. Não era justo alimentar esperanças de ambos assim... _

_-Ah... É... – mordeu o lábio inferior tentando fazê-lo parar de tremer, se é que o corpo inteiro já não estava assim. Abriu a boca e a fechou várias vezes, desistindo. As palavras não saiam. Não queriam._

_-Me desculpe... – foi a única coisa que pôde dizer. Mais que isso não sabia se seria capaz. _

_-Por que está se desculpando Uryuu-kun? – riu – Você vai para Espanha... Conhecer lugares novos... Amigos novos... Que inveja. – virou o rosto para o outro lado, contendo as lágrimas._

_-Inveja é...? – não era algo para se ter inveja._

_-Mas... – apertou a barra da saia, tentando criar forças – Se... Uryuu-kun precisar de alguma coisa..._

_Não quis escutar o resto. Negava-se a achar que aquilo era o fim. Por que... Não era. _

_-... Não sei se é pedir muito... Só não se esqueça que... Eu existo ok? – voltou a olhá-lo com aquela cara de choro e não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Estava sendo tão egoísta... Não tinha o direito de lhe pedir tal coisa... Não tinha o direito de lhe pedir para não a esquecer... Não tinha o direito de prender sua vida. Como fizera até agora._

_-Orihime... – levou sua mão até a face corada e limpou as lágrimas – Pode parar de sorrir... Já chega. – puxou-a para si, afundando sua cabeça naquele mar de cabelos ruivos que tanto havia desejado tocar._

_-Uryuu... kun. – em vez de confortá-la, aquilo estava abrindo mais a nova ferida dentro do peito... E chorava por saber que talvez essa ferida iria transformar-se em mais uma cicatriz que nem o tempo iria fazê-la esquecer. _

...

...

_2010_

Tocou a campainha uma vez. E nada. Tocou pela segunda vez. Nada também. Já se preparava para tocar a terceira vez, mas a porta se abriu.

-Tia Rukia! – sorriu para o afilhado e abriu os bracinhos para acomodá-lo neles.

-Hei... Cadê sua mãe? – perguntou quando já entrava dentro do modesto apartamento com Eichi em seu colo. Ah, quando foi que não viu que aquele pequeno havia crescido tanto assim que nem ela conseguia carregá-lo? O que não era muito difícil, pelo seu tamanho.

-Ela tá lá dentlo do quarto. – apontou para a grande porta fechada.

Suspirou cansada e colocou o menino no chão. Antes de afastar-se olhou bem naqueles olhos acinzentados... Era uma réplica de Lumi, mas sem 'peruca'. E os cabelos loiros provavam isso.

-Eichi... – mordeu o lábio inferior, insegura. Não sabia se estava certo o que ia fazer, mas iria arriscar do mesmo jeito. – Quer ir a uma festa?

-Fes... ta? – pelo visto, era uma palavra nova para seu vocabulário. Tentou achar uma explicação convincente, mas iria piorar ainda mais aquela cabecinha.

-Vai ter vários doces lá... E refrigerante também. – sussurrou atrevida. Logo riu quando o loirinho tapou a boca surpreso. – Por que não vai se trocar enquanto eu falo com a mamãe? – piscou para o menino, como se aquilo o despertava.

-Ah, hm. – assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo até seu quarto, todo animado.

-O mais difícil agora... – levantou-se e andou até a porta. Pensou em bater, mas viu a xícara de café quebrada no chão, perto do telefone. Mas aquela loira não tinha jeito mesmo, hm? Abaixou-se novamente para recolher os cacos e viu o telefone fora do gancho... E sabia exatamente o motivo. _Kaien_.

-Rukia, o que está fazendo aqui? – olhou para cima assustada e deu de cara com Lumi em sua frente.

-Ah, é... Queria falar com você. – pegou os vidros na mão e enrolou no primeiro jornal que viu jogado pela sala.

-Falar o que? – cruzou os braços, um tanto sem paciência, esperando pela resposta.

-Renji nos convidou para a festa da Rika-chan... – viu a dúvida naqueles olhos e logo se tocou – Ah, filha do Renji com a Tatsuki.

-Ah sim... – desencostou no vão da porta e foi para a cozinha pegar mais uma xícara de café, já que a outra... Bem, a outra que havia caído no chão. – Então... Você vai?

-Claro que sim. – colocou o bolo de jornal numa sacola e jogou-a no lixo. Foi para o banheiro lavar as mãos e respirou fundo. – E você também...

-Eu? – espera, tinha escutado bem? – Não quero ir... Se quiser levar Eichi tudo bem, mas eu não quero ir.

-Por que não quer ir? – desligou a torneira e chacoalhou as mãos, secando-as na toalha logo em seguida. – Está com medo...?

-Medo... – riu, bebendo seu café – Por que estaria com medo?

-Não sei... – voltou par a cozinha – Medo de encontrar-

-Então foi você! – colocou sua xícara de lado e cruzou os braços. A sobrancelha franzida e os olhos semicerrados não estavam tornando as coisas fáceis para o lado da branquinha. – Foi você quem passou meu telefone, não foi?

-Bom... É... Fui eu, admito. – com aquele olhar sobre ela se sentia extremamente culpada. Não sabia mais se era certo mexer assim em seu passado.

-Rukia... Sua boba. – levantou o rosto para encarar a amiga e se surpreendeu com a resposta. Não estava brava?

-Não está brava? – o coração agora parou de acelerar e se acalmou. A consciência também.

-No começo... Eu queria te matar. – pausou para poder rir um pouco. – Só que... Eu sei que a sua intenção era só ajudar.

-E ajudou? – arqueou uma sobrancelha na esperança de ouvir um "sim". E só se decepcionou.

-Na verdade, não. – acariciou os próprios braços, sentindo um vento passar por elas. - Mas, isso não é uma coisa que vai mudar de uma hora para outra.

-Como sabe disso, se você nem ao menos tentou? – andou até Lumi, tomando-lhe as mãos – Não é bom continuar vivendo sua vida assim... Sem nenhum sorriso. Ou alegria... Não quero que se condene pelo resto dos seus dias. Não quero que sofra o tanto que eu sofri quando deixei Kaien para vir para Karakura... Sei como ele faz falta... E sei também que não é isso o que você quer. – sorriu fracamente e a loira fez o mesmo – Por isso, eu te peço... Não só por mim, mas... Por Kaien e Eichi também... Vem com a gente para essa festa... Está na hora de voltar a viver, não acha?

-Eu... – engoliu seco. Já não tinha mais armas para tentar se defender. Todas as suas fraquezas agora estavam expostas... Talvez fosse realmente a hora de tentar enfrentá-las. – Vou a essa festa. – disse determinada.

-Fico feliz, Lumi. – soltou suas mãos para poder abraçá-la.

-Obrigada Rukia... Por tudo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, compartilhando aquele quentinho que já estavam acostumadas.

-Hei, - as duas giraram as cabeças para poder ver quem lhes chamara – Estou bonito? – perguntou a cabeça loira vindo do quarto.

-É claro que está... – disse a baixinha se soltando da amiga – Agora só estamos esperando a mamãe se trocar. – olhou para Lumi, encorajando-a.

-Fico pronta em um minuto pessoal. – declarou agora mais confiante em suas palavras.

...

...

_2007_

_Tirou os sapatos de salto alto que tanto lhe incomodavam. Não sabia como tinha agüentado ficar em cima deles por tanto tempo. Pelo menos, havia descoberto como era a sensação de ser um pouquinho mais alta. E quase se bateu mentalmente ao pensá-lo. Ela não era baixinha... Apenas... As pernas não eram compridas... E para que deveriam ser não é mesmo? Estava feliz com sua altura, mesmo tendo de agüentar as piadas freqüentes que Ichigo fazia... Aliás, agora se lembrava por que tinha andado tanto assim pelo salão. Precisava falar com Ichigo antes que fosse embora. _

_-Rukia-chan! – girou a cabeça para poder ver quem lhe chamava. – Se está procurando pelo chato do Ichigo, ele está lá fora no jardim. – exclamou Keigo visivelmente irritado. E vermelho. Devia ser por causa da bebida, concluiu. _

_-Oh, obrigada Asano-kun. – sorriu docemente para o adolescente que amoleceu a expressão. E se levantou rapidamente, mesmo com os pés doendo, antes que ele visse até lá e começasse a lhe contar histórias que não tinha o mínimo interesse em saber. _

_Suspirou. Estava no lado de fora do salão, no jardim... Sabia que Ichigo estava lá... O problema é, em que lugar desse enorme jardim, ele estaria se escondendo? _

_-Tsc... – murmurou entre os dentes, levantando a barra do vestido para não sujá-lo... Mas aquelas gramas pinicando em seus pés até que era uma sensação boa._

_Olhou para o lado e nada. Será que esse jardim teria fim? Já estava quase desistindo quando viu Orihime ao longe, sentada com Ishida. Pensou em ir até lá, mas não... Não parecia ser conveniente. _

_-É feio ficar escutando a conversa dos outros, sabia? – se segurou para não soltar um grito ao escutá-lo. _

_-Eu não estava escutando conversa de ninguém. – respondeu um tanto sem jeito ao se virar e dar de cara com o adolescente sentado debaixo de uma arvore. Já estava sem o terno e a camisa aberta até a metade. – Por onde esteve? Tentei te procurar a festa inteira e-_

_-Não estava a fim de ficar lá dentro. – respondeu ainda olhando para as próprias mãos. Aquele Ichigo... Não estava facilitando em nada._

_-Perdeu a festa inteira. – tentou fazê-lo sentir arrependimento, mas continuava com a expressão séria de sempre. Suspirou, e foi se sentou ao lado dele._

_-Não me importo. – enfraqueceu o semblante e atacou a plantinha que tinha em suas mãos para o outro lado. Olhou um tanto hesitante para Rukia ao seu lado. Com a respiração um tanto acelerada e com o coração na mão, deitou sua cabeça nas pernas dela._

_-Ichigo! – exclamou um tanto surpresa pela atitude inesperada do menino. E infelizmente já estava ficando claro por causa do sol, sendo assim, não dava para disfarçar os pequenos rubores em suas maças do rosto. – O que-_

_-Me deixa ficar assim... Só um pouco... Por favor. – amoleceu a expressão e o corpo só de ouvir o tom daquela voz. Estava carregado de tristeza. E não queria saber o porquê estava daquele jeito. _

_-Está bem... – balbuciou, mas ele nem escutou._

_Fechou os olhos e se permitiu relaxar ao sentir o toque daqueles finos dedos em seu cabelo... Era uma sensação agradável. Ainda mais com essa brisa da manhã que tanto gostava... _

_Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas logo a fechou. Sabia que sua voz não ia sair... E talvez não fosse o momento certo para falar. Talvez o silêncio entre eles fosse a melhor música para escutarem. _

_-Rukia, - começou – eu-_

_-Eu sei... – abriu os olhos para encarar aqueles violetas. – Eu também. – sentiu o coração tremer. Ou melhor, parar. E depois voltar a bater aceleradamente, que até doía dentro do peito. De certa forma, não sabia se queria escutar aquelas palavras... Estava com medo. Medo de amá-la incondicionalmente como amou sua mãe e desmoronar depois. Medo de saber que dessa vez, não ia conseguir se levantar de novo. Por que não ia ter uma luz iluminando seu caminho como Rukia fez para poder viver de novo... _

_Mas as mesmo tempo, queria pegar no ar aquelas palavras e guardar dentro de uma caixinha, e saber que ele sentimento que sentia era recíproco. Não estava apenas amando. Estava sendo correspondido da mesma maneira. Talvez até mais. _

_-Vou sentir sua falta quando for para Londres. – viu os olhos dela se arregalarem e não pode conter um sorriso. – Sei que está planejando viajar sem nem ao menos se despedir... E eu respeito isso. – pegou a mão que brincava com seus cabelos e apertou-a. – Mesmo assim, eu não iria te odiar por ter ido sem me avisar. Isso não mudaria o fato de-_

_-Shh... – colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele. – Não estrague o momento. – puxou um sincero sorriso de canto. - Não quero ir embora com a sensação de que deixei parte da minha vida aqui, por que no fundo... Eu sei que é verdade... Mas pelo menos essa mentira vai tentar me manter viva... – curvou-se lentamente, aproximando seus rostos. – Não quero ir embora me arrependendo de algo que deveria ter feito faz tempo. – sussurrou antes de colar seus lábios aos dele. E colocou tudo o que sentia naquele singelo gesto que não representaria metade do que tinha dentro do peito._

_..._

...

_E de lábios colados continuaram até o momento no qual evitaram falar até agora. _

_-Preciso ir. – disse um tanto triste, se afastando do rapaz. – Já devem estar me esperando... _

_-Está bem... – apertou mais sua cintura, não querendo largá-la, mesmo sabendo que tinha de fazê-lo. Com o coração na mão, apoiou sua testa na dela, e os olhos fechados._

_-Então... – inalou pela última vez aquele cheiro dele... Que por tantas vezes já se encantara. Mesmo não querendo largá-lo, ela o fez... E as lágrimas que começavam a embaçar seus olhos provaram isso... Era como tirar o doce de uma criança._

_-Então... – riu, tentando lutas contra as próprias emoções. – É melhor você ir..._

_-É... – tocou seus lábios mais uma vez com os dedos e um sorriso triste se formou neles. – Não sei se isso é um adeus... Vamos descobrir isso daqui uns anos... Mas até lá, prefiro continuar pessimista como sempre... Então... – deu alguns passos para trás, tentando gravar aquela última cena em sua mente. – Sayonara... Ichigo. _

...

...

Olhou para o céu, e estranhamente, ele estava limpo. Azul e sem nenhuma nuvem impedindo o sol de brilhar.

Ah, estava tão cansado... Tinha praticamente virado a noite fazendo alguns trabalhos da faculdade que tinha deixado acumular... E para falar a verdade, não estava com a mínima vontade de ir nessa tal festa. Só estava indo por que bom, uma parte de sua consciência o dizia que tinha que ir... Sentia-se culpado, de certa forma, por não ver seus amigos por tanto tempo. Até mesmo sua desculpa "estou ocupado demais com o trabalho e a faculdade" não os enganava mais, como nos primeiros meses.

-Kurosaki-kun! – parou de andar ao ouvir seu nome. E conhecia aquela voz inconfundível.

-Inoue. – acenou um tanto distraído e continuou a andar. Agora com alguém para conversar.

-Que bom! Achei que Kurosaki-kun não iria à festa da Rika hoje... Ela vai ficar contente. – sorriu, com um enorme pacote em suas mãos.

-É... – bagunçou seus cabelos um pouco sem jeito. – Nem eu acredito que estou indo... – murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

-Não está animado? – como ela conseguia sorrir daquele jeito? – Vai ter vários doces e comidas gostosas. Fora o bolo, eu imagino como vai ser... Será que vai ter balões? – perguntou-se curiosa, olhando para o céu.

Agora sabia como ela conseguia ser tão feliz daquele jeito... Ainda era uma criança em si. Por mais que não tivesse o corpo de uma.

-É... Estou animado. – respondeu, tentando não constrangê-la.

-Finalmente vai estar todo mundo junto de novo... – olhou para Ichigo com o canto dos olhos. – Fico feliz que esteja indo hoje... – sorriu.

-Hmm... – juntou-se a ela e começou a olhar o céu... E teve a estranha sensação de estava fazendo o certo.

...

...

Já tinham chegado lá fazia um tempo, e conseguiu se emocionar duas vezes. Estar de volta a Karakura era realmente ótimo... Rever Tatsuki, Renji e conhecer Rika... Não sabia que ficaria tão vulnerável assim.

-Se arrependeu de ter vindo? – perguntou uma voz atrás dela.

-Não... – olhou para Eichi, que corria de um lado para o outro com Rika, de canto de olho. – Ainda.

-Tsc... – Rukia riu, e deu alguns passos para trás. – Então, se eu fosse você, iria começar a me perguntar isso... Agora.

-Hei, Rukia... Onde está indo? – tentou ir atrás da pequena, mas não conseguiu.

-Lumi...?

-Sim... – virou-se para ver quem era e se arrependeu quando o fez. Aqueles olhos... Continuavam o mesmo verde que sempre foram... Encantadores. – Kaien...

-Eu... – não continuou. O coração entalado na garganta não deixou, muito menos o corpo tremulo... Ah, como queria abraçá-la agora... Tinha prometido para si mesmo que, quando a visse na sua frente novamente, não iria argumentar nada... Nem lhe fazer perguntas que sabia que não iria ter respostas... E iria lhe abraçar com toda a força que tivesse naquele momento, para não pensar em fugir de novo. Sabia que se isso acontecesse, não eram simples cigarros que esvaziariam sua mente.

-E-eu posso explicar-

-Não quero explicações... – tocou sua face, ainda não acreditando na realidade. E riu. Lumi. _Sua_ Lumi. Estava ali bem na sua frente, ainda com aquela carinha de menininha... E agradeceu a Deus por isso. – Não precisa dizer nada... – deslizou sua mão até a nuca dela, trazendo-a para junto de si. E teve a certeza de que agora poderia desmaiar feliz, em vez de morrer. Por que morrer não estava em cogitação. Não mais. – Boba... – murmurou com os lábios colados em sua orelha, e os olhos fechados.

-Kaien... – tinha tanta coisa para falar, mas em vez disso, estava aqui, chorando feito uma boba... – Me desculpe-

-Shh... – apertou-a mais ainda. Era tão bom senti-la assim, tão perto. Tão vulnerável. – Sou eu quem deveria lhe pedir desculpas... – afastou-se um pouco, agora sem medo, com a certeza de que não iria mais lhe perder. – Não devia ter precipitado as coisas... Não sabia como estava se sentindo... – traçou a linha de seu queixo, acalmando as batidas do próprio coração. – Você fugiu por que... Não queria que eu 'estragasse' minha vida tão cedo, não é? – viu aqueles olhos acinzentados inundarem-se de novas lágrimas e sentia vontade de abraçá-la de novo. – Se eu fosse você, teria feito a mesma coisa, por que... – pausou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. – Eu não iria mudar meu pensamento de jeito nenhum... Tanto que ainda eu não o mudei... Ele continua a mesma coisa... Talvez até mais forte. – sorriu confiante... Agora sentia que toda aquela angústia que vinha acumulando por anos dentro do peito, havia se tornado apenas um vazio esperando para ser ocupado por felicidade.

-Você... – lutava contra as lágrimas, pôde perceber. – É um idiota! – deixou as lágrimas restantes escorrem... Agora estava se sentindo mais leve... Talvez o peso na consciência tivesse ido embora... Para sempre.

-Mamãe! – ouviu a voz de Eichi ecoar pela casa inteira e limpou os olhos rapidamente, tentando se recompor. Mas era impossível não notar o nariz levemente vermelho e os olhos inchados... Apesar de continuar linda. – Eu consegui um balão... – disse ao se aproximar. – Para você... – viu os rubores tomarem conta daquelas bochechas enormes e teve vontade de mordê-las, como sempre.

-Obrigada meu amor. – lhe deu um beijinho terno nas têmporas e logo o pegou no colo. – Eichi... Esse moço aqui é um... Amigo da mamãe. Dá oi para o Kaien. – sorriu da reação hesitante do filho.

-Hm... Oi. – murmurou com o semblante fechado, fazendo bico.

-Olá Eichi. – abriu um sorriso, tentando parecer amigável. – Então você torce para o Manchester é? – apontou para a camisa vermelha que vestia, com o número sete atrás, escrita "Cristiano Ronaldo".

-É... – amoleceu a expressão. – E você...? – indagou baixinho, brincando com os cabelos loiros de Lumi.

-Eu também. – riu, afagando-lhe os cabelos levemente. – Mas o Rooney é melhor que esse Cristiano Ronaldo-

-Ah, não é não! – retrucou praticamente ofendido. – Ele nem consegue correr de tão grande que é!

-Mas-

-Vocês dois podem parar de falar de futebol, por favor? – olharam para Lumi e sorriram um tanto culpados. Tinham se esquecido dela...

-Desculpe. – disseram em uníssono e voltaram a rir.

-Mas, minha mãe um dia vai casar com o Cristiano Ronaldo, não é? – olhou para a mãe, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Se eu te levasse para assistir um jogo do Manchester, você não aceitaria outro marido para sua mãe...? – colocou as mãos no bolso, ignorando os olhares de Lumi.

-Não falem como se eu não estivesse aqui-

-Fechado! – apertou a mão do moreno. – Mas por enquanto, ela ainda é minha. – mostrou a língua corado, e abraçou a mãe com toda força.

-Eichi... – riu pela atitude do filho e não pode deixar de abraçá-lo com força... Tanta força que iria esmagá-lo... Mas era tanta felicidade que não conseguia se conter.

Olhou para o loirinho e depois para Lumi... É, pelo visto agora tinha concorrência...

...

...

_2007_

_Já era de manhã quando o avião pousou em Londres. Quase nem tinha pregado os olhos. Desde que saíram do Japão não conseguiu dormir... Eram tantas coisas... Tantas coisas que preferia deixar guardada dentro do peito. Não queria alimentar esperanças e se arrepender depois. Mas também não queria pensar que estava partindo para sempre... Por que um dia, voltaria viva... Não é?_

_-Rukia! – parou de andar no aeroporto. Congelou. Aquela voz... Não... Ela não seria louca de-_

_-L... Lumi? – virou-se para trás praticamente em câmera lenta. E não acreditou quando viu aquela cabeleira loira agitando pra lá e pra cá no ar, em perfeita sincronia com os quadris. – O... O que está fazendo aqui? Como veio-_

_-Peguei um vôo antes do seu... Por isso sai da festa cedo. – aproximou-se um pouco ofegante... Os olhos avermelhados... Devia ter chorado há pouco._

_-Mas... Por que veio aqui? – não entendia... Estava tudo bem, não era?_

_-Na verdade, estou aqui por que acho que... É a única saída... – forçou um sorriso fraco nos lábios. – Não pense que vai se livrar de mim assim, tão fácil... E achei que soubesse disso. _

_-Como sabia que eu iria vir para Londres? Eu... Não contei a ninguém. – estranhou. Byakuya também não iria falar. Então..._

_-Estava praticamente escrito na sua cara isso... O tempo todo ficava com essa cara de 'eu-vou-para-Londes-sem-ninguém-saber-oi', então era impossível não saber... – riu. – Mas se eu te falasse que uma fadinha me falou, você iria acreditar?_

_-Se não fosse uma fadinha, eu até iria acreditar, mas não... Não acredito. – cruzou os braços, esperando por uma resposta convincente... Ou a verdade._

_-Ok... Sem querer eu escutei você e seu irmão falando quando ainda estavam no hospital... – o tom de culpa transbordava em sua voz. – E eu sabia que iria querer vir escondida por que odeia despedidas, não é...? _

_-Pois é... – desfez a cara de brava e sentiu um arrepio só de lembrar... – Então, Ichigo ficou sabendo que eu iria vir para cá por-_

_-Não me culpe, por favor... – fechou os olhos, esperando por um sermão, que não veio. – Eu... Só achei que... Ichigo não merecia isso... – abaixou o rosto. – Não fique brava comigo, eu-_

_-Não estou brava... – agitou a cabeça. – Na verdade... Eu preciso lhe agradecer Ayumi... – sorriu de canto e andou até a loira._

_-Não precisa, Rukia... De verdade... – sentiu os braços da pequena em torno de sua cintura e acabou fazendo o mesmo._

_-Lumi... Se quiser, não precisa mais segurar... Pode chorar... Já chega... – sussurrou em sua orelha, apertando-a forte. – Vou estar sempre aqui para você... Sempre que precisar._

_-R-rukia... – e assim, deixou todas as barreiras caírem._

_..._

...

_2010_

_Olhava para a paisagem lá fora... Estava no inverno. E o branco da neve cobria toda a cidade, podendo-se apenas enxergar algumas luzes acesas. Não tinham muitas pessoas andando na rua, muito menos carros. Estavam todos em sua casa. E talvez devesse fazer isso também... Voltar para Karakura... Já estava na hora._

_-Kuchiki-dono, com licença. – olhou por cima dos ombros e viu o motorista em sua porta... Era em momentos assim que sentia falta de Tamaki. Pelo tempo, talvez já tivesse casado com a sua namorada, como era mesmo...? Ah, não importa. – Kuchiki-sama a espera lá embaixo. _

_-Ah sim, obrigada. – sorriu pequenamente, fechando a janela._

_Pegou o elevador e foi até a entrada no prédio, onde seu carro a esperava... Não se lembrava de nenhum compromisso com seu irmão assim, tão cedo. Estava tão avoada ultimamente._

_-Mandou me chamar, Nii-sama? – adentrou ao carro rapidamente, para se proteger dos ventos fortes. _

_-Nós vamos... Dar uma volta. – fez sinal para o motorista prosseguir, e continuaram naquele silêncio. Tal silêncio que Rukia até havia se acostumado... De certa forma, até gostava dele. Tornava o clima agradável, mesmo que não aparentasse. E ficou com isso na cabeça até chegarem ao seu destino._

_-Nii-sama... – abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele balançou a cabeça. Não precisava dizer nada. _

_Saiu do carro ainda com as pernas bambas... Aquele lugar que estivera evitando por tanto tempo. O coração cheio de culpa não a deixava..._

_-Já faz um tempo, não é... Rukia? – olhou para a lápide de sua esposa e depositou uma pequena rosa, como fazia todas as vezes que ia visitá-la._

_-Ah, sim. – respondeu ainda distante do irmão. Mesmo que quisesse se aproximar, parecia que uma barreira estava os separando... E pelo jeito, não sabia se iria conseguir furá-la._

_-Aproxime-se. – pediu calmamente._

_-S-sim... – engoliu seco... Já estava na hora de encarar os fatos, não é? _

_Deu um passo hesitante, e ainda tremia. Deu mais um e ganhou um pouco de confiança... Sabia que não ia cair. E já era um começo. _

_-Não precisa ter medo. – olhou para trás e viu a dificuldade que ela se encontrava._

_-Hmm. – assentiu e continuou olhando para os próprios pés... Depois de tudo... Não tinha o direito de estar aqui. Se não tivesse... Se não tivesse sido tão irresponsável, não deveriam estar aqui... Sua irmã não estaria debaixo da terra... Se-_

_-Rukia... – murmurou baixinho vendo que ela não progredia._

_-E-eu... – sentiu a vista começar a ficar embaçada... E sabia que eram as lágrimas que estavam enterradas dentro de seu subconsciente por três anos... Talvez já estivesse na hora de deixá-las rolarem... – Não consigo... Nii-sama... – deixou-se cair no chão e ali ficou. Não tinha forças para mexer o corpo. Nem para falar... Chorar era a única coisa que podia fazer... Nada estava em seu controle... _

_-Rukia, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. – colocou as mãos no bolso, apenas vendo a branquinha no chão. Não podia ajudar, mesmo que quisesse. – Hisana estava muito doente... Os médicos diziam que já não tinha mais jeito... Muitos deles diziam também que, ela ainda continuava com a gente por que... Ela nos tinha por perto... – engoliu seco, recuperando a fala. – Por isso... Eu lhe peço desculpas por... Culpá-la pela morte de sua irmã. Peço desculpas por tratá-la desse jeito... Desculpas por não ser um irmão perfeito, mas que... Mesmo não parecendo, se preocupa com você..._

_Levantou os olhos violetas até a altura do irmão e não conseguiu processar o que escutava. Ele... Estava pedindo desculpas?_

_-Para falar a verdade... A única coisa que eu queria era... Agradecê-la. Se não fosse por você, Hisana não teria agüentado até o último instante..._

_-Nii-sama... – murmurou com a voz embargada e com aquela carinha de choro. Depois de tudo que Byakuya havia feito por ela... Ele estava agradecendo-a?_

_-Por isso... Não tenha medo de se aproximar. – pode sentir a emoção transbordar em sua voz, mesmo não parecendo. – Hisana esteve esperando por você esse tempo todo... – lhe estendeu a mão._

_-Eu... – olhou para cima. Aquela mão... Estava ali, estendia como sempre... E não hesitou em apertá-la com toda a força. – O-obrigada. – colocou-se de pé e olhou para Byakuya, ainda com a mesma expressão de sempre. Tinha curiosidade em saber como era vê-lo sorrir... Mas era pedir demais. _

_E ficaram ali, durante um bom tempo, com as mãos dadas, contemplando ainda mais aquele silêncio em frente à lápide de Hisana. Enfim... A família estava reunida novamente. _

_Agora tinha a certeza de que podia dormir tranquilamente... Que as feridas no coração estavam se fechando... Para sempre. E sua doença também. Podia partir para onde quisesse, sem culpa alguma... Com a certeza de que tudo estava bem... _

...

...

_2010_

-Orihime... – parou de rir ao olhar o jovem que agora se colocava em sua frente. Nem percebeu quando Ichigo a tinha deixado para trás com Ishida.

-I-ishida-kun! – sorriu, um pouco sem graça. – Você também está indo para a festa da Rika-chan...? – perguntou enquanto andavam.

-Uhum... – tirou as mãos do bolso. Precisava fazer algo antes que hesitasse... E se arrependesse pelo resto da sua vida. – Inoue-

-Está tudo bem, Ishida-kun... De verdade... – continuou sorrindo e olhando para o chão. – Não precisa se desculpar pelo o que aconteceu... Eu o entendo. – apesar das ferias ainda estarem se cicatrizando, continuava a sorrir. Não queria achar que aquele beijo foi apenas um beijo. Foi seu primeiro e único beijo. E não queria pensar que aquilo era o último...

-Orihime... – olhou para baixo um instante. Todos esses anos fora, só serviram ainda mais para confirmar o que sentia. E com certeza, não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. – Será que... Podemos começar de novo...?

-Hmm... – sorriu, ainda de cabeça baixa, e o rosto vermelho. Logo, o coração começou a palpitar mais rapidamente quando ele apertou sua mãozinha. Agora sim, tinha certeza que era isso o que queria... O que sempre quis. – Acho que podemos tentar...

Continuaram a andar naquela rua sem fim... Não queriam apressar as coisas. Queriam apenas recuperar o tempo perdido para dar chance das feridas se fecharem completamente... E escreverem uma nova página juntos.

...

...

Sentou-se no jardim do outro lado da casa e riu consigo mesma ao ouvir o grito histérico de Orihime ao ver Lumi. Certas coisas não mudavam nunca... E ficava feliz por isso. Não queria que as coisas mudassem... Estava bom daquele jeito.

Olhou para os pequeninos pés que balançavam no ar de um lado para o outro e riu. Estava de volta. E a sensação de pisar de novo em Karakura depois de tanto tempo, foi a melhor que já sentiu. Nunca mais queria ficar longe daqui... Dos seus amigos... E de ninguém mais... Mesmo ainda sentindo um vazio dentro do peito... Ainda tinha alguns problemas pendentes. E esperava resolvê-los...

-Rukia...? – agora. Fechou os olhos e riu contente por escutar aquela voz... Sentiu saudades dela. Sentiu saudades daqueles gritos quando estava bravo. Sentiu saudades dos xingamentos. Das brigas, discussões sem fundamento. Sentiu saudades de alguém para socar, chutar, morder. Sentiu saudades de alguém que estivesse sempre ali ao seu lado... E que sempre a contrariava.

E já não sabia mais se ia agüentar toda aquela emoção idiota que sentia ao vê-lo de novo, por que... Depois de tudo, estava aqui hoje... Só para lhe dizer...

-Não foi um adeus, Ichigo. – virou-se para ele lentamente, com os lábios curvados em um sorriso... Agora tinha certeza que não tinha medo de mostrá-lo... Como estava feliz em estar aqui... Bem na sua frente...

-... – levou uma mão até os cabelos, agitando-os rapidamente e suspirou. – Não quis acreditar quando disseram que estava aqui... – riu nervoso. Não sabia o que fazer. O que dizer. Apesar de imaginar seu reencontro, sempre travava na hora de falar... E pelo visto era isso o que ia acontecer agora.

-É bom de ver também Ichigo... – colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha para poder olhá-lo melhor.

-Droga... – pôs as mãos na cintura de um jeito engraçado, todo desengonçado e olhou para o lado. Precisava criar coragem. Precisava respirar fundo. Precisava parar de tremer. Precisava raciocinar. Precisava convencer a si mesmo que Rukia estava bem ali a sua frente. Precisava acalmar o coração. Precisava conter a emoção que guardou durante todos esses anos. Precisava... _Dela_. E agora. – Tsc... – desejou-lhe sorte mentalmente antes de começar a dar passos até onde a morena se encontrava.

-Oe, Ichigo, - assustou-se na velocidade com que ele se movia. – O que tá-

-Shh... – curvou-se até os rostos ficarem próximos. E viu que estava ofegante. – Para de falar só um segundo... – pediu baixinho, tomando seu rosto fino com as mãos e trazendo mais para perto, até os lábios se colarem. E quando o fizeram, não hesitaram mais. Fecharam os olhos e se entregaram aquele sentimento adormecido por tanto tempo. E que agora, parecia mais forte...

Deslizou sua língua dentro daquela boca quente e úmida e teve a certeza que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento só de tocar sua língua... E brincou com ela, explorando todos os cantos possíveis, movendo seus lábios por cima dos dela. Não iria mais hesitar, disse para si mesmo.

-Hmm... – deu um leve tapinha no ombro dele, interrompendo aquela batalha por dominância de boca entre línguas, dentes e lábios. – I... Ichigo... – disse ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego... E escondeu o rosto corado em seu pescoço, sentindo aquele cheiro... Não tinha mudado de perfume, pensou.

-Sentia sua falta-

-Shhh... – sussurrou com os lábios, que agora estavam avermelhados, colados em sua nuca. – Não estraga o momento, baka. – apertou mais ainda o abraço, e se permitiram rir aliviados, depois de tanto tempo... A verdade era que... Já não agüentavam mais segurar aquele sentimento... Não precisavam dizer em voz alta o que já sabiam faz tempo... Não precisavam transformar tudo o que sentiam apenas em três palavras, por que... Não iria representar tudo... Apenas o silêncio já estava bom. Era o suficiente para aqueles dois.

-Anão... – Ichigo esperou por um chute, que não veio. No fundo, sabia que Rukia sentia falta desses apelidos... Ele também sentia saudades de alguém para chamá-los.

Riu ao lembrar-se de algumas palavras de sua irmã. Cada amor era uma fruta... E o seu era um morango... Era azedo na primeira mordida... E se revelava doce na segunda.

Fim.

**nunununununu**

N/A: Bom, está ai o final da fic. Não lhes garanto que é um final digno de vocês, mas está aii... Me esforcei para escrevê-lo, e espero que tenham gostado. Assim como todo o resto do trabalho. Foi muito bom postar minha fic aqui, de verdade, fiquei super feliz com os elogios que eu recebi. Fiquei emocionada tantas vezes que até perdi a conta... E de certa forma, fico triste por estar me despedindo de vocês assim, por que... É uma parte da minha vida que acabou. Posso estar sendo dramática, mas é verdade... Enfim, obrigada pelo apoio que sempre recebi aqui, pelos incentivos... Obrigada por tudo, .


End file.
